Exchange
by kjiosh
Summary: Sehun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi murid sekolah yang berandalan, sementara Shixun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi diperlakukan seperti anak emas. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Kaihun. Krishun. Chanhun. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

_warning(s) : **drugs use, alcohol use, homophobic, explicit language**_ **, _underage drinking and smoking_.**

tolong di baca warningnya dengan serius ya, karena bakal banyak hal-hal yang berhubungan sama narkoba dkk(?), jadi hal-hal buruk yang ada di FF ini tolong jangan di tiru yaa terutama bagi yang masih di bawah umur, karena itu semua hanya untuk kepentingan FF semata~~~

.

.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

.

"Wah, _what do we have here?_ "

Shixun menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat sesosok pria berkulit tan sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Tangannya di kepalkan dengan erat ketika melihat lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya, Shixun harus menahan diri agar tidak melemparkan kain pel yang sedang di genggamnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata murid teladan ya Wu Shixun," nada suara lelaki itu sarat dengan ejekan. "Membersihkan lapangan olah raga seperti ini, benar-benar murid teladan. Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya sedang cari muka saja dengan para guru?"

Shixun kehilangan kesabarannya sampai akhirnya ia menyiprati lawan bicaranya dengan air yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lapangan. "Pergi saja kau Kai, ini semua gara-gara ulahmu."

Kai mengerjabkan matanya dengan (pura-pura) polos, "salahku apa? Aku baru saja sampai disini." melihat reaksi Shixun yang tidak bergeming, Kai semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah lelaki pirang tersebut, "perlu bantuan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai bantuanmu jika yang kau lakukan adalah pergi dari sini dan urusi urusanmu sendiri." Shixun membalas perkataan Kai dengan senyuman yang di buat semanis mungkin.

Kai mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu meletakkannya di atas jantungnya, seakan-akan hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Shixun yang pedas itu. "Ouch, kau menyakiti hatiku sayang." Mendengar itu, Shixun langsung bergerak untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kai yang langsung di hindari dengan mudah oleh lelaki itu.

"Pergi saja kau sialan!" Shixun kembali menyiprati Kai dengan air.

"Lebih baik kau gunakan mulut cantikmu itu untuk mendesahkan namaku saja, bagaimana?" Kai bertanya sambil tertawa.

Kini kain pel kotor yang melayang ke arah Kai.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di rumah keluarga Wu nampak tenang malam ini, terlihat sang kepala keluarga duduk di ujung meja makan sambil menyantap makanannya dengan perlahan sementara sang putranya yang berambut pirang itu duduk di sebelahnya, menyantap makanannya dengan setengah hati, padahal menu makan malam kali ini adalah kalkun, kesukaan Shixun.

"Kau nampak tidak bersemangat," sang ayah membuka suaranya, membuat Shixun mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap wajah dengan ayahnya. "Ada masalah?"

"Hanya…" Shixun menatap kalkun di hadapannya tanpa minat, "tidak sedang bersemangat saja."

Tuan Wu meminum wine dari gelasnya secara perlahan sebelum berkata, "ayah dengar kau mendapatkan hukuman tadi, bertengkar dengan anak dari keluarga Kim itu lagi?" Perlu dikatakan bahwa selain Shixun dan Kai yang sering bertengkar di sekolah, ayah Shixun dan ayah Kai juga merupakan saingan dalam dunia bisnis. Wajar jika terkadang Shixun dan Kai bertengkar dengan membawa-bawa nama keluarga mereka.

"Anak itu memang menyebalkan," gerutu Shixun, "ia tidak bisa melewati sehari saja tanpa mengangggu diriku."

"Kau harusnya abaikan saja dia, anak seperti dia itu kerjaannya hanya mencari perhatian saja, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Kau lebih baik dari itu, kau seorang Wu. Kita lebih baik daripada mereka." Tuan Wu bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap putranya itu dengan pandangan tegas, "ingat siapa dirimu." Kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Shixun sendiri.

Shixun hanya berdecih sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana, setelah menekan-nekan hpnya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia dekatkan hpnya ketelinga dan tersenyum ketika mendengar suara dari sebrang sana.

" _Tumben menelpon, ada apa?"_

"Ayah mulai lagi, seperti biasa, dan aku butuh seseorang untuk di ajak bicara."

" _Haha,_ perks of being the first born, _untung aku tidak jadi kau."_

Shixun mendengus kecil, "sialan sekali kau," namun beberapa detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum lagi, "kapan lagi kau ke Guangzhou?"

" _Entahlah, aku sangat sibuk di sini."_ Shixun bisa mendengar lawan bicaranya mendesah berat, _"sebentar lagi kelulusan, dan sekolah membebaniku dengan setumpuk soal-soal ujian. Sepertinya aku mabuk hangeul."_

Kini Shixun tidak bisa menahan tawanya, " _perks of being a smartass_ , kau harusnya menolak saja ketika ditawari beasiswa itu, kau jadi melewatkan masa-masa indah saat SMA."

" _Ugh, ini semua salah ibu."_ Lawan bicaranya merengek, _"tapi ibu bilang kalau aku berhasil dapat beasiswa ke Inggris itu, ia memperbolehkanku untuk pergi ke Guangzhou!"_

Mata Shixun melebar dengan semangat, "benarkah?"

" _Kau bersemangat sekali, pasti sangat merindukanku."_ Mendengar itu, mereka berdua terkekeh. _"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu, tidak akan aku biarkan perjuanganku selama 2 tahun ini sia-sia hanya karena gagal mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris."_

Shixun kini tersenyum, senyumannya tulus, senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun selain orang-orang tertentu saja, "kau tahu kalau aku pasti selalu mendukungmu, kan?"

Jeda sejenak, namun Shixun tahu lawan bicaranya juga sedang tersenyum di seberang sana, _"ya, aku tahu."_

.

.

"Shixuuuun _babyyyyy!_ "

Sebuah teriakan cempreng nan berisik menyapa pendengaran Shixun yang kemudian memutar kedua matanya dengan malas, "ada apa Lu?"

"Kau masam sekali hari ini? Sedang PMS ya?" dahi Luhan mengkerut ketika melihat wajah Shixun yang mendung.

Shixun menatap Luhan dengan jengkel, "aku ini laki-laki, Luhan bodoh. Mana mungkin bisa PMS."

"Bisa saja, siapa tahu kau ternyata punya hormon progesteron—"

"LU!"

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan pasrah, "oke oke, santai sedikit bung." Luhan lalu memperhatikan Shixun dari atas hingga bawah, "tapi serius, apa yang membuatmu jadi _gloomy_ seperti ini? Apa karena pertengkaranmu dengan Kai kemarin?"

Shixun menghela nafas, "itu salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa moodku sedang jelek hari ini."

Kedua lelaki itu akhirnya berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah, Luhan mendelik ketika ia melihat beberapa murid perempuan tersenyum-senyum penuh minat ke arah Shixun yang berjalan dengan wajah masih ditekuk. "Kau tahu, kau punya banyak penggemar wanita."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau tidak berniat untuk memacari salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "lalu apa yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Shixun tersenyum miring, " _dicks_." Jawabnya santai, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang terdiam, sibuk mencerna perkataannya.

"Oh serius!" Luhan kini berhasil mengejar Shixun, ia menarik lengan kanan lelaki itu hingga membuat Shixun menghadapnya. "jadi sekarang kau biseksual atau apa?"

Shixun mengangguk, "pemakan segala."

"Ew, jangan gunakan kiasan itu." Wajah Luhan mengkerut, " _lame._ " Shixun tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan, namun tiba-tiba ia harus sedikit menahan tubuh Luhan yang entah kenapa terdorong ke arahnya. Shixun bisa mendengar Luhan mengumpat kecil dengan bahasa mandarin, ketika ia menoleh ke arah depan Luhan, ternyata ada seorang anak laki-laki yang terjatuh dan entah bagaimana menubruk Luhan yang juga menubruknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," anak lelaki itu buru-buru berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya, ia menoleh dengan takut-takut ke arah Luhan dan Shixun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau?" Shixun berusaha mengenali sosok di hadapannya ini, "Yixing, bukan? Kenapa bisa terjatuh?" Shixun memang tidak begitu mengenal sosok Yixing, yang ia tahu hanyalah mereka memasuki kelas Kalkulus bersama, dan Yixing adalah tipe murid yang duduk di barisan paling depan dan dengan semangat menjawab semua pertanyaan guru sekaligus mendapatkan nilai sempurna ketika ujian.

"T-tadi seseorang mendorongku, a-aku tidak tahu siapa." Yixing nampaknya sangat gugup hingga ia memainkan ujung seragamnya, "sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

"Aku yang melakukannya."

Shixun mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika mendengar suara lain yang sangat familiar dan juga di benci olehnya, kemudian dengan setengah hati ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati Kim Kai sedang berdiri di sana dengan senyumannya yang menyebalkan itu. Luhan yang kini juga sudah menyadari kehadiran Kai, kembali menggumamkan sumpah serapah yang sudah pasti di tujukan untuk lelaki itu.

"Nah Yixing, kau boleh pergi." Kai berkata, salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusir Yixing yang dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang sedang saling melemparkan tatapan kebencian.

"Wah, Kim? Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya kelas untuk para pecundang ada di sebelah sana?" ujar Shixun sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang sekolah.

Kai malah menyeringai, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, setahuku, sampah seperti kalian itu adanya di tempat sampah belakang sekolah. Aku heran, petugas kebersihan nampakya buta hingga tidak menyadari ada dua sampah yang masih berkeliaran di gedung sekolah."

Luhan sudah maju selangkah dan bersiap-siap untuk meninju Kai, namun Shixun menahan pergerakan lelaki itu. "Jangan terpancing amarahmu hanya karena pecundang seperti dia, Lu." Kata Shixun, "kita tidak akan berurusan dengan pecundang yang bahkan tidak bisa membela timnya sendiri."

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Kai kini sudah meraih blazer Shixun dan menarik lelaki itu hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat. Kedua mata Kai dipenuhi amarah, sementara Shixun membalas tatapan Kai dengan penih kebencian, "jangan bawa-bawa masalah itu lagi, Wu. Atau kau mau wajah cantikmu ini ternodai dengan darah lagi?"

Shixun terkekeh, mengabaikan sebutan 'cantik' yang di berikan Kai kepadanya. "Aku tidak keberatan jika itu artinya aku bisa melihat kedua tanganmu patah lagi, atau mungkin di tambah kakimu yang patah."

"Hmph," Kai semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di blazer Shixun, "lihat saja nanti."

Shixun menyeringai, "siapa takut." Kemudian Kai melepaskan cengkramannya dengan cara menyentak Shixun, lalu ia memberikan kedua lelaki itu tatapan menantang sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tikungan koridor. Shixun menghela nafas kesal, ia tidak akan pernah takut dengan Kai, hanya orang lemah yang takut dengan anak itu, dan Shixun sudah pasti bukan orang yang lemah.

"Benar-benar berengsek." Luhan bergumam di sebelah Shixun, ia kemudian memelototi kerumunan murid yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka tadi. "BUBAR KALIAN!"

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, kerumunan itu sudah bubar, menyisakan Shixun dan Luhan yang masih enggan beranjak.

"Aku butuh hiburan," desis Shixun, "nanti malam? El Dorado?"

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja, lagi pula ku dengar Jackson pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh untuk kita."

Shixun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya, "kapan ia balik dari Hong Kong?"

"Tadi pagi, _damn_ , ku dengar keadaannya sangat kacau ketika sampai tadi."

Shixun tertawa, " _too much smoking weed_ pastinya."

.

.

Ketika Shixun membuka pintu rumahnya, ia disambut dengan kesunyian, seperti biasa. Namun, ketika ia menajamkan pendengarannya, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara terdengar dari arah dapur. Shixun mencibir, ia sudah tahu siapa yang membuat keributan di dapur, tidak salah lagi itu Jungsoo, ketua pelayan di rumahnya sekaligus lelaki yang di tunjuk oleh ayahnya secara langsung untuk mengurusi kebutuhan Shixun. Ayahnya memang berlebihan, Shixun berpikir ia sudah cukup dewasa jadi sebenarnya Jungsoo tidak perlu lagi mengawasi layaknya satpam. Namun untungnya, Jungsoo itu mudah dikelabuhi, lelaki itu tidak pernah tahu jika hampir tiap malam Shixun meloncat keluar kamarnya lewat jendela untuk pergi menghabiskan malamnya di luar sana.

"Shixun? Kau sudah pulang?" Jungsoo muncul dari arah dapur dengan menggunakan apron, apronnya kotor karena cokelat, Shixun menduga ia pasti sedang menghabiskan waktunya di dapur memasak, hanya untuk menggoda para pelayan perempuan.

"Dimana ayah?" tanya Shixun.

"Masih di kantor," jawab Jungsoo sambil melepas apronnya. "Ada apa?"

Shixun melempar tas sekolahnya ke sofa ruang tamu, "malam ini tidak ada acara makan malam bersama relasi atau sejenisnya, kan?"

Jungsoo menggeleng.

"Bagus," Shixun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Beritahu ayah aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersamanya, banyak tugas dan ujian yang menungguku." Ia kemudian segera berlari menaiki anak tangga, bergegas menuju kamarnya, lalu berhenti ketika ia menyadari satu hal. "Dan kau tidak perlu mengantarkan makan malam ke kamarku, aku sangat tidak ingin di ganggu malam ini."

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungsoo dengan raut wajah cemas.

Shixun melemah, meskipun Jungsoo hobi menggoda para pelayan wanita di rumahnya, namun sosoknya yang perhatian mampu mengisi kekosongan di hari-hari Shixun selama ini. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya, yah kau tahu, sibuk ala murid sekolah."

Jungsoo mengangguk, "jika kau butuh aku, kau tahu harus melakukan apa."

Shixun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk hormat kepada Jungsoo, " _aye aye!_ "

.

.

" _Fuck!"_ Shixun mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah masam, "Mark harus memelankan suaranya jika ia sedang sibuk menyetubuhi seseorang di dalam kamar mandi."

Seorang lelaki yang duduk di hadapan Shixun tertawa, "kau saja yang lemah, Lu. Aku bertaruh kau pasti tidak hanya buang air kecil di kamar mandi, kan?"

Luhan melempar tatapan tajam kearah lelaki itu, " _shut up,_ Zitao." Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Shixun, "lagipula sepertinya Mark punya mainan baru."

Shixun memutar matanya, "oh, dia selalu punya mainan baru setiap minggu."

"Siapa kali ini?" Luhan merebut sebatang rokok dari tangan Tao, yang langsung mendapat protes dari sang pemilik.

"Jia." Jawab Tao santai.

Luhan menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya sebelum mengernyit, "Jia? Bukannya ia terlalu tua untuk Mark?"

"Kalau kau menyadarinya, lelaki jaman sekarang lebih menyukai pasangan yang lebih tua." Jawab Tao sambil meneguk sebotol vodka, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Shixun, "kau tahu, kemarin ku dengar musuh bebuyutanmu a.k.a Kim Kai berhasil melumpuhkan sepasukan anak buah Dongho."

"Aku tidak peduli." balas Shixun.

"Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya," kata Luhan dengan nada mencemooh, "padahal dalam hati sudah panas."

Shixun melotot ke arah Luhan, "kau menyebalkan." Kemudian mereka bertiga sontak menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang lebih gelap daripada Shixun, tersenyum girang meskipun penampilannya kacau.

" _Hey guys_ , _having fun_?" kemudian ia dengan santainya menyelipkan diri di antara Luhan dan Shixun.

"Jackson," Shixun dan Jackson kemudian saling tos, begitupula Jackson dengan Luhan dan Tao, "kudengar kau membawa sesuatu untuk kami? Kau tahu, oleh-oleh dari Hong Kong."

"Berita rupanya cepat sekali menyebar," Jackson menyeringai lalu merogoh sesuatu dari jaketnya, ketika ia mengeluarkan tangannya, ia juga turut mengeluarkan sebuah paket.

Mata Shixun membelak dengan semangat, "kau pasti bercanda!"

Sementara Luhan masih kesulitan untuk menebak apa yang di bawa oleh Jackson, "apa itu?"

Jackson kemudian merangkul Luhan dan menarik lelaki itu agar bisa melihat barang yang ia bawa dengan lebih jelas, "ini, _my friend_ , adalah California Sunshine."

"Dengan kata lain LSD." Tao menyeringai, sama seperti Shixun, ia juga menatap barang yang di bawa Jackson dengan semangat, " _dude_ , bagaimana bisa kau menyelundupkannya ke sini?" ia mengambil salah satu paket dan mulai menyobek bungkusannya dengan semangat.

" _I have my own way_." Ia kemudian juga membuka paket itu dan menuang isinya dengan asal-asalan ke atas meja. "Cobalah."

Luhan mengambil satu dan tersenyum mengejek, " _seriously, Wang?_ Frozen?"

"Hey, bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Lagipula para petugas keamanan mudah sekali dikelabuhi jika gambarnya Elsa atau Anna." Protes Jackson.

Shixun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja dengan semangat, "aku mau yang gambar Olaf."

"Aku dapat yang Sven." Ujar Tao malas, kemudian melirik Luhan di tangannya terdapat LSD bergambar Elsa dan Anna, "ambil yang Anna saja Lu, cocok untukmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tao mulai tertawa-tawa sendiri. _Tripping_ bagi Tao sudah di mulai.

"Diam kau Zitao," Luhan meneguk sebotol gin sebelum akhirnya menyesap LSD yang dibawa Jackson tadi, "aku menginginkan perjalanan baik, _goodbye world!_." Kemudian ia merosot di tempat duduknya dan tripping menyusul Tao.

Kini tinggal Jackson dan Shixun saja. Jackson sekarang sibuk dengan gin yang tadi diminum Luhan sementara Shixun sibuk memandangi langit-langit ruangan yang terlihat remang-remang karena penerangan yang minim.

"Kau sepertinya sedang depresi, Xun." Sahut Jackson santai, "apa yang membuat pewaris Wu Corp. depresi seperti ini padahal ia sudah tidur dalam buaian emas?"

Shixun tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit, "lebih baik tidur di atas sofa apek ini daripada tidur di dalam buaian emas."

Jackson menepuk-nepuk dahi Shixun, "kenapa? Tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?"

"Karena tidur di sana sama saja terperangkap dalam sangkar emas." Shixun akhirnya memasukan LSD itu kemulutnya dan mulai menyesapnya. " _I gotta go, see ya._ " Kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

Shixun membuka matanya perlahan ketika suara ringtone hp yang familiar menyapa pendengarannya.

" _shit._ " Ia bergumam ketika merasakan kepalanya pening setengah mati dan pandangannya blur. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan ketika kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, ia melihat siapa yang menelponya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

 _Jungsoo hyung calling_

"Sialan!" Shixun dengan tergesa-gesa bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring di depan kamar mandi, ' _gross'_ pikirnya. Ia tidak ingat apapun dari kejadian semalam, termasuk bagaimana caranya hingga ia berakhir tidur beralaskan keset kamar mandi yang berbau pesing.

"Mau kemana?" itu suara Luhan, Shixun menoleh dan menemukan sobatnya itu sedang terlentang di atas meja, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Pulang," jawab Shixun, ia terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan ia harus sedikit tergelincir genangan air yang entah berasal dari mana. " _fuck._ Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada Jackson." Ia berkata sambil melirik Jackson yang sedang terlelap dengan posisi badan berada di atas tubuh Tao, entah apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Kay.." jawaban lemas Luhan menjadi tanda bagi Shixun untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan kerumahnya yang terasa berabad-abad bagi Shixun, ia harus menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh dengan memalukan di jalanan, sementara tangannya sibuk meng-sms Jungsoo agar lelaki itu tidak memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan kamar itu kosong. Seskali Shixun berhenti sebentar untuk berpegangan dengan tiang terdekat, ia masih _hangover_ berat sekarang, belum lagi nanti ia harus memanjat agar bisa memasuki kamarnya.

"Wow, Wu. _You look like shit_."

Shixun menghela nafas, ia tidak mau mendapatkan masalah sepagi ini, belum lagi sakit kepalanya yang tidak ada hentinya. " _You're shit, Kim._ Pergi jauh-jauh sana."

Kai malah berusaha menghalang-halangi Shixun untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi, "kau benar-benar mabuk semalam."

"Peduli apa kau? Sekarang minggirlah dan biarkan aku pulang." Shixun berusaha untuk menggeser Kai namun usahanya sia-sia karena ia terlalu lemas untuk itu.

"Kau serius ingin pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kau ingin membuat Daddy Wu terkena serangan jantung mendadak ketika melihat anak lelaki satu-satunya pulang dalam keadaan setengah sadar sehabis pesta semalaman tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya?" nada suara Kai entah mengapa terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Shixun, tapi perkataan lelaki itu ada benarnya, Shixun sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah ia bisa memanjat rumahnya dengan selamat atau tidak dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Lalu kau menyarankan aku agar berbuat apa?" tanya Shixun sebal.

"Entah." Jawab Kai sambil menyeringai.

" _Fuck off_." Geram Shixun, percuma jika ia harus berdebat dengan Kai, hanya menghabis-habiskan waktunya saja.

"Tapi aku akan senang hati untuk menjadi saksi alibimu jika nanti kau ketahuan oleh ayahmu."

Shixun menatap Kai dengan pandangan curiga, "kenapa kau jadi baih begini?"

Kai memutar matanya, "aku ini manusia, Wu, bukan iblis, jadi aku masih bisa berbuat baik."

"Mana ada iblis mengaku manusia." Gumam Shixun yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Kai.

Kai mendengus, "kau mau ku bantu atau tidak?"

Meskipun masih curiga, namun Shixun benar-benar butuh bantuannya sekarang. "Baiklah!" suara Shixun naik beberapa oktaf, "kau yang pikirkan apa alibinya, aku tidak bisa berfikir sekarang."

"Aku sudah punya satu, ayo kita menuju rumahmu." Tanpa persetujuan dari Shixun, Kai menarik tangan lelaki itu dengan cepat hingga membuat Shixun sempat oleng.

"Pelan-pelan sialan!"

.

.

"Astaga! Shixun! K-kenapa kau bisa—"

Shixun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menyaksikan Jungsoo yang berteriak histeris di depan pintu rumahnya. Sementara Kai di sebelahnya sedang memasang senyum semanis mungkin untuk meyakinkan Jungsoo bahwa ia adalah anak baik-baik. Jungsoo dengan pandangan penuh selidik menatap Shixun dan Kai secara bergantian. Ia baru saja ingin menceramahi Shixun, namun Kai dengan cepat menyelanya dengan menceritakan alasan mengapa Shixun bisa keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Untung sekali ayahmu sedang tidak ada di rumah." Omel Jungsoo ketika ia mempersilahkan keduanya masuk ke dalam. "Aku bisa dipecat ayahmu jika beliau tahu kau pergi tanpa izin."

Shixun hanya tersenyum, dalam hati ia merutuki Kai yang dengan seenak jidatnya memaparkan alasan bahwa ia semalam pergi tanpa pamit adalah karena benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Kai atas perkelahian mereka tempo hari lalu, ia pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun hanya untuk meminta maaf kepada Kai di rumahnya, dan karena waktu sudah malam, Kai 'dengan baik hati' menawarkan Shixun untuk sekarang Shixun baru pulang.

"Nah, Jungsoo hyung." Kini Shixun menoleh untuk menatap Jungsoo yang sedang sibuk membawakan minuman untuk mereka berdua, "Kai tadi sudah berjanji kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia tidak akan berlama-lama di sini karena mereka sekeluarga akan pergi ke Shanghai, bagaimana kalau hyung menemani Kai untuk keluar? Kai akan sangat berterima kasih." Shixun berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kai yang baru saja ingin meminum minumannya.

Kai dan Shixun saling melempar pandangan meremehkan sebelum akhirnya Jungsoo menggiring Kai untuk keluar dari rumah. Shixun menghela nafas, lalu ia bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintu, dan menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur. Kini hangovernya mulai mereda, dan ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar dengan hpnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengscroll postingan-postingan teman-temannya di Instagram, ada beberapa foto yang di posting oleh Luhan sesaat sebelum mereka pergi ke El Dorado, Mark juga memposting beberapa foto bersama 'mainan; barunya, sisanya postingan-postingan lain dari teman sekolahnya dan beberapa kenalan. Namun jari Shixun terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah foto yang di posting oleh sadar, jari telunjuknya bergerak untuk mengusap foto itu, mulutnya juga membentuk senyuman yang ia tidak sadari.

Namun tiba-tiba layar hpnya berubah menjadi panggilan masuk, dan matanya otomatis melebar dengan antusias.

"Halo?"

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Rumah? Ada apa?"

" _Sudah mandi?"_

Shixun mengernyit ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, "memangnya kenapa?"

" _Jemput aku."_

Kali ini Shixun tertawa, "kau bercanda? Kau di Korea sana, mana bisa aku menjemputmu, kecuali kau sedang—" tawanya terhenti secara mendadak, " _fuck_. Jangan bilang kau…"

Sekarang lawan bicaranya yang tertawa, _"Benar sekali, pesawatku baru saja landing di Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport, jadi cepat jemput aku di sini."_

.

.

Shixun tidak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau kesal sekarang. Dengan terburu-buru dan setelah berhasil berteriak kepada Jungsoo mengenai tujuannya pergi sekarang, ia mengendarai mobil Audri R8 nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak lambat, ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak rasa bahagia di dalam dadanya, bagi Shixun ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding tripping LSD semalam.

Sesampainya di bandara, ia dengan cepat memarkir mobilnya di parkiran terdekat dengan pintu masuk dan melesat keluar dari mobil. Senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya sembari ia melangkah menuju gedung bandara. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sesosok orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak di jumpainya, dan ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam familiar sedang bersandar di dinding dengan koper biru di sebelahnya, Shixun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berlari dan meneriakkan nama orang itu.

"SEHUN-AH!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu menoleh, dan senyuman di bibirnya tidak kalah lebar dengan Shixun. "SHIXUN!" ia sedikit terhempas ke belakang ketika akhirnya Shixun menerjang tubuhnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Sialan kau! Kenapa mendadak sekali datang ke sini?" senyuman masih tidak bisa lepas dari mulut Shixun, begitu pula Sehun.

"Kejutan untukmu," Sehun tertawa, namun kemudian ia mendorong bahu Shixun dengan sedikit keras, "apa-apaan kau? Baumu pekat akan asap rokok."

Shixun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "kehidupan malam yang keras." Ia kemudian merangkul Sehun sementara tangan lainnya menarik koper biru yang di bawa lelaki itu, kedua lelaki itu mulai berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. "Jadi, apa kabar adik kembarku yang satu ini? Kau pasti berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris itu?"

"Kabarku baik, dan tentu saja aku berhasil, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan berada di Guangzhou sini." Jawab Sehun, "bagaimana kabarmu dan ayah?"

"Aku selalu baik, dan ayah juga seperti biasanya, kaku dan membosankan." Shixun mencibir, "ibu bagaimana?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "yah, kau pasti sudah mendengar skandal terbaru ibu."

"Dengan CEO perusahaan apa lagi sekarang?"

"Salah satu stasiun TV, ia menjanjikan _comeback_ yang meriah untuk ibu, sangat meriah dengan peringkat 1 di setiap chart mingguan." Kini mereka sudah berdiri di belakang mobil Shixun, sementara Shixun berusaha untuk meletakkan koper Sehun di bagasi, lelaki berambut hitam itu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Padahal CEO tua bangka itu sudah memiliki istri 2, dan _for fuck's sake_ , anak pertamanya bahkan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan."

Shixun menatap kembarannya itu dengan senyum miring, "yah, kau tahu industri hiburan itu seperti apa." Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun cemberut sebelum akhirnya menyusul sang kembaran memasuki mobil, "ayah ada di rumah?"

"Tidak, entah dia pergi kemana, bukan urusanku." Balas Shixun ketus sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Jangan begitu, beberapa tahun yang akan datang kau akan berada di posisi ayah saat ini, wahai penerus Wu Corp. yang terhormat." Goda Sehun sambil menyiku kembarannya dengan main-main.

Shixun bergumam pelan, "jangan ingatkan aku."

.

.

Kini kedua saudara kembar itu sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar Shixun setelah melewati reuni yang mengharukan antara Jungsoo dan Sehun, Shixun harus menahan tawanya ketika kedua lelaki melankolis itu berpelukan sambil berderai air mata. Jungsoo berkata bahwa ia akan menyuruh para koki untuk menyiapkan makanan yang banyak untuk menyambut Sehun, lalu ia mendorong kedua lelaki itu ke dalam kamar Shixun, bersikeras bahwa Sehun butuh istirahat.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sehun yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat buku pelajaran Shixun di meja belajar.

"Aku tidak sepintar kau, jadi sekolah terasa seperti neraka bagiku." Jawab Shixun yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur.

"Apa kau termasuk tipe anak bandel?"

Shixun menyeringai, " _you have no idea_."

Sehun berhenti membolak-balik buku fisika Shixun dan mengernyit ketika melihat saudara kembarnya itu menyeringai, "bau rokok yang menempel padamu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"100 poin untukmu adik kecil," gumam Shixun, kemudian ia berbalik untuk menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya, "bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengerjakan PR ku?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Shixun terkena lemparan kotak pensilnya sendiri.

"Kau mendapat nilai 20 untuk pelajaran Bahasa Mandarin?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap kertas ulangan Shixun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau kan orang China."

"Jangan rasis, meskipun kau tinggal dan besar di Korea, kau lahir di China, jadi kau juga orang China." Balas Shixun sambil balik melempar kotak pensilnya ke arah Sehun. "Puisi Mandarin itu membuat kepalaku penat."

"5 untuk nilai Kimia." Sehun mendengus, "10 untuk fisika, 5 untuk biologi, 2 untuk kalkulus, 0 untuk aljabar! Astaga!"

Shixun menatap Sehun yang sedang menginspeksi kertas ulangannya dengan seksama, "kalau kau ke Guangzhou hanya untuk menceramahi nilai-nilaiku, dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarmu balik ke bandara."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa naik kelas?" tanya Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

"Ada banyak jalan menuju Roma."

"Jangan bilang kau menyogok."

"Tidak dengan uang."

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun curiga, "kau menyogok guru dengan apa?"

"Dengan wajahku." Jawab Shixun dengan bangga. Namun ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang horor, membuat Shixun cepat-cepat berkata, "bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya perlu menebar senyum di depan guru yang bersangkutan, dan dengan mengeluarkan sepatah dua kata lalu BAM! Aku naik kelas."

"Ew menggelikan, dasar." Sehun bergidik membayangkannya, hal itu sontak menyambut tawa yang berderai keluar dari mulut Shixun. "Kau masih sering bertengkar di sekolah?" tanya Sehun.

Shixun mendengus, "baru saja kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Kai."

"Kai? Orang yang selalu kau keluh kesahkan itu?" Kini Sehun sudah memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Shixun dan menelantarkan kertas-kertas ulangan kembarannya itu. "Memangnya bagaimana wujud orangnya?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu, adik kecil. Wajahnya begitu menggelikan buruknya hingga rasanya aku ingin muntah jika harus berpapasan dengannya." Ujar Shixun sambil berpura-pura memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Kau masih berantem dengannya karena masalah perebutan jam latihan futsal dan basket itu?"

"Itu belum seberapa."

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan sekarang ia duduk di atas kasur, kemudian mengambil bantal dan memukul kembarannya menggunakan bantal itu. "Berhentilah membuat masalah dan perbaiki nilai-nilaimu!"

Shixun malah memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal yang tadi digunakan Sehun untuk memukulnya, "yeah, mungkin nanti saja."

Sehun baru saja ingin melemparkan bantal lain ke arah Shixun, namun sebuah ketukan di pintu memberhentikan kegiatannya. "Shixun? Sehun? Ayah kalian sudah pulang." Itu suara Jungsoo. Mendengar hal itu, kedua saudara kembar itu saling berpandangan.

"Kau ingin bertemu ayah?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "sekaku apapun ayah kita, aku tetap merindukannya. Ayo, kita kebawah."

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sehun?"

"Tentu saja baik, ayah." Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum. Kini kedua saudara kembar itu sedang duduk-duduk di ruang keluarga rumah mereka dengan sang ayah, setelah tadi Sehun berlari dan menerjang ayahnya dengan sebuah pelukan, yang di balas dengan kekehan dari ayah mereka.

"Ini sudah dua tahun, kan? Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris, jadi setelah masa liburku habis, aku akan langsung pergi ke Inggris." Jelas Sehun masih dengan senyuman.

Tuan Wu tersenyum bangga ke arah Sehun, lalu matanya melirik Shixun yang sedang duduk di sebelah sang adik dengan santainya. "Kau dengar itu Shixun? Kau yang lebih tua harusnya bisa lebih baik dari Sehun."

Shixun hanya memutar kedua matanya malas sambil meminum secangkir teh yang tadi di sediakan Jungsoo.

Tuan Wu kini menoleh lagi ke putra bungsunya, "kau di terima di universitas mana?"

Senyum Sehun semakin berkembang, "Cambridge."

Shixun tersedak tehnya, membuat Tuan Wu langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam. "C-cambridge?" ulangnya yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

' _sial, aku tidak menyangka dia sepintar ini. Yixing yang ranking satu di angkatan saja gagal mendapatkan beasiswa ke Cambridge.'_ Batin Shixun sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Putraku memang hebat," Tuan Wu tersenyum puas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, "kapan kau berangkat? Ayah akan mengantarmu ke Inggris."

Shixun cemberut mendengar perkataan ayahnya, benar-benar pilih kasih. Sementara itu Sehun dengan riangnya memberitahu ayah mereka jadwal keberangkatannya ke Inggris bulan depan.

"Selama tinggal di sini, kau bantu kakakmu itu belajar." Ujar Tuan Wu, "nilai-nilainya sangat mengecewakan."

"Tentu saja ayah!" Sehun membalasnya dengan semangat sambil merangkul Shixun. "Aku akan membantunya hingga ia bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan!"

Setelah puas berbincang-bincang dengan ayah mereka, kedua saudara kembar itu kini kembali bermalas-malasan di kamar. Mereka berdua berbaring bersisian di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Enak sekali kau sudah lulus SMA." Kata Shixun, "kau tidak perlu belajar lagi."

Sehun menjitak kepala Shixun dengan pelan, "aku masih harus belajar, kau tahu. Kalau nilai-nilaiku jelek, bisa-bisa beasiswaku di cabut." Kemudian jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, "tapi aku jadi sedikit menyesal, karena terlalu fokus belajar jadi tidak menikmati masa-masa sekolahku."

"Kalau begitu kau gantikan aku sekolah saja, jadi kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi anak 'normal'." Canda Shixun.

Tapi ternyata reaksi Sehun di luar dugaannya, lelaki itu terlonjak bangun dari tidurannya dan menatap Shixun dengan mata membesar, "ide bagus!"

"Tunggu!" Shixun kini ikut-ikutan bangkit, "kau serius?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat, "ayah bilang aku harus membantumu belajar, kan?" ia tersenyum jahil. "Ini adalah salah satu caraku untuk membantumu."

"Lalu jika kau yang sekolah, aku harus melakukan apa di rumah?" tanya Shixun sambil mengernyit.

"Tetap belajar, tentu saja. Aku tahu, kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa belajar jika di sekolah, jadi gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya di rumah untuk belajar." Jawab Sehun sambil memutar matanya, "kita haya perlu mengubah warna rambut kita dan semua orang pasti akan pangling."

"Tapi—"

Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut kembarannya, bermaksud untuk mendiamkan Shixun. "tenang saja, masalah nilaimu akan ku atasi. Lagipula aku juga tidak perlu belajar di sekolahmu, jadi kalau ujian aku akan menjawabnya asal-asalan, kau kan bodoh, hahaha." Ucapan Sehun itu dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Shixun.

"Oh atau tidak," Sehun melanjutkan. "Kau bilang saja pada ayah kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan kakek di Beijing dan menginap di sana selama beberapa hari, aku yakin ayah tidak akan keberatan."

Kedua mata Shixun langsung membelak dengan semangat, "benar juga!"

Sehun menatap kakak kembarnya dengan geli, "pasti kau senang sekali, ya, pergi ke Beijing." Ia tersenyum mengejek dan Shixun hanya berdecak sebal, "jangan ngambek begitu, sekarang ayo ikut aku." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kasur.

Shixun menatap Sehun yang sedang mengenakan jaketnya dengan heran, "mau kemana?"

"Salon," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum, "kita harus mewarnai rambut kita."

.

.

"Aneh, aku merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan diriku sendiri di cermin." Gumam Sehun sambil memperhatikan Shixun dengan warna rambut barunya. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu sejam di dalam salon, dan sekarang penampilan mereka sudah berubah, Shixun dengan rambut hitam dan Sehun dengan rambut pirang.

Shixun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menelusuri rambut barunya, " _same here_." Ia berbalik untuk menatap cermin, dan bergidik ketika menyadari bahwa warna hitam memang cocok untuknya, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sehun ketika ia melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

"Nah sekarang," ujar Sehun yang berhasil membuat Shixun berbalik untuk menatapnya lagi, "kau tinggal menunjukkan kepadaku siapa saja teman-temanmu di sekolah, kau tahu, agar aku tidak kebingungan nanti."

Shixun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari salon itu, "mau kemana?" tanya Sehun, tetapi ia tidak protes karena lengannya di tarik secara mendadak oleh sang kakak.

"Sekolahku," ujar Shixun sambil mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, "lebih baik ku perkenalkan sekolahku sekarang, benar kan?" lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu penumpang.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah Shixun di penuhi dengan rentetan penjelasan dari Shixun mengenai nama-nama guru yang mengajar, nama kepala sekolah, hingga nama satpam penjaga sekolah. Shixun juga menceritakan beberapa kebiasaannya ketika berada di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, seperti bolos pelajaran dan pergi ke atap sekolah bersama Luhan untuk merokok, tawuran antar sekolah dengan murid sekolah lain yang ia jumpai di jalan, adu jotos dengan Kai setiap hari lalu setelah itu mereka harus menjalani hukuman bersama yang berujung dengan tubuh mereka yang memar sana sini karena bertengkar lagi, latihan futsal setiap hari senin, rabu, dan jumat tidak lupa diselingi dengan adu mulut bersama Kai yang sedang latihan basket tak jauh dari lapangan futsal, menggoda Jungsoo di rumah dengan cara mengacaukan kegiatan menggoda pelayan perempuannya, (yang paling buruk) mendatangi pesta-pesta bersama ayahnya hanya untuk mendengarkan ayahnya berbincang tentang bisnis bersama kolega bisnisnya yang hanya memikirkan uang dan bisnis, dan yang terakhir (yang paling disukai Shixun) setiap malam, ia memanjat keluar rumah lalu berlari dan memasuki mobil Luhan yang sudah menunggu di tikungan dekat rumah, kemudian menghabiskan malam di El Dorado bersama Jackson, Tao, Mark, dan beberapa teman lain, minuman beralkohol, _drugs_ , dan rokok adalah teman sejatinya, lalu pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan _tipsy_.

"Wow, kau sangat…" Sehun menatap Shixun yang sedang menyetir dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, " _fucked up_."

Shixun tertawa sebentar sebelum menjawab, "aku bertaruh kehidupanku di sini sangat berbeda dengan kehidupanmu di Korea sana." Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Sehun, "berubah pikiran?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar di dalam suaranya, "ini akan menjadi sangat menarik."

"Oh, tentu saja." Shixun berkata lalu ia menoleh lagi untuk menatap sang adik dengan khawatir, "kau akan baik-baik saja, kan? Maksudku, kau tidak perlu pergi ke El Dorado pada malam hari, aku akan berbicara kepada Luhan—"

"Tidak mengapa." Sehun buru-buru memotong pembicaraan Shixun, lalu mendapati kakaknya itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku atasi."

"Kalau Luhan memaksamu untuk meminum vodka atau menghirup ganja," ujar Shixun dengan nada serius, "tonjok saja dia." Kedua saudara itu saling bertatapan sambil menyeringai, sampai akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki sebuah lahan parkiran yang besar dengan gedung bergaya Eropa klasik berdiri dengan menjulang sebagai latarnya. Sehun hanya bisa tertegun melihat gedung sekolah Shixun yang sangat berkelas ini, berbeda sekali dengan gedung sekolahnya yang modern dan minimalis.

" _Welcome to my beloved school_." Ujar Shixun setengah hati ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu masuk gedung, saat mereka mulai menjelajahi seisi bangunan, Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan takjub melihat desain interior bangunan sekolah Shixun yang klasik tapi ada sesuatu yang menjadikannya terlihat keren. Sekolah terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa staff yang berkeliaran namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Ini _homebase_ kelasku, tiap pagi kita berkumpul di sini untuk mendengarkan wali kelasku memberikan instruksi pagi." Jelas Shixun, ia berdiri di depan kelas dan menunjukkan bagan kelas yang tertempel di dekat papan tulis, sementara Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi dan mendengarkan penjelasan Shixun dengan seksama. "Ketua kelasnya bernama Henry, wakilnya Jieqiong, bendahara Chenle, dan sekretarisnya Tzuyu. Wali kelasku guru mata pelajaran olah raga, Minhyuk _laoshi_ , ia berasal dari Korea tapi jangan berbicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa Korea, dia tidak akan suka itu."

Kemudian mereka beranjak pergi menuju ruang kelas lainnya, Shixun sibuk mengenalkan bagian-bagian sekolahnya dan Sehun menjadi pendengar yang baik, mencatat di otaknya semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak sementara Shixun tidak berhenti untuk bahkan beristirahat sejenak, "Ini kelas Bahasa, semua bahasa kita pelajari di sini." "ini ruang matematika, jarang sekali aku masuk ke sini." "ini ruang biologi, lalu kimia, lalu fisika." "ini ruang pramuka, eh? Aku baru tahu ada pelajaran pramuka." Shixun menjelaskan bak pemandu wisata.

"Ini toiletnya," ujar Shixun sambil membiarkan Sehun mengintip sedikit ke dalam, "atau biasa dikenal sebagai 'tempat pemuas hasrat' bagi sebagian murid." Shixun terkekeh setelah mengatakan itu.

Sehun menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan menyipit, "termasuk kau?"

Shixun menyeringai, "tentu saja."

Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di _sport hall_ , Shixun menunjuk ke arah lapangan futsal dan menjelaskan siapa saja yang termasuk anggota tim futsalnya sekaligus posisi mereka sambil menunjukkan foto-foto mereka. Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, boleh saja ia pintar dalam hal pelajaran, tapi kalau masalah futsal…

"Itu lapangan basket." Shixun menunjuk lapangan yang tak jauh dari lapangan futsal, ada kebencian di dalam suaranya. "Seluruh anggota tim futsal tidak berteman dengan seluruh anggota tim basket."

Sehun menatap Shixun lalu bertanya, "karena kedua kapten timnya tidak berada dalam hubungan yang baik?"

Shixun mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "tentu saja, apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu anggota saja akan berefek kepada seluruh tim, itu namanya kekompakan tim."

Di akhir tur, Shixun mengajak Sehun untuk mengistirahatkan diri di kantin. Meskipun kantin tutup, namun setidaknya pendingin di ruangan itu menyala dan Shixun dengan santainya berbaring di atas salah satu meja kantin, sementara Sehun hanya duduk dalam diam.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku dengan futsal." Kata Sehun sambil cemberut.

"Aku akan melatihmu." Jawab Shixun.

"Aku hanya jago jadi kiper."

"Kalau begitu jadilah kiper."

Sehun memukul kaki Shixun dengan pelan, "karena aku kapten jadi aku bisa berbuat seenaknya. Begitu?"

"Tentu saja," kini Shixun bangkit dari tidurannya, "itulah gunanya kapten."

Sehun membuang mukanya, tidak lagi menatap Shixun melainkan menatap konter kantin yang kosong, "oh ayolah Hun, tidak apa-apa, selain jadi _striker_ aku juga sering memainkan peran sebagai kiper. Anggota lain tidak akan bermasalah dengan hal itu." Bujuk Shixun.

"Baiklah." Sehun menghela nafas pasrah yang dihadiahi seringaian oleh Shixun.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu untuk menceritakan semuanya kepadaku." Kata Shixun.

"Hmm…" Sehun nampak berfikir, "aku dan ibu baik-baik saja di Korea, di samping kebiasaan ibu membawa lelaki ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk dan skandal ibu yang tiada hentinya. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku lulus dari SMA setahun lebih cepat daripada kau dan berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke Cambridge, beberapa bulan lagi aku akan berangkat. Orang-orang di Korea sana lebih mengenalku karena kepopuleran ibu, jadi aku tidak begitu bersinar, namun mereka juga ingat fakta bahwa aku juga putra dari pengusaha hebat China." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan raut wajah Shixun yang tidak berubah. "Yah, dan beberapa agen dari agensi entertainment terkenal mungkin pernah menawariku casting sekali, duakali." Lanjut Sehun ragu.

"Yang benar saja!" Shixun menatap adiknya dengan raut tidak percaya. "Dan kau menolaknya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya posisi kita terbalik," ucap Shixun sambil menghela nafas. "Kau si jenius harusnya menetap dengan ayah yang menginginkan putra yang sempurna, sementara aku harusnya tinggal dengan ibu, _damn_ , aku pasti sudah jadi bintang terkenal di sana."

Di luar dugaan, Sehun malah tertawa, "tapi, aku yakin, kalau kau tinggal dengan ibu kau pasti sudah menjadi ayah di usia muda, entah ibu dari bayi itu perempuan mana yang kau setubuhi."

"Sial, ada benarnya juga kau." Shixun ikutan tertawa. "Kalau kau tinggal dengan ayah, juga, kau pasti sudah nikah muda dengan salah satu putri teman bisnis ayah dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau juga akan menjadi CEO termuda di dunia, baru 17 tahun."

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan MBA." Ledek Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

Makan malam bersama ayah mereka berjalan dengan mulus, setidaknya sang ayah tidak menyadari beberapa keganjilan seperti cara makan mereka, terutama Sehun yang makan dengan cara yang 'lebih beradab' dibanding Shixun yang asal-asalan. Dan ketika Shixun mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke Beijing menemui sang kakek, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan bahkan harus mengelap keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh ke Beijing, Sehun," ucap Tuan Wu dengan santai, "kapan kau berangkat? Ayah akan pesankan tiket pesawat."

"Lusa," Shixun berusaha untuk membuat dirinya seriang mungkin, "aku akan memberitahu kakek besok."

"Sempurna." Ujar Tuan Wu lalu kembali menyantap hidangan makan malamnya.

Malam ini, kedua saudara kembar itu tidur bersisian di atas kasur, belum ada yang memejamkan mata di antara mereka, keduanya tidak bisa tidur, terutama Sehun yang besok akan masuk ke sekolah Shixun dengan berpura-pura menjadi kakaknya itu.

"Aku sangat bersemangat." Ujar Sehun pelan, "aku tidak menyangka aku akan memasuki sekolah 'normal' dan belajar dengan 'normal' dan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang 'normal' juga."

"Sebenarnya teman-temanku tidak ada yang normal." Gumam Shixun, tapi nampaknya Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"Xun," bisik Sehun sambil mencolek bahu kembarannya, "bagaimana jika ayah mengetahuinya?" ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ia tidak akan mengetahuinya, ia bahkan jarang berada di rumah." Decak Shixun, namun ia juga sebenarnya khawatir dengan semua ini. "Kalau ibu menyuruh kau—aku untuk balik ke Korea bagaimana?"

Sehun terdiam, "itu…sepertinya kau harus benar-benar pergi ke Korea, sekaligus melepas rindu dengan ibu."

"Lalu aku tidak akan balik ke China, membatalkan beasiswamu dan memilih untuk casting di salah satu agensi kemudian menjadi bintang terkenal sementara kau terjebak di sini, dengan ayah dan bisnisnya yang membosankan. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Kau menyebalkan." Sehun cemberut.

" _Love you too, brother."_

.

.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan tas sekolah Shixun yang kelewat enteng, lalu ia melihat penampilannya yang jauh dari kata rapih—kemeja yang di keluarkan, blazer yang tidak di kancing, dasi yang dipasang longgar, dan rambut acak-acakan. Sehun lalu menatap Shixun yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan pandangan puas.

"Kau benar-benar mirip aku!"

Sehun memutar matanya bosan, "tentu saja! Kita kan kembar." Ia lalu ia melanjutkan, "dan mengapa tasmu ringan sekali?"

"Aku tidak membawa buku."

"Selalu?" tanya Sehun dengan tidak percaya, "bagaimana kau bisa belajar?"

"Selalu, dan karena itulah aku bolos terus." Jawab Shixun santai. Namun Sehun tidak peduli, ia berjalan menuju meja belajar Shixun dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, matanya kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu dan menoleh ke arah Shixun ketika ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Mana jadwal pelajaranmu?"

"Uh…" Shixun nampak bingung, "tidak ada?"

" _God!_ Kau benar-benar…" ucap Sehun frustasi, lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil asal buku pelajaran Shixun dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia menggendong tas itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Shixun yang heran melihat tingkah kembarannya. Kedua saudara itu berjalan dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan melesat ke arah ruang makan, dan hanya menemukan Jungsoo yang sedang meletakkan sepiring roti panggang. Shixun sudah menjelaskan kepadanya kemarin, ayah mereka akan jarang ditemui di pagi hari, entah karena ia sudah berangkat duluan atau masih terlelap di dalam kamar.

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun?"

"Sudah," jawab Shixun dengan gembira, ia harus bersikap ceria agar mirip dengan Sehun. "Aku ingin melihat Shixun pergi ke sekolah." Ia lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Baik sekali kau." Balas Jungsoo sambil tersenyum, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang memakan sarapannya. "Kenapa kau setiap pagi selalu _grumpy_ , huh? Tidak seperti adikmu yang ceria ini."

Mata Sehun mencari-cari Shixun untuk meminta pertolongan, namun akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Karena itulah kami kembar," ia berkata seperti itu lalu menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku berangkat." Lalu ia melesat keluar ruang makan, meninggalkan Jungsoo yang terbengong dan Shixun yang gelagapan.

"Aku ikut!" akhirnya Shixun berlari menyusul sang adik, menelantarkan sarapannya dan Jungsoo.

Kedua saudara itu sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil Audi R8 milik Shixun dengan Sehun yang mengendarainya, sementara Shixun duduk di kursi penumpang sambil sesekali menunjukkan rute menuju sekolah. Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk mereka menuju sekolah Shixun, ketika mereka memasuki gerbang, Sehun semakin gugup saja. Ia bahkan sampai kesulitan memarkirkan mobil itu, hampir menyenggol mobil yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti pulang sekolah," kata Shixun sambil menatap Sehun yang terlihat gugup, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menepuk bahu sang adik, Sehun yang ditepuk bahunya terlonjak kaget. "Hey, tenang saja. Kau yang mau merasakan sekolah 'normal' kan? Maka inilah saatnya. Sebentar lagi kau kuliah, kau akan menyesalinya jika mundur sekarang."

"Baiklah," ujar Sehun sambil menatap gedung sekolah dengan penuh tekad, "demi masa muda yang menyenangkan."

Shixun tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun, "tidak perlu takut kau akan membuat reputasiku jelek, semua orang tidak akan kaget jika kau melakukan hal-hal aneh, karena itulah yang aku lakukan."

"Justru aku khawatir kau yang akan membuat reputasiku jelek." Balas Sehun.

"Tenang saja, _lil bro._ Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sehun, "pergilah, dik."

Sehun tersenyum kepada Shixun sebelum melompat keluar dari mobil.

.

.

Sehun kini sudah berada di kelas Shixun, dengan para penghuni kelas lainnya yang menatapnya dengan aneh. Meskipun gugup, Sehun tetap duduk dengan santainya di kelas, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meniru pergerakan Shixun. Merasa canggung, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk mengeluarkan hpnya dan _chatting_ dengan teman-temannya di Korea sana.

 **Sehun : Baek…**

 **Baekhyun : Sehun! Bagaimana China?**

 **Sehun : Biasa saja**

 **Sehun : Bagaimana Korea?**

 **Baekhyun : Kau berkata seakan-akan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang**

 **Baekhyun : Tapi, yah, biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah, Chanyeol masih tinggi dan caplang, Junmyeon masih pendek dan kaya raya, aku masih** _ **fabulous**_ **seperti biasa, dan Jongdae masih mirip dengan unta**

Sehun terkekeh membaca chat dari Baekhyun, temannya ini memang tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya tertawa.

 **Sehun : Kau sudah berfikir ingin menerima beasiswa atau masuk agensi?**

 **Baekhyun : Tolong jangan bahas hal itu sepagi ini…**

 **Baekhyun : Tapi aku belum sempat memikirkannya, ugh, ini bahkan lebih susah daripada mengerjakan soal ujian akhir**

"Kau datang pagi sekali, Xun." Ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Sehun menoleh. Ternyata suara itu datang dari mulut seorang lelaki dengan wajah cantik, seperti perempuan, perawakannya kecil—ia pasti lebih pendek dibanding dirinya—matanya terlihat bersar dan jernih, seperti mata rusa. _Luhan_.

Sehun terbatuk kecil sebelum menjawab, "kenapa? Tidak boleh."

"Ketus sekali, sih." Luhan berkata sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Sehun. "Aku lupa kau setiap pagi memang begini." Ia menyeringai.

Sehun baru saja ingin membalas chat dari Baekhyun ketika seorang pria memasuki kelas mereka, itu wali kelas mereka. Buru-buru Sehun memasukkan hpnya ke dalam saku setelah sebelumnya memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang nampak tidak peduli dengan kehadiran wali kelas mereka sementara murid lain sudah duduk dengan tertib di meja masing-masing.

"Ini hasil ulangan kimia yang dititipkan oleh Han laoshi kepadaku. Henry, bagikan ini."

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian yang sepertinya paling rapih di kelas bangkit dari kursinya yang berada di paling depan dan dengan sigap membagikan hasil ulangan mereka satu persatu. Dan ketika ia sampai di meja Luhan dan Sehun, pandangannya terlihat meremehkan mereka berdua lalu dengan setengah hati memberikan hasil ulangan dengan cara sedikit di lempar.

"Berapa?" tanya Sehun, penasaran akan nilai Luhan.

"0, tidak mengejutkan." Ucap Luhan santai, ia kemudian melirik kertas ulangan Sehun. "5? Setidaknya kau berhasil menjawab 2 pertanyaan."

Sehun menatap hasil ulangan yang di kerjakan Shixun dengan sangat tidak niat, ia memijit pelipisnya sambil dalam hati mencoba menjawab seluruh soal di kertas ulangan dan berhasil menjawabnya hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 menit. Ini terlalu mudah bagi Sehun.

Setelahnya, seisi kelas beranjak menuju kelas Matematika, menurut salah satu gadis yang berjalan di depan Sehun dan Luhan, materi hari ini mereka akan belajar Logaritma.

" _Shit,_ kau dengar itu Shixun? Logaritma! Bagaimana kalau kita ke atap saja?" Suara Luhan terdengar tidak sabar.

Sebenarnya tawaran Luhan menggiurkan, ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bolos kelas, lagipula ia sudah menguasai Logaritma sejak kelas 1 SMP, jadi tidak masalah jika ia tidak mengikuti kelas sekarang. Namun di sisi lain, Sehun juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya belajar dengan kecepatan yang 'normal', tidak seperti sekolahnya selama di Korea yang suka menekan materi pelajaran mereka agar cepat selesai. Dalam waktu 45 menit, Sehun bisa menghabiskan 1 bab materi, itulah yang membuatnya bisa lulus setahun lebih cepat daripada Shixun.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin masuk kelas."

Luhan menatapnya dengan sedikit kaget, "tumben sekali." Namun ia tetap mengikuti Sehun berjalan menuju kelas matematika.

Guru matematikanya ternyata seorang wanita paruh baya yang galak, wanita itu memelototi Luhan dan Sehun ketika mereka melangkah memasuki kelas, dan tidak berhenti sampai kedua orang itu duduk di bangku mereka, paling belakang. Luhan dalam sekejap langsung menguap dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja untuk tidur, sementara Sehun mulai membuka tas sekolahnya dan mencari-cari buku matematikanya.

"Wah, suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menerima tamu spesial di kelas saya, Tuan Wu dan Tuan Lu." Sarkasme memenuhi kalimat guru itu. "Terutama Tuan Wu yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan buku, ya ampun, akhirnya kau membawa buku pelajaran ke sekolah, Tuan Wu?"

Dalam sekejap, perhatian seluruh kelas terpusat kepada dua sejoli yang duduk di barisan paling belakang kelas, mereka semua menatap keduanya dengan pandangan penasaran, Sehun terdiam bingung sementara Luhan terlihat tidak peduli. Namun keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk membalas perkataan sang guru. Guru mereka hanya memicingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk memulai pelajaran.

Pelajaran sudah berlangsung selama 30 menit dan mata Sehun mulai mengantuk, ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas dan tergoda untuk ikutan tidur. Namun demi Shixun, Sehun dari awal sudah mencatat semua catatan yang diberikan oleh guru mereka di buku tulis Shixun yang masih kosong. Meskipun rasanya membosankan untuk mendengarkan materi yang sudah ia pahami betul, tanpa sadar Sehun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya lalu menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

"WU SHIXUN!" suara gurunya sontak membuat Sehun dan Luhan terbangun, dalam keadaan setengah sadar Sehun mendongak dan menatap gurunya yang sedang melotot di depan kelas. "Cepat maju dan kerjakan soal ini!"

Sehun dengan setengah hati bangkit dari duduknya, dalam hati ia menumpahkan sumpah serapah kepada guru itu karena sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ketika ia sudah berada di depan kelas, matanya mulai memperhatikan soal yang tertulis di papan tulis dan otaknya mulai bekerja untuk menyelesaikan soal itu. Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia menyelesaikan soal itu dengan cepat, tidak menyadari bahwa seisi kelas (termasuk Luhan dan guru mereka) terkejut melihatnya mengerjakan soal.

Setelah selesai, Sehun dengan gontai berjalan menuju bangkunya dan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia tidak peduli dengan hasil kerjanya tadi, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah rasa ngantuknya yang sangat berlebihan (karena begadang semalaman dan pelajaran yang membosankan). Namun sebelum terlelap ia di kagetkan oleh Luhan yang menyenggolnya menggunakan siku.

" _What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?_ Kenapa kau mau mengerjakan soalnya?" Luhan bertanya sambil berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Soal itu mudah _as fuck_." Jawab Sehun sambil mengernyit.

"Mudah?" Luhan berkata dengan nada sedikit tercekat namun ia masih berbisik. "Kau berhasil mengerjakannya dengan benar, _asshole_ , lihat ke depan."

Sehun—masih dengan wajah mengernyit, akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah papan tulis dan matanya seketika membesar karena ternyata sang guru sudah berada di depan mejanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sial, Sehun lupa kalau dia harus berpura-pura menjadi kakak kembarnya sekarang, dan Shixun _tidak seharusnya_ mengerjakan soal matematika dengan benar.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan benar, Wu Shixun?"

.

.

 **(di point of view-nya Kai, Sehun jadi Shixun ya dipanggilnya)**

Kai berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan santai dan sesekali mulutnya menguap dengan lebar, dan ia tidak repot-repot untuk menutupinya dengan tangannya. Sesekali ia menyeringai ketika mendapati murid-murid perempuan yang menatapinya dengan pandangan memuja dan menggoda. Namun senyumnya langsung luntur ketika ia melihat sesosok lelaki berambut pirang familiar sedang berdiri di depan ruangan BK.

"Wah Wu, senang sekali berjumpa denganmu di sini." Kai menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, tepat di sebelah Shixun yang sedang menunduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini? Ketahuan merokok di atap sekolah? Ketahuan sedang menyetubuhi murid perempuan di kamar mandi? Atau jangan-jangan ketahuan menghisap ganja di sekolah bersama sahabat cantikmu itu?"

Kai sudah bersiap-siap menerima tinjuan dari Shixun atau bahkan sebuah terjangan yang akan menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke lantai. Namun Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya ketika ia melihat Shixun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Kai mengernyit sebelum melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shixun, "halo? Wu? Kau tidak sedang _high_ kan?" Shixun nampak kebingungan, namun kemudian kedua matanya membelak dengan sempurna. Yang membuat Kai ikutan menjadi bingung, ketika ia menatap kedua mata Shixun, ia dapat melihat bahwa mata itu tidak menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian seperti biasanya.

"Kau…" Kai terkejut ketika mendengar suara Shixun tidak seberat dan sekasar biasanya. "Kai?"

Kalimat yang di ucapkan Shixun sebenarnya tidak lucu, aneh malah, namun Kai malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa kau terlalu banyak menghisap ganja hingga amnesia seperti ini?"

"Uh…" Ini hanya perasaan Kai atau Shixun terlihat sedikit ragu di hadapannya? "aku tidak menghisap ganja."

 _Ucapan macam apa itu,_ pikir Kai. Ia memperhatikan Shixun dari atas sampai kebawah dan sepertinya bocah itu terlihat sedikit aneh hari ini, sangat aneh malah, biasanya di detik pertama mereka berpapasan anak itu sudah menerjang Kai dengan tinjunya, namun sekarang? Melihat Kai saja Shixun terlihat bingung. Heran dengan perubahan Shixun, Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Dengar Wu," Kai menarik dasi Shixun hingga sekarang jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi berhentilah menatapku dengan-" perkataannya terputus ketika ia melihat wajah Shixun yang— _fuck_ , apakah musuhnya itu memerah?

Dengan kasar Kai mendorong tubuh Shixun menjauh darinya, "kenapa kau di panggil ke BK?"

"Karena aku mengerjakan soal dengan benar?"

"Haha, untuk orang sebodoh dirimu tentu saja kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Kini Shixun menatapnya dengan amarah, "aku tidak bodoh, _jerk._ " Kemudian Shixun mendorong tubuh Kai hingga menabrak tembok.

Kai menyeringai, sosok asli Shixun telah kembali, menyebalkan seperti biasa. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu berada di peringkat terakhir? Bahkan sahabat cantikmu itu saja ada di atasmu."

"Kau menantangku?" Kai tertawa melihat Shixun yang cemberut, _wait…_ cemberut?

"Untuk apa aku menantangmu, Wu? Bukannya sudah jelas aku yang akan menang?" Kai tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati Shixun dan sedikit menyenggol bahu lelaki itu. "Sampai ketemu nanti, _loser_."

.

.

Sehun kini hanya terdiam di depan ruang BK, ia menghela nafas yang dari tadi secara tidak sadar ia tahan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu Kai secepat ini. Shixun tidak pernah menjelaskan bagaimana rupa dari lelaki itu, yang Sehun tahu, Kai itu berwajah jelek dan menyebalkan karena suka mengganggu Shixun. Namun setelah pertemuannya dengan Kai beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehun setidaknya menarik pemikirannya kembali mengenai rupa lelaki itu—Kai memang menyebalkan dan suka mengganggu Shixun, tapi wajah lelaki itu sangat jauh dari kata _jelek_.

Di otak Sehun terus berputar adegan dimana Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan seksi, dan terutama ketika lelaki itu menarik dasinya hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja, Sehun bersumpah jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa Shixun tidak bilang kalau Kai itu tampan sekali?" Sehun berkata sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana ia bisa bertingkah seperti Shixun di sekitar Kai, bisa gawat kalau lelaki itu tahu tentang penyamarannya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sekitar situ, Kai menghela nafas lelah sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk mengenyahkan bayang-bayangan Shixun dari kepalanya, namun tidak berhasil. Dengan kesal, Kai memukul tembok di hadapannya.

"Wu Shixun sialan!" Kai berkata sambil terengah-engah, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat di sisi. "Kenapa dia semakin hari semakin cantik saja?"

.

.

Shixun menatap koper di hadapannya dengan resah, kemudian matanya bergerak menuju hp yang berada di genggamannya. Menghela nafas, Shixun segera mengangkat hpnya mendekati telinganya.

" _Halo?"_

"Sehun-ah?"

" _Ada apa?"_

Shixun menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu, "uh…ada kabar buruk."

" _Kenapa? Ayah tahu tentang kita? Atau ibu menyuruhmu pulang?"_ suara Sehun terdengar panik di sebrang sana.

"Bukan," Shixun berkata cepat-cepat, "tadi aku menelfon kakek, bilang padanya kalau aku akan datang berkunjung ke Beijing. Namun sepertinya kakek terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui _mu_ , jadi dia mengirimkan pesawat pribadinya ke bandara sekarang."

Hening sebentar, lalu suara Sehun terdengar kembali. " _Kau sudah di bandara sekarang?"_

Shixun melirik mobil yang terparkir di hadapannya. "Sudah, tadi ayah menyuruh salah satu supir untuk mengantarku ke bandara."

" _Lalu bagaimana caranya aku pulang?"_ Sehun protes. Shixun memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia lupa akan hal itu.

"Nanti ku suruh supir untuk menjemputmu." Shixun mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat seseorang yang familiar sedang berjalan ke arahnya, itu Tuan Min, salah satu bawahan kakeknya. "Besok kau ambil kunci mobilku di kamar, gunakan itu untuk berangkat ke sekolah tiap hari, jangan pakai mobil lain atau ayah akan curiga."

" _Baiklah, kau hati-hati di sana. Sampaikan salamku untuk kakek."_

Shixun terkekeh, "kau tahu, _aku_ bukan tipe orang yang suka menitip salam."

" _Aku lupa kalau aku sedang jadi kau_." Sehun ikutan terkekeh. " _Selamat bersenang-senang menjadi orang pintar selama di Beijing."_

"Selamat bersenang-senang juga jadi murid berandalan di Guangzhou." Shixun menyeringai.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas dengan berat, matanya terarah menuju lapangan basket, tepatnya kearah sesosok kapten tim basket sekolah yang sedang berlatih dengan serius bersama para anggota timnya yang tidak Sehun pedulikan. Hari ini latihan tim futsal di tiadakan karena sang pelatih kebetulan sedang tidak masuk, Sehun sangat bersyukur di dalam hati, karena ia bisa pulang lebih cepat. Jadi yang sekarang ia lakukan adalah duduk-duduk di kursi dekan lapangan futsal sembari curi-curi pandang ke arah Kai di lapangan sebrang, menunggu supir datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Ya ampun, dia tampan sekali." Sehun bergumam dengan pelan, tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar ketika hpnya bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Sehun dengan kesal mengambil hpnya dari saku seragamnya, ingin mengomeli siapa yang berani mengganggu khayalannya bersama Kai. Namun ia mengernyit ketika melihat nama kakak kembarnya muncul di layar hpnya, padahal baru tadi mereka telfonan.

 **Shixun : Hun! Aku lupa kita tidak bertukar nomor hp, tadi Luhan meng-sms ku, dia mengajakmu pergi ke El Dorado nanti malam.**

 **Shixun : Kau berikan saja nomor hpmu ke Luhan, bilang padanya aku ganti nomor**

Sial, Sehun tidak kepikiran untuk bertukar nomor hp.

 **Sehun : Baiklah, tapi sebisa mungkin kau jangan menggunakan hp selama kita bertukar posisi.**

 **Shixun : kau juga**

Sehun merenung, ia bisa saja menolak tawaran Luhan untuk pergi ke El Dorado. Ia belum selihai Shixun dalam memanjat rumah, bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan. Tapi penyamaran ini adalah idenya, jadi ia tidak mungkin menyerah sampai di sini saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, Kai. "Maksudmu?"

Kai mengernyit, "kau sedang memata-matai tim basket ya?"

"T-tidak! Aku hanya sedang duduk!"

Untungnya, Kai sepertinya tidak menyadari suara Sehun yang bergetar. "Terserah." Kemudian lelaki itu berlari menjauhi Sehun dan kembali bergabung dengan anggota timnya yang dari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Sehun menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa berada di sini lama-lama, jantungnya bisa meledak kalau ia terus-terusan disuguhi pemandangan Kai bermain basket dengan keringat yang bercucuran, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda.

"Ugh, aku mau pulang." Sehun berjalan cepat-cepat keluar dari _sport hall_ , namun ia sadar Shixun tidak memberikan nomor telfon supir yang akan menjemputnya hari ini, itu artinya ia harus menunggu 1 jam lagi untuk di jemput.

Dengan miris, Sehun berjongkok di depan _sport hall_ merutuki nasibnya yang sial hari ini. Baru hari pertama ia menggantikan kakaknya, tapi masalah sudah banyak menghampirinya. Ia heran mengapa Shixun betah sekali bertemu masalah yang banyak, Sehun saja (yang baru pertama kali di panggil ke BK seumur hidupnya) hampir menangis tadi di ruang BK.

"Aku jadi kangen Seoul." Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian ia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan duduk di trotoar. Hpnya masih berada di genggamannya ketika sebuah pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun : Seeeehunnnnieeeeee**

 **Baekhyun : Ada kabar gembira untukmu~~**

 **Baekhyun : Kau tahu kita semua sebentar lagi akan terpisah-pisah, ada yang menetap di Korea ada pula yang pergi jauh dari Korea**

 **Baekhyun : Jadiiiiiii, Junmyeon hyung mengajak kita semua sekelas untuk pergi berlibur ke Beijing!~**

" _Fucking shit!"_ Sehun terlonjak dari duduknya, dalam hati ia merutuki Junmyeon yang memilih Beijing sebagai tempat liburan mereka, dari begitu banyaknya kota di dunia ini, kenapa lelaki pendek itu harus memilih Beijing?

 **Baekhyun : Tapi kita akan berangkat 2 minggu lagi, jadi kau masih bisa bersantai dulu di Guangzhou ^.^**

Dengan cepat dan tanpa berfikir dua kali, Sehun langsung menghubungi nomor Shixun, berharap saudaranya itu sudah turun dari pesawat.

" _Hal-"_

"Shixun! Gawat!" Potong Sehun dengan panik.

" _Kenapa sih? Kau membuatku kaget saja!"_ Shixun terdengar kesal.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun segera menceritakan rencana liburan ke Beijing teman-teman sekelasnya di Korea sana yang akan terlaksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Selama ia menjelaskan, Shixun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, jadi Sehun sedikit cemas kepada kakak kembarnya itu.

" _Jadi…aku harus ikut berlibur bersama teman-temanmu? Begitu?"_

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "yah, kalau kau mau balik ke Guangzhou untuk bertukar tempat lagi denganku ya tidak apa-apa."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang, " _aku akan datang."_

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya, sekarang ia merasa tidak enak dengan Shixun. Kakaknya itu dalam 2 minggu akan menghadapi segerombolan teman-temannya yang aneh bin ajaib itu, dan Sehun tidak yakin kembarannya itu akan sanggup menghadapi perlilaku _sassy_ Baekhyun dan humor receh Junmyeon.

" _Tentu saja, lagi pula teman-temanmu pasti tidak seburuk teman-temanku._ " Shixun tertawa, sementara Sehun menggigit bibirnya lalu memaksakan tawanya.

" _Sudahlah, aku sudah sampai di rumah kakek._ Bye!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Shixun segera memutuskan sambungan telfon, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap aspal di bawah kakinya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau itu hobinya berkeliaran di sekolah, ya."

Sehun terlonjak dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara Kai dari belakangnya, kemudian ia perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kai sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru selesai latihan, di lihat dari pakaiannya yang sekarang sudah memakai seragam sekolah lagi.

"Dan kau suka sekali mengagetkan orang lain." Pandangan Sehun di sipitkan ke arah Kai.

Lelaki tan itu menyeringai, "bukankah itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi, cantik?"

Wajah Sehun menghangat ketika Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'cantik'. "Mau apa kau?"

"Pulang, tentu saja." Kai kemudian berjalan sambil memutar-mutar kunci kendaraannya di satu tangan.

 _Ini kesempatan!_ Sehun lalu dengan cepat menyentak tas yang digunakan oleh Kai hingga membuat lelaki itu tertarik ke belakang. "Antarkan aku pulang!"

Mata Kai memperhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai ke bawah, lalu berakhir dengan memelototi Sehun, "kenapa aku harus mengantarmu pulang, Wu? Kemana mobil mewahmu itu? Sudah di jual karena ayahmu bangkrut mendadak?" nada suaranya mengejek.

Sehun ingin sekali menonjok Kai, namun ia tahan, tetapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa Kai dan Shixun sudah terbiasa saling tonjok, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menonjok Kai. Namun ketika ia ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kai, Sehun takut tinjunya tidak cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan lelaki itu dan hanya akan membuat malu Shixun nanti, jadi yang Sehun lakukan adalah mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendang pantat Kai hingga membuat lelaki itu terlonjak kaget.

" _Wha—"_

"Antarkan aku pulang atau pukulan selanjutnya akan terasa lebih sakit." Ancam Sehun.

Kai yang sedang sibuk mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit akibat tendangan Sehun, berdecih ketika mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau penyuka _spanking_."

Sehun menatap Kai dengan polos, " _spank-_ apa?"

"Kau bercanda," Kai mendengus sebal, "kalau kau sebegitu inginnya di _spanking_ , kau tinggal memintanya dengan baik-baik, cantik." Kai tersenyum miring, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk memukul balik pantat Sehun dan sedikit meremasnya di akhir, kemudian dengan santainya ia berjalan melewati lelaki yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. "Kau mau ku antar pulang tidak?" ia bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun dengan cepat segera berlari menyusul Kai, meskipun wajahnya masih memerah parah. Di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Kai juga sering melakukan _itu_ kepada Shixun? Tapi sepertinya tidak pernah, karena Shixun tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa selain adu jotos, Kai dan Shixun juga suka meremas pantat satu sama lain. Sehun menyesal dalam hati meminta Kai untuk mengantarnya pulang, niat ingin modusin Kai tapi yang ia dapat adalah wajahnya yang memanas karena perilaku lelaki itu.

' _Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku di dalam beberapa menit kedepan_.' Sehun berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil BMW Kai terasa hening, Kai tidak memilih untuk menyalakan radio atau apapun untuk mengisi keheningan yang ada, karena dia sendiri harus memegang stir kuat-kuat—ia masih sulit untuk mengenyahkan rasa bagaimana empuknya pantat Shixun yang tadi sempat ia pukul dan remas, membuat Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia bertingkah seperti itu. Di sebelahnya, Shixun duduk dengan tenang sambil matanya menyisiri pemandangan di luar mobil. Kai menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Shixun yang matanya bergerak-gerak dengan semangat ketika mereka melewati sebuah toko buku.

"Bubble tea!" kini Shixun berteriak ketika menemukan sebuah kedai minuman di trotoar.

"Kenapa sih kau?" tanya Kai dengan ketus, kaget, karena lelaki pirang itu tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim." Balas Shixun dengan tajam, membuat Kai lagi-lagi heran akan perilaku anak itu yang berubah-ubah hari ini.

"Kau berteriak di mobilku tiba-tiba, itu urusanku."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak usah ambil pusing."

Kai melirik Shixun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, setelah puas melemparkan tatapan tajam, kedua lelaki itu akhirnya membuang muka ke sisi yang saling berlawanan dengan ketus. Shixun kembali fokus dengan pemandangan di luar, sementara Kai fokus kepada jalanan dan kepada dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya, seperti mencium Shixun atau yang lebih parah, menelanjangi anak itu lalu—

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kenapa ia berani-beraninya berfikiran seperti itu padahal Shixun kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Kai sudah memiliki banyak masalah di dalam hidupnya, mulai dari masalah keluarga, hingga masalah di sekolah dengan murid-murid seperti Shixun ini. Namun, meskipun masalahnya dengan Shixun tentang perebutan jadwal latihan tim futsal dan basket masih berlangsung sampai sekarang, ada masalah yang lebih mengkhawatirkan bagi Kai dari pada itu. Masalah bahwa Kai telah jatuh cinta kepada Shixun (saingan dan musuh bebuyutannya) bertahun-tahun lamanya, lebih mengkhawatirkan di banding masalah-masalah lainnya.

.

.

Shixun kini dengan gugup duduk dihadapan kakeknya yang sedang meminum teh dengan perlahan. Ia datang ke sini sebagai Sehun, jadi ia mendapatkan sambutan yang kelewat ramah dari sang kakek, sudah jelas, karena Sehun adalah cucu kebanggaan sang kakek. Sementara jika Shixun datang ke Beijing sebagai dirinya sendiri, sudah pasti ia akan dihadapkan dengan berbagai petuah dari sang kakek. Shixun merasa diperlakukan sangat tidak adil oleh keluarganya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun ataupun keluarganya, yang membuatnya di ceramahi terus adalah perilakunya yang berandalan sendiri.

"Kau tumbuh dengan pesat sekali, Hun." Kakeknya berkata sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di meja. "Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengan kakak kembarmu yang nakal itu."

"Haha tentu saja kek," Shixun memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita berjumpa?"

Shixun harus memutar otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali Sehun bertemu sang kakek. "10 tahun yang lalu? Ketika ayah dan ibu bercerai?"

"Ya ampun, sudah lama sekali." Kakek Wu tertawa, "ibumu harus sering-sering membiarkanmu berkunjung ke Beijing, benar-benar wanita itu."

Shixun tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang kakek, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kakek Wu tidak begitu menyukai ibunya. "Bagaimana kabar kakek? Pasti kakek sangat kesepian di rumah sendiri."

Kakek Wu lagi-lagi tertawa, "kakekmu ini meskipun sudah tua, tetapi masih kuat! Lagipula kakek tidak sendirian di sini, kau masih ingat dengan—Ah itu dia!" Shixun mengikuti arah pandang sang kakek yang menuju sebuah tangga besar. Shixun harus menahan nafasnya ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya di gulung se siku, sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut pirang yang beberapa tingkat lebih gelap daripada miliknya, matanya yang tajam itu kini bertabrakan dengan pandangannya—mereka sebenarnya saling mengenal, tapi karena Shixun sedang menyamar sebagai Sehun, lelaki itu pasti tidak mengenalinya.

"Yifan! Kau ingat Sehun? Kembaran Shixun, cucuku yang paling pintar!" ujar Kakek Wu dengan bangga.

Lelaki itu—Yifan—dalam sedetik segera tersenyum kepada Shixun, kemudian ketika ia sudah berada di dekat Shixun, Yifan menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengannya. Shixun dengan kaku membalas salaman Yifan, sementara jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang.

"Kau sudah besar sekali sekarang." Yifan menepuk-nepuk kepala Shixun, setelah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, "dulu padahal kau suka sekali bersembunyi di balik buku-bukumu, sementara Shixun yang berlarian kesana-kemari." Ia menyeringai kemudian melangkah untuk duduk di sebelah Kakek Wu.

Kakek Wu menatap penampilan Yifan yang sudah rapih, "kau ingin kemana?"

Yifan mengecek jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "kantor, ada rapat dengan pimpinan perusahaan dari Jepang." Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shixun yang terduduk kaku di sofa, kemudian Yifan tersenyum ramah, "kapan kau sampai di Beijing?"

"Uh…sejam yang lalu." Jawab Shixun pelan.

Yifan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "aku berangkat dulu, baba." Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Shixun dan lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arahnya, "kalau kau ingin berkeliling kota Beijing, aku akan mengantarmu." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Shixun.

"Benar." Ujar Kakek Wu, "jangan sungkan kepada pamanmu, Sehun. Meskipun kalian tidak pernah bertemu selama 10 tahun, tetapi ia masih pamanmu." Dan Yifan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kakek Wu sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi mereka berdua, menuju pintu utama.

"Paman." Shixun bergumam, dalam hati ia tersenyum kecut.

"Kau pasti tidak begitu mengingat dia," lanjut Kakek Wu setelah Yifan pergi. "Dia ku adopsi beberapa bulan sebelum kau pergi ke Korea bersama ibumu, kau hanya bertemu dengannya sekali waktu itu dan kau terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukumu jadi mungkin kau bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali."

Sehun yang asli mungkin tidak akan mengingat sosok Yifan sama sekali, tapi bagi Shixun yang sering pergi bolak-balik Beijing-Guangzhou bersama sang ayah sedari kecil, sosok Yifan _sangat_ familiar. Yifan-lah yang sering menemani Shixun kecil jika sang kakek dan ayah bepergian ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negri untuk urusan bisnis, bahkan Yifan pernah sekali mendatangi pertemuan orang tua murid di sekolah Shixun karena sang ayah sewaktu itu sedang berada di Berlin. Yifan juga yang sering membantu Shixun mengerjakan PR dan mengantarkan Shixun ke sekolah, _dulu_.

"Berapa umurnya?" Shixun berusaha sebaik mungkin agar suaranya terdengar penasaran.

"Baru 28 tahun, tetapi kinerja kerjanya sudah hampir menyamai ayahmu." Kakek Wu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian beliau memicingkan matanya ke arah Shixun. "Kau terlihat pucat, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kek." Shixun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum mirisnya, ' _tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Fakta bahwa aku menyukai pamanku dan sekarang terjebak di bawah atap yang sama dengannya membuatku tidak baik-baik saja.'_

 _._

 _._

Setelah susah payah memanjat keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumahnya yang besar itu, kini Sehun sedang berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menyetir mobil Maseratinya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Mereka kini sedang berada di perjalanan menuju El Dorado, Klub malam yang biasa Shixun kunjungi. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit takut, namun karena kini ia sedang menjadi Shixun, ia tidak bisa begitu saja berteriak ketakutan, karena _bukan_ gaya Shixun sama sekali.

"Kau terlalu stress hingga menjadi diam seperti ini, Xun?" suara Luhan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Sehun baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Luhan mengajaknya bicara, "begitulah," ia tidak berbohong, "banyak hal yang membebani pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan sedikit meliriknya, "ayahmu lagi?"

 _Bukan. Tapi Kai._ Sehun ingin sekali menjawab seperti itu, namun yang ia lakukan hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Luhan.

"Tenang saja kawan," Sehun melihat senyuman miring Luhan, "malam ini _we're going to have some fun. real fun."_

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Sampai akhirnya, mobil Luhan berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar dengan lampu neon berwarna ungu bertuliskan El Dorado terpasang di atas pintu masuknya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, namun ia tetap keluar dari mobil Luhan dan mengekor di belakang lelaki itu ketika mereka memasuki gedung itu. Yang ada di bayangan Sehun tentang klub malam adalah tempat dimana orang-orang berkumpul dan mabuk. Sehun merinding hanya dengan membayangkannya, ia tidak begitu suka keramaian, baginya berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang adalah mimpi buruk.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia dan Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam (sekuriti yang menjaga klub itu langsung membiarkan mereka masuk tanpa mengecek ID mereka), yang menyambut Sehun adalah pemandangan lautan manusia yang sedang menari diiringi lagu bergenre EDM yang menggelegar hingga membuat telinga sakit. tingkat kegugupan Sehun semakin tinggi ketika ia melihat segerombolan wanita berjalan melewatinya dengan pandangan menggoda, dan ketika salah satu wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai dadanya, Sehun harus menahan diri agar tidak meloncat kebelakang.

"Ugh, ramai sekali." gumamnya.

"Setuju," Sehun kaget karena Luhan dapat mendengar perkataannya tadi, "ayo kita ke belakang."

Sehun membiarkan Luhan untuk memimpin jalan karena ia tidak tahu apa maksud _belakang_ yang di bicarakan Luhan, _'mungkin itu tempat biasa mereka terkumpul',_ batin Sehun.

Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam, membuat Sehun ikutan berhenti. Lalu ketika Luhan membuka pintu itu, Sehun langsung terbatuk karena asap rokok yang pekat langsung menghembus ke mukanya.

"Shixun!" suara seorang lelaki membuat perhatian Sehun teralih.

"Berisik sekali kau Zitao." gumam Luhan sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang membentuk seperti huruf U besar, di tengah-tengahnya ada meja berisi banyak botol alkohol dan puntung rokok yang tersebar di seluruh meja. Mata Sehun terpusat kepada sebuah paket yang berada di dekat kaki lelaki yang di panggil Zitao itu, ketika ia mendekat, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa paket itu ternyata adalah ganja.

"Ini, ambillah." seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang melemparkan Sehun sekantong ganja yang masih di bungkus plastik bening. " _go get some papers there and make a joint already."_

Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan terlebih dahulu, ia memang tidak pernah berurusan dengan ganja sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak bodoh dalam urusan itu. Dia pernah melihat ibunya menghisap ganja bersama beberapa temannya di apartemen mereka nun jauh di Korea sana. Ia bahkan pernah mencoba sekali untuk _smoking weed_ namun ketika ia baru saja ingin menyalakan korek, ibunya keburu merebut joint yang ia buat dari tangannya.

"Mana Mark?" tanya Luhan kepada lelaki yang tadi melemparkan ganja kepada Sehun.

"Seperti biasa, kamar mandi." balas lelaki itu sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Lelaki yang bernama Zitao itu membuka sebuah plastik dan menaburkan bubuk putih yang Sehun kenali sebagai kokain, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang terlihat seperti kartu ATM dari dompetnya dan menggunakan kartu itu untuk membagi-bagi bubuk kokain menjadi 4 bagian sama rata. Zitao lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang dollar dari doempetnya lalu menggulungnya hingga membentuk joint, kemudian ia menunduk dan mendekatakan joint itu ke hidungnya dan mulai menghirup kokain lewat joint yang dibuat dari uang itu. Setelah selesai, lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

" _arrogant jerk._ " ujar Luhan sinis sambil memperhatikan Zitao yang hanya tersenyum miring.

Sementara kini Sehun sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar ia terlihat rileks seperti Shixun. Ia memulai dengan mengambil sebotol minuman yang berada di atas meja, Sehun tidak ragi-ragu mengambilnya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan minuman keras yang setiap hari ada di kulkas apartemennya, meskipun semua minuman keras itu milik ibunya, tetapi ia diam-diam mengambilnya jika ia merasa stress dengan pelajaran sekolah atau kelakuan ibunya yang liar itu.

Namun, baru saja Sehun mendekatkan mulut botol ke bibirnya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah seseorang dengan rambut merah yang terlihat tergesa-gesa sambil menaikkan resleting celana jeansnya, di belakangnya seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua keluar sambil merapihkan dress merahnya yang ketat. Nampaknya ada yang ingin di sampaikan lelaki itu.

" _Bad news, guys."_ Lelaki itu beranjak menuju meja dan mengambil sebotol vodka, "Kim Kai dan pasukannya sedang berada di El Dorado sekarang."

Seluruh tubuh Sehun menegang, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia mendengar nama Kai di sebut. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa jika bertemu dengan Kai, apakah ia harus menyapa lelaki itu? Atau mendiamkannya? Lalu ia memutuskan untuk meminum habis sebotol vodka yang ia pegang, berharap bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Luhan sambil menegakkan duduknya.

"Mereka ada di-"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka secara paksa hingga menghasilkan suara bantingan yang keras. Sesosok lelaki asing yang tidak pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya memasuki ruangan itu seenak jidatnya kemudian memandangi seluruh orang di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai kearah Sehun.

"Kai menunggu kalian di jalanan, seperti biasa." Ia berkata seperti itu kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan 6 orang yang terbengong di dalamnya.

" _Let me do it._ " Ujar Zitao sambal berusaha untuk bangun dari duduknya, namun karena efek kokain yang tadi ia hirup, lelaki itu kemudian jatuh kembali ke atas kursi.

"Lalu kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri di jalanan." Kata lelaki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, "Shixun, _you do it_."

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu ia menunjuk Sehun dengan rokoknya. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang cukup sadar di ruangan ini untuk balapan. Lagipula ini Kai, _lho_. Kai _as in_ musuh bebuyutanmu."

Balapan? Sialan. Shixun tidak pernah menyebutkan apapun perihal balapan. Mungkin lelaki itu lupa.

Luhan melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke meja lalu mendarat tepat di depan Sehun, "gunakan mobilku. Sampai hancur juga tak apa, selama kau bisa mengalahkan bajingan itu." Kemudian ia tos dengan Mark, yang Sehun ingat nama dari lelaki yang tadi keluar dari kamar mandi bersama seorang perempuan yang kini sedang bergelayutan dengan manja di lengan kirinya.

" _Fine_." Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dengan kunci Maserati Luhan di tangannya setelah merebut sebatang rokok dari tangan lelaki pirang yang tadi memberinya ganja. Ia tidak mengindahkan protesan dari lelaki itu dan meletakkan rokok itu di mulutnya, rasanya berbeda dengan rokok biasa, ketika ia menghembuskan asapnya Sehun baru sadar bahwa rokok itu terbuat dari ganja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merokok, ia pertama kali mencoba merokok ketika ibunya yang mabuk tidak sengaja menyodorkan rokok ke arahnya, jadilah Sehun yang berumur 13 tahun saat itu mencoba rokok untuk pertama kalinya.

Sehun memang genius, tapi dia bukan _nerd_ meskipun hobinya memnbaca buku. Teman-temannya di Korea juga bukan tipe murid yang memakai baju dimasukkan ke dalam celana yang mengatung dan memakai kacamata tebal yang menutupi sebagian muka. Baekhyun misalnya, temannya yang satu itu bisa dikatakan pecinta kehidupan malam—kerjaannya setiap malam adalah pergi ke klub malam dan bersetubuh dengan hamper setiap orang yang ia temui malam itu, meskipun siang harinya ia berubah menjadi lelaki yang menyukai seni musik dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke Julliard, nun jauh di Amerika sana.

"Kembali lah dengan anggota badan yang lengkap, Xun." Luhan berkata sambal menggoyangkan segelas _baijiu_. "Aku tidak mau menjelaskan kepada ayahmu jika kau kehilangan salah satu kaki."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia tidak pernah balapan sebelumnya. Merokok, minum-minuman keras, menggunakan narkoba, ia pernah mencoba semua itu lebih dari sekali akibat kerasnya kehidupan di Korea sana—untungnya ia tidak berubah menjadi pecandu. Tapi balapan? Sehun bahkan tidak punya mobil sendiri di Korea sana, ia lebih senang menggunakan transportasi umum.

Ia melangkah keluar ruangan itu di temani oleh Mark, hatinya berkomat-kamit sendiri. Ia merasa seperti pengecut karena takut bertemu dengan Kai. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir menangis ketika dipanggil ke ruang BK untuk pertama kalinya (baginya, jika sudah di marahi guru berarti ia sudah melakukan dosa besar), ia _tidak mungkin_ menangis jika harus balapan melawan Kai sekarang.

"Kau harus tampil dengan baik malam ini," Mark berbisik di sebelahnya, "banyak orang yang bertaruh untukmu, aku bahkan bertaruh hingga 300 dollar. Dan menurut Renjun, kalau kau menang kita bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 4000 dollar, kau bisa bayangkan itu _dude_?! "

 _Great,_ batin Sehun, _tambah satu lagi beban yang harus ku tanggung_.

Maserati Granturismo milik Luhan kini sudah berada di hadapan Sehun, Mark berpisah dengannya tadi di depan pintu klub dengan alasan harus menyerahkan uang taruhannya kepada Renjun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersemangat sendiri, entah karena itu efek samping dari ganja yang ia hisap tadi atau ia memang bersemangat untuk balapan. Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu, kebebasan seperti ini yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan di Korea yang ia nanti-nantikan.

" _Hey sexy."_ Sehun berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Kai yang sedang berdiri dan menatapnya sambal menyeringai, lelaki bermarga Wu itu harus menahan nafasnya sendiri melihat penampilan Kai yang luarbiasa tampan malam ini. Kai memakai pakaian serba hitam, mulai dari celana hingga kaosnya, hanya saja jaket lelaki itu berwarna cokelat tua yang terlihat mencolok di atas kaos hitam yang dipakai Kai. Ketika Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun, tanpa sadar Sehun memundurkan langkahnya hingga ia punggungnya bersentuhan dengan mobil Luhan.

"Wah, lihat penampilanmu malam ini." Jari-jari Kai menarik lubang gesper celana Sehun hingga lelaki itu tersandung dan Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kai untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. "Tidak seberani biasanya tapi tetap saja," lelaki tan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun, " _you look hot_."

Sehun sontak mendorong Kai hingga lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan kedua tangannya, "menjauh dariku, _asshole_."

Kai mendengus, "atau apa? Kau akan menendang pantatku lagi?" Ia menyeringai lalu merentangkan tangannya. "Silahkan saja, lagipula jika aku memenangkan balapan ini aku bisa memukul pantatmu sesuka hatiku atau bahkan menelanjangimu." Kemudian Kai tertawa.

Sehun tertegun ketika mendengar suara tawa Kai, ia tidak menyangka bahwa tawanya Kai tidak menyeramkan seperti yang selama ini ada di bayangannya. Sehun hampir saja terlena, namun ia ingat, ia tidak boleh lengah saat ini. "Tertawalah sesuka hatimu, karena jika aku memenangkan balapan ini, kau yang akan ku telanjangi." Balas Sehun sengit.

Kai berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat, "kau mau bertaruh denganku, Wu?"

Sehun mengangkat dagunya, "siapa takut?"

"Hmm… punya nyali juga kau, _fucktard_." Kai maju selangkah untuk menarik bagian depan kaos yang dipakai Sehun. "Sampai ketemu di lintasan, Wu Shixun." Kemudian ia melangkah pergi menjauhi Sehun yang termangu.

" _Are you ready,_ Xun?" Tiba-tiba Mark merangkulnya dari belakang, dan menyeret Sehun untuk memasuki mobil Luhan.

Ketika Sehun sudah menduduki dirinya di hadapan stir dengan nyaman, tangannya mencengkram stir dengan kuat, mulutnya menyeringai. " _I was born to ready_."

.

.

"Kau ingin ikut menonton Peking Opera malam ini, Sehun?"

Shixun menghela nafas dalam hati, ia sudah ribuan kali menonton Peking Opera, hingga ia hafal alur ceritanya di luar kepala. Namun kini kakeknya bertanya kepada _Sehun_ , Sehun yang selama ini tinggal di Korea, harusnya dengan senang hati mengiyakan ajakan kakeknya untuk menonton Peking Opera.

"Boleh." Jawab Shixun dengan suara dibuat seceria mungkin.

"Ayah, Sehun itu anak muda, aku yakin ia tidak akan suka pertunjukan tua seperti Peking Opera." Kali ini Yifan yang angkat bicara, kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Shixun. Shixun hanya berharap lelaki itu tidak menyadari wajahnya yang sudah memerah parah sekarang.

Kakek Wu menggelengkan kepalanya, "lalu? Kau punya ide yang lebih bagus Yifan?"

"Chaoyang International Spring Carnival." Ujar Yifan, "itu lebih baik daripada Peking Opera."

Wajah Shixun kini terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya hingga Shixun memutuskan untuk menunduk, dulu ketika ia masih tinggal di Beijing, Yifan selalu mengajaknya pergi ke Chaoyang International Spring Carnival. Mereka biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di sana, menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk menyicipi makanan yang dijual di sana. Biasanya juga Shixun berkeluh kesah kepada Yifan mengenai sekolahnya yang membosankan atau ayahnya yang terlalu kaku, dan Yifan akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan semua isi curhatannya.

"Kau dulu sering sekali mengajak Shixun pergi kesana." Ujar Kakek Wu, "tapi benar juga, kau mungkin akan tertidur jika menonton Peking Opera. Lebih baik kau pergi dengan pamanmu itu ke Chaoyang International Spring Carnival."

Yifan melemparkan senyuman kea rah Shixun, sementara Shixun berusaha untuk membalas senyum lelaki itu. Kemudian Yifan bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya. "Kau sudah siap untuk pergi? Atau kau perlu waktu untuk mengganti pakaianmu?"

Mata Shixun membulat sempurna, "s-sekarang?"

Yifan mengangguk, "tentu saja, kau tunggu apa lagi? Atau kau lebih memilih untuk menonton Peking Opera yang membosankan bersama kakek?"

Wajah Shixun kembali memerah, kemudian ia bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya, meninggalkan kakeknya yang hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuannya dan Yifan yang tertawa.

.

.

Shixun menghela nafas dengan kesal, kini ia sedang berdiri di pinggir jalanan dengan sebuah _churros_ di tangannya sambil menunggu Yifan yang sedang dikerubuti segerombolan wanita genit yang mengaku sebagai rekan kerjanya di kantor. Lelaki itu berkali-kali melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kearahnya jika ada kesematan, dan Shixun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil untuk membalasnya, meskipun di dalam hatinya ia sudah panas. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak satu persatu rambut wanita itu dan menarik Yifan untuk menjauh.

Namun itu tidak ia lakukan.

Lagipula, apa yang akan Yifan pikirkan jika ia benar-benar melakukan itu? Bahwa ternyata selama ini Wu Sehun yang besar di Korea tumbuh menjadi lelaki barbar? Ia harus menjaga imej anak baik adik kembarnya yang satu itu.

Setelah lebih dari 10 menit menunggu, Yifan akhirnya kembali dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Shixun harus menahan dirinya agar ia tidak lepas kendali dan mencium pamannya sendiri di depan banyak orang. "Maafkan aku, mereka sulit sekali untuk berhenti jika sudah memulai."

"Tak mengapa," balas Shixun dengan terpaksa, "jadi, kita kemana selanjutnya?"

"Ah!" wajah Yifan berubah menjadi cerah dalam sekejap, "kau ingin melihat layangan? Shixun senang sekali dengan layangan."

Rasa senang membuncah di dada Shixun, ternyata Yifan masih ingat apa kesukaannya jika ia berkunjung ke Chaoyang. Dengan semangat, Shixun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia menyutujui usulan Yifan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yifan tak henti-hentinya bertanya kepada Shixun mengenai kehidupan _nya_ di Korea, Shixun sebisa mungkin menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan meskipun beberapa kali ia harus berbohong. Tapi nampaknya Yifan tidak menyadarinya, jadi Shixun bisa dengan gampang menyuarakan kebohongannya.

"Ku dengar ibumu terkena skandal lagi, apa benar?"

Shixun mengangkat bahunya, ia sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan skandal ibunya, namun karena Yifan bertanya jadi ia mau tidak mau menjawabnya. "Begitulah, tidak mengejutkan sebenarnya, berhubung ibu senang sekali membuat skandal demi mendongkrak popularitasnya."

"Kau seharusnya tinggal saja di China, bersama ayah dan kakakmu, ku dengar gaya hidup ibumu benar-benar buruk di Korea sana." Ujar Yifan.

"Yah, tapi kalau aku meninggalkan ibu, siapa yang akan mengurusnya nanti?" jawab Shixun polos, memang benar, Shixun juga pernah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama seperti Yifan kepada Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ibu mereka tertangkap menggunakan marijuana di sebuah hotel bersama teman-temannya. Ibunya harus mendekam selama beberapa saat di panti rehabilitasi, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di apartemennya. Shixun beberapa kali memaksa kembarannya untuk pindah ke China, namun Sehun selalu menolaknya dengan alasan ia harus menjaga dan mengurus ibu mereka agar beliau tidak terjerumus hal-hal yang lebih parah lagi.

Yifan memandanginya dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat Shixun meleleh seketika, "kau benar-benar anak yang baik, Sehun. Andaikan Shixun sepertimu…"

Jantung Shixun terasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat ketika ia mendengar perkataan Yifan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut, seluruh keluarganya sudah tahu mengenai perilaku badungnya selama di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, namun satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang kehidupan malamnya (rokok, alcohol, dan narkoba) hanyalah Yifan seorang, lelaki itu pernah menangkap basah dirinya sedang berada di klub malam dan semenjak saat itu hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Karena hal itu lah, Shixun selalu menolak jika di ajak ke Beijing oleh ayahnya—ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Yifan. Katakanlah ia pengecut, karena baru berani bertemu dengan pamannya itu ketika ia berpura-pura menjadi Sehun, karena ia tidak yakin jika Yifan masih sudi untuk bertemu dengan sosok Shixun.

Lagipula, ada alasan lain mengapa Shixun tidak lagi mau untuk menemui Yifan—

"Yifan? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Shixun dan Yifan sontak berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang menatap mereka dengan kaget, namun wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Qian?" gumam Yifan, sementara Shixun di sebelahnya sudah mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Wanita yang berdiri di hadapan mereka inilah yang menjadi alasan lain mengapa Shixun tidak mau menemui lelaki yang berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak—

"Itu…Shixun?" tanya Qian, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pasangan paman-keponakan itu.

"Oh," Yifan rasanya baru tersadar bahwa Qian tidak mengenal Sehun, "bukan, ini Sehun, kembaran Shixun. Nah Sehun, perkenalkan ini Song Qian, tunanganku."

Qian, wanita itu tersenyum ramah kepada Shixun, "senang bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Shixun ternyata punya kembaran. Ku kira dia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam."

Kalau ditanya sebenarnya apa yang telah di lakukan Qian hingga membuat Shixun tidak menyukainya, jawabannya adalah tidak ada, mungkin kecuali karena telah menjadi tunangan dari lelaki yang selama ini dia cintai. Tapi selebihnya, Qian adalah wanita yang baik dan sopan, hampir mustahil bagi orang untuk membencinya. Bahkan Qian dan Yifan bertunangan karena dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, namun karena Shixun pada dasarnya pecemburu dan posesif, ia jadi membenci siapapun yang mendekati Yifan.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, sudah lama?" wanita itu bertanya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Yifan tersenyum, "lumayan, aku baru saja ingin mengajak Sehun untuk pergi melihat layangan. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Qian menunjukkan _name tag_ yang melingkar di lehernya, "kebetulan temanku ada yang membuka s _tand_ di sini, dan dia meminta bantuanku untuk mengaturnya, jadilah aku disini." Kemudian seseorang dari kejauhan terdengar seperti sedang memanggil nama Qian, membuat wanita itu menoleh. "Aku harus pergi, tadi aku menghampiri kalian tanpa bilang dengan temanku, jadi…yah kau bisa tebak sendiri."

Yifan tertawa, Shixun juga ikutan tertawa meskipun ogah-ogahan.

"Aku pergi dulu, oke? Nikmati kunjungan kalian." Sebelum wanita itu benar-benar pergi, Qian menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi Yifan, membuat Shixun yang melihatnya panas sendiri, terbakar api cemburu.

Setelah Qian menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua, Yifan menoleh untuk menatap Shixun yang balas menatapnya juga. Shixun berusaha untuk mengabaikan senyuman Yifan yang terlihat bahagia setelah berjumpa dengan tunangannya. Ia takut jika ketakutan terbesarnya sudah terjadi, ia takut jika Yifan sudah mulai menyukai sosok Qian.

"Ah, maaf, lagi-lagi kau harus melihatku dengan perempuan lain." Lelaki yang lebih tua berkata sembari mengusap tenguknya dengan canggung.

' _Jangan berkata seakan-akan kau peduli dengan perasaanku.'_ Batin Shixun dengan pahit, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera memasang senyum sumringahnya. "Tidak masalah," ia menatap tepat di mata gelap Yifan, mata yang selalu membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang sedang tersesat, mata yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar jika sedang berpandangan dengan matanya sendiri, mata yang dulu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh, mata yang _dulu_ pernah sekali menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa, "bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita?"

* * *

 _to be continue_

HAHA saya kembali dengan FF baru, doain aja saya semangat nulisnya karena ini berchapter, takutnya di tengah jalan mogok, karena _feels_ nya ilang ~-~

Makasyii yang udah sempetin baca, ninggalin komentar, dan favoritin FF ini :3

.

.

(p.s: saya belum bisa terima kalau hari in hari terakhir libur /nangis/)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning(s) : _super receh_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Beijing, 9 tahun yang lalu.

" _Gege?"_

 _Yifan menunduk untuk menatap seorang bocah lelaki berumur 8 tahun yang kini sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, "apa apa?"_

" _Kenapa mama dan Sehun tidak pernah datang lagi? Apa mereka membenciku?" Raut wajah bocah itu terlihat memelas hingga rasanya Yifan tidak tega memberitahu anak itu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi kepada kedua orang tua dan adik kembarnya._

" _Uh… begini, Shixun." Yifan harus sedikit berjongkok agar dapat sejajar dengan anak lelaki yang ternyata adalah Shixun, "ibumu dan Sehun harus pergi jauhhhh sekali karena ada keperluan penting. Kalau kau bersabar dan jadi anak yang baik, kau pasti akan cepat menemui mereka lagi."_

" _Tapi kenapa Sehun harus pergi juga?" Shixun menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah sambil cemberut, "aku kan jadi tidak punya teman main lagi."_

 _Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bercanda, "lalu aku? Kau yakin tidak mau main dengan gegemu yang paling tampan ini?"_

 _Shixun memandang Yifan dengan meremehkan, "gege sudah tua, tidak mengerti permainan anak kecil."_

" _Begitu…" Yifan kemudian berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "ya sudah, gege akan pergi ke Chaoyang Festival sendiri saja." Kemudian ia membalikkan dirinya agar memunggungi Shixun dan mulai berpura-pura untuk meninggalkan bocah itu._

" _AH GEGE! AKU KAN CUMA BERCANDA!" teriakan Shixun terdengar sangat kencang hingga membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh ke arah pasangan paman-keponakan itu._

 _Yifan berbalik untuk menghadap Shixun dengan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia disuguhkan pemandangan keponakannya itu yang sedang cemberut dengan mata melotot ke arahnya, yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Shixun memang lebih 'bandel' di bandingkan dengan adik kembarnya, Sehun. Namun itu tidak menghalangi Shixun untuk menjadi anak yang cengeng dan manja._

" _Tidak lucu." Ujar Shixun yang masih cemberut._

" _Kau kalau cemberut terus bisa-bisa bibirmu tidak akan kembali ke bentuk semula, lho." Mendengar perkataan Yifan, Shixun langsung tidak cemberut lagi._

" _Habisnya gege jahat." Kini dahi anak itu yang mengkerut, Yifan tersenyum, ia sudah dapat membayangkan wajah Shixun jika anak itu sudah dewasa nanti. Shixun pasti akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan di gilai oleh banyak orang. Ia hanya berharap jika nanti Shixun akan menemukan orang yang 'pas' untuknya._

" _Baiklah, baiklah." Yifan mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut dengan riang oleh Shixun. "Ayo kita pergi ke Chaoyang!"_

 _._

Guangzhou, 12 tahun yang lalu.

 _Sehun kecil kini sedang sibuk membaca buku cerita bergambar yang kemarin baru di belikan oleh sang ayah. Ia suka sekali membaca, tidak seperti kakak kembarnya, Shixun, yang kini sedang menerjang salah satu anak lelaki di kelas mereka yang sudah merebut mainan robotnya. Sehun hanya memutar matanya melihat Shixun yang sedang menarik rambut anak lelaki malang itu, sementara guru mereka sedang berusaha untuk melerai perkelahian itu._

 _Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasa ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia melirik ke arah sang guru yang nampaknya tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya karena sibuk menarik-narik badan Shixun yang masih keukeuh meniban anak lelaki malang yang kini sudah menangis sambil memeluk mainan robot yang mereka perebutkan. Jadi, yang Sehun lakukan adalah pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri, tanpa izin guru._

 _Setelah selesai dengan 'urusannya' di kamar mandi, Sehun pergi ke wastafel untuk sekedar mencuci tangan. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok anak lelaki yang nampaknya seumuran dengan dirinya. Tangan anak itu berlumuran dengan cat warna-warni hingga ia agak kesusahan untuk memutar kran air, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu anak itu dengan memutar kran air itu untuknya._

" _Terima kasih," gumam anak itu sambil membasuh tangannya._

" _Sama-sama." Jawab Sehun riang sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya._

 _Anak itu membalas senyuman Sehun dengan senyum malu-malu._

" _Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Sehun._

 _Anak itu mencoba untuk menggapai sabun cuci tangan yang letaknya agak jauh darinya, Sehun langsung mengambilkan sabun itu untuknya. "Terima kasih lagi," kini anak itu tersenyum lebih lebar, "aku kelas B-2."_

" _Ohh…" mulut Sehun membentuk huruf O. "Aku kelas B-1, kita bertetangga!"_

" _Benarkah?" kini anak itu sedang mengelap tangannya di celana seragam yang ia pakai, melihat itu Sehun langsung menghentikan gerakan anak itu._

" _Jangan lap di situ!" Sehun merogoh sapu tangan yang selalu di sediakan ibunya untuk dirinya dan Shixun sebelum sekolah, "Ini, pakai ini." Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru dari sakunya._

" _Eh? Tidak apa-apa?" anak itu bertanya dengan ragu-ragu sambil menunduk untuk menerima sapu tangan dari Sehun._

" _Pakai saja," Sehun tersenyum, "Oh ya, namamu siapa?"_

 _Anak itu mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sehun kembali, "namaku—"_

" _Astaga! Ternyata kau di sini!" Pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba terbuka sukses memotong perkataan anak itu dan membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget, terutama Sehun ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata yang membuka pintu itu adalah ibunya._

" _Mama?" tanya Sehun._

 _Namun, ibunya hanya menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan anak lelaki itu dengan sapu tangan yang masih berada di genggamannya._

" _Ayo kita pulang." Ibunya berbicara dengan suara yang menahan amarah, "kakakmu itu harus pindah sekolah lagi dan kali ini kita akan pindah ke Beijing."_

 _Sementara itu, anak lelaki yang tadi bersama Sehun di kamar mandi, hanya terdiam menatap pintu kamar mandi yang kini sudah tertutup kembali. Kemudian ia menatap sapu tangan biru yang masih ia pegang, namun matanya baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tulisan, lebih tepatnya nama seseorang yang ia yakin adalah nama dari anak yang tadi memberinya sapu tangan. Ia mengelus bordiran nama itu dengan senyuman lembut yang terpasang di bibirnya._

" _Shixun? Nama yang bagus."_

 _._

 _._

Sehun kini sedang menatap jalanan dengan mata yang membara penuh dengan tekad untuk mengalahkan Kim Kai. Tangannya mencengkram stir dengan sangat kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bibirnya tak lepas menampilkan senyuman penuh semangat, sementara nafasnya memburu cepat. Ia bergerak-gerak tidak sabar dalam kursinya, berkali-kali ia menghela nafas dengan gemetar karena tidak sabar untuk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan ketika sebuah mobil Lamborghini Aventador hitam milik Kai terparkir di sebelah kanan mobilnya, Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

Kaca mobil Kai terbuka, dan memunculkan wajah lelaki itu. "Jangan lupa taruhan kita, Wu." Kai mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Sehun hanya balas tersenyum kecil, karena ekor matanya menangkap seorang perempuan dengan pakaian minim berjalan di antara mobil mereka sambil membawa kain berwarna hitam dan putih. Suara teriakan penonton semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat semangat Sehun meningkat drastis.

Perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah Sehun, " _Are you ready?"_

Sehun mengangguk.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kai , " _Are you ready?"_

Kai membalasnya dengan deruan mesin mobilnya.

Perempuan itu kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengibarkan bendera itu di atas, tanda bahwa Sehun dan Kai harus sudah bersiap-siap. Sehun sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk menginjak pedal gas, matanya terpaku kepada bendera yang di pegang oleh perempuan itu, ketika bendera itu turun, balapan akan di mulai.

 _One._

Sehun melirik mobil Kai.

 _Two._

Kai juga melirik mobil Sehun.

 _Three._

Keduanya kini memakukan pandangan mereka ke jalanan.

"GO!"

Akhirnya kedua mobil itu saling berpacu di jalanan, meninggalkan sekumpulan asap putih tebal yang tercipta karena gesekan ban kedua mobil itu dengan aspal. Para penonton mulai berlarian memenuhi jalanan sambil berteriak-teriak untuk menyemangati mereka berdua meskipun sudah pasti tidak akan kedengaran.

Sementara itu, Sehun mengendarai mobil Luhan dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam, ia berhasil mendahului Kai di garis start tadi. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat mobil Kai yang tertinggal sedikit di belakangnya, kemudian ia tertawa dengan puas.

"Rasakan itu sialan!" Sehun kemudian menggerakkan persenelingnya untuk mengganti dari gigi 5 ke gigi 6 dan mobilnya melaju lebih cepat meninggalkan mobil Kai di belakang.

Kedua mobil itu saling kejar-kejaran di tengah dinginnya malam dan heningnya jalanan kota Guangzhou. Sehun tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain deru mesin mobilnya. Rasanya luar biasa melegakan hingga ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Belum pernah ia merasakan kebebasan seperti ini, rasa semangat yang begitu membuncah di dadanya membuat Sehun dengan semangat menginjak pedal gas sampai habis.

Namun, ketika mereka melewati tikungan tajam, Sehun sedikit grogi, pasalnya ia tidak tahu cara untuk nge _drift_ —pada dasarnya, ia bahkan jarang sekali mengendarai mobil di Korea sana. Jadi, Sehun agak sedikit oleng ketika menikung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya membesar ketika menemukan mobil Kai yang berada di hadapannya melakukan _drift_ dengan mulusnya di tikungan. _Tentu saja_ , Shixun juga pasti bisa melakukan itu.

Sehun menampar stir mobilnya dengan kesal, namun ia tidak memelankan kecepatan mobilnya. Akibatnya, kini kedua mobil itu berada di posisi yang sejajar, dan hampir saja bergesekan. Sehun sesekali menoleh ke arah mobil Kai yang berada di sebelah kanannya, dan nampaknya Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua mobil itu terus melaju meninggalkan asap dan suara bising yang menghiasi malam di Kota Guangzhou. Sehun _sudah pasti_ tidak akan kalah dari Kai, ia _tidak sudi_ jika harus telanjang di hadapan lelaki itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Sehun menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat seperti titik-titik yang jika diperhatikan kembali ternyata sebuah gerombolan orang. Itu garis _finish_ nya. Sehun semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya agar dapat mencapai garis finish duluan di banding Kai. Dan ketika kedua mobil itu sudah berada di garis finish, kerumunan orang-orang itu segera terbelah menjadi dua dan memberi mereka lahan untuk berhenti. Sehun segera membanting stir ke arah kanan yang membuat mobilnya terputar dan berhenti; Kai juga sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama dan mobilnya terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan siapa yang tadi memasuki garis finish duluan, namun ia yakin bahwa ia sudah memenangi balapan ini. Ia memeluk stir sambil terkekeh, kemudian ketika mobilnya bergoyang karena di serbu oleh para penonton, Sehun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya.

" _Dude! That was awesome!"_ Mark datang lalu memeluk Sehun.

"Tidak sia-sia aku meminjamkan mobilku." Kini Luhan yang menghampiri Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sehun kepada Renjun yang kini sedang berdiri di antara mobilnya dan mobil Kai. Kai juga sudah keluar dari mobil hitamnya dan kini sedang bersandar di kap mobilnya sembari di kelilingi oleh para antek-antekkannya.

"Sayang sekali…" Sehun menegang mendengar perkataan Renjun, "hasilnya seri."

" _Fuck!"_

Itu suara Luhan dan Mark.

Para penonton di belakang juga mengeluarkan suara kecewa.

" _So…?"_ Renjun kini melirik Kai dan Sehun bergantian.

"Tidak masalah." Kai berkata sambil berjalan menuju Renjun dan Sehun, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menyeringai, "kita punya taruhan untuk di selesaikan." Lalu dengan cepat menarik Sehun yang kaget ke arah mobilnya, membuka pintu mobil itu dan mendorong Sehun dengan paksa ke kursi penumpang.

Kai kemudian memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan para penonton yang masih kaget dengan perilakunya.

"Mau kemana mereka?" tanya Mark.

Luhan menggeleng, "entahlah."

Sementara itu Sehun yang kini sedang berada di kursi penumpang mobil milik Kai menatap sang pemilik mobil dengan horor. "Kau mau kemana?!"

"Ke suatu tempat dimana kita bisa menyelesaikan taruhan kita," ia menyeringai, "atau kau mau telanjang di hadapan mereka semua?"

Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Kai berhenti di sebuah danau sepi yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lampu taman yang kini sudah agak redup. Daripada menyeramkan, suasana di danau itu malah terasa nyaman.

"Turun." Perintah Kai kepada Sehun.

Sehun tertegun, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi danau ini lagi. Dulu ia dan Shixun sering sekali bermain di sini bersama maid mereka karena rumah mereka terlalu besar dan sepi. Semenjak ia pindah ke Korea, ia tidak pernah pergi ke danau di sana. Paling tidak, ia hanya bersantai di Sungai Han.

Tetapi semua kenangan masa kecilnya di sini pudar ketika ia menangkap Kai sedang berusaha untuk membuka pakaiannya.

"M-mau apa kau?!" jerit Sehun.

Kai, sedang berada di tengah proses untuk membuka kaosnya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ditebak, "membuka baju ku, tentu saja."

Wajah Sehun terasa panas ketika Kai sudah berhasil melepas kaosnya, "k-kenapa?"

"Karena itu taruhan kita." Kai memutar matanya, Sehun berharap Kai tidak langsung membuka celananya sekarang.

"Hasilnya kan seri." Sehun masih berusaha untuk berargumen.

Justru karena perkataannya itulah Kai menyeringai sekarang, "Maka itu, kau juga harus membuka seluruh pakaianmu sekarang."

 _Oh my God._

"D-di sini?!" Sehun memekik, "s-sekarang?!"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan jengkel, "tentu saja, jangan bilang kau takut, Shixun."

Sehun membeku di tempat.

"Kau lama sekali." Ujar Kai kesal lalu tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan celana jeansnya. Melihat itu, Sehun buru-buru berbalik memunggungi Kai. Meskipun angin malam bertiup cukup kencang, namun seluruh badan Sehun terasa panas sekarang.

"yatuhanyatuhanyatuhan." Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam dengan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara seperti seseuatu telah menghantam permukaan danau. Sehun membalikkan badannya, dan benar saja, ia melihat Kai sudah berada di dalam air, sementara pakaiannya ia letakkan di atas salah satu kursi taman yang ada.

"Cepat buka bajumu bodoh!" teriak Kai, lalu lelaki itu mulai berenang menjauhi permukaan.

Sehun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian ia letakkan pakaiannya itu dengan hati-hati di sebelah tumpukan pakaian milik Kai. Setelah selesai, ia berlari menuju air sekencang-kencangnya, agar Kai tidak sempat melihat tubuhnya dalam keadaan _full naked_ seperti ini.

Sehun berenang ke arah Kai dengan terus menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam air dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Tangannya terus-terusan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena suhu air yang sangat dingin. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Kai yang sedang berenang mundar-mandir di bawah sinar bulan.

"Dengan begini kita impas, kan?" Kai berkata ketika Sehun sudah berada di dekatnya.

Sehun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke danau ketika melihat penampilan Kai saat ini. Air yang dingin lama-kelamaan terasa hangat, nampaknya radiasi dari tubuh Kai berhasil merambat dan melingkupi tubuh Sehun juga, atau mungkin memang tubuhnya sendiri yang menghasilkan panas karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat ini.

"Uh…berapa lama kita berada di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan gugup.

"Sampai aku bosan." Jawab Kai sambil lalu, kemudian ia meluncurkan dirinya ke dalam air hingga membuat Sehun parno sendiri. Bagaimana jika Kai bisa melihat tubuhnya di dalam air? Atau bagaimana jika lelaki itu iseng menarik kakinya lalu membuatnya tenggelam?

"Wow…" Sehun terlonjak ketika ia mendengar suara Kai yang berasal dari belakang, "tubuhmu benar-benar…"

" _Bastard!_ Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Sehun sambil berusaha untuk berenang menjauhi Kai.

Kai mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, "hanya melihat tubuhmu."

Sehun menatapnya dengan keki, lelaki ini sangat tampan, tapi juga sangat menyebalkan.

"Tapi serius," lanjut Kai. "Untuk seorang lelaki, tubuhmu itu termasuk kategori 'wow'."

"Terserah." Sehun kemudian beranjak untuk menjauhi Kai, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah memerah sekarang. Jantungya sudah berdetak tidak keruan, bisa-bisa ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak di tengah-tengah danau.

"AHH!" Sehun memekik ketika ia merasakan bahwa kakinya di tarik oleh sepasang tangan dengan cepat, hingga membuatnya mundur lagi ke belakang. Dan kini jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat Kai yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Kini tubuh mereka berdua sedang berdekatan dengan jarak yang sangat sempit, membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun merinding karena ia bisa merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi, tubuh _naked_ mereka akan saling bersentuhan. Kepalanya menjadi pening memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka jika hanya melihat." Gumam Kai, pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah Sehun. Sehun seperti tersihir oleh pandangan Kai, ia tidak bisa meronta-ronta, bahkan ketika tangannya kini sudah di pegang kuat oleh Kai dan berfungsi sebagai penghalang di antara badan keduanya.

Salah satu tangan Kai yang bebas kini merambat turun menuju lekukan badan Sehun, membuat Sehun bergejolak di bawah sentuhan lelaki itu. Tangan itu dengan berani menelusuri tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda, mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan kecil ke sekujur tubuh Sehun. Kemudian, tangan itu akhirnya berhenti di atas bongkahan padat milik Sehun dan Kai meremasnya dengan perlahan.

"Hmm…" Kai bergumam, "lebih kenyal dari pada dugaanku."

Sehun menahan nafasnya ketika ia merasakan tangan Kai kini bergerak untuk mengelus pinggulnya, pikirannya sudah kosong sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dan ketika tangan Kai mulai turun ke area paha dalamnya, Sehun dengan refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"너무 예뻐*." Ujar Kai dengan pelan, namun telinga Sehun dapat menangkap perkataan lelaki itu.

Dalam sedetik, Sehun langsung tersadar dari semua ini dan menatap Kai dengan bingung, "huh?"

"Tidak," Kai tersenyum misterius sebelum ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun dan menarik kedua kaki lelaki itu agar melingkari tubuh bagian bawahnya, membuat kedua tangan Sehun dengan refleks melingkari leher Kai. Kini kedua tubuh itu sudah benar-benar menempel, tanpa ada penghalang di antara keduanya.

"K-kai…" gumam Sehun, tanpa sadar jari-jarinya meremas bagian belakang rambut gelap Kai yang basah.

" _Shixun_ ," Bisik Kai, tangannya yang sekarang menopang tubuh Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menyalurkan getaran halus ke sekujur tubuh lelaki berambut pirang itu. Sehun menahan nafasnya ketika Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan ketika mulut Kai sudah berjarak beberapa centi dari telinganya, Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada lelaki itu. " _you wanna have some fun?_ "

.

.

Seminggu kemudian,

Shixun kini sedang mengisap rokok ganjanya yang berhasil ia buat secara diam-diam di kamar. Untungnya, posisi kamarnya berada di bagian paling belakang mansion milik kakeknya yang sangat besar ini, hingga kemungkinan tertangkap basah oleh orang-orang di rumah ini sangat kecil. Sudah seminggu ia berada di Beijing, dan sudah seminggu pula ia berpura-pura menjadi adiknya, Sehun. Sampai saat ini, untungnya, belum ada hal-hal yang membuat penyamaran mereka terbongkar. Bahkan sepertinya Sehun baik-baik saja di Guangzhou sana. Ayah mereka untungnya jarang sekali berada di rumah, jadi ia tidak bisa memperhatikan dengan detil perubahan yang terjadi pada _Shixun_.

"Tuan Sehun, waktunya makan malam."

Shixun mendesah jengkel ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu dan disusul oleh suara salah satu maid yang pasti di utus oleh kakeknya.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Teriak Shixun, ia dengan terburu-buru mematikan rokoknya lalu kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah setelah sebelumnya ia bungkus dengan plastik terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia bergegas untuk merapihkan penampilannya (termasuk menghilangkan bau asap rokok dari mulut dan pakaiannnya) dan keluar dari kamar untuk pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyantap makan malam bersama kakek dan pamannya.

"Ah, Sehun! Kebetulan sekali." Shixun mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan bingung ketika sang kakek yang duduk di ujung meja kini berpenampilan sangat rapih. "Malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu penting, jadi bersikap baik lah!"

"Ayah," Yifan yang duduk di samping kanan sang kakek membuka suaranya, "kapan Sehun pernah bersikap tidak baik?" Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk berkedip ke arah Shixun. Wajah Shixun langsung memerah dengan sempurna.

Shixun dengan sedikit canggung langsung mengambil kursi di sebelah kiri kakeknya, itu artinya ia harus berhadapan dengan Yifan. "Siapa tamunya?"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya, "Keluarga Jung, salah satu partner bisnis terpenting ayahmu."

"Mereka orang Korea?"

Kakeknya mengangguk, "benar sekali, aku yakin kau akan cepat akrab dengan anak-anaknya."

'Ugh, aku tidak akan di jodohkan, bukan?' batin Shixun.

"Mereka sudah tinggal di China lama sekali," Kakek Wu melanjutkan, "Tuan Jung itu kebetulan teman kuliah ayahmu, dan mereka saling membantu ketika masih kuliah dulu hingga sekarang."

Shixun terdiam, tidak tahu akan merespon dengan apa, meskipun ia tumbuh besar dengan sang ayah, itu tidak berarti Shixun tahu seluk-beluk kehidupan pribadi ayahnya. Hubungannya dengan sang ayah bisa dikatakan formal, hanya berbicara di saat-saat tertentu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang makan terbuka dan masuklah tiga orang yang tidak Shixun kenali ke dalam ruangan itu. Shixun menoleh kepada sang kakek dan Yifan yang langsung bangkit untuk menyambut mereka, dan dalam sekejap Shixun pun mengikuti gestur mereka berdua.

"Wu! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa." Satu-satunya lelaki di dalam rombongan itu berkata sambil kemudian memeluk Kakek Wu. Shixun menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan bingung, dia sudah pasti bukan Tuan Jung teman ayahnya, mungkin beliau adalah ayah dari Tuan Jung yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Shanghai hingga lupa dengan Guangzhou." Kakek Wu berkata seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka, "dimana putramu? Kenapa hanya istri dan putrinya saja yang datang?"

Tuan Jung menoleh kebelakang sedikit, ke arah menantu dan cucunya yang masih berdiri dengan sopan. "Oh? Dia terlalu sibuk, sama seperti putramu yang tidak hadir juga, meskipun ada Yifan di sini, dan—?" perkataannya terputus ketika ia menoleh kepada Shixun.

"Ini Sehun," ujar Kakek Wu, Shixun dengan kaku membungkukkan badannya ke arah Keluarga Jung. "Kembaran Shixun."

"Kau punya dua cucu?!" Tuan Jung tampak benar-benar kaget, "mengapa tidak ada yang tahu soal itu."

Kakek Wu mengibaskan tangannya dengan cuek, "yang penting kau sudah tahu sekarang." Kemudian ia duduk kembali di kursinya, "silahkan kalian duduk." Tuan Jung memilih untuk duduk di seberang Kakek Wu, itu artinya di sisi ujung lain meja, sementara kedua wanita Jung itu masing-masih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sehun," panggil Tuan Jung, "namamu agak aneh untuk orang China?"

Shixun berusaha untuk tersenyum selebar mungkin, "saya besar di Korea, jadi saya cenderung menggunakan nama Korea saja."

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, cucuku ini setelah lulus ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Korea, ke kampung halaman kami. Ya ampun, kalian bahkan belum berkenalan. Sehun, perkenalkan, ini cucu perempuanku, namanya Soojung."

Shixun menoleh ke arah perempuan yang duduk di sebelah kanan Tuan Jung dan mendapati bahwa dia juga sedang menatap dirinya. Perempuan itu memiliki ekspresi wajah yang dingin meskipun parasnya cantik, namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa familiar bagi Shixun, ia tidak tahu apa.

"Soojung." Perempuan itu berkata dengan pelan namun mantap.

"Sehun." Balas Shixun dengan cepat.

"Kalian seumuran, bukan?" tanya Tuan Jung.

Kakek Wu terkekeh, "meskipun mereka seumuran, tetapi cucuku yang jenius ini sudah lulus SMA lebih cepat dari teman sebayanya yang lain. Ia bahkan sebentar lagi akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Cambridge." Ujar Kakek Wu sambil menatap Shixun dengan bangga. Shixun mau tidak mau tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang kakek.

"Hebat sekali!" Puju Tuan Jung. "Cucumu memang luar biasa, Wu!"

Shixun mengernyit dengan heran ketika ia mendengar perkataan Tuan Jung, ada sesuatu yang familiar juga dengan pria itu—nada bicara lelaki itu, cara ia menyusun kata-kata—mengingatkan Shixun akan seseorang…

 _Kai._

Shixun terkekeh di dalam hati, tidak mungkin sekali lelaki tengil itu memiliki hubungan darah dengan Keluarga Jung yang terhormat seperti ini.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malam yang dihidangkan oleh koki Keluarga Wu, Kakek Wu memerintahkan Shixun untuk membawa Soojung ke ruang rekreasi karena ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan antar sesama orang dewasa, katanya. Jadi, di sinilah sekarang, Shixun duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi yang luas dengan Soojung yang duduk di ujung sofa dengan canggung.

"Jadi, kau kembarannya Shixun?" Perempuan itu akhirnya buka mulut setelah lima menit diam.

Shixun menatapnya dengan aneh, ia merasa tidak pernah mengenali perempuan di hadapannya ini. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak," Soojung masih enggan untuk menatap wajahnya. "Aku hanya sering mendengar tentangnya."

"Ku kira kau mengenalnya." Shixun berkata dengan acuh.

"Memang tidak, tetapi saudaraku mengenalnya."

"Siapa?"

"Jongin."

Shixun mengernyit, ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. "Jongin? Siapa?"

Soojung kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit kesal, membuat Shixun tambah bingung. "Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Shixun mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, "aku ke sini hanya untuk liburan, jadi mana aku tahu mengenai teman-teman kembaranku." Ia berkata seperti itu meskipun di dalam hati ia sangat penasaran akan sosok Jongin ini.

Perempuan berambut lurus itu kemudian membalikkan badannya agar ia sekarang memunggungi Shixun, "ya sudah kalau kau tidak tahu."

Mata Shixun memindai tubuh perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan sinis, "dasar aneh." Gumamnya.

Kepala Soojung berputar untuk menatap Shixun, "apa katamu?"

"Tidak," balas Shixun dengan santai dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Soojung.

.

.

"Hmm…Biar ku tebak, kau bermasalah dengan ayahmu lagi?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun yang sedang menyenderkan dirinya di tembok atap sekolah.

"Begitulah," Sehun membalas ucapan Luhan sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya, "pak tua itu kerjaannya memarahi ku terus."

Itu bohong, sebenarnya. Tapi daripada menjelaskan hal-hal lain kepada Luhan, lebih baik Sehun iyakan saja perkataan lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku sedikit heran, nilai-nilaimu mulai membaik akhir-akhir ini." Luhan menghembuskan rokoknya, lalu ia melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya. "Apa rahasiamu?"

Sehun terkekeh, hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu ia sudah merasa nyaman berada di sekeliling Luhan. "Rahasia."

" _Come on!_ " Luhan mengerang, sementara Sehun hanya tertawa.

Kemudian pintu atap terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok perempuan yang berjalan menuju arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa, raut wajahnya terlihat marah, entah karena apa. Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan melotot.

"Shixun!" Perempuan itu memekik dan tanpa aba-aba ia menampar pipi Sehun, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut dari kedua lelaki tadi.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya seraya memelototi perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku?!" tanya wanita itu dengan nada membentak.

"Memangnya kau siapa?!" Balas Sehun juga dengan membentak.

Kedua iris mata milik perempuan itu kini menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, seakan-akan Sehun baru saja melontarkan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan dari mulutnya. "Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku bukan siapa-siapamu, Wu?! _What an asshole!_ "

Sehun terdiam, perempuan ini pasti salah satu dari perempuan yang selama ini mejadi 'korban' sang kakak kembar. Sebenarnya Sehun bingung ingin merespon apa, namun karena Shixun sudah terkenal dengan keberandalannya, jadi ia bisa berlaku sewenang-wenangnya di sini.

"Ya, benar sekali! Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai siapa-siapaku!" Sehun kini menatap perempuan itu dengan aneh, "aku bahkan lupa namamu siapa!"

" _What?!"_ Perempuan itu kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan wajahnya terkejut, "apa kau memang seberengsek ini Wu Shixun?! Baru seminggu yang lalu kau merayuku dan berakhir kita tidur bersama di apartemenku lebih dari sekali, dan sekarang kau lupa denganku?!"

"Hn.." Sehun memutar kedua matanya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu atap, meinggalkan Luhan dan perempuan yang tidak ia kenalinya di atap berduaan. Lebih baik ia pergi saja, daripada masalahnya tambah panjang. Meskipun sebenarnya ia kaget, ternyata Shixun itu suka mempermainkan wanita juga.

Ketika ia sampai di lantai 4, dengan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dengan cepat kemudian mendorong badannya untuk menabrak pintu loker dengan keras. Sehun yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya meringis ketika merasakan bahunya berdenyut sakit.

Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia di sambut oleh pemandangan wajah Kai yang sedang menyeringai dengan tampannya.

"M-mau apa kau sialan?!" Pekik Sehun.

" _Your ass."_ Jawab Kai dengan santai, Sehun menatap lelaki itu dengan jengkel.

"Dengar ya, Kim." Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa yang terjadi malam itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, kita tidak seharusnya melakukan itu." Ia terhenti sebentar ketika matanya menangkap ekspresi wajah Kai yang seperti terluka meskipun hanya sesaat. "Lebih baik kita tidak mengingatnya kembali, dan bertingkah seperti biasa."

Kai yang tadinya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di samping kepala Sehun, kini menurunkan tangannya dan kemudian menegakkan badannya. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat keras, seakan-akan ia tidak menyutujui apa yang tadi dikatakan olehnya.

"Kau ingin aku melupakan itu?" Nada suara Kai diliputi dengan ketidak percayaan.

"Tentu saja," balas Sehun. "Kenapa kita harus mengingat-ingatnya?"

Sorot mata itu kini berubah menjadi dingin, dan Sehun terkejut akan hal itu. Selama ini Kai—meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar—tidak pernah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedingin itu, membuat Sehun sedikit takut dengannya.

"Benar kata Zhuxian," Kai semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. " _You're an asshole_ , Wu Shixun." Kemudian ia berbalik untuk berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam.

"Huh?"

.

.

"Sialan!" Kai melempar sebotol gin ke tembok dengan penuh amarah sebelum ia meminum lagi dari botol lainnya. Kini ia sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Renjun, ia tidak peduli dengan kekacauan yang ia buat di kamarnya sendiri, selama ia bisa menghilangkan rasa stress dikepalanya.

"Wow, _take it easy, bro_." Renjun menepuk bahu Kai yang terlihat tegang. "Ada apa?"

Kai meletakkan botol ginnya di meja dengan sedikit keras, "Wu Shixun sialan itu benar-benar membuatku gila."

Renjun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bercanda, "karena membuatmu makin menyukainya tiap hari?"

"Itu salah satunya," Kai menghela nafas, pandangannya menerawang. "Ia terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini, ia sudah tidak semenyebalkan dulu, bahkan ia terlihat seperti menghindari cekcok denganku. Bahkan nilai-nilainya mulai membaik!"

"Mungkin ia ingin berubah," Renjun menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Ku dengar kalau Shixun tidak memperbaiki nilai-nilainya, posisinya sebagai pewaris Wu Corp. akan di serahkan kepada saudaranya."

Kai menatap Renjun dengan aneh, "saudaranya? Memangnya Shixun punya saudara?"

Kini Renjun ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan aneh, "memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, namun anehnya ia merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ku dengar saudaranya itu selama ini tinggal di Korea, katanya ia juga sangat jenius, berkebalikan sekali dengan Shixun, ya." Jelas Renjun.

"Kau tahu darimana semua itu?" Kai kini tidak lagi duduk malas-malasan di kursi, kini ia sudah mengganti posisinya menjadi tegak, siap untuk mendengarkan cerita Renjun lebih lanjut.

"Ayahku, ia berkata kalau ternyata saudara Shixun itu kini sedang berada di—"

Namun perkataan Renjun terpotong karena suara pintu terbuka dengan keras tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Kai dan Renjun terlonjak di tempat duduk mereka, baru saja Kai ingin menyumpahi orang yang membuatnya kaget, namun ia segera membungkam mulutnya ketika ia melihat sosok sang ayah yang ternyata memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau," ayahnya menatap kamar Kai dengan pandangan tidak setuju, "jangan keluar rumah malam ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu, kalau kau keluar rumah malam ini, kau tahu konsekuensinya." Kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar Kai secepat angin berhembus di siang hari.

"Bla bla bla, terserah. Urusi saja dirimu sendiri, _pathetic old man_." Balas Kai dengan jengkel. "Bertengkar dengan Shixun jauuuuh lebih menyenangkan daripada cekcok dengan pak tua itu."

Renju tertawa, "tentu saja, bro. Kau menyukainya, tidak, kau mencintainya sudah cukup lama hingga apapun yang di lakukan Shixun terlihat menyenangkan di matamu."

Kai tersenyum kecil, dikepalanya terus berputar kenangan ketika ia dan Shixun berbagi kehangatan bersama seminggu yang lalu. Meskipun Shixun bilang kepadanya bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, namun Kai tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapnya sebuah kesalahan. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu ketika tangan-tangan Kai menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya, ketika bibir Kai dengan perlahan menciumi bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif, semua itu masih terekam dengan jelas di otak Kai. Meskipun di akhir mereka tidak melakukan _itu_ , tapi setidaknya Kai pernah mendapati sesosok Shixun yang merintih dibawahnya.

"Haaah…" Kai menghela nafas, "Wu Shixun kau benar-benar…"

" _Look at you bro_." Renjun menatap Kai yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Panah sang Cupid benar-benar menancap di hati yang tepat. Kau benar-benar gila karena Wu Shixun."

Kai tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Renjun. Meskipun di depan semua orang Kai dan Shixun kelihatannya saling membenci, itu tidak seluruhnya benar. Shixun _mungkin_ membenci Kai, namun bagi Kai, perasaan suka, tidak, cintanya kepada Shixun lebih besar daripada rasa bencinya. Ia suka melihat wajah Shixun yang berkerut kesal ketika ia mengejeknya atau tatapan tajam Shixun yang di tujukan kepadanya.

Namu, akhir-akhir ini Shixun terlihat sedikit berubah. Ia sudah jarang berantem dengan Kai, bahkan Shixun terlihat seperti menjauhi dirinya. Kai bahkan sudah jarang melihatnya di El Dorado, dan bahkan ketika Kai melewati kelasnya dengan 'tidak' sengaja, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Shixun yang sibuk membaca buku tebal yang bahkan Kai tidak tahu judulnya apa. Dengan kata lain, Shixun yang sekarang tidak 'sekasar' dirinya yang dulu. Meskipun Kai agak menyukai perilaku Shixun yang sekarang, namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi kalau ia rindu dengan pertengkaran mereka. Karena interaksi mereka sangat minim akhir-akhir ini.

Ditambah lagi, Shixun sepertinya ingin sekali menghilangkan memori akan kejadian di danau minggu lalu. Mungkin bagi Shixun, kejadian itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi bagi Kai?

"Kau tidak akan menyerah untuk mendekati Shixun ya Kai?"

Kai tersenyum kecil, "tidak akan pernah."

.

.

"Itu namanya Junmyeon, tapi dia lebih suka di panggil Suho. Dia orang paling kaya di antara semua murid."

Shixun mengangkat alisnya ketika Sehun mengirimkan foto yang memperlihatkan wajah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum, "lebih kaya daripada ayah kita?"

Sehun tertawa, "mungkin, aku tidak tahu."

Kini kedua saudara kembar itu sedang ber _skype_ ria, berhubung sebentar lagi Shixun akan bertemu dengan teman-teman Sehun yang aneh bin ajaib itu, jadi yang Sehun lakukan sekarang adalah memperkenalkan seluruh teman-temannya kepada Shixun, agar lelaki itu tidak akan kebingungan nanti saat bertemu mereka.

"Aku dekat dengan dia, dia sudah ku anggap seperti… uh…"

"Kakakmu sendiri?" Tanya Shixun.

Sehun nyengir.

Shixun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang adik kembar, "lalu yang ini?"

"Ooh…Itu Baekhyun. Ibunya seorang model terkenal di Korea, satu agensi dengan ibu kita. Dia juga uh…sepertimu." Jawab Sehun dengan pelan.

"Seperti aku?"

"Alkohol, drugs…rokok…yah kau tahu lah." Sehun berkata sambil mengangkat bahunya, "dia yang paling parah, dia juga terkenal dengan ke _bitchy-_ annya."

"Wow… _slut."_ Shixun menyeringai.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, " _don't do anything stupid, idiot. We don't fuck each other, kay."_

Mendengar perkataan sang adik, Shixun tertawa. "Lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bertukar dildo?"

Di luar dugaan, wajah Sehun memerah. "Um…mungkin pernah, sekali atau dua kali?"

Shixun menatap Sehun dengan wajah tak percaya.

" _Fine_ ," Sehun menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada Shixun. "Lima kali."

Kini Shixun sedang terbahak hingga terjungkal di tempat tidurnya, sementara Sehun sibuk membenamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya. Ia merasa malu sekali di tertawakan oleh kakak kembarnya.

"Puas kau?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

"Haah…dasar kau ini." Shixun masih belum bisa menghapus seringaian dari mulutnya, kemudian ia menggeser layar hpnya untuk menunjukkan foto selanjutnya. "Wow, ada yang _hot_ juga."

Mata Sehun melebar ketika ia melihat foto yang di tunjukkan oleh Shixun, "Oohh…itu Chanyeol, mantanku."

"HAH?!" Shixun terlonjak dari duduknya sendiri, lalu memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol di foto yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun dengan seksama. "Cowok ini mantanmu?!"

Sehun cemberut, "memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula kejadiannya sudah lama sekali kok, dan kita juga putus baik-baik, _we're cool now_."

"Boleh aku _gebet?"_

"Ih…jangan, nanti semua orang kira aku masih suka dengannya."

Shixun memberikan foto Chanyeol satu pandangan terakhir sebelum menggeser layar hpnya lagi, "lalu ini?"

"Itu Kyungsoo hyung, dia sosok 'ibu' di kelompok kita." Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat foto lelaki yang di panggil Kyungsoo itu. "Dan sepertinya dia juga memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Suho hyung."

"Oooh… _I see_." Shixun tersenyum miring, "ini?"

"Jongdae hyung! Atau kau bisa memanggilnya Chen." Senyum Sehun semakin sumringah kali ini, "dia satu-satunya yang bisa bahasa Mandarin! Ia lahir dan besar di China, jadi kalau kau berbicara dengannya pakai bahasa Mandarin juga tak mengapa."

Shixun menatap foto Chen dengan sedikit ragu, "apa tidak akan mencurigakan?"

"Tidak," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku juga sering berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mandarin dengannya."

Setelah lebih dari satu jam memperkenalkan teman-teman Sehun, kini mereka berdua sedang membahas apa yang telah terjadi selama seminggu mereka bertukar tempat.

"Aku bertaruh pasti Kai menyebalkan sekali kan," Shixun mendengus sebal ketika Sehun selesai menceritakan perihal balapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tapi untuk pemula seperti kau, hebat juga bisa menyeimbangi Kai."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, namun dalam hati ia merasa bersalah kepada Shixun karena tidak menceritakan hal yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Kai setelah balapan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan kau di Beijing sana?" Sehun berusaha untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kakek dan _Yifan ge_?" Shixun dapat melihat sang adik menyeringai ketika ia menyebut nama Yifan.

"Ugh…jangan tersenyum seperti itu." Ucap Shixun yang dibalas dengan tawa oleh Sehun, "tapi, yah, mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik di sini, karena aku sedang menjadi kau. Kalau aku ke Beijing sebagai diriku sendiri," Shixun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, "bisa-bisa selama seminggu yang ku dapat hanyalah petuah dari kakek dan tatapan kecewa dari Yifan ge."

Sehun tersenyum prihatin kepada saudara kembarnya itu, "aku tahu perasaanmu, kita jatuh cinta kepada orang-orang yang tidak bisa kita miliki." Ia berkata dengan pelan. _Kai, contohnya._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol maksudmu?" Shixun menatap kembarannya dengan jahil.

"Bu-bukan." Sehun tergagap, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Shixun tahu kalau dia menyukai Kai, yang notabenenya musuh terbesar sang kakak. Jadi untuk saat ini, biarkan saja Shixun mengira jika ia masih menyukai Chanyeol.

"Yah…setidaknya statusmu dengan Chanyeol itu masih 'teman'." Shixun menghela nafas, "kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol lalu aku suka dengannya bagaimana?" Shixun berusaha untuk menggoda sang adik.

Sehun cemberut.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil Audi R8 milik Shixun dengan wajah di tekuk, sebenarnya hari ini ia malas sekolah, namun karena ada ulangan Aljabar ia jadi terpaksa masuk. Demi Shixun yang sedang mengejar cintanya di Beijing sana.

Hahhh…

Kedua iris matanya sibuk memandangi sekeliling hingga akhirnya terpaku kepada sesosok lelaki dengan kulit tan yang sedang turun dari mobil Lamborghini Aventador hitam. Sehun bergidik sendiri ketika teringat malam dimana mobil itu telah menjadi saksi bisu apa yang telah ia dan Kai lakukan di danau.

Ugh, bahkan mereka hampir melanjutkannya di mobil.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun buru-buru memasang wajah kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju gedung sekolah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dan melewatkan tatapan terluka yang menghiasi iris gelap milik Kai.

"Kenapa ia semakin hari semakin tampan, uh." Gumam Sehun kesal.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali pagi ini, Xun." Suara Luhan menyapa indera pendengarannya. "Apa karena teringat akan Kim Kai dan danau?"

Sayangnya, Sehun dengan tidak sengaja menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan mengenai taruhannya dengan Kai karena lelaki itu tidak berhenti mengganggunya sampai Sehun menceritakan semuanya.

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi," Sehun mengerang. "Aku jadi menyesal menceritakannya kepadamu."

Luhan memasang wajah merajuk. "Kau ini jahat sekali sih dengan sahabatmu sendiri."

Sehun tertawa.

"Malam ini ke El Dorado? Kau sudah lama sekali tidak ke sana, semua orang merindukanmu!"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, " _what a bullshit_."

"Serius," ujar Luhan. " _We miss you Shixun."_ Luhan berkata sambil memasang wajah pura-pura sedih.

"Ew..menjijikan." Shixun mendorong Luhan menjauh dari dirinya. "Enyah kau."

Kedua lelaki itu masih sibuk bercanda satu sama lain sepanjang lorong, hingga akhirnya Sehun merasa ada seseorang yang terlempar ke arahnya. Ia harus memegang pundak Luhan untuk menahan keseimbangannya agar ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai, dan tubuh yang tadi menabraknya kini sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Yixing?"

"M-maafkan aku!" Kemudian ia segera berlari menjauhi mereka berdua, dan darah Sehun mendidih ketika ia melihat Kai yang sedang menyeringai tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

"Mengapa kau menyebalkan sekali?!" Pekik Sehun, untungnya suasana lorong sudah sepi dan kini hanya ada mereka bertiga saja di lorong.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Kai santai.

"Kau yang mendorong Yixing, _fucktard_!" Kini Luhan yang angkat bicara.

Kai tertawa, "aku tidak mendorongnya, aku hanya menyenggolnya sedikit."

Sehun kini hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan tidak suka, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tangan Luhan agar mereka bisa menjauh dari Kai. "Terserah." Ia berhasil berkata kepada Kai sebelum pergi.

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan sudah menghilang di tikungan lorong, Kai yang tadinya hanya terdiam sekarang malah menendang tembok lorong dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Awalnya ia berharap Shixun akan menonjoknya atau menendangnya, tapi lelaki itu hanya berteriak kepadanya sekali lalu pergi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Perilaku Shixun yang semakin hari semakin aneh, membuat Kai semakin frustasi. Ia lebih suka Shixun menonjokinya daripada mendiamkannya seperti ini.

"Wu Shixun sialan!"

.

.

Entah sudah kesekian kalinya Shixun menghela nafas dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, pasalnya kini ia sedang duduk sambil memegangi koper dan ranselnya di sebuah halte bus yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Beijing. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan gelisah, kakinya tak berhenti-henti ia gerakan, tanda bahwa lelaki ini sedang gugup. Bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, membuat Shixun semakin gugup saja.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah bus berwarna biru berhenti tepat di depan halte dimana ia berada. Shixun berusaha untuk memasang senyum selebar mungkin dan pandangannya berusaha untuk terlihat sangat antusias. _Semoga saja mereka tidak menyadarinya,_ batin Shixun.

"SEHUUUNAAAAAAA!" Seorang lelaki pendek dengan eyeliner tebal melapisi matanya turun dari bus diikuti suara teriakan cemprengnya, yang sebenarnya membuat telinga Shixun sakit, namun ia tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya itu.

"HYUUUUUUUUUNG." Shixun balas berteriak, dan ketika lelaki kecil itu menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan besar, Shixun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Wow, kau tambah tinggi." Lelaki yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun itu berusaha untuk berjinjit agar dapat menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Padahal belum sebulan kita berpisah."

Shixun nyengir, "tentu saja." Ia berkata dengan perlahan, sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Korea. "Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, memangnya hyung, sudah tua."

" _You're so mean,"_ Baekhyun cemberut, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah. "Ayo! Semua orang sudah menunggu!" Ia kemudian menarik koper Shixun dan dengan gampangnya melempar koper itu ke dalam bagasi yang sudah terbuka, membuat Shixun terkagum-kagum sendiri. Lalu ia menarik tangan Shixun agar mereka berdua memasuki bus, dan tak lama kemudian busnya pun berjalan.

" _Hey guysss!_ " Shixun mencoba bertingkah seriang mungkin agar mirip dengan Sehun, dan ternyata berhasil, semua orang di dalam bus itu langsung menyambutnya dengan sorakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sialan?" Ujar lelaki yang memakai sebuah _beanie_ , Bobby. "Terlalu lama di China membuatmu semakin terlihat sipit." Lalu kemudian ia tertawa.

 _Sialan,_ ujar Shixun dalam hati, namun ia malah ikutan tertawa. "Tertawalah sesukamu, _jerk_."

Shixun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru bus yang terlihat sumpek itu, dan kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun perempuan yang ada di dalam bus ini.

"Kemana yang perempuan?" Tanya Shixun dengan heran.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan lalu, "Oh? Mereka enggan satu bus dengan kita, menurut mereka kita adalah segerombolan lelaki barbar yang akan mengotori bus dengan tisu bekas onani."

"Dan kondom!" Seru seseorang dari bagian belakang.

"Ugh, jangan berkopulasi di dalam bus." Ujar seseorang yang Shixun kenali sebagai Suho.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan bosan, "duh, siapa sih yang masih menggunakan kata kopulasi saat ini. _Lame_." Kemudian ia berbalik untuk menghadap Shixun, "nah, Sehun, kau duduk di belakang bersama para maknae lainnya, _have fun baby!"_ Kemudian ia mendorong Shixun agar lelaki itu mulai berjalan melintasi lorong bus yang di lantainya berceceran sampah makanan. Shixun bahkan harus meloncat kecil untuk menghindari tumpukan sampah yang menghalangi jalan.

"Hey, Huna!" Seorang lelaki melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shixun lalu menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Sini!"

" _Long time no see_ , Jeon!" Shixun menepuk bahu lelaki yang bernama Jungkook itu sebelum ia menduduki kursi di sebelahnya, baru sedetik ia duduk ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya dengan cukup keras. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Changjo. " _Yo!_ Choi!"

" _Damn,_ Wu." Ujar Changjo, "kau terlihat lebih tinggi."

Shixun terkekeh, "kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya kepadaku."

Changjo memutar kedua matanya, "tentu saja orang lain juga menyadarinya." Kemudian kedua lelaki itu tertawa, "mau bonbon?" Ia menyodorkan satu dus cokelat bonbon yang masih baru.

Shixun mengangguk kemudian ia mencoba satu, "rasanya seperti kardus." Gumamnya sambil mengernyitkan wajah, kemudian ia teringat akan penjelasan Sehun mengenai profil teman-temannya. "Apa ini milik Jiho?"

"Jangan mengomentari cokelat buatan pabrikku, Wu." Lelaki yang bernama asli Woo Jiho itu berteriak dari bagian depan bus, "itu cokelat terenak se-Korea."

" _Yeah,_ saking enaknya, cokelatmu menjadi makanan pokok tentara di Korea Utara sana." Celetuk Jungkook yang menimbulkan tawa dari seisi bus dan Jiho yang mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Jungkook.

 _Ternyata teman-teman Sehun tidak seculun yang aku bayangkan_ , ujar Shixun dalam hati sambil ia memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah penghuni bus yang sedang melaju melintasi jalanan kota Beijing.

"Hey Taehyun!" Changjo berteriak kepada seorang lelaki yang duduk di barisan depan sebelah kanan mereka, " _turn up that goddamn music!_ "

Lelaki yang dipanggil Taehyun itu mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum ia berjalan ke arah depan bus, ia terlihat seperti sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu sampai akhirnya lagu Bang Bang Bang milik Big Bang terdengar ke sepenjuru bus, membuat seisi bus menggila.

" _HELL YEAHHH!"_ Suara teriakan Baekhyun terdengar hingga ke bagian belakang.

Shixun hanya tertawa ketika ia melihat beberapa orang mulai meloncat-loncat di dalam bus, ini semua benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya, ia jadi mengerti sekarang kenapa Sehun begitu khawatir jika Shixun bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Mereka bukanlah sekumpulan anak-anak _nerd_ , mereka bahkan mungkin dapat dikategorikan sebagai _party people_.

" _Come on Sehun!"_ Jiho kini meneriakinya sambil meloncat-loncat tak karuan.

 _Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga seru-seruan di sini_ , Shixun berkata di dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia ikutan meloncat-loncat.

.

.

Sehun kini hanya duduk diam di kelasnya, pikirannya tertuju kepada sang kakak kembar yang hari ini harusnya bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang absurd itu. Shixun tadi sudah mengiriminya sms yang berisikan bahwa ia sudah berada di dalam bus dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun tidak berhenti memikirkan kondisi sang kakak.

"Wu Shixun." Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Henry memanggil namanya dari depan kelas, dengan enggan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Henry yang sedang membagikan kertas ulangan harian Aljabar mereka.

"Nilaimu jelek, seperti biasa." Henry menyerahkan kertas ulangannya dengan sedikit di lempar, membuat Sehun jengkel. "Kau membuat rata-rata kelas kita rendah, Wu. Dasar merepotkan."

Dahi Sehun mengkerut, "jangan menceramahiku."

Namun Henry tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, "kelas kita jadi di pandang jelek karena kelakuan kau dan Luhan, kalian bisanya hanya membuat masalah saja, dasar tidak berguna."

 _BRAK_

Sehun dengan kasar memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya, hingga membuat kertas ulangannya lecek. "Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Aku bilang," Henry berkata dengan nada yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. "Kau dan Luhan itu hanyalah dua manusia yang tidak berguna."

"Heh," Sehun terkekeh, "memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk kelas ini hingga kau di anggap sebagai manusia yang berguna?"

Henry mengangkat dagunya dengan sombong, "aku sudah sering memenangkan kejuaraan lomba cerdas cermat untuk kelas ini dan bahkan untuk sekolahan, aku selalu menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dan selalu berada di peringkat pertama di angkatan. Itu semua sudah menjelaskan alasan aku adalah manusia yang berguna, tidak seperti kau dan Luhan."

"Aku kapten tim futsal," ujar Sehun sambil menatap Henry dengan tajam. "Aku juga sering memenangkat pertandingan futsal."

"Hahaha…" Henry tertawa, di ikuti oleh beberapa murid lainnya. "Tetapi otakmu kosong, Wu. Buat apa punya otak kalau tidak pernah di gunakan? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau buang saja otakmu itu atau menukarnya dengan otak sapi, sama saja kan?"

Sehun dengan erat mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ingin rasanya ia menonjok lelaki di hadapannya ini, namun jika ia melakukannya orang-orang akan berfikir jika ia benar-benar tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya. Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Henry ini karena sudah berani mengejek kakak kembarnya.

"Kau bilang kau sering memenangkan lomba cerdas cermat, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku tantang kau untuk menyelesaikan soal matematika tersusah?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah menantang.

Mendengar tantangan Sehun, sonta seisi kelas tertawa keras, bahkan sampai ada yang terpingkal-pingkal, semua tertawa kecuali Sehun dan Luhan. Henry tertawa begitu keras hingga ia memukul-mukul meja yang berada di hadapannya sementara tangan yang satunya memegangi perutnya.

"Astaga!" Henry mengusap kedua matanya, "aku sampai menangis."

"DIAM!" Sehun yang kesal berteriak hingga membuat sepenjuru kelas terdiam dalam sekejap, bersamaan dengan masuknya sang guru matematika ke ruangan mereka.

"Laoshi!" Henry memanggil sang guru masih dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan tawa. "Wu Shixun menantangku untuk mengerjakan soal matematika tersulit yang kau berikan!"

Guru mereka (yang menyebalkan) kemudian menatap Shixun dengan pandangan meremehkan, Sehun menggeram dalam hati, gurunya ini sama saja dengan Henry, suka sekali merendahkan orang. "Benarkah itu Tuan Wu?"

"Benar." Jawab Sehun mantap.

Henry langsung berhenti tertawa ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sehun benar-benar serius akan tantangannya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sang guru menatap Sehun dan Henry secara bergantian. "Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, kita akan menyaksikan duel maut antara peringkat satu kelas dan peringkat bontot di kelas."

Seluruh murid dengan antusias duduk dengan rapih di meja masing-masing, Sehun tersenyum menenangkan ketika ia menangkap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Nah, Tuan Wu dan Tuan Lau. Silahkan duduk di meja terdepan lalu kerjakan soal-soal ini, siapa yang bisa menjawab paling cepat dan benar semua, dia lah yang menang." Guru itu berkata sambil memberikan mereka masing-masing selembar kertas.

Sehun dalam hati tersenyum ketika ia melihat soal yang di berikan, soal mengenai Aljabar tingkat tinggi yang sudah ia kuasai sejak kelas 2 SMP.

"Hey Wu!" Sehun menoleh ketika ia mendengar Henry memanggilnya. "Kalau kau kalah, kau harus keluar dari kelas ini, bagaimanapun caranya, kau dan Luhan harus angkat kaki dari kelas ini, kalau bisa dari sekolah ini juga sekalian."

"Kalau aku menang," giliran Sehun yang angkat bicara, "kau harus menjadi suruhanku sampai kelulusan."

" _Deal_."

Mereka berdua kemudian mengambil posisi masing-masing, Sehun dengan santainya duduk di kursi sementara Henry tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Sehun. Kemudian setelah mendapat aba-aba dari sang guru, mereka berdua akhirnya mulai mengerjakan soal.

' _Mudah mudah mudah.'_ Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika ia dengan lancarnya mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berikan.

Baru 3 menit berjalan, Sehun sudah berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh soal yang di berikan, ia kemudian menyerahkannya kepada sang guru dan membuat Henry dan seisi kelas melotot dengan kaget. Sang guru kemudian menerima hasil kerjanya dengan pandangan menyipit sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Periksa saja." Ujarnya kalem.

Sang guru kemudian dengan segera memeriksa jawabannya sementara Sehun dan seisi kelas menunggunya dengan sabar, wajah Henry masih diliputi dengan kekagetan, bahkan sepertinya soal-soal itu sudah terlupakan olehnya. Kini semua orang di ruangan itu fokus kepada guru mereka yang sedang memeriksa hasil jawaban milik Sehun.

"Sempurna…" Guru itu menatap lembaran milik Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seisi kelas terkesiap sementara raut wajah Henry berubah menjadi panik. "Tidak ada kesalahan satupun. Bagaimana—"

"Heh," Sehun terkekeh, kemudian ia berbalik untuk menghadap Henry, "jangan pernah meninggikan dirimu sendiri dan merendahkan orang lain tanpa tahu asal-usulnya." Kemudian ia mengajak Luhan untuk pergi dari kelas matematika yang langsung di angguki dengan semangat oleh lelaki itu. "Sampai ketemu besok, _my slave_."

Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas matematika bersama Luhan yang nampaknya ingin meledak.

"Kau!" Luhan menunjuknya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya bercampur girang. " _What the fuck did just happened?"_

Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "orang seperti Henry terkadang butuh diberikan sedikit pelajaran." Ia menyeringai, "kau bawa rokok?"

Luhan tersenyum miring, " _hell yeah,_ aku bahkan bawa beberapa gram ganja. _Smoking weed_ di atap sekolah _sounds good, right?"_

.

.

Kini seluruh penumpang bus, termasuk Shixun, sedang memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Mino yang sekarang gilirannya untuk melontarkan tebak-tebakan. Awalnya Shixun ogah-ogahan untuk ikutan main tebak-tebakkan, namun karena ia mendapatkan paksaan dari berbagai arah, alhasil ia kini ikut-ikutan menyimak apa yang akan di katakan oleh Mino.

"Wudhu apa yang romantis?" tanya Mino dengan wajah iseng.

"Wudhu satu keran berdua!" Jawab Taeil dengan heboh.

"Ckckck," Jaehyo geleng-geleng kepala, "bukan mukhrim."

"Nyerah deh!" Ujar Chen dengan malas.

Mino tersenyum sok misterius sebelum menjawab, "wudhu (would you) _still love me the same~"_

"HUUUUUUU." Satu bus kompak nyorakin Mino yang hanya nyengir.

"Giliranku! Giliranku!" Kini Byunghun mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias. "Gucci apa yang romantis?"

"Kok pertanyaannya hampir sama kayak yang tadi?" Tanya Jihoon dengan polos.

"Diem aja deh!" Sembur Byunghun, Jihoon langsung kicep dalam sekejap.

Semua orang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, termasuk Shixun yang sekarang sedang memutar keras otaknya demi mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Byunghun.

"Nyerah lagi deh!" Ujar Chen.

"Guccinta kau apa adanya." Byunghun menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Awww! _So sweet_ banget bao bei!" Chunji melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh kepada Byunghun yang langsung di balas dengan kedipan mata oleh lelaki itu. Seisi bus hanya mendelik melihat kelakuan pasangan kekasih paling nyentrik di bus ini.

"Giliran siapa sekarang?" tanya Suho.

"Akuuuu!" Kini Taehyung yang angkat tangan, "tapi pertanyaanku ini bakal susah banget di jawab. Kalian pasti bakal kewalahan jawabnya."

Semua orang semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Taehyung yang duduk di bagian tengah bus, penasaran akan teka-teki yang bakal keluar dari mulut lelaki bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Minseok antusias.

Taehyung menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan serius, "kalian yakin? Habisnya pertanyaannya bakal susah banget—"

"UDAH CEPETAN ELAH!" Seungyoon melempar sebiji popcorn ke arah Taehyung, namun dengan segera, Bobby yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung bangkit dan HAP! Popcorn itu mendarat di mulutnya.

"Bebek apa yang kakinya dua?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

Seisi bus hening, bahkan sepertinya sang supir bus juga ikut-ikutan berfikir.

"Kayaknya aku pernah denger pertanyaan ini di suatu tempat deh." Kata Daehyun pelan.

"Sok tahu!" Balas Youngjae.

"Jangan nyerah dulu Jongdae!" Teriak Suho ketika ia melihat Chen (yang hobinya bilang nyerah pada setiap pertanyaan) mau membuka mulutnya.

"Apa ya…" Shixun bingung sendiri, ternyata pertanyaan Taehyung memang susah.

"Sehun! Masa kau gak bisa jawab, sih? Kau kan calon murid Cambridge!" Ujar Taehyung.

Shixun cemberut, _sayangnya kau berbicara pada orang yang salah!_

"Duuuh, ngasih pertanyaannya susah banget sih." Gerutu Namjoon yang duduk di sebelah Suho.

"Nyerah? Nyerah?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menebarkan senyumannya.

"Nyerah deh!" Teriak Chen.

Taehyung tiba-tiba tertawa keras, membuat seisi bus kaget, takut kalau ternyata Taehyung kesurupan atau apa. Namun pada akhirnya lelaki itu kembali berbicara, "bebek kan memang kakinya dua! Kalian semua ini bodoh ya! HAHAHAHAHA."

Seisi bus menatap Taehyung dengan tidak percaya, bisa-bisanya mereka dibodohi oleh alien macam Taehyung.

"WAAAH! _Very funny!"_ Himchan berkata dengan sarkastik yang diikuti oleh cibiran dari Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengelus-ngelus dadanya sambil memejamkan mata, "tidak apa-apa kok, Taehyung _strong_."

"Eh! Eh! _Strong_ itu bukannya nama sayuran ya?" Tiba-tiba Jimin nimbrung.

"Hah?" Ternyata seisi bus masih belum konek dengan pertanyaan Jimin.

"TERONG MAKSUDNYA. HAHAHAHAHA!" Dalam sekejap Jimin langsung dihujani oleh tumpukan sampah makanan.

Di sebelah Shixun, Changjo dan Jungkook sibuk tertawa dengan sarkastik. "HAHAHA lucu sekali, bolehkah saya tertawa?" ujar mereka berdua kompak membuat Jimin akhirnya mengoper sampah yang tadi mengelilinginya ke arah mereka.

"OW OW OW!" Ketika orang itu (Shixun, Changjo dan Jungkook) berusaha untuk menangkis serangan sampah yang di lontarkan Jimin kepada mereka. Shixun menatap dengan horor sampah yang mendarat di atas kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dengan brutal ia melemparkannya kembali ke arah Jimin yang ternya malah mengenai kepala Seokjin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bocah sialan!" Teriak Seokjin yang balik melempar sampah yang tadi di kirim oleh Shixun, namun ia malah salah sasaran dan plastik malang itu kini mendarat di pangkuan Junhong.

"Jadi begini mainnya?!" Junhong meremas plastik lemparan Seokjin dengan pandangan membara, "mainannya lempar sampah sekarang?!"

"Uh….teman-teman—" Shixun dapat melihat Suho yang nampak khawatir.

"Junhong! Sepertinya kita para maknae harus membuat aliansi untuk menyerang para hyung di bagian depan!" Kini Taehyun ikut-ikutan meremas-remas bekas bungkus ciki yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

"BETUUUL!" Teriak Chanwoo yang sibuk loncat-loncat di atas kursinya.

"Aku ikut tim maknae saja!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil berpindah tempat duduk, Shixun tertegun ketika melihat wajah mantan adiknya itu. _Ganteng juga_ , pikirnya.

"Hooo…" Jinwoo mengusap dagunya, "sudah berani ya kalian sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru Changjo, "mengapa kita harus takut?!"

"Ya ampun…" Kyungsoo menatap makanan yang di bawanya dengan pasrah.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kita sudah tua, kalian jadi sok!" cicit Chunji. "Kita juga bisa galak!" lanjutnya.

Shixun terus-terusan menahan senyumnya, perang sampah akan terjadi, di tangannya kini sudah banyak plastik yang akan ia lemparkan ke bagian depan bus. Tempat dimana para hyung berada. _Ini benar-benar gila!_ Shixun berkata dalam hati, _tidak aku sangka mereka ternyata seseru ini_.

"SERAAAAAAANGGGGG!" Yoongi berteriak sembari melemparkan kaleng-kaleng bekas minuman bersoda ke arah belakang, diikuti oleh lemparan sampah dari arah bagian depan bus.

"SPARTAAAAAA!" Teriak Shixun sambil berpose layaknya patung pancoran.

Dan perang sampah antara hyung line dan maknae line pun di mulai.

.

.

"Shixun." Sehun langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar sang ayah memanggilnya, "kita harus ke Beijing saat ini juga."

Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, "kenapa?"

Ayahnya nampak gelisah, biasanya wajah lelaki itu jarang sekali menampilkan emosi, seingat Sehun. Jika ayahnya menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir, berati ada sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti ketika kita sampai di Beijing." Ayahnya berkata sambil menarik tubuh Sehun agar ia berdiri. "Sekarang cepat kemasi baju-bajumu dan turun ke bawah secepatnya."

.

.

"Yifan." Yifan mengangkat kepalanya ketika sang ayah memanggilnya.

"Ada apa baba?"

Kakek Wu menatap sang putra angkat dengan pandangan tegas namun dalam, "ada sesuatu yang ingin baba sampaikan."

Yifan mengangkat satu alisnya dengan bingung, biasanya sang ayah tidak suka bertele-tele seperti ini. "Katakan saja."

Kakek Wu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia memakukan pandangannya kepada Yifan yang duduk di seberangnya. "Pernikahanmu dengan Song Qian akan di percepat."

.

.

"Kai." Kai tidak menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara seorang perempuan menyapa indera pendengarannya. "Ayah memanggilmu."

" _Leave me alone._ "

"Ku bilang ayah memanggilmu."

Kai akhirnya membalikkan badannya agar ia kini dapat berhadapan dengan orang yang menganggunya. "Pergi saja kau, Krys."

Perempuan yang bernama Krystal itu mendelik, "akan ku lakukan setelah kau menggerakkan badanmu untuk menemui ayah kita."

" _He's your father, not mine._ " Kai berbicara sambil memelototi Krystal.

" _Whatever—"_

"Soojung, kenapa lama sekali?" Suara seorang lelaki yang familiar sekaligus Kai benci kini terdengar.

" _Dad!_ " Krystal merajuk, "Jongin tidak mau menemuimu!"

"Jangan panggil aku Jongin, Soojung!" Suara Kai meninggi.

Krystal kini balik memelototi Kai yang nampak muak percakapan mereka, "dan jangan panggil aku Soojung, Jongin!" Krystal mendelik, "kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau kita tidak menyukai nama itu."

Lelaki yang baru datang akhirnya angkat suara, "hentikan perkelahian konyol kalian! Kalian sudah dewasa, demi Tuhan!"

Kai dengan tidak sabar menatap sang ayah yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, "cepat katakan apa maumu."

Tatapan sang ayah terlihat dingin, tidak ada orang tua yang melihat anaknya dengan pandangan sedingin itu, namun Kai dan Krystal sudah terbiasa. Ayah mereka bahkan tidak pernah memandang mereka dengan biasa saja.

"Perisapkan dirimu," nada suara sang ayah terdengar dalam. "Kita akan pergi ke Beijing malam ini."

"Lagi?" Krystal bertanya sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Lagi." Sang ayah mengangguk, "ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Keluarga Wu. Bersikap baiklah di sana nanti." Beliau berkata sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

"Keluarga Wu?" Bisik Kai dengan heran, keluarganya Shixun?

"Bersikap baiklah nanti, Jongin." Ucap Krystal dengan nada mengejek. "Jangan mempermalukan keluarga kita."

" _Fuck off, bitch_." Kai dengan kasar mendorong tubuh saudara perempuannya keluar dari kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu dengan kasar dan menguncinya.

.

.

"Ah!" Kakek Wu tersenyum ketika ia melihat Keluarga Jung memasuki ruang makannya. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

Sehun membesarkan matanya ketika mendapati Kai sedang berjalan di antara anggota keluarga Jung lainnya, apa yang dilakukan pemuda bermarga Kim itu bersama keluarga Jung?

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, di sini kita akan membicarakan masalah yang menimpa keluarga Jung." Ayah Sehun kini mulai berbicara ketika seluruh anggota keluarga Jung sudah duduk, "lebih tepatnya masalah yang menimpa perusahaan keluarga Jung."

Sehun dapat melihat tubuh Kai menegang, nampaknya lelaki itu belum tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah yang menimpa keluarga Jung.

Kakek Wu menatap Tuan Jung dengan pandangan bertanya, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tuan Jung menggelengkan kepalanya, "petinggi cabang perusahaan di Inggris ketahuan telah menggelapkan hampir 90% uang perusahaan. Sekarang ia sudah kabur dengan membawa uang hasil korupsinya yang hampir menyebabkan perusahaan kami bangkrut mendadak, berhubung Inggris memiliki cabang terbesar perusahaan kita."

"Kalau seperti itu kondisinya, perusahaan Anda terancam bangkrut jika Anda tidak berhasil mendapatkan suntikan dana dari perusahaan atau orang lain." Lelaki yang Sehun ketahui sebagai paman tirinya sekaligus _crush_ dari kakak kembarnya, Yifan ge, kini yang angkat bicara.

Ayah Sehun nampak berfikir, "sebenarnya bisa saja kita memberikan bantuan dana, namun karena ini uang perusahaan, kita harus mendapat persetujuan dari Dewan terlebih dahulu."

"Atau," Kakek Wu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang terduduk dalam diam. "Kita bisa saja menggabungkan kedua perusahaan kita jika kau bersedia menikahkan cucu perempuanmu dengan cucu lelaki ku."

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna, begitu pula mata perempuan yang Sehun kira saudara perempuan dari Kai, meskipun sulit sekali untuk menemukan kemiripan di antara kedua orang itu.

"Tidak!" Sehun berteriak dengan refleks, "tidak, tidak, tidak!"

"Wu Shixun!" Suara sang Kakek terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya, Sehun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Yifan yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Kau akan melakukan apapun yang ku perintahkan! Jangan membantah!"

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Geram Sehun, sudah pasti ia tidak akan membiarkan kakak kembarnya itu menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.

"Shixun," kini sang Ayah membuka mulutnya. "Apa salahnya? Lagi pula Soojung itu perempuan yang cantik dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik."

Sehun menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan keras, "tidak!"

"Hahahaha…" sang kakek tertawa, membuat Sehun akhirnya menoleh kepada sang kakek kembali. "Kau bertingkah seakan-akan kami akan menyuruhmu untuk menikahi Jongin! Yang benar saja!"

Sehun kini tidak lagi menatap sang kakek dengan tajam, "Jongin?" Otak Sehun langsung bekerja dengan cepat dan kemudian kepalanya menoleh secepat otaknya bekerja ke arah Kai yang kini mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan matanya.

" _Daddy!"_ Kini perempuan yang bernama Soojung itu memekik. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal!"

"Kalian akan saling kenal satu sama lain secepatnya," Lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Tuan Jung berkata, "kau akan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Jongin dan Shixun."

" _WHAT?!_ " Kai dan Soojung berteriak secara bersamaan.

Sehun merasa bahwa kini ia sangat sulit untuk bernafas, " _I need some fresh air._ " Tanpa menunggu respon dari orang lain, Sehun segera melarikan diri keluar dari ruangan yang hanya bisa membuatnya pusing.

Sehun terus berlari, tubuhnya hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawanya pergi. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di taman halaman belakang mansion milik sang kakek. Untuk sejenak, Sehun tertegun, taman ini tidak berubah dari ingatannya. Air mancur yang sama, kolam renang yang sama, dan tumbuhan yang sama. Semua itu mengingatkannya pada memori masa kecilnya bersama Shixun. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menduduki salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap kolam renang, Sehun terdiam sambil memperhatikan air kolam renang yang tenang.

"Ternyata kau di sini."

Suara Kai berhasil menarik Sehun dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan curiga.

Kai kemudian duduk di bangku taman yang sama dengan Sehun, "kabur, sama sepertimu. Aku tidak begitu menyukai suasana tegang di dalam ruangan itu."

Sehun kini menghela nafasnya lalu menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Soojung itu siapamu?"

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kai menjawab pertanyaannya, "saudari tiriku. Kita memiliki ayah yang sama namun ibu yang berbeda."

"Kenapa margamu Kim?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk menggunakan marga mendiang ibuku daripada marga ayahku, yah, kasarnya aku tidak sudi menggunakan nama lelaki yang sudah menyakiti ibuku." Jawab Kai dengan pelan meskipun nadanya sarat akan kebencian.

"Ibumu sudah meninggal?" Kini Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandang Kai dengan sedih, "maafkan aku, aku baru tahu."

Di luar dugaan, lelaki tan itu malah tertawa kecil. "Tidak mengapa, lagipula kejadiannya sudah lama sekali." Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Sehun, "ku dengar kau juga tumbuh besar tanpa ibumu."

Tubuh Sehun menegang ketika ia mendengar perkataan Kai, ia harus hati-hati dalam membalas perkataan lelaki itu. "U-uh…ya. Ayah dan ibuku bercerai ketika aku masih kecil sekali. Sekarang ibuku tinggal di Korea bersama—"

"Saudaramu?" sela Kai tiba-tiba.

"D-dari mana kau tahu kalau aku punya saudara?" Tanya Sehun sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kepanikan di dalam suaranya.

"Aku punya sumber terpercaya." Kai tersenyum miring. "Jadi? Saudaramu ini kakak atau adikmu sebenarnya?"

"A-adik," _kembar_ , lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Adik ya," Kai berkata dengan pelan. "Pasti dia juga tak kalah cantik darimu."

Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna, di saat-saat seperti ini Kai masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Kai berkata seakan-akan lelaki itu bisa membaca pikirannya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, kau cantik."

"Haha, lucu sekali." Sehun berusaha untuk bersikap sesantai mungkin, ia tidak akan terlena hanya dengan gombalan murah seperti itu! "Aku ini laki-laki." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kai hanya untuk menemukan bahwa lelaki itu juga sedang memandanginya.

"Wu Shixun," bisik Kai, tangan kanan lelaki itu kini terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sehun yang kini terdiam membeku. "kau ini tidak pernah peka, ya?"

"P-peka?" suara yang dikeluarkan Sehun terdengar seperti hembusan nafas.

Jari jempol Kai kini mengelus bibir bagian bawah milik Sehun, membuat lelaki pucat itu menahan nafasnya sebentar. Ini hanya perasaan Sehun saja atau memang Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu?

"Jangan menyetujui pernikahan itu," kini nada suara Kai terdengar seperti memohon, " _don't do it._ "

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Karena aku yang akan menikahimu." Kai berkata sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya sendiri di atas bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Halooooo semuaaa

Saya tau ini super ngaret T_T karena tugas numpuk, ujian praktek, dan kena internet positif :(((( tapi ini akhirnya saya update juga kok! Maaf kalo chapter ini ga sepanjang yang seebelumnya :(

Dan saya juga ganti ratingnya hehe emang awalnya mau di kasih rate M cuma masih bimbang :( tapi karena Devi494 menyarankan saya untuk ganti ratenya, jadinya saya ganti(?)

Oh iya, buat Kaihunisme ini cerita saya juga dapet inspirasinya dari filmnya Lindsay Lohan yang kamu bilang itu xD

Big thanks to:

EVERYONE!

Saya emang ga balesin komen kalian satu persatu, tapi saya bacain terus kok buat penyemangat pas tiba-tiba feels buat lanjutin FFnya ilang mendadak T_T KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAA

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan komentarin FF ini semuanyaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

_warning(s) :_ _ **drugs use, alcohol use**_ _ **, explicit language, campur sari language, recehness, recehness, recehness.**_

Tolong dibaca peringatannya dengan seksama yah! FF ini ratenya M karena semua hal yang saya sebutin di _warning_ ~ (kerecehan saya juga termasuk)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Beijing, 5 tahun yang lalu

 _Shixun menatap sesosok lelaki berbadan tegap di hadapannya, lelaki itu menyeringai dan tangannya terulur untuk menunjukkan sekantung heroin di genggamannya. Shixun terlihat ragu-ragu ketika ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang memberinya narkoba._

" _Cobalah."_

 _Lelaki berambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya dengan resah. "Tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Santai saja," lelaki itu kini menarik tangan Shixun dengan kasar dan kemudian ia meletakkan heroin itu di tangan Shixun. "Ayahmu tidak akan tahu tentang ini."_

" _Serius?"_

" _Kapan aku pernah berbohong kepadamu?"_

 _Shixun menghela nafasnya, "aku mempercayaimu, Mark, tapi—"_

 _Mark kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Shixun agar lelaki itu berhenti berbicara, "tidak usah berbicara lagi, kita berdua sama-sama membutuhkan pelarian dari kehidupan kita yang memuakkan ini, drugs adalah salah satu pelarian yang tepat bagi kita."_

" _Aku bahkan belum pernah merokok atau meminum alkohol!" Protes Shixun._

" _Terkadang, kau harus memulai dari yang paling ekstrim terlebih dahulu." Mark mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "Cobalah." Ia mendesak Shixun yang hanya memandangi heroin itu dengan tajam, sebelum kemudian ia mulai menyobek bungkusan plastik yang menahan heroin itu dengan cepat._

 _._

Guangzhou

" _Aku tak menyangka kalau kau juga pergi ke El Dorado." Shixun terkejut ketika ia melihat Luhan, sahabat kecilnya, kini sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk di ruangan kecil nan pengap yang terletak di El Dorado, klub yang kata Mark sering ia kunjungi. "Siapa yang mengajakmu?"_

"What the— _apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?"_

" _Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa. "Bersenang-senang, tentu saja. El Dorado sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku."_

" _Dan kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" Pandangan Shixun menyipit ketika ia melihat Luhan yang terkekeh. "Kau jahat!"_

 _Kini Luhan tertawa, "habisnya ku kira kau anak baik-baik yang tidak menyukai dunia malam, tetapi ternyata kau bahkan sudah pernah mencoba heroin."_

" _Yah, ternyata aku tidak sebaik kelihatannya, kan?" gerutu Shixun. "Daripada berusaha untuk menjadi anak baik yang di idam-idamkan ayah, lebih baik aku jadi berandalan saja sekalian."_

" _Kau ini suka sekali ya membuat Papa Wu terkena serangan jantung," Luhan menatap Shixun dengan alis yang terangkat._

 _Shixun menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "_ screw him! _Aku tidak peduli lagi." Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _._

Beijing

 _Sudah lebih dari setahun semenjak Mark untuk pertama kalinya memperkenalkan Shixun dengan yang namanya 'dunia malam' dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang mengetahui kebiasaan Shixun yang suka keluar malam dan berpesta ria, bahkan Sehun di Korea sana pun belum tahu. Shixun masih ragu untuk memberitahukan adik kembarnya itu tentang kelakuan bandelnya ini, meskipun ia tahu, Sehun tidak akan men_ judge _nya._

 _ **Luhan : Kau tidak datang ke El Dorado malam ini?**_

 _Shixun tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Luhan kepadanya._

 _ **Shixun : Aku sedang berada di Beijing, sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain**_

 _ **Luhan :**_ **Fine** _ **, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau sakau malam ini**_

 _ **Shixun : Tidak akan**_

 _Lelaki berambut pirang itu kini hanya menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua mansion milik sang kakek. Di sela-sela jarinya terselip rokok yang terbuat dari ganja, Mark dan Luhan sudah mengajarinya untuk membuat joint dari ganja minggu lalu dan Shixun tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa_ smoking weed _lebih menyenangkan di banding rokok biasa. Maka dari itu, ia dengan susah payah menyelundupkan sekantung ganja, beberapa bungkus kertas untuk joint, 2 botol gin, dan 1 gram kokain ke dalam pesawat pribadi keluarganya karena sang ayah dengan mendadak menyuruhnya untuk ikut pergi ke Beijing._

 _Shixun menghela nafas sebelum tangannya meraih sebotol gin kemudian ia meneguk isinya sampai habis, kepalanya mulai terasa berputar dan Shixun kemudian dengan lemas menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang rokok dan tangan kiri yang memegang botol gin. Ia kemudian terkekeh sendiri, ketika membayangkan apa reaksi sang kakek dan sang ayah ketika mereka mengetahui kelakuan Shixun yang sekarang ini._

"Fuck, _mereka juga tidak akan peduli." Shixun bergumam._

 _Sudah satu jam berlalu dan kini kedua botol gin yang ia bawa sudah kosong dan puntung rokok bersebaran di lantai kamarnya. Kini Shixun sedang terduduk di meja belajarnya, kepalanya menunduk, sibuk untuk menghirup kokain dari hidungnya. Kepalanya begitu pusing dan tubuhnya terasa melayang, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok lelaki tinggi yang menatapnya dengan terkejut._

" _Shixun?" Suara lelaki itu diliputi dengan ketidak percayaan. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Shixun yang sedang_ high _kemudian memutar kursi belajarnya hingga kini kedua lelaki itu berhadapan, "halloooo Yifan ge!"_

 _Lelaki yang ternyata Yifan itu dengan segera berjalan untuk menghampiri Shixun, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat botol gin dan puntung rokok berceceran di lantai kamar keponakannya itu._

"What the fuck, _Wu Shixun?! Kenapa ada rokok dan alkohol di kamarmu?!" Mata Yifan semakin membesar ketika ia melihat setumpuk kokain di meja belajar Shixun. "Apakah itu kokain?!"_

 _Shixun kini terkikik, "waahh…gege mau juga?" Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk mengambil segenggam kokain lalu kemudian dengan lemas melemparkannya kepada Yifan hingga berceceran di atas lantai. "Itu sangat bagus untuk menghilangkan stress, heheheh."_

 _Yifan hanya tertegun ketika ia melihat keponakannya itu kini tertawa sendiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di kursi, ia sangat terkejut dan tentunya sangat marah akan kelakuan Shixun yang kini sudah kelewatan baginya. Memang anak itu suka sekali bertengkar dan bermasalah di sekolahnya, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau keponakannya itu ternyata sudah sejauh ini._

" _Bangun," Yifan dengan paksa menarik tangan Shixun agar lelaki itu bangun dari duduknya, namun Shixun tetap keukeuh dengan posisinya. "BANGUN WU SHIXUN!"_

 _Shixun kini menatapnya dengan kesal, "jangan sentuh aku, sialan_!" _Kemudian dengan sempoyongan Shixun mendorong Yifan lalu ia berjalan menuju kasurnya._

" _Shixun!" Yifan berteriak namun tidak di hiraukan oleh lelaki yang kini sudah berbaring di atas kasur berukuran king size itu. Jadi yang Yifan lakukan adalah menyusul keponakannya itu dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dengan_ bridal style _._

" _TURUNKAN AKU SIALAN!" Shixun berontak di dalam gendongannya, namun Yifan tidak mempedulikannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kemudian ia melemparkan tubuh keponakannya itu ke dalam_ bathtub _dan menyalakan airnya, membuat Shixun berteriak-teriak sambil menendang-nendang air yang kini mulai memenuhi_ baththub _._

" _KELUARKAN AKU! KELUARKAN AKU_!" _Yifan harus bersusah payah untuk menahan tubuh Shixun yang memberontak._

" _Tidak sampai kau sadar akan perbuatanmu, Wu Shixun!" Yifan menggeram, "kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan kali ini!"_

 _Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Shixun terdiam, namun lelaki itu malah tertawa dengan keras membuat Yifan terkejut. "Keterlaluan katamu?!" Mata Shixun yang menatap Yifan terlihat membara, "Kelakuan ku ini keterlaluan menurutmu?!" Pekik Shixun._

" _Shixun—"_

" _KALAU KAU MENGANGGAP INI SEMUA KETERLALUAN, SALAHKAN AYAH YANG TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI DENGANKU, SALAHKAN IBU YANG DENGAN GAMPANGNYA MENINGGALKANKU DAN MEMISAHKAN SEHUN DARIKU, SALAHKAN KAKEK YANG SELALU MENEKAN DIRIKU AGAR MENJADI CUCU IDAMANNYA, SALAHKAN JUGA DIRIMU SENDIRI YANG SELALU MEMBUATKU MERASA BERSALAH KARENA MENYUKAI PAMANKU SENDIRI. INI SEMUA SALAH KALIAN!" Shixun berteriak sangat kencang sekali hingga rasanya seluruh penghuni rumah akan mendengarnya._

" _INI SEMUA SALAH KALIAN!" Air mata satu persatu mulai meluncur keluar dari manik gelap milik Shixun yang kini tertutup, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di antara kedua kakinya yang tertekuk sementara tangannya dengan kasar meremas-remas surai emasnya dengan frustasi. "Ini semua salah kalian." Suara lelaki itu kini di selingi dengan isakan._

 _Amarah Yifan langsung runtuh saat itu juga, meskipun ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan di dalam dirinya. Namun kedua tangan lelaki itu kini bergerak untuk melingkari tubuh Shixun yang sudah_ basah, _tidak lupa Yifan mematikan keran air yang dari tadi mengalirkan air untuk mengisi_ bathtub _, membuat suasana menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar suara isakan Shixun yang terdengar pilu._

 _Yifan dengan lembut mengelus-elus kepala keponakannya itu sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang membuat isakan Shixun mulai mereda. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perkataan Shixun tadi dari pikirannya._

' _salahkan juga dirimu sendiri yang selalu membuatku merasa bersalah karena menyukai pamanku sendiri.'_

" _Shixun?" Yifan bertanya, namun ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari lelaki itu karena tanpa sadar Shixun sudah tertidur._

 _Lelaki yang lebih tua menghela nafas, kemudian ia menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Shixun lalu dengan perlahan ia mengecup kening keponakannya itu._

" _Kau lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini, Shixun. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."_

 _._

 _._

Seoul, 2 tahun yang lalu

 _Sehun kini sedang menyantap makan malamnya dengan perlahan, sementara di seberang meja, ibunya sibuk meneguk_ wine _sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya._

" _Sehun," suara ibunya terdengar merdu namun berbahaya, "apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol itu?"_

 _Sehun berhenti menyantap makanannya selama sedetik kemudian ia melajutkannya lagi secepat itu juga. "Hanya teman dekat."_

" _Benarkah?" Sang ibu kemudian menuangkan anggurnya lagi ke dalam gelas miliknya, "kau tidak berbohong kepada ibumu kan, sayang?"_

 _Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum kecut di depan sang ibu, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa bertatap wajah dengan ibunya yang sedang memandanginya dari balik gelas. "Tentu saja, kapan aku pernah berbohong kepada ibu?"_

 _Ibunya tersenyum, dan Sehun harus akui, tidak salah jika ibunya mendapat julukan sebagai wanita tercantik di Korea. Ibunya memang cantik, kecantikannya tidak memudar seiring berjalannya waktu,_ she's like a walking goddess _, dan karena kecantikannya itulah ayahnya terpikat oleh ibunya bertahun-tahun yang lalu._

" _Kau selalu membuatku bangga, Sehun." Ibunya mengangkat dagunya dengan anggun, "jangan pernah mengecewakanku."_

" _Tidak akan pernah." Sehun tersenyum kepada ibunya, dengan senyuman yang tak kalah memikat. "Aku sudah selesai, selamat malam ibu." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang ibu, Sehun kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan sang ibu._

'Hello georgeus.'

 _Sehun memekik senang ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang dari telfonnya. "Chanyeol hyung!"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa di seberang sana, 'sudah makan malam?'_

" _Baru saja selesai." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum, "hyung…ada sesuatu yang inginku katakan."_

' _Katakan saja, jangan ragu-ragu.'_

 _Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya kepada Chanyeol. "Uh…ibuku mulai mencurigai hubungan kita."_

 _Keheningan yang cukup panjang membuat Sehun khawatir, bagaimana jika Chanyeol ingin mereka putus? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol kecewa lalu meninggalkannya? Bagaimana—_

' _Kau baik-baik saja?' Suara Chanyeol malah terdengar khawatir._

 _Sehun tersenyum, lega karena Chanyeol tidak memintanya untuk putus. "Aku lebih dari baik-baik saja, justru aku yang khawatir dengan hyung."_

' _Hey! Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Malah aku yang harusnya khawatir karena nilai-nilaimu yang tidak pernah turun, mengancam beasiswa ku saja."_

 _Sehun tertawa, Chanyeol memang bukan murid yang berasal dari kalangan menengah ke atas, ia berhasil masuk ke sekolah Sehun karena beasiswa dan meskipun begitu lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat sedih. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya, membuat Sehun semakin gencar untuk mendekatinya._

" _Hyung tidak usah khawatir," Ujar Sehun. "aku bisa saja mengalah jika beasiswamu terancam."_

' _Lalu kau tidak mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris yang selama ini kau impikan itu?' Suara Chanyeol penuh dengan ketidaksetujuan. 'Tenang saja, meskipun peringkatmu selalu berada di atasku, aku tidak akan memutuskanmu kok.'_

" _Yang benar?"_

' _Serius.' Sehun tersenyum lembut mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu berhasil menenangkannya. 'Asalkan kau tidak selingkuh dariku ketika kau di Inggris nanti.'_

" _Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dari kekasihku yang paling tampan ini." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun, dengan suara yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada lelaki caplang itu lagi dan lagi. "Lagipula bukankah kita sudah saling berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain?"_

 _._

 _._

"Perhatian semuanya! Dengarkan aku berbicara!"

Shixun yang sedang mendengarkan Baekhyun dan Chen cekcok kini memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Suho yang berteriak-teriak menggunakan toa.

"Hey, Jongdae! Kau tidak lupa bawa kolor lagi kan?" Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan, membuat wajah Chen memerah malu dan seluruh murid kompak menertawakannya.

"Diam kau Hoseok!" Balas Chen, "jangan-jangan kali ini kau yang lupa bawa kolor!" Kini giliran wajah Hoseok yang memerah. Sehun pernah bercerita, tahun lalu ketika mereka berkemah, Chen baru sadar kalau ternyata dia tidak bawa daleman alias kolor ketika mereka sudah sampai di lokasi kemah.

Shixun hanya bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat Suho yang menghela nafas pasrah sambil menatap segerombolan bocah lelaki yang tidak mau diam. Bus mereka kini sudah sampai di lokasi perkemahan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, Suho dengan susah payah telah mengarahkan seisi bus untuk menurunkan barang-barang yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Meskipun begitu, belum ada tanda-tanda bus yang berisikan para murid perempuan akan sampai.

"DENGARKAN AKU SEMUANYA!" Kesabaran Suho nampaknya sudah habis sekarang, membuat seluruh peserta kemah diam seketika. Suho yang marah adalah hal terakhir yang ingin mereka lihat sekarang.

"Bagus," lelaki itu tersenyum puas. "Mulai saat ini, kita semua akan di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Aku akan bacakan nama ketua dan anggota kelompoknya. Untuk pembagian tenda, silahkan tentukan bersama ketua dan anggota kelompoknya masing-masing."

Shixun menegang ketika ia mendengar hal itu, ia tidak tahu ingin setenda dengan siapa. Menurut cerita Sehun, adiknya itu paling dekat dengan Suho, jadi mungkin nanti dia akan meminta Suho untuk setenda dengannya. Dalam hati ia terus-terusan berdoa agar penyamarannya tidak akan terbongkar di sini, mengingat teman-teman Sehun terlalu hiperaktif, sedikit kesalahan saja pasti mereka akan langsung curiga dengannya.

"Nah, selanjutnya kelompokku akan berisi Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Minseok dan tentu saja aku. Sisanya akan berada di kelompok terakhir dengan Namjoon sebagai ketuanya." Semua orang langsung berkumpul sesuai kelompoknya masing-masing.

"INGAT!" Semua sontak menoleh kepada Suho yang ternyata belum selesai berbicara, "jangan sampai ada yang melanggar peraturan. Terutama peraturan mengenai jam malam, KARENA JIKA AKU MENEMUKAN ADA YANG KELUAR TENDA SAAT JAM 9 KEATAS, NISCAYA ORANG ITU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT DARI AMUKANKU!" Suho berteriak bak naga yang sedang menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

Semua hanya terdiam.

"Lalu," Suho menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berteriak. "JANGAN SAMPAI TERPISAH DARI KELOMPOK MASING-MASING! Kejadian tahun lalu jangan sampai terulang kembali, dimana ada seseorang yang hilang, terpisah dari kelompoknya karena sibuk nyari kolor!" Koar Suho sambil menatap Chen dengan ganas sementara Chen hanya tersenyum malu.

Ya, tahun lalu, kelompok Suho gempar hingga hampir membuat sang ketua pingsan berdiri karena Chen di kabarkan hilang ketika mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk _hiking_ , usut di usut, Chen ternyata sedang berlarian ke sana kemari dengan heboh karena sibuk meminjam kolor dari kelompok lain.

"Dan juga, bagi pasangan kekasih yang akan berada di satu tenda yang sama, sangat di harapkan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang aneh-aneh yang dapat mengganggu peserta yang lain!" Beberapa orang tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Shixun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Sehunnie kita sekelompok!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha untuk merangkul Shixun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Shixun hanya tersenyum untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun, namun nampaknya lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya karena sekarang ia sedang sibuk adu mulut dengan Chen.

"Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Minseok kalian satu tenda. Chanyeol dan Jongdae satu tenda juga." Suho mengumumkan yang di balas dengan kekehan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Lalu kau dan Kyungsoo akan setenda?" Tanya Chen dengan alis yang naik turun dengan jahil. "Serius? Kalau begini sih, sepertinya suara-suara anehnya akan keluar dari tenda kalian."

Semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka mulai tertawa mendengar perkataan Chen, Suho sudah maju dan memelototi Chen namun gerakannya di hentikan oleh Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"HAH!" Kini Baekhyun yang bersuara. "Aku berani bertaruh, ketika perkemahan ini selesai pasti Kyungsoo yang akan gendong anak duluan."

Wajah Kyungsoo kini memerah, entah karena amarah atau malu. "BYUN BAEK—"

"Bukan hanya satu anak Baek! Tiga!" Chen menimpali, lalu kedua orang itu tertawa-tawa heboh.

Asap mulai keluar dari kepala dan hidung lelaki yang bernama asli Kim Junmyeon itu, menandakan jika ia sedang murka. "TENDA DI UBAH. BAEKHYUN DAN CHEN! KALIAN SATU TENDA! MINSEOK HYUNG BERSAMAKU DAN KYUNGSOO LALU SEHUN BERSAMA CHANYEOL! KEPUTUSANKU SUDAH FIX!"

Baekhyun dan Chen saling melempar pandangan horor plus kaget, Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling melempar senyum, sementara Shixun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan canggung.

.

.

Mata Sehun membulat dengan sempurna ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kai mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan refleks, ia menarik dirinya dari Kai lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan kaget. Tidak melewatkan pandangan terluka dari Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Sehun.

Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, "kau dengar perkataanku tadi, Shixun."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, "ini tidak mungkin!" Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak untuk menjauhi Kai. Mengabaikan tangan Kai yang berusaha untuk meraihnya. "K-kau t-tidak mungkin—"

"Menyukaimu? Mencintaimu?" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. " _Heck!_ Shixun! Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu dari dulu, sudah lama sekali hingga aku lupa kapan aku mulai menyukaimu!"

 _Sudah lama sekali_ , Sehun tersenyum getir. "Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mencintaiku." _Kau mencintai kakakku,_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia masih berusaha untuk menatap Kai meskipun hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Apa karena selama ini kita selalu bertengkar?!" Suara Kai naik beberapa oktaf karena frustasi. "Katakan Shixun! Apa karena perlakuanku kepadamu selama ini?! Menurutmu yang terjadi di danau itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku?! Apa kau tidak berfikir kenapa aku mau melakukannya denganmu?!"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku Kai!" Jerit Sehun tanpa sadar dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"KENAPA?!" Kai kini berteriak hingga membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. "Katakan kepadaku kenapa?!" Meskipun nada suaranya tinggi, namun nada memohonnya terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"K-karena…" Sehun tergagap, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia mengatakannya kepada Kai. _Karena aku bukan Shixun!_

Tidak tahan melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat menderita, Sehun kini memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam di taman. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, tanpa melihat-lihat jalan.

"Ah." Sehun mendongak kaget ketika ia merasa bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang, dan ternyata orang itu Yifan.

"Shixun? K-kau menangis?" Dari nada suaranya sudah jelas bahwa lelaki itu sangat kaget.

Entah mengapa ketika melihat wajah Yifan, Sehun rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Jadi Sehun tidak mempedulikan lelaki itu dan terus berjalan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa lalu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sehun kemudian berusaha mencari-cari _handphone_ nya meskipun pandangannya mengabur karena tertutup oleh air mata dan tangannya masih bergetar. Setelah ketemu, ia bergegas untuk men _scroll_ kontaknya dan setelah menemukan nama yang ia cari, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi ia segera menghubungi seseorang itu.

' _Halo?'_

"Hyung…" Sehun tidak bisa lagi membendung isakannya, tangannya yang bebas meremas baju di bagian dadanya, di bagian yang paling terasa sakit. "Aku ingin pulang."

.

.

Kini Shixun sedang duduk di dalam tenda bersama Chanyeol dengan canggung. Hujan turun beberapa menit yang lalu, tepat setelah mereka semua selesai membangun tenda. Shixun kebetulan sekali sedang mengatur barang-barang di dalam tenda, tetapi Chanyeol yang sedang membantu Suho untuk mengumpulkan kayu harus basah-basahan dalam perjalanan menuju tenda mereka. Jadilah lelaki itu tadi mengganti bajunya di dalam tenda, membuat udara yang tadinya dingin menjadi sedikit hangat bagi Shixun.

"Mau bonbon?" Shixun menyodorkan coklat bonbon Jiho yang tadi diberikan Changjo kepadanya di bus.

Chanyeol mengambil satu dengan senyuman, "terima kasih."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari tenda di sebelah mereka, membuat Shixun terlonjak kaget dan Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Itu dari tenda Baekhyun dan Chen, entah mereka sedang ribut atau saling berbagai kehangatan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Shixun dengan pandangan geli.

"Sampai kapan mereka tidak mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing?" Gerutu Shixun, teringat perkataan Sehun mengenai dua sejoli itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan, "terkadang sulit bagi beberapa orang untuk mengutarakan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya." Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di atas _sleeping bag_ yang sudah digelar oleh Shixun tadi dan berbalik untuk memunggungi Shixun yang terdiam.

 _Maksudnya apa?_ Shixun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti, malah semakin lama semakin deras. Petir mulai bersahut-sahutan dan udara semakin dingin, membuat Shixun harus merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan ke tubuhnya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka berada di dalam tenda, tanpa sinyal dan api, hanya di temani oleh snack dan lampu senter yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu nampaknya tertidur, sementara Shixun dengan bosan mendengarkan lagu dari hpnya.

"Bosaaaaaan." Shixun mengerang, kemudian ia melempar hp dan _earphone_ nya ke atas tas kemudian ia ikut-ikutan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol.

Hangat, itu yang di rasakan oleh Shixun ketika ia berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya ia bergeser lebih dekat agar ia bisa lebih merasa hangat. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama menatap langit-langit tenda.

"Kau tahu Sehun," Shixun melirik Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya, lelaki itu nampaknya tidak tertidur dari tadi karena wajahnya terlihat segar. "Kita tidak perlu secanggung ini."

"Y-ya." Shixun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tergagap.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas mendengar respon dari Shixun, "Sehuna, kalau—"

"Wah, hujannya sudah reda!" Shixun memekik dengan riang ketika ia menyadari bahwa sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara hujan, itu artinya ia bisa terbebas dari suasana canggung seperti ini, sejujurnya ia tidak tahan karena bingung ingin mengatakan apa kepada Chanyeol, pasalnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol dulu dan Sehun menolak untuk menceritakannya.

"Sehun." Tubuh Shixun menegang ketika ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol. "Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu, tapi aku—"

"SEHUNAAA." Perkataan Chanyeol terputus oleh suara cempreng Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian tenda mereka bergoyang dengan heboh, pasti ulah Baekhyun. "AYO KELUAR!"

Shixun menghela nafas lalu kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol, "kita bicara nanti."

.

.

Sehun kini sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil bertumpu kepada kedua lututnya. Matanya terpaku kepada sebuah kanvas yang berada di pojok ruangannya, itu gambar Luhan. Lelaki itu memaksa Sehun untuk membawa lukisan yang di buatnya minggu lalu agar bisa menjadi contoh tugas melukis Sehun (Shixun) yang tidak pernah selesai. Meskipun nilai akademis Luhan sangat rendah, namun kemampuan melukis anak itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Ingatan Sehun melayang pada kejadian seminggu lalu, dimana ia menemukan Luhan yang sedang sendirian di ruangan melukis.

" _Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas di hadapannnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa." Mata Sehun melebar ketika ia melihat lukisan yang sedang di buat oleh Luhan. "Wow kau bisa melukis sehebat itu."_

 _Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan tertawa. "Kau berkata seakan-akan kau tidak pernah melihatku melukis saja." Sehun membeku mendengar perkataan Luhan, ia lagi-lagi lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang menjadi Shixun, sahabat Luhan, itu artinya Shixun tahu kemampuan melukis Luhan yang hebat._

" _Habisnya terkadang aku masih tidak percaya dengan bakat melukismu," Sehun mencari-cari alasan agar Luhan tidak curiga dengannya. "Siapa yang tahu, pelanggan setia El Dorado ternyata memiliki bakat seni setingkat dengan Leonardo da Vinci."_

 _Dengan cepat, Luhan mengoleskan cat berwarna biru ke kulit tangan Sehun yang langsung dibuahi pekikan oleh lelaki itu. "Jangan berlebihan." Katanya sambil memutar kedua matanya, sementara Sehun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan._

Namun kelamaan, Sehun jadi kesal sendiri melihat lukisan Luhan, pasalnya lukisan itu terlihat seperti sedang mengejek keadaan dirinya saat ini. Pikirannya melayang, mencoba untuk mengulang semua kejadian yang telah terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini.

Ia pergi ke Guangzhou bermaksud untuk mengunjungi Shixun. (Ini akar masalahnya)

Di Guangzhou ia dan Shixun malah melakukan hal tergila yang pernah mereka lakukan seumur hidup, bertukar tempat.

Ia bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan sang kakak dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama (ini yang paling _fucked up_ menurut Sehun)

Untuk pertama kalinya juga ia berkelahi, balapan, dan bolos sekolah

Ia hampir membiarkan dirinya dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Kai di danau (ini yang paling menyedihkan)

Shixun bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan otomatis ia juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol (Ini yang paling mengkhawatirkan)

Ia (atau Shixun) akan di jodohkan dengan saudari tiri Kai

Kai menciumnya lalu mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan menikahi Sehun (meskipun yang ia maksud adalah Shixun)

Ia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang terjebak di antara cinta segi entah berapa, ia (dengan mengenaskannya) menyukai Kai yang ternyata sudah dari dulu menyukai Shixun yang sampai sekarang masih menyukai paman angkat mereka, Yifan ge yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Sehun mengerang, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari sini dan pergi ke Inggris untuk beasiswanya. Namun kalau di pikir-pikir, jika ia meninggalkan semuanya sekarang, itu tidak akan adil untuk Shixun. Lelaki itu pulang-pulang akan dihadapkan dengan kekacauan yang telah Sehun perbuat.

"Shixun?"

Sekujur Sehun menegang ketika ia mendengar suara ayahnya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Boleh ayah masuk?"

Sehun menatap pintu dengan tajam, sudah terhitung satu jam Sehun enggan keluar dari kamarnya, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dengan keluarga Jung itu. Dan sudah beberapa kali, baik Yifan maupun Kai berusaha untuk mengajaknya keluar kamar, dan ini pertama kalinya sang ayah mencoba untuk mengajaknya keluar dari kamar, membuat Sehun heran.

"Nak, biarkan ayah bicara denganmu."

Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian ia bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang ia kunci, lalu membukanya sedikit dan menemukan sang ayah yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan pandangan gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun pelan, masih enggan membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk sang ayah.

Ayahnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, entah itu karena Sehun tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya selama belasan tahun atau karena memang ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang sulit untuk dibaca. "Bisa kita bicara di dalam?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu kemudian membiarkan sang ayah memasuki kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu kamar dan mengikuti langkah kaki sang ayah yang berjalan mendekati kasur tidurnya.

"Kau tahu, meskipun selama ini kau di asuh olehku, kau lebih mirip ibumu." Ayahnya berkata dengan suara yang tenang, jari-jari pria itu menelusuri lekuk meja belajar yang ada di kamar itu. "Keras kepala, tidak mau mengikuti peraturan, lebih suka kebebasan." Sehun tertegun ketika ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum begitu tulus, ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan tersenyum seperti itu ketika sedang membicarakan ibunya.

Kemuduan ayahnya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sehun, "ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui." Ayahnya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya, ketika ia membuka matanya, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa baik ia dan Shixun sama-sama mewariskan mata ayah mereka. "Ayah masih mencintai ibumu, sampai sekarang, dan tidak akan pernah berhenti."

Mata Sehun membesar dan mulutnya pasti sudah terbuka sangat lebar hingga membuat ayahnya tertawa kecil. "Ini pasti mengejutkanmu, kau pasti tidak menyangka kenapa aku masih mencintai ibumu setelah semua yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita."

"T-tapi…bagaimana bisa?" Sehun terbata-bata, otaknya masih sulit mencerna perkataan ayahnya.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang…dan berantakan." Ayahnya kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kasur. "Kau keberatan jika ayah bercerita sekarang?"

Sehun menggeleng, _mungkin ini yang terbaik,_ ia siap untuk mendengar semuanya.

.

.

"Hun…Sehun…"

Shixun menoleh dengan mata sayu ke arah pintu tenda dan menemukan kepala Baekhyun menyembul di situ, lelaki pendek itu memanggil-manggil namanya dengan berbisik sembari melemparkan cengirannya ke arah Shixun yang baru saja ingin tidur.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sok misterius sebelum menyuruh Shixun agar mendekat ke arahnya, "kau mau ikut?"

Shixun mengernyit, "kemana?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu bodoh," Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Shixun dengan pelan. " _I have some weed and cocaine in my pocket, sooooo….?"_

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Shixun untuk mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, ganja dan kokain katanya? Memang sih, Sehun pernah bilang kepadanya kalau Baekhyun itu juga terlibat dengan narkoba sepertinya, tapi kalau Baekhyun sekarang mengajak Sehun untuk ikut dengannya, apa itu artinya adik kembarnya itu juga sering terlibat dengan narkoba?

" _Come on, Hun_. Jongdae juga bawa beberapa bir kok, kalau mau kau bisa meminum birnya saja." Baekhyun menatap Shixun dengan pandangan memelas.

Shixun sangat tertarik dengan tawaran Baekhyun, tentu saja, tetapi karena sekarang ia sedang jadi Sehun, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Belum tentu biasanya Sehun mau di ajak _party_ seperti itu, mengingat adik kembarnya itu (dimata Shixun) polos sekali.

"Aku tidak akan bilang-bilang Chanyeol." Janji Baekhyun.

Shixun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya, wajah lelaki itu terlihat damai sekali, Shixun jadi tak tega jika ia membuat lelaki itu terbangun. Kemudian ia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang nyengir, lalu menghela nafas sebelum ia mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung bersinar karena terlalu senang, lelaki itu akhirnya menarik tangan Shixun hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke depan, ke arah tumpukan sepatunya dan Chanyeol yang tertata rapih di dekat pintu tenda.

"Aduh! Baek!" Shixun memekik karena kini ia sedang berciuman dengan sepatu milik Chanyeol.

"Ayo cepat Hun! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Baekhyun berbisik sambil menarik-narik tangan Shixun agar ia segera bangun tanpa repot-repot meminta maaf karena sudah membuat lelaki itu terjatuh.

Shixun menggerutu pelan sambil berusaha untuk bangkit, namun matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu di sepatu Chanyeol, namun sesuatu itu ternyata sebuah nama, dan nama itu ternyata adalah nama adik kembarnya, alias Sehun.

' _Apa sepatu itu pemberian Sehun?'_ Batin Shixun.

"Sehunaaa!" Bisik Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Setelah akhirnya Shixun bangkit, kemudian mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan tenda Shixun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengarahkannya ke belakang sebuah pohon besar, Shixun sempat kepikiran bahwa Baekhyun akan menakut-nakutinya atau apa, namun ketika ia melihat ada Chen, Jiho, Changjo, Yoongi, dan beberapa orang lainnya, Shixun menghela nafas lega.

"Yo, Wu!" Changjo segera menyapanya ketika Shixun duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

"Apa yang perempuan baru saja sampai?" Shixun mengernyit ketika ia melihat ada beberapa perempuan yang sedang mengelilingi Jiho.

Changjo mengangguk sambil meneguk sebotol bir, "bus mereka sempat mogok di jalan tadi, tapi untungnya mereka berhasil sampai di sini, coba kalau tidak? Hilang sudah hiburan kita."

"Hun." Shixun menoleh ketika Chen memanggil namanya kemudian berjengit saat ia melihat sebotol bir melayang ke arahnya, namun ia dengan cekatan menangkap botol itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah. "Jangan terlalu kaku."

Shixun mendengus sebal, matanya menangkap sesosok Baekhyun dan Yoongi yang sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu di hadapan mereka, matanya membelak ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kedua orang itu sedang mengeluarkan sepaket ganja dari jaket Baekhyun.

" _Fuck, is that weed?"_ Shixun tanpa sadar bertanya kepada Chen dengan bersemangat. Untuk sesaat, Chen menatapnya dengan bingung lalu kemudian ia mengangguk.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shixun langsung berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Yoongi dan memilih untuk duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget karena melihat Shixun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Shixun hanya nyengir lalu ia menunjuk ganja yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun, "boleh aku minta?"

"Hah!" Yoongi berdecih. "Tumben sekali."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun meraba-raba kening Shixun, "k-kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

Shixun, yang rasanya sudah ingin meledak karena sudah lama ia tidak berjumpa dengan ganja, segera menepis tangan Baekhyun yang meraba-raba keningnya. "Aku sangat sehat, terima kasih." Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dan menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Ini bukan pertamakalinya aku _smoking weed_ kok."

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya, "ya, aku juga tahu." Kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Shixun dan berbisik. "Tapi tidak biasanya kau begini kalau ada Chanyeol di sekitar?"

"Uh…" Shixun mengusap tenguknya. "Sudahlah! Biarkan saja! Sini, berikan kepadaku ganjanya."

Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan sekantung ganja ke tangan Shixun sementara Yoongi hanya mengamati mereka dengan bersemangat, mungkin ia penasaran dengan bagaimana Sehun (Shixun) berurusan dengan ganja.

Sementara itu, jari-jari Shixun dengan mudahnya mulai membuat sebuah _joint_ menggunakan kertas kecil dan ganja yang ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Sudah puluhan kali ia membuat joint dan Shixun sangat lihai akan hal itu. Di hadapannya, Baekhyun dan Yoongi hanya melotot ketika menyaksikan jari-jari Shixun memutar kertas yang sudah berisi ganja itu agar membentuk sebuah joint dengan handal. Setelah selesai, Shixun tersenyum puas akan hasil karyanya.

"Korek?"

Yoongi buru-buru memberinya sebuah korek.

Seluruh tubuh Shixun merileks ketika ia merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama ini tidak ia rasakan. Ia tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan joint itu kepada Baekhyun. "Giliranmu."

Baekhyun mengambil joint itu dari tangan Shixun, ia mengamatinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menyisipkan itu ke mulutnya. "Kau terlihat ahli ketika membuat joint ini." Ia berkata sebelum menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya lalu mengoper joint itu ke Yoongi.

"Guangzhou banyak merubahmu, _dude_." Yoongi berkomentar dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

Shixun tertawa kecil, "aku sebenarnya sudah jago dari dulu, kalian saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Benarkah?" Suara cempreng Chen menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Shixun menoleh dan mendapati Chen, Changjo, dan Jiho berjalan mendekati mereka. Chen lalu merebut joint itu dari tangan Yoongi. "Suho akan membunuh kita jika kita ketahuan malam ini."

"Tidak akan." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya. "Beri saja ia _blowjob_ dan mulutnya akan tersegel."

Semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun meskipun Shixun tidak mengerti. "Yang benar saja!" Pekik Jiho. "Kau mau memberinya _blowjob_ padahal ia sama sekali tidak berani menonton film porno!"

"Ingat ketika kita memaksanya untuk menonton porno?" Changjo bertanya dengan semangat. "Ia sampai tidak masuk sekolah besoknya!"

Shixun kini akhirnya mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan, lalu ia ikut-ikutan tertawa. Ia merasa sangat ringan saat ini, mungkin karena efek ganja, tetapi rasanya begitu nyaman tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temanmu. Bukannya Shixun tidak pernah, tetapi Luhan, Jackson, Tao, dan Mark terkadang lebih suka dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"Kasihan Kyungsoo." Yoongi menimpali. "Sepertinya ia akan tetap menjadi perjaka untuk waktu yang lama." Semua langsung cekikikan mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang terlalu frontal.

"Kalian ingin membuat Suho jantungan?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya yang memancarkan sinar _iseng_. "Ayo kita main _truth or dare_!"

" _Hell yeah!_ " Chen memekik, lalu kemudian ia berteriak kepada segerombolan perempuan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka untuk bergabung. Shixun memandangi para perempuan itu satu persatu, Sehun juga sudah memperkenalkannya waktu itu, dan harus ia akui, teman-teman perempuan adiknya memang cantik-cantik sekali.

Setelah semuanya duduk dengan membuat lingkaran yang berukuran sedang, Baekhyun, selaku pemimpin acara, mulai menjelaskan permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan malam ini. " _Sooooo_ kita akan bermain _truth or dare_ , seseorang akan memutar botol ini—yah, kalian pasti sudah tahu cara mainnya—dan jika ada yang tidak mau melakukan _truth_ atau _dare_ yang diberikan, maka ia harus meminum sebotol bir sampai habis atauuuu…" Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah paket lain, "ia akan di suntik oleh morfin."

Shixun mengerang, dari semua jenis _drugs_ ia paling tidak menyukai morfin. Singkatnya sih, Shixun tidak suka jika harus di suntik oleh jarum.

"Aku yang putar duluan!" Chen mengumumkan lalu ia memutar botol itu dan botol itu berhenti di depan seorang perempuan yang bernama Moonbyul. "Moonbyul, _truth or dare?"_

Perempuan itu melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan semangat sebelum menjawab, " _truth!"_

Chen menyeringai, "berapa banyak lelaki di sekolah kita yang sudah kau beri _blowjob?_ "

Wajah Moonbyul memerah, namun perempuan itu tetap saja cekikikan. "Cukup banyak, kecuali kau, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan tentu saja Junmyeon." Semua tertawa ketika mendengar nama Suho disebut.

Shixun menatap Baekhyun dengan kaget, "ugh…Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "hanya sekali." Ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Chen yang sedang menyeringai.

Moonbyul kemudian memutar botolnya lagi dan kini botol itu berhenti tepat di depan Jiho. " _Truth or dare?"_

" _Dare!"_ Jawab Jiho dengan lantang.

Moonbyul nampak berbisik-bisik sebentar dengan seorang perempuan lain yang bernama Hani, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Jiho. "Buka bajumu."

Jiho dengan senang hati melakukannya, ia lalu melempar sembarang kaos yang sudah berpisah dari tubuhnya itu. Para perempuan yang bergabung dengan mereka langsung tertawa-tawa kecil dengan muka memerah, dan nampaknya Jiho sangat senang dengan reaksi mereka. Terbukti ketika lelaki itu sengaja menepuk-nepuk absnya sendiri.

Permainan terus berlanjut, dan Shixun merasa deg-degan sekaligus lega karena ia sama sekali belum di tunjuk. Semua orang mulai kehilangan kesadaran mereka, Jiho kini hanya memakai boxernya saja, bibir Changjo sudah bengkak karena mendapat _dare_ untuk melakukan _french kiss_ bersama Mina selama satu menit, Yoongi sedang tertawa-tawa melihat Baekhyun dan Chen, sementara Baekhyun kini sedang berada di pangkuan Chen, ia mendapat _dare_ untuk melakukan _lap dance_ kepada Chen yang nampaknya sangat…sangat senang.

" _Damn, that was hot._ " Yoongi menyaluti Baekhyun yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya lagi di atas tanah.

Shixun terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Chen yang saling melemparkan seringaian dengan Jiho sampai tidak menyadari bahwa botol itu kini menunjuk tepat ke arahnya.

"Sehuuuun? _Truth or dare_?"

Shixun terdiam sebentar karena terkejut, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. " _t-truth?"_

Baekhyun dan Chen saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya lagi dengan senyuman yang aneh, membuat Shixun menyesali pilihannya memilih _truth_. "Katakan Sehun, apa kau masih menyukai Chanyeol?"

Tangan Shixun bergerak dengan cepat untuk meraih sebotol bir dan kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab karena ia bukan Sehun. Ia tidak mau mengambil keputusan yang akhirnya merugikan adik kembarnya itu.

" _No fun_." Cibir Chen.

"Karena kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kini aku lagi yang memutar botolnya." Baekhyun lalu memutar botol kosong itu dan botol itu berhenti di depan seorang perempuan bernama Jaekyung. " _Truth or dare?"_

Wajah Jaekyung memerah ketika ia dibisiki sesuatu oleh Mina yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Uh…aku pilih _dare!"_

"Bagus," mata Baekhyun kini menatap Shixun, dan Shixun sudah tahu pasti akan ada hubungannya dengan—

"Cium Sehun."

Shixun menghela nafas pasrah ketika ia melihat Jaekyung mulai beranjak ke arahnya, tidak seperti Sehun yang mungkin saja sudah kabur jika berada di posisinya saat ini, Shixun bisa di bilang cukup sering 'bermain' dengan perempuan di Guangzhou sana. Jadi, ketika Jaekyung sudah duduk di atas pangkuannya dan bibir perempuan itu menempel di atas bibirnya, yang Shixun lakukan adalah meletakkan tangannya di pinggul perempuan itu dan menarik tubuhnya agar semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"ASTAGA!" Semua orang langsung terdiam ketika mereka mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak, semua sontak menoleh dan menemukan Suho sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan horor dan wajah memerah. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Shixun sontak melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jaekyung namun ia tidak merubah posisi mereka saat ini, ia membiarkan perempuan itu tetap duduk di pangkuannya sementara kedua tangan Jaekyung melingkari lehernya.

Teriakan Suho ternyata mampu membuat beberapa orang lain bangun dan bergegas menghampiri mereka. Mata Shixun menangkap Bobby dan Hanbin yang keluar dari tenda yang sama dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu ada Mino yang tidak beralas kaki, Namjoon yang datang sambil menggerutu, Youngjae dengan mata terbelak, beberapa perempuan datang dengan rambut berantakan, dan yang terakhir ada Chanyeol.

" _What the—"_ Ucapan Bobby terputus ketika ia melihat posisi Shixun dan Jaekyung. "—FUCK?!"

Tidak seharusnya Shixun merasa panik ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dari balik punggung Suho. Tidak seharusnya Shixun dengan tergesa-gesa mendorong Jaekyung dari pangkuannya agar perempuan itu menjauhinya. Atau, tidak seharunya ia merasa bersalah ketika ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Wow, Hun." Mino berkata sambil memainkan alisnya, cukup terhibur oleh pemandangan yang ia dapat. "Kau memang greget!" Ia memberikan Shixun acungan dua jempol tangannya.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" Youngjae terkekeh, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho yang nampak ingin pingsan. "Sudahlah! Kau harusnya lega jika Sehun kecil kita sudah semakin berani dan greget!"

"Kemana bajumu?!" Pekik Suho sambil menunjuk ke arah Moonbyul yang atasannya sudah menghilang bersama kaos dan celana Jiho.

"K-kenapa bibirmu?!" Suho menatap horor Changjo yang hanya nyengir kepadanya.

Namjoon memutar matanya melihat kelakuan _lebay_ Suho. "Sudahlah Myun! Biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang!" Lalu ia menarik tubuh Suho yang terdiam kaku. "Kembali saja kau ke tendamu dan ke pelukan Kyungsoo."

"T-TIDAK!" Suho memekik.

Jiho mendengus, "Baek, cepat berikan Suho _blowjob_ supaya dia tenang!"

Wajah Suho kini memerah sempurna mendengar perkataan Jiho yang ditujukan kepadanya. Baekhyun, sambil terkekeh-kekeh, merangkak ke arah Suho dan melirik lelaki itu dari balik bulu matanya yang menggoda. "Mau _blowjob_?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Suho nampaknya sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Wow! _Weed_!" Hanbin memekik girang ketika ia melihat sebuah joint baru yang terletak di dekat kaki Shixun, ia kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil joint itu sebelum bertanya kepada Shixun. "Ada korek?"

Alih-alih memberikan Hanbin sebuah korek, Shixun malah merebut joint itu dari tangan Hanbin dan mengapitnya dengan bibirnya sebelum menyalakan korek dan membakar joint itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah Suho kini sudah memucat (kaget karena melihatnya merokok ganja) dan jika saja Namjoon tidak menahan tubuhnya, sudah dipastikan lelaki pendek itu akan jatuh terjembap ke tanah.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Protes Hanbin setelah ia menyesap rokok yang dioper Shixun. "Padahal aku dengan senang hati akan—"

"Curang!" Kini giliran Bobby yang merebut joint itu dari tangan Hanbin. "Aku juga mau!"

"K-KALIAN SEMUA—"

" _Hoam…guys_ …ayo kita tidur. Pestanya sudah selesai." Baekhyun berkata dengan malas lalu ia segera menyeret Chen untuk kembali ke tenda mereka, sementara Chen dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan ganja, heroin, dan morfin yang mereka gunakan tadi ke dalam jaket milik Baekhyun.

" _Thanks_ Hun." Bobby mengembalikan joint yang ia rebut tadi sementara Hanbin sudah mulai menarik-narik tangannya agar mereka segera kembali ke dalam tenda.

"Ya ampun…dimana bajuku?" Jiho mengeluh sambil mencari-cari bajunya yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan.

" _Bye_ Sehun." Jaekhyun mengecup pipi kanan Shixun sebelum akhirnya ia bergabung dengan para perempuan lainnya. Meninggalkan Shixun sendirian di tanah, tanpa menyadari bahwa masih ada Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dari jauh.

Shixun dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Ayo kembali ke tenda." Ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya mereka berdua saja yang masih berada di luar tenda, di ujung sana, Namjoon nampaknya sedang berusaha keras untuk menyeret Suho agar lelaki itu masuk kembali ke tendanya.

Sambil menghela nafas, Shixun kembali mengapit joint itu dengan bibirnya lalu ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke depan. "Kau duluan saja, aku ingin menhabiskan joint ini dulu."

Pergerakan Shixun yang sedang membawa joint itu agar mendekat ke mulutnya segera terhenti ketika Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia berbisik tajam.

" _Smoking weed?_ " Shixun menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh. "Kau pasti tadi mendengar apa yang Hanbin katakan, kan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, membuat rambutnya bergoyang dan Shixun harus menahan keinginannya agar tidak menyentuh rambut halus itu. "Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini."

Shixun menghela nafas, "dengar, Chanyeol, aku bukanlah—"

"WU SEHUN! PARK CHANYEOL! JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MEMASUKI TENDA KALIAN DALAM WAKTU 10 DETIK AKAN KU PASTIKAN KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT MATAHARI TERBIT BESOK!" Teriakan Suho menyebabkan Shixun enggan melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan kesal, Shixun bangkit dan menjatuhkan joint itu lalu dengan kasar menginjak-injaknya hingga apinya padam.

"Ayo kita—"

Perkataannya lagi-lagi terputus, namun kali ini akibat hpnya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Shixun menghela nafas sebelum ia mengambil hpnya, alisnya terangkat ketika ia melihat nama orang yang menelponnya.

"Halo?"

' _Hyung…'_ Shixun mengernyit, tidak biasanya Sehun memanggil dirinya dengan embel-embel hyung, dan apakah adiknya itu sedang menangis? "Ada apa?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Terdengar suara isakan dari seberang sana, membuat sekujur tubuh Shixun menegang. Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja di sana, dan Shixun bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun yang telah membuat kembarannya itu menangis.

' _Aku ingin pulang…'_

Tangan Shixun menggenggam hpnya dengan kencang sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengepal dengan erat. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

' _R-rumah kakek…'_ terdengar suara isakan lagi. _'B-beijing.'_

Tanpa basa-basi, Shixun segera memutuskan koneksi mereka. Ia merasa sangat marah sekarang, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa pergi ke rumah kakeknya dan menghajar siapapun yang telah membuat Sehun menangis. Instingnya sebagai seorang kakak mulai bekerja tanpa ampun sekarang.

"S-sehun?" Shixun menoleh dan ia baru teringat bahwa Chanyeol dari tadi masih bersamanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Selama sekejap, Shixun tertegun dengan pandangan khawatir yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh Chanyeol. Sudah lama ia tidak menemukan orang lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, namun ia segera tersadar bahwa Chanyeol itu mengkhawatirkan sosok Sehun, bukan dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia menunduk. "T-tetapi aku harus segera kembali ke Beijing, ada masalah dengan kakekku…"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia kembali bersuara, "b-bagaimana caranya?"

Shixun berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengutak-atik hpnya, mencari-cari nomor telfon seseorang yang dapat membantunya keluar dari lokasi perkemahan yang berada di antah berantah ini. Senyuman mengembang di mulutnya ketika ia berhasil menemukan kontak yang ia cari.

' _Halo?'_

"Luhan! _My man!"_ Shixun memekik.

' _What the fuck, Shixun?! Kau tahu ini jam berapa?!'_ Luhan berkata dengan nada membentak, nampaknya Shixun telah membangunkan sahabatnya itu dari tidur cantiknya.

" _Bro!_ Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

' _Bisakah itu menunggu sampai besok saja? Aku sangat sangat sangat mengantuk sekarang. Bye!'_

"Oh! Ayolah Lu! Bantu aku sekali saja!" Shixun mulai memelas, biasanya Luhan akan langsung luluh jika ia sudah begini.

Terdengar suara gerutuan dari seberang sana, namun hal itu malah membuat senyuman Shixun semakin melebar. ' _Fine! Kau butuh apa?!'_

"Pinjamkan aku helikopter beserta pilotmu." Ujar Shixun. "Aku ingin kabur dari sebuah tempat di Beijing." Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tercengang.

' _The Hell?! Apa yang kau—ah sudahlah! Cepat beritahu aku alamatnya, helikopterku akan sampai dalam beberapa jam."_

Shixun terlonjak senang sebelum memberi tahu Luhan alamat tempat mereka camping. "Astaga! Terima kasih Lu! Kau benar-benar malaikat penolongku! Muah!"

' _Ugh! Menjijikan! Sudahlah! Jangan ganggu tidurku lagi Wu Shixun sialan!'_ Lalu Luhan segera memutuskan sambungan mereka tanpa repot-repot menunggu balasan dari Shixun.

"K-kau…baru saja meminjam helikopter seseorang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata.

Shixun mengangguk, "ia tidak akan keberatan." Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol yang nampaknya masih tertegun. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di pikirannya. "Kau mau ikut?"

.

.

Sehun menatap makanannya sambil bersedekap dengan tidak berselera. Sedikitpun.

Mungkin karena penjelasan ayahnya tadi, mungkin karena Kai yang saat ini sedang mengamatinya dari seberang meja, atau mungkin karena pesan dari Shixun yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumah kakek mereka.

Sehun memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing, sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan ke sini bersama Shixun. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa kakak kembarnya itu bisa-bisanya membawa Chanyeol ke sini. Bisa gawat kalau Chanyeol dan Kai bertemu.

Atau jangan-jangan kakaknya itu beneran suka dengan Chanyeol?

Kalau begitu lebih gawat lagi jika Chanyeol dan Kai dan Yifan ge bertemu.

"Oh ya, keluarga Song akan berkunjung besok malam dan kita akan menjamu makan malam mereka, bersiap-siaplah!"

Fantastis! Jika dirinya dan Chanyeol dan Kai dan Yifan ge dan Shixun dan Qian berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama, bisa dipastikan ruangan itu akan meledak dengan sendirinya.

Sehun, dengan lesu, menusuk sepotong kentang, mengamatinya, lalu dengan sedikit keras membanting garpunya ke atas piring. Membuat hampir seluruh orang di meja makan menoleh ke arahnya. Kini mereka sedang melanjutkan makan malam yang tadi tertunda oleh acara kaburnya Sehun dan Kai dan Yifan di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Mood_ mu masih jelek, eh?" Kakek Wu bertanya dengan nada suara yang tajam.

Sehun menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan dingin. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa tapi, ya, _mood_ ku masih sangat buruk."

Tuan Jung terbatuk pelan, "sepertinya perjodohan itu tidak terlalu diperlukan bukan?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kecil, berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. "Andaikan saja bisa semudah itu, benarkan, kakek?" Ia tersenyum simpul ke arah kakeknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, ada peringatan di mata Kakek Wu namun Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Hp yang berada di saku celananya bergetar, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan memainkan hpnya di atas meja. Ia tahu jika kelakuannya ini akan menimbulkan amarah sang kakek, namun ia tetap melakukannya.

 **Shixun : Aku dan Chanyeol sudah berada dikamarmu sekarang.**

 **Sehun :** _ **What the fuck?!**_ **Bagaimana caranya?**

 **Shixun : 'Latihan' memanjat setiap hari mempermudahku.**

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Frustasi dengan kelakukan Shixun yang sangat…sangat…aneh menurutnya. Entah apa yang telah membuat Shixun menjadi gila seperti ini, yang pasti Sehun harus memastikan bahwa tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau Shixun dan Chanyeol sudah menyelundup masuk ke dalam Mansion keluarga Wu. Apalagi ia dan Shixun sedang bertukar tempat sekarang.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Shixun?" Suara ayahnya sejenak dapat mengembalikan fokus Sehun yang tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Y-ya." Sehun tergagap, ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang makan. Tangannya kemudian terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah teko yang berisi air putih dan sebuah gelas, ia menduga bahwa kedua orang yang sekarang berada di kamarnya itu pasti butuh minum. "Uh…aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Dengan membawa teko dan gelas?" Yifan ge bertanya dengan nada datar, tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arahnya.

Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "ya, tentu saja." Lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang makan itu. Langkah kakinya memelan ketika ia sudah mulai mendekati pintu kamarnya, ragu-ragu dengan dirinya sendiri, sejujurnya Sehun masih belum siap jika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Meskipun ia bingung, kenapa Chanyeol mau mengiyakan ajakan Shixun untuk menemaninya ke sini? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka berdua?

"Shixun?"

Sehun terlonjak begitu hebatnya sehingga membuat tutup teko yang ia pegang terlontar jatuh ke lantai, "Astaga! Kai!"

Kai tersenyum simpul, "terkejut?"

Sehun melotot, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil tutup teko yang terjatuh tadi, "kau hampir saja membuatku jantungan!" Sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, Sehun melanjutkan. "Kau…mau apa?"

Lelaki itu nampak berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak nafsu makan, mungkin aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Ya, tetapi kamarmu ada di sebelah sana." Sehun menunjuk sebuah lorong yang berada di ujung lain dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Ia sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat ia akan mengadakan percakapan semacam ini dengan Kai, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa itu akan terjadi sekarang dan secepat ini.

"Dengar, Kim." Sehun berkata dengan nada selembut mungkin. "Aku tidak punya waktu sekarang. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal—"

"Beberapa hal?" Kai bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya…hal-hal yang harus ku urus." Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah mulai mengoceh, kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berupaya untuk mengembalikan lagi fokusnya. "Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita bicara besok? Aku janji tidak akan menghindar."

Selama sesaat, Kai hanya berdiri dalam diam dan memperhatikannya dengan sepasang mata yang tajam itu, membuat Sehun menjadi salah tingkah dan malu karena terus-terusan di tatapi dengan sebegitu intensnya oleh Kai. Lalu ketika Kai mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun, nafas Sehun tercekat.

"Kau berubah," gumam Kai. " _This isn't you_."

"Kau mengharapkan apa dariku?" Sehun berkata dengan suara tercekat. "Berharap bahwa aku akan membalas perasaanmu?"

Kedua bola mata Kai kini membesar dan ada sebesit kilatan terluka di dalam pandangannya, "b-bukan itu—"

"Kau tidak mungkin mengira bahwa aku akan menyukaimu hanya dalam kurun waktu satu malam, bukan?" Kai kini mulai mundur dari posisinya yang tadi berjarak sangat dekat dari Sehun, dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berhenti berbicara. "Setelah apa yang selama ini kau lakukan kepadaku? Di danau itu—"

"Jangan berkata seakan-akan kau juga tidak memulainya!" Kai membalas ucapan Sehun dengan sedikit bentakan. "Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau tidak menyukainya!"

Ada sedikit rasa tak tega ketika Sehun melihat Kai yang mulai mundur untuk menjauhi dirinya, tangan lelaki itu mulai meraba-raba tembok di sampingnya, seakan-akan jika ia tidak memegangi tembok itu ia akan jatuh tersimpuh di lantai. Sehun memang tidak mengenal Kai seperti Shixun, tetapi ia yakin, Kai pasti tidak pernah seperti ini sebelum-sebelumnya.

Apakah karena ia begitu menyukai saudara kembarnya itu?

Jantung Sehun seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat sesosok lain yang muncul dari balik pintu di belakang Kai, sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia melihat sosok itu dan sosok itu tidak berubah sama sekali menurut ingatan Sehun. Kai nampaknya menyadari jika wajah Sehun sudah memucat sekarang dan ia segera menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah Sehun perhatikan saat ini. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat Sehun panik, pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sosok itulah yang membuat Sehun panik dan takut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sehun? Kau di sini?"

.

.

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya_.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau takut ketinggian."

Shixun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan dan melihat Chanyeol yang kini sedang duduk di seberangnya, mata lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan curiga. Tentu saja.

"Berarti kau tidak begitu memperhatikanku dulu." Gumam Shixun, tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Chanyeol hanya tertunduk dalam duduknya dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam helikopter milik Luhan yang Shixun pinjam, setelah melewati beberapa rintangan termasuk Suho yang menyumpahi mereka dari bawah ketika lelaki pendek itu tahu bahwa Shixun dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk kabur menggunakan helikopter. Semua barang bawaan mereka sudah tersimpan rapih, bahkan tenda mereka di lokasi camping sana sudah mereka rubuhkan.

Shixun memang tidak menyukai ketinggian, namun karena kini adiknya sedang membutuhkan dirinya di sisi lain Beijing sana, maka mau tak mau ia harus berjuang melawan ketakutannya itu. Ia jadi agak menyesal meninggalkan beberapa ganja di lapangan tadi, padahal Baekhyun dan Chen sudah meninggalkan beberapa gram untuknya.

 _Tapi tidak mungkin juga aku merokok di dalam helikopter tertutup seperti ini_ , batin Shixun sambil melihat-lihat interior helikopter milik Luhan yang terlihat seperti di dalam jet pribadi.

Ketika tangannya tanpa sadar masuk ke saku celananya, Shixun menegang ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah jarum suntik dan sesuatu yang bisa ia identifikasikan sebagai morfin dalam sekali pegang.

Ingatannya melayang kebeberapa saat yang lalu ketika Chen membagikan suntikan dan morfin ke setiap orang yang ada di lapangan tadi. Shixun, karena tidak begitu menyukai suntikan, memilih untuk mengantunginya saja dan kembali sibuk dengan rokok ganja yang ada ditangannya.

Ia memang butuh ketenangan saat ini, tapi ia juga tidak mau di suntik saat ini.

"Jangan terkejut ketika kau bertemu dengan siapa yang ingin ku temui nanti," Shixun akhirnya memilih untuk memulai percakapan dengan Chanyeol. "Pokoknya, jangan terkejut."

"Apakah kita akan menemui seseorang yang berbahaya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan resah.

Shixun tertawa, pertanyaan Chanyeol terlalu polos baginya. "Tidak. Dia tidak berbahaya sama sekali."

 _Mungkin ayah dan kakek yang berbahaya,_ pikir Shixun.

"Begitu…" Chanyeol bergumam sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke jendela helikopter yang mereka tumpangi.

Sementara itu, Shixun tak henti-hentinya memikirkan sang adik. Di antara mereka berdua, Sehun selalu menjadi yang lebih _lemah_ , tidak pernah berubah sedari kecil. Ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak, Shixun-lah yang selalu menyelamatkan Sehun jika adik kembarnya itu di ganggu oleh segerombolan anak-anak yang berukuran lebih besar dari mereka. Sehun lebih senang menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan buku, sementara Shixun lebih suka menyibukkan dirinya dengan perkelahian. Berkat instingnya sebagai seorang kakak-lah yang membuat Shixun selalu membela dan melindungi Sehun, apapun yang terjadi.

Shixun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia merasakan jika hpnya bergetar di saku celananya, ia buru-buru mengambil hpnya dan menghela nafas ketika ia melihat nama Mark tertera di layar hpnya.

"Ada apa?" Shixun bertanya dengan nada datar, ia melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan kaget karena Shixun tiba-tiba berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin.

' _Dude! Kau dimana?! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mampir ke El Dorado!'_

Shixun membetulkan posisi duduknya, "aku ada di Beijing sekarang, urusan keluarga."

Mark mendecak di seberang sana, _'sayang sekali, padahal Jackson ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepadamu.'_

"Sesuatu apa? Ada jenis baru?" Dahi Shixun berkerut heran, tidak biasanya Mark menelponnya hanya karena ingin menawarkannya jenis narkoba baru.

' _Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja, Jackson baru-baru ini melebarkan sayap bisnisnya, ia tidak hanya berurusan dengan narkoba, rokok, dan alkohol ilegal kali ini,"_ suara Mark terdengar santai. _'Kau ingat Jaebum?'_

Shixun berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat sesosok yang bernama Jaebum itu, ia mengingat sesosok lelaki dengan tubuh yang lumayan pendek dan sepasang _eyesmile._ Mereka pernah bertemu kira-kira setahun yang lalu, ketika Shixun bertemu dengan Jackson di Hong Kong.

"Ya, aku ingat. Ada apa dengannya?"

' _Begini, aku baru tahu dari Jackson bahwa ternyata selama ini Jaebum adalah putra dari seorang bos Triad di Hong Kong sana, dan ayahnya baru saja meninggal sebulan yang lalu jadilah Jaebum sekarang yang mengambil alih. Lelaki itu akhirnya berhasil membujuk Jackson agar bergabung dengan kelompok mafianya di Hong Kong sana—itu yang menyebabkan kenapa Jackson sering pergi ke sana akhir-akhir ini.'_

"Dan? Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal itu?" Alis Shixun terangkat heran.

' _Sebentar! Ceritaku belum selesai!'_ Shixun memutar matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Mark. _'Jaebum menawarkan berkilo-kilo ganja, kokain, dan LSD kepada Jackson secara cuma-cuma jika dia berhasil menyelundupkan tiga peti opium ke China—itu juga alasan kenapa Jackson mudah sekali mendapatkan narkoba untuk kita.'_

Shixun menghela nafas kesal, "jangan bertele-tele! Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

Di seberang sana, Mark terkekeh. _'Jaebum tahu tentang mu yang merupakan putra dari seorang pebisnis besar di China, dan bisa di bilang ia tertarik untuk melakukan kerja sama denganmu.'_

"Kerja sama dalam bidang?"

' _Perdagangan gelap._ _Bukan hanya rute Hong Kong-China saja, tetapi juga ke negara lainnya. Kau penerus_ Wu Corp. _yang terkenal itu, ini semua tentu saja akan menjadi mudah karena campur tanganmu.'_ Mark berkata dengan santai.

Shixun mendengus pelan, "aku bahkan belum lulus SMA dan kau sudah menawariku untuk berurusan dengan mafia sekelas Triad Hong Kong?"

' _Hey! Hitung-hitung kau sudah mulai untuk berinvestasi sejak dini. Jarang sekali lho, bos Triad ingin bekerja sama dengan orang lain di negri lain.'_

Penawaran Mark cukup menarik, namun waktunya belum tepat. Shixun akhirnya tertawa, "aku harus memikirkannya dulu oke? Mungkin jika Jaebum ingin menunggu sampai aku di angkat jadi CEO Wu Corp. aku akan menerima tawarannya itu."

' _Tentu saja, pikirkan saja dulu semuanya. Aku akan menyampaikannya kepada Jaebum dan mungkin kau ingin mempercepat kenaikan pangkatmu menjadi CEO_ Wu Corp. _secepatnya!'_ Mark tertawa renyah, begitu pula dengan Shixun.

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya dengan Mark, mata Shixun dengan refleks melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Untuk beberapa detik, pandangan mereka bertemu sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap jendela dalam diam.

' _Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat, Tuan Wu.'_ Suara pilot yang terdengar di telinga mereka berhasil memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara kedua anak Adam tersebut.

Shixun menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan untuk melihat melewati jendela, dan matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan familiar yang terlihat kecil dari jarak sejauh ini, itu rumah kakeknya. Ia sudah berpesan kepada sang pilot agar mendarat di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumah kakeknya, berhubung ia tidak ingin seisi rumah mengetahui keberadaannya dan Chanyeol yang datang mendadak. Jadilah sekarang mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk mendarat di sebuah lahan luas yang tidak jauh dari Mansion keluarga Wu.

"Chanyeol…hyung?" Shixun memanggil Chanyeol dengan ragu dan suara yang bisa di bilang terlalu pelan, tetapi itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Kau…bisa memanjat, kan?"

.

.

"N-nenek!" Sehun (tanpa sadar) memekik ketika ia melihat sesosok wanita tua yang sedang menatapnya dari belakang punggung Kai.

Sementara itu, Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika ia mendengar nama yang asing baginya keluar dari wanita yang Sehun panggil 'nenek' tersebut. "Sehun?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru, neneknya itu dari dulu selalu bisa membedakan dirinya dengan Shixun bahkan tanpa harus melihat mereka berdua, "ah…itu namaku jika di sebut secara logat Korea, kau ini orang Korea juga tapi masa tidak tahu sih? Haha." Ia memukul bahu Kai dengan sedikit kencang karena terlalu gugup.

Nenek Wu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, "kau bicara apa Sehun? Bukankah kau memang—"

"Nenek! Ya ampun! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Sehun dengan dramatis melemparkan dirinya kepelukan sang nenek, "bagaimana kalau nenek kembali ke kamar dan kita berbincang di dalam?"

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda tampan ini?" Nenek Wu tersenyum sambil menatap Kai dengan ramah. "Siapa namamu, nak?"

Kai balas tersenyum sopan sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dengan Nenek Wu, namun dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sehun buru-buru menggenggam tangan Kai dan menaik-turunkannya dengan kencang.

"Kai! Namanya Kai!" Sehun masih menaik-turunkan tangan Kai, membuat Kai mengerjap bingung. "Nah, Kai? Bukankah kamarmu ada di sebelah sana?" Ia tersenyum ke arah Kai sambil berusaha untuk mengirimkan 'sinyal' lewat matanya yang kini sudah melotot. Sehun luar biasa gugup saat ini, peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin menyengat.

"Y-ya…uh…sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali ke kamarku." Masih dalam kondisi kebingungan, Kai melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun lalu tersenyum sopan ke Nenek Wu. "Selamat malam, Nyonya Wu."

"Ah! Jangan panggil aku Nyonya! Kau sama saja seperti Sehun kecil dulu, selalu membuatku merasa muda lagi." Nenek Wu tertawa, membuat kedua anak muda di hadapannya ikutan tertawa, meskipun salah satu dari mereka tertawa hanya karena terpaska. "Nah, Sehun? Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau sudah sampai di Beijing tapi tidak memberi tahu nenekmu yang satu ini? Dimana saudaramu yang barbar itu?"

"Selamat malam Kai!" Sehun dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh dari Nenek Wu, membuat Kai mau tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamarnya. "Mimpi indah!"

"Saudara?" Kai berbisik heran.

Sehun hanya memelototinya.

"Sehun?"

"Diam!" Sehun mendesis.

Kai memberinya satu tatapan terakhir sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Sehun menghela nafas lega, ia kemudian baru sadar bahwa di tangannya masih ada teko dan gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu ia terkesiap ketika ia ingat kembali bahwa sekarang di kamarnya ada Shixun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya.

"Gawat!" Sehun memegang kepalanya dengan panik dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam teko dan gelas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bertingkah heboh seperti ini sih?" Nenek Wu dengan santainya mencubit pinggang Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu terlonjak kaget.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kamar!" Sehun berkata dengan panik, sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi neneknya yang hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan heran. "Sampai ketemu nanti nek! Aku merindukanmu!" Lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit keras.

Di sisi lain, Nenek Wu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan Sehun. "Anak itu selama tinggal di Korea kelakuannya semakin aneh saja."

.

.

 _Beberapa menit sebelumnya_.

"Ugh…Sehun! Sampai lantai berapa kita akan memanjat?"

Shixun, dengan wajah sudah bermandikan peluh, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pijakannya sambil berusaha juga untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Lantai 4! Sebentar lagi!"

Kini kedua anak Adam itu sedang melakukan olah raga malam mendadak alias mari-memanjat-tembok-Mansion-Keluarga-Wu sembari di temani angin malam kota Beijing yang menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang mereka. Helikopter Luhan sudah pergi dari tadi, meninggalkan Shixun dan Chanyeol yang harus berjalan kaki melewati hutan kecil malam-malam begini dan sekarang mereka harus memanjat Mansion Keluarga Wu yang besarnya segede gaban.

"Aku sudah lelaaaah!" Chanyeol merengek di bawah sana.

"Sabar hyuung! Sebentar lagi!" Shixun balas berteriak meskipun kini seluruh otot tubuhnya sudah menjerit-jerit nista.

"Mau sampai kapaaaan?!"

"Sebentar lagiiiii!"

 _Ayo Shixun! Kau pasti bisa! Amukan Jungsoo hyung lebih seram di bandingkan ketinggian ini! Ini tidak ada apa-apanya! Sparta!_ Shixun menyemangati dirinya di dalam hati, meskipun ia sudah berusaha keras agar tidak melirik ke arah bawah yang bisa membuat nyalinya menciut mendadak.

"Astaga Sehun! Ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit dan kau belum beranjak dari tempatmu sekarang!" Suara Chanyeol yang memekik dari bawah sana segera menyadarkan Shixun dari lamunannya.

Dengan tangan yang sudah di aliri keringat dingin, Shixun makin mengeratkan pegangannya di sebuah jendela besar yang kini menjadi pijakannya sekaligus tumpuannya. "S-sebentar lagi…h-hyung…" Cicit Shixun.

"Kau ini takut ketinggian tapi masih saja nekat memanjat!" Chanyeol mendumel di bawah sana.

Shixun refleks menoleh ke bawah, ke arah Chanyeol, dengan dongkol. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain—ALAMAK! TINGGI SEKALI!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah ketika ia melihat tubuh Shixun yang sedang dalam mode vibra dilengkapi wajahnya yang sudah sepucat kertas itu. Dengan susah payah ia menaikkan dirinya agar kini lebih dekat dengan sosok malang yang sedang ketakutan itu, Chanyeol lalu dengan pelan menyentuh pergelangan kaki Shixun.

"Sehun, tatap aku."

Kelembutan yang mewarnai suara Chanyeol berhasil menggerakkan bola mata Shixun dalam sekejap hingga kini ia tidak lagi menatap tanah yang mengerikan namun sepasang mata gelap Chanyeol yang menenangkan.

"Kau bisa melakukan ini, aku yakin itu. Apapun yang telah menunggumu di atas sana pasti akan sepadan dengan perjuanganmu saat ini. Percayalah." Chanyeol menebarkan senyum menenangkannya kepada Shixun.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Shixun ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "benar."

Dengan semangat yang datang entah dari mana, Shixun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah jendela yang menjadi tujuannya dan Chanyeol malam ini—jendela kamar Sehun. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Shixun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mulai memanjat lagi, di ikuti oleh Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas di bawahnya.

Satu.

Dua.

Satu.

Dua.

Shixun memanjat tembok Mansion Wu dengan semangat 45 tanpa mengenal lelah, tidak di pedulikan lagi phobia ketinggiannya ataupun angin malam yang membuatnya menggigil, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mencapai kamar adiknya itu dengan sesegera mungkin.

"Kau pasti bisa!" Teriakan penuh semangat Chanyeol membuat Shixun semakin greget untuk memanjat.

 _Sebentar lagi,_ batin Shixun. Tangannya kini sudah berhasil memegang teralis jendela kamar Sehun, tinggal sedikit lagiiiii—

"HEY! SIAPA DI SANA?!" Suara pekikan seseorang membuat Shixun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke bawah secara bersamaan dan mendapati seorang petugas keamanan Mansion Wu sedang menyenteri mereka bak maling yang ketangkap basah. "WAAAA MALING!"

" _Fuck! Shit!_ Bego! Kita ketahuan!" Shixun berteriak panik lalu mendorong jendela kamar Sehun dengan paksa sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya dengan susah payah.

Mata Shixun memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Chanyeol bergerak cepat untuk melempar pot bunga kecil yang menjadi hiasan di jendela kamar Sehun ke arah satpam yang kini masih berteriak-teriak heboh di bawah sana. Mulut Shixun terbuka lebar ketika lemparan Chanyeol berhasil mengenai kepala satpam itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh pingsan tergeletak di tanah.

" _Headshot!_ " Chanyeol menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas dengan bangga.

"Kau membunuhnya!" Shixun berteriak panik sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Shixun, keringat sudah membanjiri wajah lelaki itu. "Aku hanya membuatnya pingsan, percayalah!"

Shixun menghela nafas lega sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai lalu di ikuti oleh Chanyeol yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya. Kedua anak manusia itu terjatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang besar.

"Hah…hah…aku tidak mau lagi jika di ajak memanjat rumah olehmu!" Chanyeol berkata dengan sengit sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya. "Aku hampir saja ketangkap basah oleh satpam dan di kira maling!"

Shixun mengkerutkan dahinya sambil berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali. "Kau pikir aku juga mau?! HUAAHH—AKU BUTUH AIR!" Shixun menjerit sambil mengipasi wajahnya.

"Aku juga butuh air!" Chanyeol memekik, lalu sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dari acara tidurannya. "Apa kamar ini ada kamar mandinya?"

Shixun dengan lemah gemulai menunjuk sebuah pintu, "disanahh…"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi itu, membuat Shixun dengan spontan ikutan bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi karena teringat akan sesuatu, menyusul sosok Chanyeol yang sudah duluan berada di kamar mandi.

"JANGAN BILANG KAU MAU MINUM AIR KERAN HYUNG!" Shixun berteriak dengan heboh sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "JANGAN GILA HYUNG! KERAN DI SINI AIRNYA TIDAK BISA DIMINUM SEPERTI DI SEOUL SANA!"

"TIDAK BODOH! AKU KEBELET PIPIS!" Balasan Chanyeol membuat Shixun menghela nafas lega, ia lalu berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kasur dan membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur. Tangan Shixun bergerak cepat untuk mengetik pesan yang akan di kirimkan ke Sehun, bermaksud untuk menginfokan kedatangannya dan Chanyeol di kamar adik kembarnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati dirinya. Shixun memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan kasur di sebelahnya tertindih oleh sesuatu yang berat.

"Setelah ini apa Sehun?" Suara berat Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengarannya. "Kita sudah kabur dari perkemahan lalu memanjat rumah orang dan hampir di anggap maling, lalu apa setelah ini?"

"Kita menunggu." Jawab Shixun.

"Menunggu apa?"

"Menunggu siapa lebih tepatnya."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang penting." Shixun menjawab sebelum menguap lebar, rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti kesadarannya. "Aku lelah sekali. Jangan ganggu aku!"

Chanyeol berdecih. "Tidak berminat! Maaf!"

Shixun tertawa tanpa suara menanggapi reaksi Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar keduanya kini sudah terlelap di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

"Eung…"

Sehun menatap kakak kembarnya yang baru saja terbangun dengan pandangan datar. "Sudah puas tidurnya?"

Mata Shixun dalam sedetik langsung mengerjap kaget dan mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang menjadi pemandangannya ketika ia bangun. Wajahnya memanas ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah tidur di kasur yang sama dengan lelaki itu, secara refleks ia melotot dan menarik selimut yang tanpa sadar sudah ia dan Chanyeol pakai bersama untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…"

Jeritan membahana Shixun berhasil membuat burung-burung yang tadinya hinggap di pepohonan depan kamar Sehun kini buru-buru kabur berjamaah.

Sehun memijit keningnya dengan penat, rusak sudah pagi harinya yang tenang nan damai oleh teriakan Shixun yang membahana.

"AAAAAAHH! YEOLLIE UDAH BANGUN MAMAAAHHH!" Chanyeol langsung terlonjak bangun mendengar suara teriakan Shixun di sebelahnya.

"Harus banget kalian teriak teriak?!" Sehun berkata dengan kesal. Keki karena kedua tarzan di hadapannya ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik seakan-akan mereka kini sedang berada di hutan Amazon.

Shixun masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sementara Chanyeol kini sedang mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Sehun mendengus, "sayangnya kau belum mati Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada dua, Sehun?" Chanyeol membeo, pandangan matanya kosong. "Aku pasti salah lihat." Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Karena aku punya kembaran." Jawab Sehun dengan santai. "Chanyeol hyung, kenalkan, yang selama ini bersamamu di perkemahan dan tidur bersamamu di kasur semalaman adalah kakak kembarku, Wu Shixun."

"Hmm…" Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus dagunya sendiri. "Aku pasti kurang tidur."

Sehun menyiram wajah mantannya itu dengan segelas air yang berada di genggamannya, "kau _ngelindur_ Park! Sadarlah!"

" _Kampret_!" Chanyeol buru-buru mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan selimut. "Jadi selama ini aku di bohongi?!"

Shixun kini ikut-ikutan membentak Chanyeol. "Kan sudah ku bilang jangan terkejut!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata seperti ini!"

"Itu artinya kau harus lebih membuka pikiranmu!"

"Kenapa ini jadi salahku?!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!"

"HENTIKAANNN!" Sehun kini bergantian menyirami wajah kakak dan mantannya itu dengan segelas air. "Berhenti bertengkar!"

"WU SEHUN!" Shixun dan Chanyeol memekik bersamaan ketika segelas air menyirami wajah baru bangun tidur mereka, sementara yang di teriaki hanya mendelik.

Chanyeol lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bergantian melirik kedua lelaki yang berwajah serupa itu dengan tatapan menuduh. "Jadi kalian sedang bertukar tempat atau apa?"

"Betul sekali." Angguk Sehun.

"Dan mengganti warna rambut kalian?"

"Benar." Jawab Shixun.

"Dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain aku?"

"Tidak ada." Kedua saudara kembar itu menjawab secara bersamaan.

" _Well_ , aku merasa tersanjung." Chanyeol mendengus.

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, "dan sekarang kita harus kembali menjadi diri kita sendiri." Ia menoleh ke arah Shixun yang sedang mengelap wajahnya menggunakan selimut. "Banyak yang harus kita bicarakan."

Shixun bergegas turun dari kasur dan menatap Sehun. "Kau yang harus menjelaskannya kepadaku." Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mengganti warna rambut kita terlebih dahulu."

" _You do mine and I'll do yours_." Sehun berkata sambil mendahului kembarannya itu untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Terserah!" Shixun membalasnya sebelum mengejar sang adik ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terbengong di atas kasur.

"Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol buru-buru turun dari kasur dan menghampiri si kembar. "Hanya itu?"

Sehun menghela nafas sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan cermin. "Kau mau mendengar apa lagi hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, " _something fun?_ Ayolah! Aku sudah bersusah payah memanjat Mansion ini dan kau tidak menceritakan bagian serunya?"

" _But it's gonna be a looooong story_ , _a complicated one it is_." Shixun berkata sambil melirik Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. "Kau yakin mau mendengar semuanya?"

"Seakan-akan aku punya hal lain yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini." Chanyeol menyeringai, ia menutup pintu kamar mandi sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Shixun dan Sehun. "Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi? Aku siap untuk jadi pendengar yang baik."

.

.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Shixun. Niatnya ingin melihat keadaan lelaki itu pagi ini terhenti begitu saja di depan kamar Shixun.

"Kau sedang apa di depan kamar Shixun?" Kai menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pirang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Yifan ge." Kai bergumam.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya hingga kini ia berdiri di dekat Kai. "Kau ingin menemui Shixun sepagi ini?"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, itu saja."

"Aku yakin kalian masih memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk berbincang." Suara Yifan terdengar dingin di telinga Kai. "Tidak harus pagi ini, kan?"

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa menatap Yifan tepat di mata lelaki itu. "Kau nampaknya tidak begitu senang jika aku ingin berbicara dengan Shixun?"

"Apakah aku harus merasa senang jika aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau," Yifan menunjuk Kai dengan dagunya, "putra dari saingan terberat kakakku, menyukai Shixun?"

Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi badannya. "Kau punya masalah untuk itu?"

Yifan tidak bergeming.

"Ah! Atau jangan-jangan…" Kai tersenyum miring. "Kau, paman dari seorang Wu Shixun, juga memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku terhadapnya?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Yifan mendorong tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu hingga menabrak pintu kamar Shixun yang berada di belakangnya. Nafas kedua lelaki itu kini memburu dan mereka juga saling melempari pandangan penuh kebencian. "Kau…" Yifan menggeram. "Jika kau mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi Kim! Aku bersumpah—"

"Tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri, eh?" Kai terkekeh. "Apa karena dia keponakanmu?"

"Hentikan!"

"Kau hanya sedang berusaha menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri karena kau tahu kalian tidak akan bisa bersama, _what a loser_."

" _Shut up!_ "

"Aku benar kan? Karena itu kau tidak terima jika aku bisa memiliki Shixun sementara kau tidak bisa."

"KU BILANG HENTIKAN!" Yifan berteriak dan kepalan tangannya meninju pintu kamar Shixun, tepat di sebelah kepala Kai yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuat lawannya marah.

Sementara itu, sekujur tubuh Yifan kini bergetar karena menahan amarah. Perkataan Kai yang menohok ulu hatinya berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Yifan bersusah payah untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, sementara Kai di hadapannya masih enggan untuk bergerak.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, gege." Kai tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Shixun lagi, karena kau bahkan sudah kalah sebelum memulai." Dengan itu, Kai mendorong tubuh Yifan agar menjauh darinya lalu berjalan menjauhi lelaki yang kini sedang jatuh berlutut di depan pintu kamar Shixun.

 _He's right. He's so fucking right._ Yifan mengulang kembali perkataan Kai di kepalanya, tubuhnya bergerak untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Shixun dengan lemas. _Aku bahkan sudah kalah sebelum memulai._

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sepasang anak kembar identik di hadapannya ini dengan bosan.

"Tolong katakan kepadaku jika kalian tidak berniat untuk kabur dari Mansion ini." Ia berkata dengan parau. "Karena aku sudah lelah berlarian kesana kemari."

"Kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini ya tidak mengapa," ujar Sehun dengan ringan. "Paling kakek nanti hanya akan menyiksamu sedikit."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan sangsi, "enak saja—"

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kau melakukan hal itu dengan si Kim sialan itu." Shixun yang sedang duduk di kasur mendelik ke arah Sehun. Sepasang anak kembar itu tadi telah mengadakan sesi jujur-jujuran, semua hal yang terjadi kepada mereka selama ini telah merek ceritakan kepada satu sama lain, dan sudah bisa di tebak, Shixun hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak ketika mendengar cerita Sehun dan Kai di danau. "Terlebih lagi kau suka dengannya sekarang! Astaga! Matamu ini katarak atau apa?!"

Sehun mendengus sebal, "cinta tidak memandang apapun, benarkan Yeol?"

Chanyeol hanya mencibir.

"Lagipula ternyata selama ini ia menyukaimu Xun, dasar tidak pekaan!" Sungut Sehun.

Shixun melebarkan matanya, tidak terima jika dirinya yang disalahkan, "sekarang kau cemburu?!"

"Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau cemburu! Itu kenyataannya!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak cemburu!"

"Terus saja mengelak!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Demi sempak Firaun! Berhentilah bertengkar!" Chanyeol yang sudah habis kesabarannya kini bangkit dari duduknya sembari memandangi kedua saudara kembar itu dengan mata yang berapi-api. "Atau aku akan keluar kamar ini dan berteriak-teriak agar si Kim Kai sialan itu datang ke sini!" Perkataannya itu berhasil membuat keduanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bergerumul berat mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di antara trio itu, Chanyeol memegangi perutnya sementara Shixun mengerjab kaget.

"IH! APAAN TUH?!" Sehun memekik nista.

"Perutku." Chanyeol nyengir. "Aku lapar tauk! Semalam kakak kembarmu ini dengan seenak jidatnya mengajakku kabur dari perkemahan tanpa memberiku asupan gizi yang cukup."

Shixun menatap Chanyeol sambil cemberut, "kau sudah kelebihan gizi Park."

Sehun menghela nafas, "tapi aku tidak bisa keluar kamar sekarang, aku sudah jadi diriku sendiri, ingat?" Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. "Kau belum makan dari semalam katamu?!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk polos.

Shixun mengernyit melihat adik kembarnya yang sedang misuh-misuh sendiri, "memangnya kenapa? Heboh banget."

"Si Park idiot ini!" Sehun merangkul Chanyeol untuk menjitaki kepala lelaki itu. "Dari dulu punya maag akut yang itu artinya ia tidak boleh telat makan!" Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya meng _aduh-aduh_ ria di bawah jitakan Sehun.

Shixun menguap bosan, hanya itu ternyata. "Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lalu'?" Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya menjitaki Chanyeol-nya sejenak. "Itu artinya kau harus segera turun ke bawah dan mengambil makanan untuk kita semua!"

"Harus banget?" Shixun menatap adiknya dengan cemberut, ia sangaaaat tidak mau jika nanti di bawah harus bertemu dengan Kai atau Yifan ge atau ayahnya atau kakeknya, lebih baik ia terbaring kelaparan di kamar.

"Yaiyalah! Kau ingin si caplang ini muntah-muntah di kamar?!"

"Tinggal bilang saja kalau di hamil."

" _Kutil kuda!_ Apa susahnya sih turun ke bawah dan ambil makanan?!" Shixun tercengang ketika melihat sang adik kembar yang biasanya kalem nan ayu kini mulai berkata kasar dan berwajah merah seakan-akan ia ingin bertransformasi menjadi Hulk, sementara itu Chanyeol yang masih dirangkul Sehun sudah mulai meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lakukan sekarang, cuk!" teriak Sehun gemas.

Shixun langsung ngibrit keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

.

Kai menatap heran sesosok pemuda berambut pirang familiar yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap di dapur. Sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu masuk, mata Kai mengikuti setiap pergerakan Shixun yang sedang mengumpulkan setiap makanan dan minuman yang ia jumpai secara terburu-buru. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Shixun seperti ini.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"HUAH!" Shixun terlonjak kaget, membuat makanan kaleng yang berada di genggamannya terlepas hingga menimbulkan bunyi _klontang_ berisik.

Kai mengernyit ketika ia melihat reaksi Shixun yang _agak_ berlebihan. "Kau ini sedang ingin jadi maling di rumah sendiri atau bagaimana sih?"

Shixun yang sedang menunduk untuk mengumpulkan makanan kaleng yang berceceran di lantai lantas mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap musuh bebuyutannya itu dengan sengit. "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri sana."

"Kau ini bipolar ya?!" Kai meninggikan nada suaranya, heran akan kelakuan Shixun yang sekarang. Tatapan mata lelaki itu sudah kembali seperti biasanya, tajam dan menusuk. Begitu pula cara bicara Shixun yang ketus abis terhadapnya.

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya?" Shixun menghela nafas sambil bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya, ia kemudian menatap penampilan Kai dari atas hingga ke bawah, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu di tubuh lelaki itu yang telah berhasil membuat adik kembarnya itu terserang virus merah jambu. "Dia memang katarak." Gumam Shixun.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kai mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Kepo!" Semprot Shixun.

Kai mendengus sebal meskipun di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang telah membuat sikap dan perilaku Shixun kembali berubah menjadi semenyebalkan seperti biasanya. Kemana Shixun yang kikuk dan pemalu itu? Kemana Shixun yang merona ketika ia tatap? Kemana? KEMANAH?

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat!"

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepala Kai, sudah lama juga ia tidak isengin Shixun. Jadi yang Kai lakukan adalah meminggirkan tubuhnya agar memberikan jalan bagi lelaki pirang itu dan ketika Shixun dengan santainya melongos pergi, Kai dengan cekatan menarik bagian belakang kaos lelaki itu hingga membuat Shixun oleng ke belakang.

"ASDFGHJKL—KIM KAI!" Shixun sudah bersiap-siap ingin melempari Kai dengan berbagai macam makanan kaleng yang ada di tangannya, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang muncul dari arah ruang makan.

"Kau sudah bangun Shixun?" Yifan bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Sementara itu yang di tanya sedang mengalami korsleting sementara, kini ada berpuluh-puluh mini Shixun di kepalanya yang menjerit-jerit ' _mayday'_ karena kinerja jantungnya berhenti sementara ketika melihat sang pujaan hati muncul dengan keadaan yang meskipun acakadul setelah bangun tidur, namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan lelaki itu.

Mungkin karena efek rindu yang berlebihan juga.

"Eh? Oh…itu…nganu…um…eh…y-ya…" Shixun tergagap.

Yifan lalu berjalan mendekat, "oh ada Kai juga." Ia berkata dengan kaku sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan kemudian meneguknya hingga habis, lalu ia kembali menatap keponakannya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua makanan kaleng itu?"

"A-aku ingin mengadakan pesta?"

"Dengan siapa?" Kai dan Yifan kompak bertanya bagaikan paduan suara.

"Dengan bantal dan gulingku, tentu saja. Masa dengan kakek dan ayah? Hahaha." Shixun berkata dengan canggung sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya agar semakin menjauh dari area dapur yang kini memiliki aura dingin di dalamnya. "Aku pergi dulu!" Kemudian ia melesat dengan cepat menuju tangga, meninggalkan kedua lelaki lainnya terdiam di dapur.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kai bergumam heran melihat kelakuan Shixun yang semakin hari semakin aneh, mungkin lelaki itu kesambet sesuatu.

Ya, mungkin saja.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak mau mati kebosanan di dalam kamar ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyentil-nyentil kaleng makanan yang sudah habis dihadapannya. "Itu konyol dan tidak bergengsi sama sekali."

"Kau pikir aku mau?!" Desis Sehun yang kini sedang menggenggam sebuah minuman Jus kalengan di tangannya. "Bersabarlah sedikit!" Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya, mata hitamnya menangkap ada sesuatu yang kurang dari jendelanya, namun ia segera menepis pemikiran tidak bergunanya itu.

"Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar?!"

"Sampai bumi menjadi bulat!"

Shixun berkedip bingung, "bukannya bumi memang bulat?"

"Bumi kita berbentuk pipih, Xunxun." Chanyeol menjawab dengan gemas.

"Ooh…" Mulut Shixun membentuk 'o' lucu. "Aku baru tahu."

"Kau itu norak sekali."

"Hey!"

"ISH!" Sehun berdesis. "Hentikan percakapan tidak berfaedah ini!"

Hening melanda ketiga makhluk gabut itu sampai akhirnya Shixun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ada yang punya _weed_?" Ia bertanya dengan nada datar.

Sebuah paket terbungkus kertas kado bergambar Moana melayang ke pangkuan Shixun.

" _What the hell?!_ Apa kamar ini bisa mengabulkan apa saja keinginan kita dalam sekejap?!" Shixun menangkap paket itu sementara matanya sudah membulat sempurna.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Itu milikku!" Sehun bersungut kesal. "Jackson yang memberikannya kepadaku di El Dorado."

"Jackson? Dia siapanya Michael Jackson?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jayus!" Ledek Sehun, sementara Chanyeol hanya cemberut.

Shixun dengan semangat membuka kertas kado bergambar Moana itu dengan sembarangan. Kedua iris gelapnya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan ketika ia akhirnya bisa berjumpa lagi dengan _weed_ yang biasanya selalu ada di kantong celananya.

"Kau mau coba?" Shixun dengan semangat menawarkannya kepada Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan gerak geriknya ketika ia sedang membuat joint dengan lincah.

Chanyeol menatap joint yang disodorkan oleh Shixun dengan horor. "Tidak!"

Shixun mengangkat bahunya sebelum ia beranjak ke jendela yang tadi sudah di buka oleh Sehun, kemudian ia segera menyalakan korek dan membakar rokok ganja yang tadi ia buat sebelum menghisapnya.

"Enak?" Chanyeol menatap Shixun dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Namanya juga ganja, tentu saja enak." Shixun berkata dengan santai.

Sementara Shixun sedang memanjakan dirinya dengan ganja, Sehun dan Chanyeol kini hanya duduk-duduk di lantai dan kasur kamar dengan bosan. Lapar? Baru saja mereka makan. Ngantuk? Mereka bahkan sudah kelamaan tidur tadi saking bosannya. Main? Mau main apa?

"Wahai kalian para manusia gabut abad ini." Shixun berkata sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. "Mainkanlah PS yang ada di laci bawah TV itu."

Chanyeol, yang sedang tergeletak di dekat TV, segera bergerak untuk membuka laci itu dan _bingo!_ Ia menemukan sepaket PS 3 lengkap beserta _harddisk_ yang berisi game-gamenya. Sehun yang melihat itu, dengan kecepatan cahaya segera loncat dari kasur hingga ia melakukan pendaratan yang mulus tepat di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang mengutak-atik peralatan PS itu.

"Wah! FIFA!" Pekik Chanyeol girang.

"Jangan! Need for Speed aja!" Kilah Sehun.

"GTA aja!" Kini Shixun ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"FIFA!"

"Need for Speed!"

"GTA!"

"FIFA!"

"Need for Speed!"

"GTA!"

"Hompimpa aja deh!"

"Oke!"

Ketiga anak Adam itu kini sedang mengumpulkan tangan kanan mereka di tengah-tengah, bersiap-siap untuk memulai hompimpa yang akan menentukan nasib game pilihan mereka saat ini.

" _Hompimpa alaiyum gambreng! Suho hyung pake baju rombeng!"_

Nun jauh di kantor kepolisian Beijing sana, Suho yang sedang melaporkan bahwa ada dua anak buahnya yang kabur menggunakan helikopter di tengah malam bersin keras.

"Pfft—" Ketiganya menahan tawa.

"Yey aku menang! WOOOO! NEED FOR SPEED BERJAYA!" Sehun berteriak dengan girang sembari meloncat-loncat bagaikan cacing kepanasan.

Urutan telah di undi, karena mereka berjumlah ganjil, jadilah mereka sepakat jika si pemilih game itu harus bertanding di akhir alias di final nanti. Itu artinya, di babak pertama akan terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Shixun dan Chanyeol sebelum salah satu dari mereka akan melawan Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku sarankan, kau jangan memilih mobil Subaru." Ujar Sehun ketika Shixun sedang memilih mobil yang akan ia gunakan. "Pilih Ford saja."

"Oke!"

"Kalau untukmu Park, aku sarankan pilih Subaru saja." Sehun kini beralih kepada Chanyeol yang gilirannya untuk memilih mobil. "Jangan pilih Ford."

"Okeh!"

Pertandingan berlangsung seru dan heboh, kehebohannya rata-rata terjadi karena mobil Ford Shixun berkali-kali di serempet oleh mobil Subaru Chanyeol, sementara sang pengendali itu sibuk terkekeh-kekeh. Pertandingan akhirnya di menangkan oleh Chanyeol setelah lelaki caplang itu berhasil membuat mobil Shixun oleng sekali lagi.

"Awas kau nanti Park!" Shixun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan keki. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menang di game selanjutnya!"

"Siapa takut?" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shixun.

Kini akhirnya giliran Sehun melawan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bisa kalahkan si Chanyeol sialan itu!" Shixun memijit-mijit pundak adik kembarnya itu. "Jika kau dapat seri melawan Kai di jalanan, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol dengan telak!"

Sehun meringis ketika ia mengingat kejadian dimana ia dan Kai harus adu balapan di jalanan Guangzhou yang rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Setelah melewati adu mulut kecil karena memperebutkan sebuah mobil, kini akhrinya Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah mulai berjibaku dengan _stick_ PS mereka masing-masing.

"Ya! Kejar terus! Hajar!" Pekik Sehun dengan girang. "Balap mobil Chanyeol yang cupu itu! _Shit!_ Sembarangan saja nabrak mobil orang! Balik! YA! BALIK CEPADH!"

Sementara itu di sisi kanan, ada Park Chanyeol sang sedang menatap layar TV dengan pandangan berapi-api sementara jari-jarinya bergerak lincah menekan-nekan setiap tombol yang ada di stick PS itu dengan nista. "Tinggal satu _lap_ lagi! Terus! FAK! SHIXUN! JANGAN KELITIKI AKU!"

Kini saatnya Shixun yang tertawa nista karena berhasil menumbangkan Chanyeol di detik-detik terakhir menuju garis _finish_ , ia tidak sudi jika Chanyeol yang memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Layar TV itu kini menunjukkan tulisan _YOU WIN_ di sisi kiri sementara tulisan _YOU LOSE_ di sisi kiri tempat mobil Chanyeol kini berjalan dengan pelan sementara sang pengendali sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai karena habis terkena serangan _kelitikan no jutsu_ dari Shixun.

"KITA MENANG! LOLOLOLOL!" Shixun dan Sehun meloncat-loncat girang mengelilingi Chanyeol yang masih terkapar di lantai seakan-akan mereka sedang melakukan upacara adat pedalaman.

Kini giliran game pilihan Chanyeol a.k.a FIFA yang akan mereka mainkan. Di babak pertama ini, Shixun akan melawan adik kembarnya sendiri yang tadi ia bela selama main Need for Speed, sekarang mereka harus menjadi lawan dan yang menang akan melawan Chanyeol nanti.

"Kenapa kau pilih Real Madrid? Kenapa bukan Barca saja?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Sehun selesai memilih tim yang akan ia gunakan.

"Ada Ronaldonya. Ganteng sih. HAHAHA." Sehun nyengir.

Shixun mendengus sambil tangannya bergerak lincah untuk memilih Barca, "gantengan juga Messi."

"Gantengan aku." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"HUUU…" Shixun dan Sehun kompak _nyorakin_ Chanyeol sementara itu si caplang hanya terkekeh.

Pertandingan telah berlangsung lebih dari 5 menit dan skor kedudukan kini masih 0-0. Sehun memainkan gamenya dengan sesekali menyenggol tubuh kembarannya itu, sementara yang di senggol balas menyenggol hingga tak jarang mereka memencet _pause_ hanya untuk saling dorong.

"Yak! Tendang terus! Hajar terus! Ya..YA! Benar sekali! Seperti itu! AAARGH!" Shixun menjerit ketika bolanya berhasil di rebut oleh Sehun.

" _FUCKING SHIT!"_ Sehun melempar _stick_ PS nya ke lantai ketika Shixun berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawangnya.

Pertandingan akhirnya berakhir dengan Shixun sebagai pemenang dengan skor akhir 5-1. Bisa di bilang, Shixun menang telak dari saudara kembarnya itu. Sehun cemberut ketika ia melihat kakak kembarnya itu sedang menari-nari gak jelas untuk merayakan kemenangannya.

Chanyeol tertegun ketika ia melihat jari telunjuk Shixun mengarah kepadanya. "Ayo kita bertanding, Park!"

Sehun, dengan tidak rela, menyerahkan _stick_ PS nya kepada Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa diam di duduknya karena terlalu bersemangat untuk main FIFA. Shixun memutuskan untuk tetap bermain dengan Barca sementara Chanyeol memilih MU sebagai timnya.

"Ih, ini versi lama ya? Kok masih ada Park Jisung di MU?" Chanyeol mengernyit ketika ia melihat nama Park Jisung di daftar pemain tepat sebelum pertandingannya di mulai.

"Lho? Memangnya Park Jisung pernah main di MU?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, maklum, ia lebih senang membaca buku di banding nonton bola seperti kebanyakan laki-laki lainnya.

Shixun hanya memutar matanya malas, "norak sekali ah kau. Aku tidak mau jawab." Katanya ketus.

Pertandingan di mulai oleh tim Shixun yang mengoper bolanya karena dia merupakan _Player 1_ , sang pengendali dengan penuh nafsu mengoper bola kesana kemari dan menerjang semua pemain Chanyeol dengan membabi buta. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tidak kalah berapi-apinya juga, lelaki caplang itu memilih FIFA bukan hanya karena dia jago, tetapi karena dia tahu tips dan trik cara curang bermain game itu.

"Aaaah! _Offside_ sialan!" Shixun hampir saja membanting _stick_ PS nya ke lantai.

Kini giliran kiper Chanyeol yang memegang bola, Chanyeol tersenyum miring sembari tangannya bersiap-siap, ia akan merencanakan ide busuknya. _HAHAHAHA_ , Chanyeol tertawa di dalam hati.

"Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Shixun sambil melotot ketika kiper Chanyeol berlari melintasi lapangan lurus terus tanpa mengoper bolanya ke pemain lain.

"Apakah itu boleh?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ujar Shixun dengan gemas, jari-jarinya bergerak dengan lincah untuk mengarahkan tiap-tiap pemainnya agar merebut bola tersebut namun gagal. " _Asshole!_ Ikuti peraturannya!"

" _Fuck_ peraturan! Kemenangan lebih penting!" Chanyeol tertawa setan sambil terus menggiring bolanya melintasi lapangan.

Shixun mengaum ketika Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil membobol gawangnya, "GOOOOOOOLLL!"

"Awas kau Park Chanyeol! Rawr!" Shixun dengan geram menerjang Chanyeol hingga membuat mereka berdua terjungkal ke lantai.

Sehun di sisi lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakak kembarnya dan mantannya itu yang sekarang sedang mengadakan gulat di lantai. "Ini permainan yang tidak sehat."

.

.

Ruang makan milik Mansion Wu kini terasa ramai namun sepi karena meskipun banyak orang yang mengisi ruangan itu, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Mereka semua sibuk dengan makan siang masing-masing, sesekali mata mereka melirik ke arah satu kursi kosong yang tidak di tempati oleh pemiliknya karena sedang mengunci dirinya di kamarnya sendiri sejak semalam.

"Ckckck…Sepi sekali, dasar para manusia kaku." Nenek Wu berkomentar dengan gamblang, maklum, beliau absen dari acara makan malam semalam jadi ia tidak tahu ada kejadian besar yang terjadi di ruangan ini semalam. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah suaminya, "dimana cucumu itu?"

"Ngambek di kamarnya." Ujar Kakek Wu dengan lalu.

"Dan kau tidak melakukan apapun?!"

Kakek Wu terbatuk kecil sebelum menjawab, "anak itu terlalu keras kepala, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

Mata Nenek Wu sedikit menyipit melihat kelakuan suaminya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya yang sedang makan dengan pelan, "kau juga tidak melakukan apapun?"

Ayah si kembar itu menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan membiarkan Shixun untuk memilih pilihannya sendiri, ia sudah besar Bu." Lalu ia melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda tadi.

Nenek Wu menoleh ke arah putra bungsunya, "Yifan?"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya, "aku sudah merayunya untuk keluar, dia tetap saja tidak mau."

"Hmmm….Aneh." Ujar Nenek Wu. "Biasanya anak itu lebih menuruti perkataanmu di banding perkataan ayahnya sendiri."

"Banyak yang berubah jika seorang anak sudah beranjak dewasa, Bu." Yifan berkata dengan pelan. "Seperti yang dikatakan gege, Shixun sudah besar dan ia berhak untuk memutuskan apapun sendirian."

Nenek Wu mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin. Tapi, apakah masalahnya besar sekali sehingga ia harus memanggil Sehun ke sini?"

Keheningan langsung melanda ruangan tersebut. Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Nenek Wu berhasil menyita perhatian Kai seluruhnya, ia penasaran sekali dengan sosok 'Sehun' yang dari semalam selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apa hubungannya dengan Shixun? Semalam anak itu terlihat panik ketika Nenek Wu menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun.

"Jangan konyol! Sehun sedang berkemah bersama teman-temannya di kaki gunung." Kakek Wu mendengus pelan.

Nenek Wu menatap suaminya dengan sangsi. "Aku tidak berbohong! Semalam aku melihatnya di lorong lantai 4!"

"Mungkin itu Shixun, Bu."

Kini Nenek Wu memelototi putra sulungnya itu, "aku tidak mungkin salah lihat! Sedari dulu aku selalu bisa membedakan kedua anak itu meskipun mereka memakai baju yang sama ataupun mereka menutup-nutupi warna rambut mereka yang berbeda!"

Tuan Wu menghela nafas, "semalam yang ibu lihat berambut pirang atau hitam?"

"Pirang!"

"Itu Shixun."

"Tidak mungkin! Itu Sehun!"

"Ibu," Yifan berkata selembut mungkin. "Bagaimana kalau ibu ku antar kembali ke kamar? Kita makan di kamar saja ya?"

Nenek Wu menghela nafas pasrah, putra bungsunya itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya menurut. "Baiklah. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan makan di ruangan ini." Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruang makan mendahului Yifan yang sedang mengarahkan beberapa _maid_ untuk membawakan makanan Nenek Wu ke kamarnya.

"Err…Sehun itu siapa?" Tanya Kai pelan setelah Yifan akhirnya keluar ruang makan untuk menyusul Nenek Wu.

Tuan Wu menoleh ke arah Kai dan Kai baru menyadari bahwa mata pria itu sangat mirip dengan mata Shixun, mata yang selalu membuatnya merasa seperti tersedot kedalamnya, mata yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan arah. "Eh? Kau tidak tahu kalau Shixun punya kembaran? Nah, Sehun itu kembarannya Shixun."

.

.

.

WAAAA _I'm back_ ~~!

Ini ngaret parah sih… bener bener-_- Maapkeun saya yang memang agak susah buat ngatur mood sama feels buat ngelanjutin ini FF karena kadang feelsnya muncul pas saya lagi gak megang laptop, eh pas udah megang laptop, feelsnya malah ilang-_- dan juga saya abis UNBK beberapa minggu yang lalu kawans! Alhasil lappy sempet di umpetin sama enyak babeh untuk sementara :-((( belum lagi wi-fi di rumah di cabut jadi saya kudu numpang wifi di mekd* dulu buat apdet FF muehehe #malahcurhat

Kalau ada yang nyadar, saya juga nambahin tag Chanhun di summary (hayoloh!), nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal di jelasin kok~

Trus saya juga ganti-ganti sedikit bahasa yg saya gunain di FF ini. Gara-gara saya waktu itu habis baca ulang chapter sebelum-sebelumnya dan saya menjerit **"KAKU BANGET!"** trus kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, saya kebanyakan bikin FF yang sedih sedih, yang hepi hepinya jarang, krisis kebahagiaan, jadilah saya memutuskan supaya FF ini bahasanya jangan terlalu serius serius amat lah~ selow aee

 _As usual_ , makasiiihh banyak buat yang udah baca, favoritin, dan ngomentarin FF ini! Ciyus, kalau saya bacain spekulasi-spekulasi kalian di komen kadang saya malah dapet inspirasi dari kalian~ terima kasih semua huhu :" KALIAN LUAR BIASAAA~~

 _Have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter 4

_warning(s):_ _ **mention of drugs use and alcohol use, explicit language,**_ **campur sari** _ **language.**_

FF ini ber- _rated_ M karena hal-hal yang saya sebutkan di atas~ Semua hal-hal negatif di FF ini hanya untuk kepentingan penulisan fiksi semata.

 _Enjoy it to the fullest~!_

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Guangzhou, 5 tahun yang lalu._

" _Sudah ku bilang kau jangan nekat!" Shixun bersungut-sungut kesal sembari melilitkan perban di kepala anak lelaki yang kini sedang terduduk di hadapannya. "Kau gila! Berani menantang Mark seperti itu! Dia kan punya sepasukan—"_

" _Aku tidak apa-apa!" Lelaki itu berkata dengan keras. "Ini hanya luka ringan."_

" _Luka ringan katamu?!" Shixun menatap lelaki itu dengan sebal, namun diam-diam ia merasa khawatir. "Kepalamu hampir bocor dan kau bilang itu hanya luka ringan?!"_

 _Anak lelaki yang di tatapnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Habisnya Mark sudah menjerumuskanmu kedalam hal-hal yang tidak baik. Aku jadi kesal dengannya."_

 _Shixun, yang sudah selesai melilitkan perban, menghela nafas dengan maklum. "Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Mark, aku juga menginginkan obat-obatan itu, aku butuh obat-obatan itu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu nekat menghajar Mark hanya karena ia memaksaku untuk menggunakan heroin."_

" _Tapi obat-obatan itu tidak baik." Dahi anak lelaki itu mengkerut. "Shixun, kau bisa berurusan dengan polisi jika ketahuan mengkonsumsi narkoba seperti ini! Semua ini tidak benar—"_

 _Tawa yang berderai keluar dari mulut Shixun berhasil membungkam anak lelaki itu, matanya melebar dengan takjub ketika ia menatap Shixun—seakan-akan bumi baru saja berubah menjadi kotak—nafasnya tercekat ketika ia menatap wajah lelaki yang selama ini ia kagumi diam-diam itu._

" _Aku bisa pastikan bahwa polisi tidak akan menyentuhku." Shixun tersenyum miring. "Lagipula kan aku punya kau, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau itu_ sidekick _-ku."_

 _Anak lelaki itu mulai protes. "T-tapi—"_

" _Sudahlah!" Shixun mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. "Kau sebaiknya pulang, ayahmu akan khawatir setengah mati jika kau belum pulang semalam ini."_

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan lelaki itu." Suara anak lelaki itu terdengar dingin. "Boleh aku menginap disini saja? Aku tidak mau mendengar celotehan ayahku jika dia melihat wajahku lebam seperti ini." Ia mendongak untuk menatap Shixun dengan pandangan memohon._

" _Tentu saja!" Shixun tersenyum lebar lalu meloncatkan dirinya ke atas kasur, diikuti oleh anak lelaki itu. Ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan lelaki yang baru saja digebuki oleh sepasukan lelaki mabuk bawahan Mark. Mereka berdua kini sudah berbaring bersisian di atas kasur, menghadap ke atas, memandangi langit-langit kamar Shixun yang berwarna putih._

" _Terima kasih Shixun."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

 _Anak lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Shixun dari samping. "Karena telah merawat luka-lukaku."_

 _Shixun juga sudah memiringkan kepalanya dan kini kedua anak lelaki itu saling berhadap-hadapan. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum lembut ketika ia melihat Shixun yang tertawa sambil memamerkan_ eyesmile _-nya, dadanya menghangat ketika Shixun menatapnya dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya berjanji bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun agar Shixun dapat tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya._

" _Tidak masalah." Ujar Shixun ringan. "Kita ini sahabat, Kai. Sudah sepantasnya aku menolongmu."_

 **.**

 _Seoul, 1 tahun yang lalu_

" _Aku sudah tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan putraku."_

 _Chanyeol menatap wanita yang duduk dihadapannya ini dengan gugup._

" _Kau kekasih lelaki putraku." Wanita yang ia kenal sebagai ibu dari Sehun itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam dan mengintimidasi. "Dan berasal dari kalangan bawah."_

 _Kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya, ia harus menahan emosinya, ia tidak boleh meledak di hadapan wanita ini meskipun wanita itu telah terang-terangan mengejek status sosialnya. Wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah ibu dari kekasihnya sendiri sekaligus salah satu penyanyi wanita terkenal di zaman sekarang, sebagai lelaki baik-baik, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menerjang wanita itu._

" _Apa yang Anda inginkan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara rendah._

" _Putuskan putraku." Wanita itu berkata dengan blak-blakkan. "Sehun memiliki masa depan cerah yang menantinya di Inggris sana dan aku tidak akan membiarkan lalat sepertimu menghalang-halangi mimpinya. Jadi yang akan kau lakukan adalah memutuskan hubungan spesialmu itu dengan Sehun dan biarkan ia melanjutkan hidupnya."_

Sabar Chanyeol…sabar _. Chanyeol menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya agar emosinya mereda, namun itu tidak berhasil sepenuhnya._

" _Jika kau tidak memutuskan putraku secepatnya." Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menantang dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. "Ah! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ibumu kehilangan semua pekerjaannya hanya dalam satu malam saja." Ia berkata dengan nada prihatin yang dibuat-buat._

 _Mata Chanyeol melebar dengan sempurna. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu!"_

 _Tawa berderai keluar dari mulut wanita itu, Chanyeol merinding ketika ia menangkap kemiripan antara wanita itu dengan Sehun ketika mereka tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan putraku."_

 _Chanyeol menunduk dan mendapati bahwa kedua tangannya kini bergetar dengan hebat. Ia kemudian membuka kepalan tangannya yang kini sudah meninggalkan kemerah-merahan di tangannya, karena sudah terlalu lama dan kencang ia kepal. Chanyeol tidak mau melakukan semua ini, ia tidak siap jika harus berpisah dengan Sehun. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, demi Sehun, demi ibunya yang setiap hari harus bekerja di lebih dari satu tempat saja hanya untuk menghidupi Chanyeol dan adik-adiknya._

" _Baiklah."_

 **.**

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _Maafkan aku."_

 _Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. "Untuk apa?"_

 _Chanyeol melirik Sehun dengan gugup. "Untuk menjadi pengecut dan pecundang karena telah memutuskanmu tanpa penjelasan apapun waktu itu."_

 _Sehun menatap pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya dengan kosong, berusaha untuk mengabaikan lirikan gugup Chanyeol atau nyanyian sumbang Shixun dari kamar mandi. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun membangunkan saudara kembarnya dan sang mantan yang tidur di atas kasur yang sama, tapi Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya bicara mengenai topik seserius ini._

" _Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Eh?"_

 _Sehun masih menatap kosong pintu kamar mandi, tangannya tidak sadar bergerak mengelus rambutnya yang sudah kembali berwarna gelap, "kenapa kau memutuskanku waktu itu?"_

Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia di antara kita. _Ucapan ibu Sehun terngiang-ngiang di kepala Chanyeol._

" _Itu yang terbaik untuk kita." Chanyeol berucap pelan._

" _Yang terbaik untuk kita? Atau untuk kau?" Sehun berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Chanyeol tertegun mendengar itu. "Kau tidak memikirkan bahwa keputusanmu itu juga yang terbaik untukku atau tidak?"_

" _A-aku—"_

" _Sudahlah." Sehun buru-buru mengelap air mata yang keluar membasahi pipinya. "Apa yang telah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Aku tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit hal ini di hadapan Shixun. Bersikap seperti biasa saja di depan dia, seakan-akan tidak ada masalah di antara kita. Seperti tadi." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon, membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki paling berengsek di dunia karena telah membuat lelaki seperti Sehun menangis. "Kumohon."_

" _Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti biasa saja terhadapmu?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya_.

 _Sehun mengangguk. "Shixun tidak perlu tahu apa-apa mengenai kita, lagipula…" Sudut bibir Sehun pelan-pelan terangkat. "…aku juga sudah memaafkanmu."_

" _K-kau memaafkan a-aku?"_

" _Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan dendam." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kan aku juga sepertinya sudah…uh…_ move on…"

" _Kau beneran secepat itu move on?" Chanyeol cemberut. "Curang! Aku ini belum mendapati objek untuk dijadikan bahan move on lho!"_

 _Sehun memutar kedua matanya jengah. "Jangan berlebihan, idiot. Lagipula aku juga masih belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan perasaanku."_

 _Chanyeol mendelik, "kalau menurut ceritamu tadi sih, sepertinya orang yang bernama Kim Kai itu positif jadi objekmu untuk move on." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu. "Kejadian di danau itu menjelaskan semuanya." Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan senyuman miring._

" _Sudah ku bilang aku masih belum yakin!" Sehun menggerutu, lalu ia menghela nafas kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Kai itu…dia terlalu menyukai Shixun hingga rasanya mustahil untuk membuatnya berpaling dari hyungku. Maka dari itu aku belum memantapkan perasaanku."_

" _Darimana kau tahu jika si Kai ini sangat menyukai Shixun? Memangnya dia pernah memberitahumu? Tidak kan? Kau jangan pesimis dulu, Hun!"_

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku sudah tahu Kai sangat menyukai Shixun di detik ketika ia bertatapan mata denganku ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di lorong sekolah, ketika aku berpura-pura menjadi Shixun." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Pandangannya itu…begitu dalam…seakan-akan ia sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaanya lewat pandangan matanya itu."_

" _Kau terdengar…begitu yakin…" Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan._

 _Sehun terawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Pandangan itu…aku dulu sering melihatnya di pancaran mata ayahku ketika ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik ibuku—sebelum mereka bercerai, tentu saja. Selain itu…" Sehun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, dari dulu hingga sekarang."_

.

"Aku baru teringat sesuatu." Ujar Shixun tiba-tiba hingga membuat Chanyeol yang sedang asik membaca majalah menoleh ke arahnya, kini mereka berdua sedang bersantai ria di atas kasur sementara Sehun sedang melakukan 'ritual' di kamar mandi.

"Apa?"

Shixun menatap Chanyeol dengan intens, "kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Itu artinya kau juga sudah lulus kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Shixun sampai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol karena terlalu penasaran.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu menutup majalah yang sedari tadi ia baca sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Shixun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang membesar. "Aku tidak melanjutkan kuliahku."

"Kenapa?!" Dahi Shixun mengkerut heran, setahu dia, Chanyeol itu penerima beasiswa di sekolahnya, itu pasti menjamin bahwa lelaki caplang itu pintar (mungkin tidak sepintar Sehun, tapi tetap saja lah). Jadi, kenapa dia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya?

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengangkat bahunya pelan, "aku penerima beasiswa, sudah jelaskan kalau aku berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu." Chanyeol enggan bertatapan mata dengan Shixun. "Aku tidak tega melihat ibuku banting tulang untuk menghidupi aku dan adik-adikku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari kerja saja dibanding kuliah."

Shixun jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya tadi, ia tidak tahu jika topik ini adalah topik yang sensitif bagi Chanyeol. "T-tapi bukannya kau bisa mencari beasiswa lagi?"

"Sekolah kami memiliki sistem yang unik." Chanyeol membenarkan posisinya agar kini ia bisa nyaman bertatap muka dengan Shixun. "Kau sudah tahu jika aku dan Sehun berada di kelas yang 'spesial', nah, saking spesialnya, sekolah juga memberikan perlakuan yang spesial bagi kami. Dari sekian banyaknya murid yang ada di kelas kami, hanya ada satu orang saja yang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa eksklusif; beasiswa tanpa syarat."

Shixun terkesiap, ia sudah tahu percakapan ini akan mengarah kemana, sementara itu mata Chanyeol bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap kamar mandi, takut jika tiba-tiba Sehun keluar dari situ.

"Sehun…" Bisik Shixun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "ya, adikmu itu yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswanya—dia ranking 1 di kelas, sedangkan aku ranking 2. Aku sudah tahu bahwa ia memang sudah mengincar beasiswa itu dari dulu, jadi aku membiarkannya."

"T-tapi kenapa Sehun—"

"Percayalah, awalnya Sehun ingin mengalah dan membiarkan diriku yang mendapat beasiswa itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan berat, ia semakin mengecilkan suaranya. "Ia tahu bagaimana kondisi keluargaku, tapi di satu sisi aku juga tidak ingin menghancurkan impian orang lain hanya karena kondisiku yang serba kekurangan ini, jadi aku terpaksa berbohong kepadanya."

Mata Shixun melebar sempurna.

"Aku katakan kepadanya jika aku sudah dapat tawaran beasiswa lain dari luar sekolah, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mendaftarkan diriku ke universitas manapun. Jika aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Sehun pasti melepas beasiswa ke Cambridge-nya dan akulah yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu."

"Dia tidak curiga?"

Chanyeol mengusap tenguknya dengan canggung. "Uh…waktu itu kami masih berpacaran, jadi ia mempercayai aku apa adanya."

Shixun masih belum puas dengan apa yang diberi tahukan oleh Chanyeol. "L-lalu? Kau sudah tahu ingin bekerja dimana?"

"Belum." Bahu Chanyeol melorot. "Tidak akan ada perusahaan yang mau menerima lulusan SMA sepertiku meskipun aku berasal dari kelas yang 'spesial'. Mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan kecil saja, pegawai minimarket atau kedai-kedai kecil di pinggir jalan."

"Chanyeol—"

"Kalian serius sekali." Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil menatap keduanya dengan alis terangkat. "Sedang membicarakan aku ya?"

"Pede!" Chanyeol mendengus.

Dahi Sehun mengkerut. "Pede itu baik!"

Sebelum Chanyeol dan Sehun memulai perdebatan mereka, tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar yang membuat sekujur tubuh mereka menegang, terutama ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar.

"Shixun? Buka pintunya, nak." Itu suara sang ayah.

"Sembunyi!" Shixun memekik panik, sementara itu Sehun buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi lagi sementara Chanyeol dengan kecepatan cahaya segera meloncat dari kasur dan masuk ke kolong kasur untuk bersembunyi, meninggalkan Shixun yang akan membukakan pintu untuk ayahnya.

Pintu di buka sedikit, dan Shixun dengan gugup menatap sang ayah yang nampaknya semakin bertambah saja guratan lelah di wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo makan siang di bawah bersama." Ayahnya menatap Shixun dengan pandangan sedikit memohon, membuat Shixun tertegun. "Kau mau kan?"

"Uh…" Shixun bingung, sebenarnya jika tidak ada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berstatus sebagai penghuni gelap rumah ini, Shixun pasti sudah mengiyakan ajakan sang ayah. "T-tapi…"

"Ayah mohon Shixun." Tuan Wu berkata dengan suara pelan, raut wajahnya gelisah. "Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan dan kita tidak bisa membuat Keluarga Jung menunggu lebih lama lagi, perusahaan mereka sudah berada di ambang batas kehancuran."

Pikiran Shixun berkecamuk, di dalam hati ia meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol karena harus meninggalkan mereka untuk makan siang, padahal ia tahu bahwa mereka bertiga sudah sama-sama kelaparan. Tapi, melihat ayahnya yang seperti ini, membuat Shixun menjadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah."

.

"Aku mendapat laporan tadi bahwa ada seorang satpam yang pingsan di halaman samping," Kakek Wu berbicara dengan pelan sambil memotong makanannya. "Ada pecahan pot di samping tubuhnya, semua berspekulasi ia pingsan tertimpa pot bunga."

Shixun berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Konyol!" Desis Nenek Wu.

"Apakah kita berkumpul di sini untuk membicarakan satpam yang tertimpa pot?" Pria yang Shixun kira adalah kakeknya Kai berbicara sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya bisa menawarkan satu solusi." Kata Kakek Wu dengan tenang. "Nikahkan cucumu dengan cucuku, lalu aku bisa menyelamatkan perusahaanmu."

Kakek Jung tertawa, "kalau kau ingat, semalam cucumu menolak idemu itu hingga membuat kerisuhan kecil. Kau ini keras kepala ya?" Shixun menggigil ketika ia menyadari bahwa cara berbicara pria itu mirip sekali dengan Kai.

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan." Shixun berkata dengan dingin.

"Kau dengar itu?" Kakek Jung berseru.

"Shixun." Kakek Wu menggeram. "Kau harus mematuhi perintahku!"

"Tidak!" Desis Shixun, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mematuhi perintah kakeknya itu. Dijodohkan? Apakah kakeknya itu sudah gila?

"Kau itu selalu saja memaksakan kehendak!" Kini giliran Nenek Wu yang berseru. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan saja keturunanmu itu hidup dengan tenang?!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan keluarga kita juga!" Kakek Wu menatap sang istri dengan tajam. "Juga untuk membantu perusahaan Keluarga Jung yang sudah bangkrut, itu saja."

"Dengan tidak mempertimbangkan perasaan cucumu?" Nenek Wu menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

Shixun memalingkan wajahnya, kakek neneknya itu selalu saja bertengkar meskipun sudah tua. Membuat dirinya heran kenapa mereka masih mempertahankan pernikahannya.

"Baiklah." Kakek Wu berkata sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari sang istri kemudian menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya. "Suruh Sehun agar segera kembali dari acara berkemahnya."

Sekujur tubuh Shixun menegang, ia sontak memandang sang kakek dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun tidak boleh terseret-seret dalam masalah ini. "Apa kau gila?! Sehun punya impiannya sendiri!"

"Wu Shixun! Perhatikan ucapanmu!" Bentak sang ayah, namun Shixun mengabaikannya.

Kakek Wu menatapnya dengan tajam, "sudah seharusnya Sehun berada bersama kita di sini. Tidak baik membiarkannya di Korea terus bersama wanita itu, Sehun lebih baik di China." Shixun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkataan sang kakek. "Lagipula kau seharusnya senang. Kau tidak harus menikahi Soojung, Sehun pasti dengan senang hati menyetujuinya, tidak seperti kau."

"Sehun harus pergi ke Inggris." Shixun berbicara dengan nada tertahan.

Kakek Wu mengangkat bahunya santai, "mereka akan bertunangan dulu sebelum Sehun pergi, setelah ia lulus baru akan dilaksanakan pernikahannya."

Tubuh Shixun terasa dingin, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakeknya setega itu. Sehun yang tidak pernah ikut campur mengenai masalah mereka kini harus terseret di dalamnya hanya karena keegoisan kakeknya. Shixun menggeram dalam hati, kakeknya itu pasti melakukan ini supaya ia bisa menguasai perusahaan Keluarga Jung saja, tidak mungkin kakeknya ingin menolong orang lain? Sejak kapan kakeknya sebaik itu?

Shixun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu kini menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Apa?" Bisik Yifan yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku bilang," Shixun kini memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Yifan tepat dimata. "Aku akan melakukannya. Aku bersedia untuk menikah dengan…siapa namanya?"

"Soojung." Jawab Kakek Jung pelan.

" _Yeah_ …" Shixun melirik Soojung yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan kaget. "Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Kakek Wu mengangkat satu alisnya, Shixun mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia melihat ekspresi puas di wajah kakeknya itu. "Apa syaratmu?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sehun ke dalam masalah ini." Shixun berbicara lambat-lambat, berusaha untuk memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Sedikitpun. Ia tidak ada urusannya dengan semua ini."

"Ia seorang Wu dan juga cucuku." Kakek Wu berkata. "Aku berhak menentukan apakah ia bisa ikut-ikutan dalam masalah ini atau tidak."

Shixun kini sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia tidak menerjang sang kakek lalu meninju pria tua itu tepat di muka. "Kakek yang dari dulu selalu mengajarkanku untuk bernegosiasi bukan?" Ia tersenyum miring. "Aku calon penerus Wu Corp. dan aku sedang melakukan negosiasi. Aku yakin kakek juga mengerti hal itu, kan kakek seorang pengusaha."

Kakek Wu menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat Shixun di dalam hati tersenyum puas. Meskipun dadanya menghangat ketika ia melihat tatapan bangga yang di lontarkan oleh sang ayah.

"Bagaimana?" Shixun tak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya. "Kakek sendiri yang bilang kepadaku bahwa seorang pengusaha harus bisa bernegosiasi dengan _lawannya_." Shixun menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Tapi Sehun cucuku—"

Shixun memutar kedua matanya jengah. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tidak ada yang bilang jika Sehun itu cucunya Hitler!" Ia kemudian menatap kakeknya dengan tegas. "Aku hanya mau menyetujui perjodohan ini jika kakek berjanji kepadaku—dihadapan semua orang—bahwa kakek tidak akan pernah membawa-bawa Sehun ke dalam urusan ini."

Setelah melalui keheningan yang panjang dan mendebarkan, Shixun akhirnya bisa melepas nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan karena terlalu gugup menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh kakeknya, mengingat kakeknya itu licik dan keras kepala.

"Baiklah." Kakek Wu berkata dengan pelan. "Aku berjani bahwa Sehun tidak akan terseret dalam urusan ini, sedikitpun. Kecuali jika ia yang meminta."

Mata Shixun melebar. "Tidak—"

"Itu janjiku Shixun." Kakek Wu berkata dengan final. "Aku tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya."

 _Bullshit!_ Shixun mengumpat dalam hati. _Kakek berkata seperti itu karena ia tahu Sehun pasti akan memaksa untuk ikut campur jika ia tahu aku menyetujui perjodohan ini_. Namun Shixun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih untuk diam.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu." Kakek Wu menoleh untuk menatap kepala keluarga Jung itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, perusahaanmu sudah aman."

Kakek Jung menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku masih berpikir ini bukan ide yang bagus."

"Ini ide yang sangat bagus!" Kakek Wu melambaikan tangannya cuek. Shixun bisa merasakan bahwa kakeknya itu ingin merencanakan suatu hal gila lainnya. "Malah aku berpikir akan melaksanakan pertunangan Shixun dengan Soojung bertepatan dengan hari pernikahan Yifan dan Qian. Bagus kan?"

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kini sedang saling melemparkan tatapan khawatir.

"Sialan!" Shixun berteriak sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, "apakah kakek tua itu tidak ingin melihatku bahagia? Apakah ia terlalu membenciku?!"

Sementara itu Sehun tidak henti-hentinya mengelus-elus punggung saudara kembarnya yang kini sedang menangis kencang, membuat dirinya khawatir. Pasalnya, Shixun itu jarang sekali menangis, meskipun ia kerap di marahi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya atau berkelahi hingga babak belur, kembarannya itu tidak pernah menangis sesedih ini. Makanya, ketika Shixun masuk ke kamar dengan wajah sembap, Sehun langsung tertegun kaget.

"Shixun…" Sehun ikut meneteskan air matanya melihat kondisi kembarannya yang berantakan seperti ini.

"Dia menjodohkanku seenaknya dengan perempuan itu aku masih bisa terima," Shixun berkata dengan suara parau, sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras dengan kasar, "dan kini ia ingin acara pertunangannya dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan pernikahan Yifan ge?!"

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol dengan telaten mengelus-elus kepala Shixun yang setengah tenggelam di bantal. Nampaknya lelaki caplang itu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri dan mendengarkan curahan hati Shixun.

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar dan suara serak, Shixun mengangkat wajahnya lalu matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "A-aku butuh sesuatu—" Ia berusaha untuk turun dari kasurnya dan melangkah ke meja belajarnya dengan sempoyongan. "D-dimana—"

"Shixun!" Sehun dengan cekatan menghampiri saudara kembarnya itu ketika ia sadar bahwa Shixun sedang mencari-cari _weed_ atau sejenisnya yang bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi tenang. Namun terlambat, Shixun sudah menemukan sebatang joint yang ia buat tadi pagi, dan sekarang ia sedang berusaha untuk menyalakan korek meskipun tangannya masih bergetar hebat.

Sehun baru saja ingin merebut joint itu dari tangan Shixun namun ada yang menahan pergerakannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Biarkan saja." Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Shixun bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, tangannya bergetar hebat dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus; ia sedang kalap. "Aku tahu aku harus melakukan apa." Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil hp yang berada di saku celananya, memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

' _Halo?'_

"Mark!" Shixun memekik. " _I need your help_!"

' _Wow! Santai saja bung!'_ Di seberang sana Mark terkekeh. _'Ada apa?'_

"Apa penawaran Jaebum masih berlaku jika aku tidak lagi menjadi pewaris Wu Corp.?" Sehun menatap kembarannya itu dengan heran, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

' _Tentu saja! Sebenarnya yang Jaebum butuhkan hanyalah tambahan orang bagi kelompok mafianya! Jadi kau pasti diterima—'_

"Aku terima tawarannya." Ujar Shixun cepat. "Cepat katakan aku harus melakukan apa."

Mark tertawa meskipun Shixun tahu bahwa lelaki itu kaget. _'Pikiranmu cepat sekali berubah, eh? Apa yang merubahnya?'_

Shixun menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menjawab. "Ceritanya panjang dan aku harus secepatnya bergabung dengan Jaebum."

' _Baiklah! Baiklah! Akan ku kirimkan nomor Jaebum kepadamu, oke?'_

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Mark, Shixun kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Itu…Mark?" Tanya Sehun pelan. "Ia menawarkan apa?"

Shixun mengangguk. "Pekerjaan yang bisa membuatku tidak ditemukan oleh kakek. Aku harus pergi dari sini."

"APA?!" Sehun memekik kaget. "Kau mau kabur?!"

"Kau pikir aku akan tahan jika harus bertunangan di hari yang sama dengan pernikahan Yifan ge?!" Shixun berteriak dengan mata menyala-nyala. "Aku sudah muak dengan keluarga ini! Aku ingin bebas dan kalian berdua harus ikut denganku."

"Tidak!" Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau lupa kalau aku masih harus pergi ke Inggris?!"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke Inggris dan—"

"Dan kakek akan bisa melacakku lalu ia akan memaksaku untuk menghubungimu, kaburmu akan sia-sia!" Sehun mengusap air mata yang tidak sadar sudah jatuh ke pipinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kau dan Chanyeol saja yang pergi, aku akan tetap di sini."

"Tidak!" Kini giliran Chanyeol dan Shixun yang memekik.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di sini sendirian." Mata Shixun berapi-api, "kau harus ikut denganku!"

Sehun menggeleng sembari menatap kedua orang di hadapannya bergantian. "Kalian berdua harus pergi." Ia tersenyum lemah lalu menunduk dalam. "A-aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Hening. Chanyeol dan Shixun menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang senyum tegar. "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi ketika aku masih di kamar mandi…a-aku—" Sehun menghela nafas frustasi lalu menatap Shixun dengan pandangan memohon. "Kau bilang Mark menawarimu pekerjaan kan? Bawa Chanyeol untuk pergi bersamamu agar ia juga bisa mendapat pekerjaan—"

"Sehun!" Wajah Chanyeol memerah, entah karena apa. "Apa-apaan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak…jangan. Sudah cukup aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidak berkuliah dan kesulitan mencari kerja hanya karena aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri. Hyung pergilah bersama Shixun dan jika uangnya sudah terkumpul, hyung bisa lanjutkan kuliah hyung di universitas idaman hyung, MIT." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya di sini."

"Kau gila?!" Shixun kini sudah melupakan rokoknya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Kau ingin menghadapi kakek dan ayah dalam kondisi seperti ini?! Aku tidak jadi pergi kalau begitu. Kau dan Chanyeol saja yang pergi."

"Hyung…" Shixun tertegun ketika Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum, juga karena panggilan 'hyung' yang di tujukan kepadanya itu. "Ingat ketika dulu ada seorang anak bertubuh besar yang selalu merebut mainanku dan kau selalu ada untuk melindungiku dan berkelahi dengan anak itu?"

Shixun masih terdiam, namun ia mengangguk pelan.

"Atau ketika ayah dan ibu bertengkar, kau selalu memelukku dan menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tanganmu agar aku bisa berhenti menangis, ingat?"

Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai turun untuk membanjiri wajah Shixun lagi, diikuti serentetan ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya bersama adik kembarnya itu, sebelum orang tua mereka bercerai dan membuat mereka berdua terpisah.

"Dari dulu kau selalu melindungiku…" Sehun tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kau rela di marahi banyak orang karena berkelahi untuk melindungiku, kau rela dipukuli oleh kakek padahal kau hanya berusaha untuk menutupi kesalahanku, kau rela menjadi orang yang selalu di salahkan…"

Shixun terdiam meskipun ia sudah terisak-isak sekarang, semua yang dikatakan oleh Sehun itu benar, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk adiknya itu, meski itu artinya ia harus dimarahi bahkan dipukuli. Bagi Shixun, selama adiknya itu baik-baik saja, maka dirinya juga baik-baik saja.

"Hyung tidak perlu melindungiku lagi. Aku sudah besar sekarang!" Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaranya terdengar ceria, namun itu malah membuat tangisan Shixun bertambah kencang. "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungi hyung!"

Shixun menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak! A-aku—"

Sehun melangkah kedepan untuk menarik tubuh kembarannya itu agar bisa ia peluk. "Hyung tidak perlu khawatir." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Shixun. "Percayalah padaku. Aku bisa mengatasinya semuanya."

"T-tapi—"

"Hyung!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua tangannya kini memegang bahu Shixun dengan kencang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakek menjebakku, tenang saja. Ingat, aku ini lebih pintar daripada kau." Ia menyeringai.

Shixun mau tidak mau ikut-ikutan tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "kau tidak tahu seberapa licik kakek…"

"Maka aku harus lebih licik daripada kakek." Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Aku adikmu. Adik dari seorang berandalan bernama Wu Shixun yang hobinya tawuran antar sekolah. Aku dibesarkan oleh seorang wanita Korea yang sering terlibat skandal buruk, ayahku merupakan CEO dari perusahaan terhebat di China, dan aku merupakan cucu dari pengusaha terlicik di China. Aku juga bisa jadi licik."

Perkataan Sehun berhasil membuat rasa lega membuncah di dada Shixun. "Kau…benar-benar."

Sehun tertawa, "menghadapi kakek tidak ada apa-apanya di banding menghadapi Suho hyung yang marah." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang diam-diam ikutan menangis melihat adegan yang mengharu biru di antara kedua saudara itu. "Pergilah kalian berdua."

"Sehun-ah…"

"Cepat pergi!" Sehun mendorong pelan kakaknya itu. "Semakin cepat kau pergi, semakin cepat juga kau move on dari Yifan ge." Ia tersenyum jahil.

Shixun memutar matanya yang sembap. "Kau juga harus cepat-cepat pergi ke Inggris agar bisa move on dari Kai." Sehun cemberut ketika mendengar nama Kai di sebut-sebut.

"Tunggu dulu!" Interupsi Chanyeol. "Jadi aku harus ikut dengan Shixun, begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

"Hong Kong." Jawab Shixun santai. "Pekerjaan kita menanti di sana."

"Kau gila?! Aku belum bilang ke ibuku!" Chanyeol berseru panik.

Shixun mengibaskan satu tangannya dengan cuek. "Kita bisa singgah di Korea sebentar jika kau mau." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Kau bisa menelponku jika kau tidak betah dan aku pasti akan langsung menjemputmu."

Sehun tertawa, "aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada adikmu ini!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Yakin sekali?"

"Yakin sekali!"

"Yang benar?"

"Astaga!" Sehun memijit pelipisnya. "Aku yakin benar, hyung! Pergilah!"

Shixun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun sambil tersenyum bangga, "itu baru adikku!" Kedua lelaki itu saling melempar cengiran. "Aku akan meminjam pesawat milik Luhan kali ini untuk menjemput kita, dan…oh iya! Chanyeol hyung!" Shixun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil. "Sudah siap untuk memanjat lagi?"

.

"Meskipun mereka kembar, tetapi sifat dan kelakuan mereka berbeda jauuuuh sekali. Terutama Shixun, anak itu lebih sering membuat semua orang pusing dibanding kembarannya."

Kai menatap sebuah foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Nenek Wu kepadanya dan Soojung. Di foto itu terdapat sepasang anak lelaki berumur 6 tahun yang memiliki wajah serupa, yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambut mereka, yang satu berambut pirang cerah dan yang satu berambut hitam gelap. Ibu jarinya tanpa sadar menyentuh wajah anak yang memiliki rambut pirang itu, dan juga sebuah senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sekali." Perkataan Soojung berhasil merebut perhatian Kai. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu di sini."

"Aku bahkan baru melihatnya semalam." Ujar Nenek Wu lalu menatap Kai. "Bukannya kau juga berada di lorong bersama kami?"

Kai berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Uh…bukannya itu Shixun?"

Nenek Wu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu Sehun! Aku yakin itu!" Lalu tangganya bergerak untuk menyodorkan foto lain. "Ini mereka sewaktu Sehun lulus SMP di Korea sana."

Mata Kai langsung terpaku pada wajah Shixun yang sedang tersenyum sembari merangkul saudara kembarnya yang juga sedang tersenyum. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, Kai akui itu. Hanya saja, anehnya ada sesuatu dalam wajah Sehun yang terasa familiar bagi Kai.

 _Mungkin karena dia kembaran Shixun_ , Kai berkata dalam hati sambil menatap wajah Sehun dengan seksama.

"Sehun itu pemaluuu sekali. Kadang aku khawatir dengannya." Nenek Wu masih terus berceloteh. "Dia juga mudah sekali gugup dan kikuk, berbeda dengan Shixun yang ekspresif dan selalu menantang semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya."

Dalam hati, Kai menyetujui perkataan Nenek Wu mengenai Shixun. Mesipun deskripsi Nenek Wu mengenai Sehun membuatnya gelisah.

"Siapa yang lebih pintar? Sehun atau Shixun?" Tanya Soojung.

"Sehun! Tentu saja! Oh, cucuku yang satu itu sangat jenius!" Nenek Wu berkata dengan bangga. "Ia lebih senang membaca buku daripada bermain bola seperti kebanyakan anak lelaki lainnya. Makanya ia sekarang sudah lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Cambridge!"

Mata Kai dan Soojung sama-sama melotot kaget. "C-cambridge?"

Nenek Wu mengangguk, "berbeda sekali dengan Shixun astaga! Anak itu bahkan dulu selalu membuang-buang bukunya, lebih memilih untuk bermain bola dan berkelahi dengan anak lainnya."

Kai terbatuk kecil sebelum bertanya, "bagaimana caranya untuk membedakan Shixun dan Sehun? Selain lewat warna rambut mereka?"

"Sifat mereka, tentu saja!" Nenek Wu terkekeh. "Mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang hingga rasanya sulit untuk mempercayainya bahwa mereka itu kembar."

Mendengar perkataan Nenek Wu, Kai terdiam sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan yang kini mengambang di pikirannya. "Apakah Sehun juga takut dengan ketinggian?"

Nenek Wu tertawa. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Hanya Shixun yang punya phobia itu. Tidak peduli sebandel apapun dia, anak itu masih takut akan ketinggian." Kemudian beliau melanjutkan celotehannya mengenai masa kecil si kembar, yang tidak lagi Kai dengarkan karena ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Beberapa minggu yang lalu_.

 _Kai menyeringai ketika ia mendapati bahwa kini adalah giliran Shixun untuk memanjat tebing. Olahraga hari ini mengharuskan setiap murid untuk berlatih memanjat tebing. Berhubung kelas Kai tadi sudah mendapat giliran terlebih dahulu, Kai bisa dengan santai memperhatikan ketika saatnya giliran kelas Shixun untuk memanjat tebing._

" _Jangan takut Shixun." Kai melemparkan helm pelindung yang tadi ia pakai ke arah Shixun, yang dengan kaget menangkap helm itu. "Jatuh dari panjat tebing tidak akan sesakit itu kok, kau mungkin hanya mematahkan lebih dari 6 tulang saja."_

 _Shixun mengernyit. "Enyah kau!"_

 _Kai tertawa mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut jika aku tahu mengenai phobia mu itu? Tenang saja kawan, aku mungkin hanya akan membawamu ke atap lalu mendorongmu hingga jatuh ke tanah."_

" _Terserah—"_

" _Wu Shixun? Giliranmu sekarang."_

 _Shixun menghela nafasnya sementara seringaian Kai semakin lebar ketika ia melihat lelaki pirang itu berjalan mendekati guru mereka untuk memulai panjat tebingnya. Pasti menyenangkan jika ia bisa melihat Shixun menjerit-jerit ketakutan, karena pada dasarnya, Kai tidak pernah melihat Shixun ketakutan sedikitpun._

 _Namun, apa yang terjadi malah membuat Kai terheran-heran. Shixun kini bahkan sudah memanjat tinggi sekali, bahkan melibihi rekornya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di wajah lelaki itu, malah Shixun lebih terlihat biasa-biasa saja, membuat Kai heran sekaligus kaget. Karena, menurut 'sumber terpercaya-nya' Shixun itu memiliki phobia akan ketinggian sedari kecil, dan sumbernya itu tidak mungkin salah._

" _Bagus sekali Shixun!" Guru mereka berseru ketika Shixun sudah kembali menginjak tanah._

" _Kau sudah tidak phobia ketinggian lagi?" Kai bisa mendengar Luhan bertanya dengan kaget kepada Shixun, ia sedikit menajamkan pendengarannya agar ia bisa mendengar jawaban Shixun._

" _Uh…yah…begitulah. Haha." Shixun berkata sambil mengusap tenguknya._

Phobianya hilang secepat itu? _Kai membatin._ Ada yang salah di sini.

"Man… _Kau seperti bukan Shixun yang ku kenal dulu!" Luhan berkata. "Seakan-akan kau adalah seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Jangan-jangan kau ini—"_

"—Sehun…" Kai berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Nenek Wu sambil menatap Kai dengan heran.

"Ah…tidak." Kai berusaha untuk mencari-cari alasan yang tepat, meskipun kepalanya sudah berat karena memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi kepada Shixun. "A-aku hanya merasa sedikit familiar dengannya."

Nenek Wu menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Begitu? Mungkin kau sedikit teringat kembali dengannya."

Kai membelakkan matanya, namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksud perkataan dari Nenek Wu, Soojung sudah bertanya terlebih dahulu. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Lho? Kau tidak ingat?" Nenek Wu menatap Kai dan Soojung secara bergantian. "Kalian dulu kan bersekolah di TK yang sama."

.

"Ini kali kedua aku memanjat bersamamu." Chanyeol, yang sudah menginjakkan kakinya di halaman samping Mansion Wu, berkomentar.

Shixun, yang sebentar lagi juga akan menginjakkan kakinya di tanah, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan sedikit jengkel. "Kau tidak suka, hah?"

"Bukan begitu." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya santai. "Aku melanggar janjiku sendiri."

"Janji apa?" Dengan cekatan, Shixun melompat dari pijakannya di tembok dan mendarat dengan sedikit oleng di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan memanjat lagi bersamamu." Chanyeol menunjuk Shixun dengan tatapan menuduh. "Ingat? Ketika kita pertama kali memanjat bersama? Aku berjanji seperti itu di hadapanmu."

Shixun menyeringai, "sayang sekali, kau harus terjebak denganku, itu artinya kau harus berkali-kali melanggar janjimu sendiri."

Mereka berdua mulai melangkah dengan perlahan-lahan, hari masih siang dan keberadaan mereka bisa menjadi sangat mencolok bagi para penjaga. Shixun sudah menelfon Luhan untuk meminjam pesawat lelaki itu tadi, Luhan berjanji akan mengirimkannya dengan segera dan keduanya sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat yang sama seperti semalam.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus memanjat bersamamu lagi?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya. Kedua orang itu kini sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, mata Shixun dengan jeli memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Mungkin kau juga harus menahan dirimu sendiri agar tidak membuat janji yang kemungkinan besar kau ingkari lagi." Shixun menekan kepala Chanyeol dengan keras agar sedikit menunduk.

Chanyeol memekik. "Tidak sopan!"

"Kau terlalu tinggi, idiot! Satpam bisa melihat kepalamu jika kau tidak menunduk!" Shixun berdesis kesal.

Keduanya kini dengan tergesa-gesa berlarian menuju hutan yang menjadi pembatas antara Mansion keluarga Wu dengan lapangan yang menjadi lokasi penjemputan mereka oleh pesawat kiriman Luhan. Hutan itu tidak terlalu menyeramkan di siang hari, tidak seperti semalam ketika mereka melintasi hutan ini, paduan suara bak Orchestra antara jangkrik dan burung hantu yang mencekam berhasil membuat sepasang anak Adam itu berpelukan dengan gemetar di tengah-tengah hutan selama beberapa menit.

"Itu pesawat Luhan!" Shixun dengan semangat berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. "Oi! Kami di sini!"

"Shixun!" Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul Shixun yang kini sudah semakin dekat dengan badan pesawat.

"Aku jadi tidak enak meninggalkan Sehun." Shixun tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Apa pilihan kita sudah benar?" Shixun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin, aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kalian berdua sudah besar, sudah bisa menentukan pilihan kalian sendiri. Percayalah pada satu sama lain." Ia tersenyum untuk menenangkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu. "Kalian kan kembar."

Shixun balas tersenyum lebar.

Pintu pesawat terbuka, namun ada satu hal yang membuat Shixun terkesiap kaget sehingga lelaki itu tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol di buat heran dengan Shixun yang nampak pucat seperti telah melihat hantu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol memegang pundak Shixun.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi ke Hong Kong sendirian? Ah…berdua lebih tepatnya." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu pesawat dan menemukan sesosok lelaki yang asing baginya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang dan mata yang melotot ke arah Shixun.

"Kau…siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Lelaki itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, ia juga sama herannya dengan lelaki itu. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku bertanya kepadamu."

"Aku juga bertanya kepadamu."

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya Shixun membuka suaranya dengan gelagapan. "Astaga…kenapa kau ikut Luhan?!"

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, jadi ini Luhan? Sosok lelaki yang semalam Shixun pinjam helikopternya dan sekarang dipinjam pesawatnya? Yang ada di bayangan Chanyeol akan sosok Luhan adalah seorang lelaki dengan penampilan acak-acakan, tato dimana-mana, rokok senantiasa bertengger di bibirnya, dan tindikan (mengingat ia sudah tahu bagaimana pergaulan Shixun itu). Ia tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang bernama Luhan itu ternyata terlihat…normal?

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan bergabung dengan Jaebum!" Luhan mendengus kesal. "Sinting!"

Shixun nampaknya tidak terima jika ia baru saja dikatai 'sinting' oleh sahabatnya itu. "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Kau gila. Itu masalahku." Luhan menuruni tangga pesawat dan ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Shixun, lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Bergabung dengan kelompok Triad di Hong Kong tanpa sepengetahuanku? Biar ku pikirkan… Aku rasa tidak."

"Lu—"

"Hentikan itu!" Luhan menatap Shixun dengan garang. "Aku ikut denganmu!"

"Tunggu dulu—"

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Luhan dengan gemas, ia segera menarik tangan Shixun untuk menaiki pesawat sementara yang di tarik hanya tergagap. Luhan berhenti sejenak di tangga, teringat akan sesuatu, lalu menoleh ke bawah, tepat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dalam diam. "Kau ikut tidak tiang?!"

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" Chanyeol buru-buru menaiki tangga pesawat, menyusul Luhan dan Shixun yang sudah berada di dalam. Ketika mereka semua sudah berada di dalam, Luhan segera menutup pintu pesawatnya dan memberitahu pilot bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

"Silahkan duduk, tiang." Luhan berkata sembari menyamankan dirinya sendiri di atas sebuah kursi pesawat yang kelihatan sangan nyaman.

"Pendek." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi seberang Shixun.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Luhan menoleh kepada Shixun, menuntut sebuah penjelasan. "Kau meminjam helikopter dan pesawatku dua hari berturut-turut, pasti ada sesuatu yang membebanimu."

Shixun menyandarkan dirinya di atas kursi, tangannya bergerak untuk memijat pelipisnya sendiri. "Semua ini terlalu membingungkan. Intinya aku kabur dari keluargaku."

"APA?!" Luhan berteriak kaget. "Apa sebenci itu kau terhadap ayahmu hingga kau memutuskan untuk kabur?"

"Bukan itu." Shixun menghela nafas. "A-aku di jodohkan…"

"Wow…" Luhan terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar hal itu. "Itu agak sedikit… _fucked up_."

Shixun tertawa kecil. "Yah…memang _fucked up_. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja…" Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan gugup. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan saudara kembarku. Kau ingat? Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tentu saja ia ingat Sehun. "Ada apa dengannya?"

" _Well,_ ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana."

"Kita punya banyak waktu." Balas Luhan cepat.

Shixun mengangguk. "Aku tahu dan aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu." Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum ia kembali bersuara. "Oh iya, bisa kita mampir ke Korea sebentar? Chanyeol belum meminta izin ibunya untuk pergi ke Hong Kong."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. "Jadi namamu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku.

"Anak mami." Luhan mendengus lalu berpaling dari lelaki caplang itu.

"Hey! Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!" Protes Chanyeol, tidak sudi jika ia dikatai seperti itu.

"Terserah." Luhan berkata dengan cuek, lalu ia memfokuskan dirinya kembali kepada Shixun. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cerita!"

Chanyeol menguap bosan, ia tidak mau mendengar lagi cerita mengenai pertukaran konyol antara Sehun dan Shixun yang berujung insiden kaburnya Shixun dari keluarga Wu. "Apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu hal yang lain? Main game, misalnya."

Luhan menunjuk TV berukuran sedang yang tertempel di sebelah kiri Chanyeol. "Kau bisa main PS di situ."

" _Assa!"_ Chanyeol memekik senang, tak lama kemudian, ia kini sudah tenggelam di dalam game FIFA.

Luhan menatap Shixun dengan dagu yang tertumpu di tangannya. " _So…?"_ Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa lelaki bermata rusa itu penasaran setengah mati akan cerita Shixun.

" _Fine…_ " Shixun menghela nafas. Ia siap untuk bercerita. "Ini semua bermula ketika…"

.

 _Ini saatnya_. Sehun berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. _Kau bisa melakukan ini_.

Kini Sehun sedang berjalan mundar-mandir di depan pintu ruang makan Mansion keluagra Wu. Keluarga Song sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan makan malam sudah di mulai, meskipun tadi ayahnya sudah menghampiri kamarnya untuk menyuruhnya agar segera turun dan makan, Sehun harus mencari-cari alasan agar ia bisa datang telat untuk makan malam.

 _Demi Shixun_. Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. _Kakakmu itu sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukmu, giliranmu untuk membalas kebaikannya_. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat.

Setelah lebih dari 15 menit berada di depan pintu masuk, Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk terakhir kalinya, tidak lupa untuk merapihkan penampilannya, sebelum ia melangkah maju dan membuka pintu ruang makan dengan tangannya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan dan nafasnya terputus-putus, hawa dingin segera menusuk tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu gugup.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika ia melihat berpasang-pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Semua suara dan pergerakan yang terjadi di ruangan itu terhenti, bahkan sang kakekpun menghentikan kegiatan memotong daging makanannya. Dengan langkah yang tegas, Sehun segera berjalan maju dan berhenti di ujung meja makan, tepat di seberang sang kakek yang kini menatapnya dengan heran.

"Sehun akhirnya keluar juga!" Nenek Wu memekik. "Duduklah, nak. Makan malam sudah dimulai dari tadi."

"Sehun?" Ayahnya berdesis kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pandangan mata Sehun seketika langsung bertubrukan dengan pandangan Kai yang sedang menatapnya dengan kaget sekaligus bingung, membuat Sehun merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Sehun menelan ludahnya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang kakek. "A-aku ingin mengakui sesuatu." Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Selama beberapa minggu ini, aku dan Shixun telah bertukar tempat."

Nenek Wu terkesiap kaget, mulut ayahnya terbuka sangat lebar karena kaget, Yifan ge tersedak oleh makanannya, begitu pula Kakek Jung dan Tuan Song, Soojung melotot kaget sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan, Kakek Wu menjatuhkan peralatan makannya ke lantai, sementara Kai hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" Kakek Wu bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Sehari setelah kedatanganku ke China, aku dan Shixun memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi murid sekolah yang 'normal' dan tinggal bersama sesosok ayah." Sehun melirik ke arah ayahnya. "Sementara Shixun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan sebagai anak emas, menjadi kebanggaan ayah dan kakek dan Yifan ge…"

Suasana tegang masih menyelimuti acara makan malam itu, Sehun masih berdiri dalam gemetar, namun setidaknya ia lega karena sudah menyampaikan apa yang ia ingin sampaikan malam ini. Meskipun ia tidak berani untuk menatap Kai lagi.

"J-jadi selama ini…"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk. "Kami telah membohongi banyak orang. Maka dari itu aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf. Maafkan kami." Sehun membungkukkan badannya dengan kaku.

"Lalu dimana Shixun?" Tuan Wu bertanya, Sehun tertegun ketika mendengar ada sisipan nada khawatir di dalam suara ayahnya. "Sehun, dimana kakakmu?"

"B-berkemah." Sehun memainkan tangannya dengan gugup, ia tidak enak jika harus berbohong mengenai keberadaan kakaknya itu.

Kedua tangan Kakek Wu mengepal dengan erat, "cepat suruh dia pulang ke sini! Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Biarkan saja anak itu bersenang-senang sebentar." Nenek Wu menatap tajam suaminya. "Kau itu selalu saja mengganggu cucumu."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Kakek Wu menggeram. "Mereka berdua sudah membuat kekacauan dan mereka juga harus bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang telah mereka berdua lakukan! Aku tidak menyangka kalian berani-beraninya berbuat seperti ini—"

"Tuan Wu!" Seorang lelaki memasuki ruang makan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memegang sebuah jaket familiar di tangannya. "Mohon maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu, tapi ada sesuatu yang saya ingin tunjukkan."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakek Wu tidak sabar. "Kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting di sini, dan ku harap apa yang akan di sampaikan olehmu tidak kalah pentingnya dengan ini."

Nafas Sehun tercekat ketika ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang memegang jaket yang semalam di pakai oleh Shixun, tadi pagi ketika lelaki itu mandi, Sehun melihat kakaknya itu meletakkan jaketnya di tumpukan cucian kotor. Apakah lelaki itu tahu bahwa jaket itu milik Shixun? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Ada _maid_ yang memberitahu saya bahwa ia menemukan ini di jaket yang sedang saya pegang." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebungkus kecil morfin dan satu suntikan, membuat tubuh Sehun lemas seketika, itu punya Shixun, tidak salah lagi. "Dan jaket ini ditemukan di kamar Tuan Shixun." Ia melirik Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Morfin?" Kakek Wu menatap benda itu dengan tidak percaya, sementara Nenek Wu sudah menutup mulutnya kaget, ayahnya dan Yifan ge bahkan sudah duduk dengan tegap karena terlonjak kaget. "Narkoba?! APA-APAAN INI WU SEHUN?!"

"S-Sehun…k-kau…" Ayahnya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus kecewa.

Sehun dengan refleks menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "I-itu bukan punyaku…"

"Lalu punya siapa?!" Kakek Wu sekarang sudah berdiri saking marahnya. "Ini di temukan di dalam jaket yang di ambil dari kamarmu! Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan kau?!" Beliau memegang morfin itu di tangannya sambil bereteriak-teriak ke Sehun yang berdiri kaku.

Sehun yang panik masih terus berusaha untuk membela dirinya, meskipun kepalanya sudah berputar karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia jujur dan mengatakan bahwa itu milik Shixun? Atau haruskah ia bilang bahwa morfin itu miliknya?

"Ternyata kau lebih barbar dibanding Shixun! Apa ibumu yang mengajarkanmu untuk menkonsumsi narkoba seperti ini di Korea sana?!"

"Ayah!" Tuan Wu berseru kepada Kakek Wu.

"Diam kau Wu Guixian! Jangan membela wanita sialan itu dihadapanku!" Kakek Wu berteriak kepada sang putra sulung. "Dan kau Wu Sehun! Kau telah mengecewakanku! Kau telah merusak nama baik Keluarga Wu! Mulai sekarang—"

"Shixun." Teriakan Kakek Wu di potong oleh suara Yifan yang kini sedang memegangi jaket itu di tangannya. "Jaket ini milik Shixun, baba."

"Mereka kan bertukar tempat. Tentu saja Sehun memakai pakaian Shixun!"

"T-tidak! Ayah tidak mengerti!" Yifan berkata dengan kalap. "Aku yang memberikan Shixun jaket ini, ini jaket kesayangannya dan Shixun tidak pernah meninggalkan jaket ini kemanapun ia pergi."

Kakek Wu menatap Yifan dengan tajam, "jangan bercanda Wu Yifan! Kau—"

"Shixun…Shixun sempat berada di sini tadi pagi bukan?" Yifan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit di baca. "D-dia yang ku temui di dapur tadi pagi…"

Sehun menunduk dalam, ia tidak bisa bertatapan dengan siapapun di ruangan ini.

"Yang tadi pagi membawa banyak kaleng makanan?" Kali ini Kai yang berbicara dengan suara yang mengambang.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kakek Jung berseru. "Jadi maksud kalian, pemilik morfin itu adalah Shixun? Bukan Sehun?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik dan pandangannya bertubrukan dengan Yifan yang juga memancarkan kepanikan di matanya, begitupula dengan Kai yang memucat di kursinya. Sehun tahu, dirinya sudah sangat _fucked up_ kali ini.

 _Hyung…maafkan aku._ Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Ya, Shixun semalam datang ke sini diam-diam, dia juga yang menyebabkan satu satpam pingsan, dan tadi pagi memang dia yang pergi ke dapur dan bertemu dengan Yifan ge dan Kai." Suara Sehun sedikit bergetar ketika ia menyebut nama Kai. "Dan, ya…Jaket itu milik Shixun begitupula morfin di dalamnya dan ganja yang akan kalian temukan di atas meja belajar di kamarku."

Dalam sekejap, ruang makan itu kini menjadi riuh, Tuan Wu merosot di kursinya dengan lesu, Nenek Wu menjerit histeris, Yifan ge melempar jaket itu dengan kasar ke atas meja, Keluarga Jung memekik kaget, Kai hanya menatap meja dengan tajam, Keluarga Song mulai berbisik-bisik, sementara Kakek Wu menggebrak meja makan dengan keras.

"BEDEBAH!" Kakek Wu berteriak. "CEPAT TEMUKAN BERANDALAN SATU ITU! SERET DIA UNTUK DATANG KE SINI SECEPATNYA!" Beliau berseru kepada lelaki yang tadi mengantarkan jaket dan morfin itu ke ruang makan ini.

"Tidak!" Sehun menjerit. "Jangan ganggu Shixun!"

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM WU SEHUN!" Kakek Wu menggeram sambil menunjuk Sehun yang kini sudah hampir menangis. "Kakakmu itu sudah tidak bisa diampuni lagi! Berani-beraninya dia mengotori nama baik keluarga ini dengan berurusan dengan narkoba! Aku tidak akan mengampuninya—"

"Percuma saja!" Sehun balik menatap kakeknya dengan tajam. "Kakek tidak akan menemukan Shixun dimanapun!"

"Apa maksumu?!"

"Sehun…" Ayahnya angkat bicara. "Dimana kakakmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, enggan memberitahu mereka dimana keberadaan Shixun yang sekarang.

Wajah Kakek Wu sekarang sudah memerah sempurna menahan amarahnya, "WU SEHUN! CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA KAKAKMU ITU BERADA SEKARANG! AKU BERSUMPAH—"

"HENTIKAN AYAH!" Sehun terkejut ketika ia melihat Yifan menggebrak meja makan dan juga membentak Kakek Wu yang sedang marah.

"WU YIFAN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU?!"

"Tidak ayah…dengarkan aku." Yifan menghela nafas kasar. "Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Shixun itu pengguna narkoba sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi… aku…" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya kepada ayah maupun gege. Maafkan aku."

"Kau sudah tahu putraku itu pengguna narkoba tapi kau tidak menghentikannya atau memberitahu kami?" Tuan Wu menatap adiknya itu dengan tidak percaya bercampur amarah.

"A-aku tidak bisa ge…" Yifan menunduk dalam. Sehun merasa seperti di siram oleh air keras ketika ia memperhatikan raut wajah Yifan, ia sudah menyadari sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah di sadari oleh ayah dan kakeknya atau mungkin juga oleh Shixun sendiri; Yifan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Shixun.

Kakek Wu tertawa sinis, "ternyata aku juga di kecewakan oleh putra sendiri. Yang sulung bahkan tidak tahu bahwa putranya pengguna narkoba, sementara yang bungsu sudah tahu tapi menyembunyikan semuanya."

Sebelum Yifan sempat membalas perkataan Kakek Wu, Sehun sudah membuka suaranya. "Jangan salahkan Yifan ge! Ini semua salah ayah yang tidak pernah memperhatikan Shixun! Salah kakek yang selalu menyalahkan Shixun! Kalian semua terlalu menekan kakakku! Memaksakan kehendak kalian sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan perasaan kakakku!" Sehun menjerit, kini amarah telah menggantikan ketakutannya di dada. "Kakakku itu hanya butuh perhatan kalian! Pengakuan kalian! Kasih sayang kalian! Dan ia mendapatkan itu semua di obat-obatan yang selama ini ia konsumsi karena frustasi akan kelakukan kalian berdua!"

Seisi ruangan kini menjadi hening. Sehun mengelap air mata yang tadi keluar ketika ia berteriak kepada ayah dan kakeknya.

"Dan sekarang kakakku sudah pergi." Sehun mulai terisak, ia tidak peduli lagi jika ia harus menangis di hadapan banyak orang. "Karena dia sudah muak dengan kalian semua! Ini semua salah kalian!"

"P-pergi?" Yifan memandang Sehun dengan kalap. "Apa maksudmu Shixun telah pergi, Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "awalnya ia enggan pergi dari sini tanpa diriku, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Kini saatnya aku yang berkorban untuk kakakku. Shixun pantas untuk mendapatkan kebebasan yang selama ini ia damba-dambakan, maka itu aku membiarkannya untuk pergi."

"Kau dengar itu Wu?!" Kakek Jung menatap Kakek Wu dengan emosi. "Kau telah membuat cucumu sendiri kabur! Bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita?!"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu!" Kakek Wu menggeram.

"Benarkah begitu?" Kakek Jung terlihat tersinggung. "Nasib seluruh keluargaku sedang berada di ujung tanduk di anggap sepele olehmu? Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatasi ini, aku bisa meminta bantuan keluarga lain yang sedang tidak bermasalah seperti keluargamu."

"Tarik ucapanmu mengenai keluargaku itu." Kakek Wu menatap Kakek Jung dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika mengetahui bahwa pewaris keluargamu ternyata pengguna narkoba dan telah menghilang entah kemana."

Kakek Jung berkata dengan pasrah, "itu masalahmu Wu. Kau hanya menganggap cucumu sendiri sebagai pewaris keluarga, bukan seseorang yang merupakan keturunanmu, bagian dari keluargamu. Maaf jika perkataanku menyakiti hatimu, tapi itu kebenarannya, tak heran jika cucumu beralih ke narkoba dan memlih kabur darimu."

Kakek Wu kini sudah teruduk kembali di kursinya, matanya terpejam sembari tangannya memijit-mijit pelipisnya dengan pelan. Sehun masih menunduk dalam, berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tidak menerjang sang kakek ataupun sang ayah, sampai akhirnya ia bisa merasakan seseorang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dengan pelan. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersentak kaget ketika ia melihat Kai yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah muram.

"Duduklah." Kai mendorong tubuhnya pelan menduduki kursi yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di belakang Sehun. Sementara itu, Sehun dengan pasrah mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersebut, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri sampai ketika ia mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi.

"Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan Shixun." Nenek Wu berkata dengan penuh rasa iba. "Anak itu dipisahkan dengan ibu dan saudaranya di saat ia masih sangat kecil, masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Aku tahu kelakuannya memang sangat nakal, namun itu bukan berarti kau harus mengabaikannya."

Kakek Wu menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, lalu menoleh ke arah bawahannya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sampingnya. "Cari cucuku yang satu itu. Sekarang."

"Jangan!" Sehun memekik.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan kakakmu, Sehun." Kakek Wu mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sehun." Nenek Wu berkata. "Biarkan Shixun menikmati kebebasannya. Sudah terlalu lama kau mengurungnya di bawah kungkunganmu. Aku tidak mau jika salah satu cucuku tidak bahagia di sini, lebih baik aku melepasnya jika hal itu yang membuat dia bahagia." Ia memegang tangan sang suami dengan lembut.

Kakek Wu menggeram pelan, "tapi dia punya banyak hal yang ia tinggalkan. Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Ia bahkan belum lulus SMA!"

Tuan Wu berpaling untuk menatap Sehun. "Kakekmu benar, Sehun. Kakakmu itu belum lulus SMA dan ayah tidak mau jika dia hanya menjadi lulusan SMP saja. Jadi, katakan kepada kami dimana kakakmu itu berada."

"Tidak!" Sehun berkata dengan tegas. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk dirinya."

Ayahnya dan kakeknya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, "maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menggantikan Shixun untuk menyelesaikan SMA-nya." Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Dengan berpura-pura untuk menjadi Shixun lagi."

Hening.

"Bagaimana dengan beasiswamu?" Tanya Yifan, ada raut khawatir dan gelisah menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Sehun berusaha untuk membuat dirinya agar sesantai mungkin, meskipun ia tahu bahwa itu semua sia-sia. "Aku bisa menunda beasiswaku selama setahun ini untuk menggantikan Shixun sementara."

"Itu saja tidak cukup!" Kakek Wu berkata dengan tajam. "Shixun adalah pewaris keluarga ini, pewaris Wu Corp.! Belum lagi dia akan bertunangan dengan Soojung—"

"Aku juga akan melakukan itu." Sehun berkata setenang mungkin. Ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk ini. Demi Shixun. Demi kakaknya itu. Kakak yang dari dulu selalu membelanya. Kini saatnya bagi Sehun untuk membalas perbuatan Shixun, meskipun itu artinya ia harus mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya. "Aku juga akan mengambil alih Wu Corp. sekaligus menggantikan Shixun untuk…" Sehun menghela nafas dengan bergetar. "…menikahi Soojung."

.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh penilaian. "Kau yakin orang seperti dia akan bertahan di Hong Kong?"

Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya, "maksudmu aku lemah, begitu?!"

"Dia pasti bertahan." Shixun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar TV yang kini sedang menampilkan ilustrasi sebuah helikopter yang melayang-layang di atas kota San Andreas. "Wajahnya memang terlihat idiot, tapi dia bisa memanjat gedung dengan baik, mereka pasti butuh orang seperti Chanyeol."

"Hey!" Chanyeol protes karena tidak terima dibiliang idiot oleh Shixun.

Luhan mendengus sebal, "aku tidak yakin. Kau lihat tadi ketika ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pangkuan ibunya?" Lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Ku harap kau tidak akan menangis sambil memanggil-manggil ibumu di Hong Kong nanti."

Mereka kini sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Hong Kong setelah tadi mampir sebentar di Korea agar Chanyeol bisa berpamitang kepada sang ibunda. Shixun harus menahan isakan tangisnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berpamitan dengan sangat menyedihkan kepada ibunya. Luhan juga hampir menangis tadi, namun ego lelaki itu terlalu besar, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

Shixun tertawa singkat. "Akan aku pastikan bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada lelaki caplang itu.

"Berhentilah main GTA, Shixun." Luhan berkata. "Kau sudah memainkan game itu berjam-jam. Istirahatlah sejenak!"

"Aku harus memainkan game ini." Shixun menerbangkan helikopter virtualnya dengan berapi-api. "Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak terlalu tegang jika berada di dalam pesawat."

"Kau ingin mengalihkan phobia ketinggianmu dengan menerbangkan helikopter?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

Shixun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Setiap orang punya cara yang berbeda untuk mengatasi phobia mereka."

" _Tuan Lu, kita akan mendarat di Hong Kong sebentar lagi. Pastikan Anda sudah berada di tempat duduk dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman Anda."_ Suara pilot mereka menjadi aba-aba bagi Shixun untuk menyelesaikan gamenya itu sebelum berpindah untuk mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tidak berminat untuk duduk di dekat jendela?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai jahil.

Shixun memutar kedua matanya, "lucu sekali Park."

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara seiring dengan mulai menurunnya ketinggian pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Perut Shixun bergejolak, ini hal yang paling ia benci ketika bepergian menaiki pesawat, baik itu saat _take off_ maupun _landing_ , semuanya membuat dirinya berkeringat dingin dan mual.

"Oh! Astaga!" Shixun memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika pesawat mereka bergetar pelan.

 _Landing_ yang biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit bagi orang normal terasa seperti 10 jam bagi orang yang memiliki _archophobia_ macam Shixun. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit sendiri, matanya terpejam, sementara jari-jarinya mencengkram lengan kursi pesawat dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Melihat kelakuan Shixun yang seperti itu, Luhan dan Chanyeol ngakak bersama.

Shixun baru bisa membuka matanya dan menghela nafas lega ketika ia merasakan bahwa pesawat yang ia tumpangi sudah menyentuh landasan pacu, tak lupa memelototi Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tadi sempat menertawainya.

"Oh? Lihat itu! Aku tidak menyangka Jaebum sendiri yang akan menyambut kita di bandara." Luhan memekik pelan sambil mencondongkan kepalanya di jendela.

Shixun mengikuti arah mata Luhan memandang, dan benar saja, ia melihat ada sepasukan lelaki tegap nan tinggi berpakaian serba hitam yang berbaris di dekat landasan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pemberhentian pesawat. Mata gelapnya juga menangkap ada sesosok lelaki familiar yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan senyum songong terpasang dibibirnya. Jackson.

" _Welcome to Hong Kong!"_ Jackson menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka lebar ketika Shixun masih berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintu pesawat yang baru terbuka.

"Jackson!" Luhan dan Jackson saling berpelukan melepas rindu, di susul oleh Shixun yang langsung menerjang kedua sobatnya itu untuk berpelukan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam canggung.

"Siapa ini?" Jackson menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh selidik.

"Chanyeol. Temanku yang ku beri tahu itu." Shixun tersenyum. "Ia tidak bisa bahasa Canton, jadi berbicaralah dengannya menggunakan Mandarin."

"Ah…" Jackson mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, akhirnya lelaki yang bernama Jackson itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Bagus." Jackson menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya itu dari balik kaca mata hitamnya. "Ayo kita pergi. Jaebum sudah menunggu kita di mobil. Percayalah, ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu kalian." Ia menyeringai.

Jackson dan Luhan kemudian berjalan duluan di depan, mengobrol entah apa. Sementara itu, Shixun dan Chanyeol memilih untuk berjalan lambat-lambat di belakang. Shixun berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan akhirnya ia menarik Shixun agar lelaki itu berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap Shixun dengan penuh selidik.

"Apakah keputusanku ini sudah benar, hyung?" Shixun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan cemas. "Apakah Sehun akan baik-baik saja di Beijing?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas sambil tersenyum maklum. "Ia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah! Dia itu pintar, calon murid Cambridge. Kakekmu tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya, malah aku curiga jika Sehun yang akan mengendalikan kakekmu dengan otak cemerlangnya itu."

Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan.

"Kita akan membuka lembaran baru di Hong Kong." Chanyeol berjanji. "Ada Jackson, Luhan, dan bahkan aku yang akan menemanimu, tenang saja bung!"

Shixun tertawa lembut, "yah…sepertinya aku harus terjebak denganmu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kau tidak akan menyesali itu," Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Shixun. "Aku berjanji." Kemudian mereka berdua saling melemparkan seringaian sambil berjalan bersisian, menuju lembaran baru mereka di Hong Kong, meninggalkan halaman demi halaman kenangan mereka baik di Seoul, Beijing, maupun Guangzhou.

' _Tidak ada salahnya membuka lembaran baru.'_ Shixun teringat ketika ayahnya berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang menangis kencang setelah beliau menjelaskan kepada Shixun kecil bahwa kini mereka tidak lagi tinggal bersama ibunya dan Sehun. _'Karena di lembaran baru itu, kau bebas ingin menuliskan jalan ceritamu sesuka hatimu. Jangan biarkan dirimu terikat oleh lembaran lama, bebaskan dirimu, pikiranmu, dan segala-galanya.'_

.

" _This is awkward."_

Sehun tertawa. "Jangan bilang begitu, kau membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung dari yang sudah-sudah."

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman belakang Mansion keluarga Wu. Makan malam yang sangat bermasalah itu sudah selesai kira-kira limabelas menit yang lalu. Kakek Wu dan Kakek Jung memilih untuk berbicara secara private di ruang kerja, ayah Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum keluar dari ruang makan, Yifan ge terus-terusan menekuk wajahnya, sementara sisanya memilih untuk memasuki kamar masing-masing dalam diam. Dan disinilah Sehun dan Kai berakhir, di bangku taman, duduk-duduk di dalam kesunyian malam dan hanya ditemani oleh paduan suara jangkrik.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _For what?"_

" _For everything I've done."_ Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyesal. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau itu—" Lelaki tan itu kelihatan _speechless_ untuk beberapa saat. "Aku kira kau itu—"

"Shixun." Sehun tersenyum maklum.

"Ya." Kai menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Aku kira kau itu Shixun."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sehun menatap lurus ke arah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga indah hasil karya Nenek Wu. "Kau begitu menyukai kakakku, tapi disisi lain kalian juga saling membenci. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak membencinya." Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku dan Shixun—dulu kami dekat. Bersahabat malah. Dengan Luhan juga. Kami bertiga dulu terkenal sebagai trio yang tak terpisahkan, meskipun banyak yang heran karena sifat kami bertiga sangat berkebalikan antara satu sama lain." Kai terkekeh pelan ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya. "Dan faktanya, aku itu dulunya pemalu."

"Tidak mungkin!" Sehun menatap Kai dengan horor. Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Itu benar! Dulu aku hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh Shixun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua merupakan murid terbandel dulu—hingga sekarang sih, kau tahu kakakmu itu seperti apa—hobi mereka berbuat onar dan membuat guru kewalahan menangani mereka. Tapi tidak denganku, aku yang dulu lebih senang menyendiri."

Sehun menatap tanah dengan geli ketika bayangan Shixun dan Luhan yang berbuat onar di sekolah melintasi pemikirannya.

"Shixun itu selalu membelaku ketika anak-anak lain mengejekku karena kulitku yang sedikit lebih gelap dibanding yang lain. Ia selalu mendepak mundur anak-anak yang menggangguku, bahkan ia pernah melempar kursi ke seorang anak yang dengan sengaja menuangkan cat berwarna putih ke tanganku." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

Senyuman lebar nan bangga mengembang di wajah Sehun. Kakaknya itu memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja membela orang lain tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Ia kini mengerti kenapa Kai bisa menyukai kakaknya itu, karena Sehun sendiri tahu rasanya jika sudah dibela oleh Shixun.

"Aku dan Shixun dulu sering main bersama, ayah kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, sementara kita berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki sosok ibu dalam kehidupan kami, mungkin hal itu-lah yang membuat kami menjadi dekat dan berlanjut kepada aku yang lama kelamaan jadi menyukai kakakmu." Kai terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Sampai akhirnya, Shixun bertemu dengan Mark." Ekspresi wajah Kai berubah, ia nampak terlihat marah.

"Shixun berubah; kelakuannya semakin bandel dan bahkan ia datang ke sekolah dengan berbagai memar di wajahnya. Aku mulai menyadari hal-hal kecil seperti jari-jarinya yang bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, atau pandangannya yang mulai tidak fokus, atau juga bau pekat asap rokok di kamarnya. Dan ketika aku menemukan sepaket heroin di laci meja belajarnya, demi Tuhan, aku masih ingat rasa sakitnya waktu itu, aku begitu kaget dan aku merasa sangat…sangat di khianati oleh Shixun.

Tapi aku yang waktu itu masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memendam semuanya sendiri. Dari waktu ke waktu aku hanya memperhatikan Shixun dan Luhan yang rasanya semakin menjauh dariku karena pergaulan kami yang berbeda. Aku merasa bingung, sedih, kecewa, terkhianati, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Mereka tidak mengatakan hal apapun kepadaku, padahal kami ini bersahabat.

Di satu sisi, aku sangat ingin menjauhi Shixun dan Luhan. Namun, di sisi lain aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Shixun karena anehnya perasaan sukaku terhadapnya semakin lama semakin bertambah, bukannya berkurang. Kami memang masih sering bermain bersama, aku masih sering menginap di rumah Shixun atau Luhan. Ini terdengar sedikit bodoh, tapi aku saat itu rela jika harus berurusan dengan 'dunia malam' jika itu artinya aku bisa dekat lagi dengan Shixun.

Demi Shixun. Awalnya aku hanya nekat berkelahi dengan Mark dan anak buahnya dan itu berhasil membuat Shixun kembali memperhatikanku. Tetapi lama kelamaan, berkelahi dengan Mark saja tidak cukup untuk merebut perhatian Shixun, jadi aku mulai coba-coba datang ke El Dorado, sendirian."

"Kau gila!" Sehun tercekat.

Kai tertawa. "Percayalah, aku merasa sangat waras saat itu. Tapi, alih-alih bertemu dengan Shixun atau Luhan atau Mark, aku malah bertemu orang lain yang membantuku agar aku bisa menyelami kehidupan malam lebih dalam lagi, namanya Renjun, ia berada di kubu yang berbeda dengan Mark, jadi aku tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Shixun jika sedang di El Dorado.

Renjun memperkenalkanku dengan alkohol, rokok, ganja, dan lain-lainnya. Ketika aku mencoba heroin untuk pertama kalinya, aku jadi mengerti mengapa Shixun jadi ketagihan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan seperti ini; apalagi ayah kami terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sempat memperhatikan kami yang seperti ini. Selama sesaat, aku berhasil melupakan semua kekecewaanku terhadap Shixun. Namun itu semua hanya masalah waktu sampai Shixun tahu jika aku juga sudah terjerumus, sama seperti dirinya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Shixun marah besar. Tentu saja. Ia menceramahiku habis-habisan ketika ia menemukanku sedang berpesta-pora di salah satu ruangan di El Dorado. Aku ingat Shixun meneriaki semua orang di ruangan itu agar keluar dan menyisakan kami berdua saja. Aku juga ingat tatapan kecewanya, bukannya merasa sakit, namun aku malah merasa marah kepadanya. Aku berteriak kepadanya, bahwa ia tidak berhak melarangku untuk berkelakuan seperti dirinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku selama ini. Kami bertengkar hebat malam itu, meneriaki satu sama lain dan melakukan hal-hal diluar kendali.

Tapi, yah, kami berdua sama-sama berada dibawah pengaruh obat-obatan dan alkohol pada saat itu, jadi ketika aku berteriak kepadanya bahwa aku sudah tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi dan ia lebih baik pergi dari sini, Shixun tidak cemberut atau merajuk seperti biasanya ketika kami bertengkar, ia memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan itu sambil membanting pintu, meninggalkan aku yang menggila dan melempari tiap sudut ruangan dengan botol gin. Sejak saat itulah hubungan kami memburuk.

Aku berusaha untuk menutupi sakit hatiku dengan berkelakuan menyebalkan di sekolah. Alih-alih mendiamkan Shixun di sekolah, aku malah gencar mengganggunya, membuatnya marah, menyulut emosinya, karena aku tahu, hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar Shixun masih sadar akan eksistensiku di dunia ini. Tapi aku diam-diam selalu mengikutinya jika ia pulang dari El Dorado, hanya untuk memastikan jika ia pulang dengan selamat. Meskipun aku tahu, kami berdua sama-sama berusaha keras untuk melupakan fakta bahwa kami pernah bersahabat, alhasil kami berkelakuan seakan-akan kami sudah bermusuhan sejak bayi.

Maka dari itu aku berubah, aku bukan lagi Kim Kai yang pemalu, aku mengubah penampilanku di sekolah, aku mulai menjadi salah satu berandalan sekolah hanya agar mendapat perhatian Shixun. Ketika Shixun dan Luhan bergabung dengan tim futsal, aku sengaja masuk tim basket untuk mengusiknya, lalu kami bertengkar memperebutkan jam latihan, hanya agar mendapatkan perhatian Shixun—meskipun berakhir dengan tanganku yang patah. Dan itu semua berhasil, meskipun hubungan kami semakin memburuk dan memburuk saja tiap harinya. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, selama Shixun masih mengakui keberadaanku, selama aku masih dapat membuat Shixun memperhatikanku lagi."

Kai terhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, ekspresinya begitu terluka, begitu berat baginya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan itu. "Aku begitu menyukainya hingga rasanya aku menjadi gila, dia satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menjungkir-balikkan duniaku. Meskipun begitu, aku masih menolak dengan keras untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya, karena aku tahu…"

Sehun menahan nafasnya.

"…jika aku mengakuinya…"

Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari mata Kai.

"…akan kucintai dia…"

Sudut bibir Kai terangkat untuk membentuk senyuman miris.

"…selamanya."

Sehun terhenyak ketika ia mendengar nada suara Kai yang begitu tulus ketika ia berbicara mengenai perasaannya terhadap Shixun. Dugaannya benar selama ini, sulit untuk membuat Kai berpaling ketika lelaki itu benar-benar sudah jatuh begitu dalam.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan pernah mencium kakakmu diam-diam." Kai melanjutkan ceritanya, namun pandangannya tertuju kepada tanah di bawahnya. "Aku sedang menginap di rumahnya waktu itu, setelah Shixun mengobati luka-lukaku karena aku habis berkelahi dengan Mark. Kami tidur bersama di atas ranjang kamarnya, saat itu…aku…"

Sehun menatap Kai dalam-dalam.

"Shixun begitu mempesona di bawah sinar rembulan malam itu. Butuh pengendalian diri ekstra agar aku tidak langsung menerjang dirinya sedang yang terlelap. Selama beberapa saat, aku hanya menatapi wajah damainya. Aku berhenti…dan menunggu…" Kai tersenyum lembut ketika ia mengingat kenangan itu.

"Aku sadar…jika aku mencium lelaki ini, seluruh duniaku akan berubah, seluruh alam semestaku akan berubah. Bahwa jatuh cinta dengan Shixun akan mengubah takdirku selamanya…"

Air wajah Kai berubah menjadi serius.

" _And I just let myself go…"_

Udara dingin tiba-tiba menerpa kedua orang yang masih duduk di bangku taman tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali ke dalam sedikitpun. Kedua-duanya kini sudah berderai air mata, namun dengan cepat, air mata itu mengering karena diterpa angin.

"Aku tahu, sebuah kesalahan bagi orang seperti ku untuk jatuh cinta secepat ini." Kai berkata lambat-lambat, senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku masih muda, aku tampan, banyak orang lain yang menantiku jika aku dapat melupakan perasaanku terhadap Shixun. Tapi nyatanya? Aku malah menginginkan Shixun sebagai bagian dari masa depanku."

Kai menghela nafas. "Awalnya kita hanya berteman baik, tapi tanpa ku sadari di detik kemudiannya aku membiarkan Shixun berhasil menguasai duniaku. Aku sangat kacau, kan?"

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah Kai menyudahi ceritanya, ia benar-benar _speechless_ saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini semua di luar dugaanya. Jadi ternyata Kai dan Shixun dulunya bersahabat? Mark ternyata orang yang telah menjerumuskan kakaknya itu? Dan Kenapa Shixun tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya?

Terlebih lagi, ia begitu tertegun ketika mendengar Kai mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya terhadap Shixun yang selama ini terpendam. Tatapan mata itu…tatapan mata Kai ketika ia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, ketika ia membicarakan mengenai perasaannya terhadap Shixun...berhasil membuat rasa nyeri muncul di dadanya.

"Astaga…kau—kalian—" Sehun tergagap, tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar sudah turun membasahi pipinya.

Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Kau sekarang sudah tahu semuanya."

"Kau tidak hanya menyukai kakakku!" Sehun memekik. "Kau mencintainya!"

"Shixun tidak perlu tahu mengenai perasaanku yang sebenarnya, ia tidak akan membalasnya, aku sudah tahu dari cara ia memandangku, seolah-olah aku ini adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa ia terima di dunia ini." Kai berkata dengan muram. "Aku lega ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu, bukan kepada Shixun."

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia bingung sekarang, ia merasa sangat bersalah akan satu hal. Ingin rasanya ia menyembunyikan hal itu dari Kai, namun ia tidak tega…sangat tidak tega. Jadi, ia memantapkan diri sebelum akhirnya mengakui semuanya kepada Kai. "Shixunsudahtahumengenaiperasaanmuterhadapnya."

"Hah? Apa? Kau bicara yang jelas dong!" Kai mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah. "Shixun…"

"Ya?"

"Uh…sudah tahu?"

Kai mengerjab bingung. "Sudah tahu apa?"

"Mengenai perasaanmu terhadapnya?" Sehun berkata dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Seluruh wajah Kai terlihat pucat sekarang, seakan-akan lelaki itu baru saja menelan sebuah batu besar lalu dilindas oleh sebuah tronton maha besar yang membuatnya gepeng tak bernyawa sebelum dirinya dilempar dengan keras nun jauh ke Galaksi Andromeda sana dan terkapar di EXO Planet. Membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. "B-bagaimana bisa?"

"K-kami semalam mengadakan sesi jujur-jujuran? Mengenai pengalaman kami selama bertukar tempat?" Sehun dengan susah payah menjelaskannya kepada Kai yang sekarang kelihatan seperti ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam Segitiga Bermuda atau membiarkan dirinya terhisap oleh Lubang Hitam.

"Astaga! Yang benar?!"

Sehun mengangguk lesu.

"J-jadi dia juga tahu mengenai i-insiden d-danau itu?!"

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis, namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai merosot di tempat duduknya. "Jangan beritahu aku bagaimana reaksinya." Ia berkata dengan pelan. "A-aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya."

"Baiklah." Ujar Sehun pelan. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak mengapa. Lagipula sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Shixun dalam waktu yang lama, bukan?" Kai tersenyum, meskipun Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Kai tersenyum hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. "Tapi terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **3 tahun kemudian…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **London.**

"Aku baru saja masuk kuliah, kau sudah lulus S1 saja."

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya, " _ha! sucks to be you."_ Ia memamerkan senyum bangganya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau memutuskan untuk kuliah di Inggris, Kai."

"Salahkan kau yang bertunangan dengan saudariku dan memutuskan untuk memboyong Soojung ke Inggris bersamamu. Dan sebagai saudara yang baik, kata ayahku yang maha benar, aku harus menemani Soojung agar dia tidak di 'apa-apakan' olehmu." Kai menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, "lagipula aku juga tidak betah di China. Negara itu terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan yang tidak ingin aku kenang."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu, matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan Kai yang kini sedang menikmati angin Sungai Thames yang menerpa wajahnya. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada tepat di atas Jembatan Blackfriars, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah menghadiri upacara kelulusan kuliah S1 Sehun yang hanya berjalan selama 2 tahun, _thanks to Sehun's amazing brain_.

"Kau sudah lulus kuliah sekarang. Apa rencanamu kedepannya? Lanjut S2 atau langsung mengambil alih perusahaan?" Tanya Kai.

"Inginnya sih melanjutkan S2, tapi kakek mana mungkin memperbolehkannya sebelum aku mengambil alih perusahaan." Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lagipula, semakin cepat aku mengambil alih perusahaan itu artinya semakin cepat juga kita menemukan Shixun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol."

Sebulan setelah kepergian Shixun ke Hong Kong, Sehun dikagetkan dengan suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor HP Shixun sudah tidak aktif lagi, dengan kata lain, kakaknya itu sudah mengganti nomornya. Mungkin ia sudah menggantinya dengan nomor Hong Kong dan memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu Sehun agar siapa tahu kakeknya itu diam-diam berusaha untuk melacak keberadaanya lewat HP Sehun. Sehun mencoba untuk mengerti situasi sang kakak saat ini, meskipun tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi jika ia sangat merindukan kembarannya itu.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku kemana mereka pergi?" Kai bertanya dengan nada menuntut. "Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu."

"Tenang saja." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu lelaki itu. "Aku akan menemukan mereka. Secepatnya."

Kai menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku percaya denganmu." Kemudian ia sedikit terlonjak karena teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya. Kapan kau berangkat ke Korea? Soojung sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupu kami di sana."

"Lusa. Mungkin seminggu lebih kita akan menetap di sana." Jawab Sehun. "Bersiap-siaplah, kata ayahmu yang maha benar, kau juga harus ikut untuk menjaga Soojung." Kemudian ia tertawa.

Kai membisikkan deretan sumpah serapah yang semakin membuat Sehun tertawa kencang. "Aku ini kakaknya, bukan _bodyguard_ -nya."

"Lakukan sajalah. Sekalian kau temani aku bertemu dengan ibuku nanti di Seoul." Sehun merangkul Kai sembari menyeret lelaki itu untuk menelusuri Jembatan Blackfriars. "Aku tidak mau terjebak sendirian di antara ayah dan ibuku yang akan mengadakan reuni akbar nanti."

Kai menatap Sehun dengan sangsi. "Aku ini calon kakak iparmu, bukan calon _bodyguard_ -mu!"

Sehun tertawa lepas.

.

 **Hong Kong**.

"Siapa namamu?!"

"J-jeno, senior…"

"Hmm…kalau kamu?!"

"N-nama saya Jisung, senior!"

"Hoo? Kau siapanya Park Jisung?"

"Jangan _ngelindur_ Park! Umurmu berapa?"

"16 tahun, senior!"

"Belum lulus SMA dong?!"

"Apa sih, Xun? Memangnya kau sudah lulus SMA?"

Shixun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya mengganggu dirinya yang sedang melakukan semacam MOS kecil-kecilan terhadap anggota baru rekrutan Luhan dan Jackson minggu lalu. Shixun meringis ketika ia melihat wajah anak-anak ini masih polos nan suci, tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan dan Jackson memilih bocah seperti mereka agar bisa masuk ke kelompok Triad kelas atas seperti mereka.

"Kalau kamu? Namanya siapa?" Shixun berpaling ke anak lain yang berdiri di sebelah Jisung.

"Nama saya Mingyu, senior!"

"Orang Korea?"

"Ya! Senior!"

"Wah wah wah! Kau terlihat familiar ya!" Kini giliran Luhan yang _nyerocos_. "Margamu apa?"

"Kim! Marga saya Kim!" Mingyu menjawab dengan semangat.

"Kau juga cokelat." Luhan mencolek lengan Mingyu seakan-akan lengan itu terbuat dari cokelat leleh. "Mirip…ah! Kai!" Lelaki bermata rusa itu kemudian menatap Shixun dengan jahil.

Shixun mengernyit, berusaha untuk mengabaikan nama lelaki yang disebut-sebut Luhan tadi. "Jangan jadi pedofil Lu!"

Bibir Luhan maju beberapa senti.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Mark, senior!"

"Wah!" Chanyeol berkata dengan dahi mengkerut. "Kita punya dua Mark di sini!"

"Gampang!" Luhan menjentikkan jari-jarinya dengan cepat. "Kita bisa panggil bocah ini dengan sebutan Mark Junior."

"Wah!" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu terdengar ambigu!"

Shixun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan eksistensi dua makhluk aneh yang kini sedang duduk-duduk santai dibagian belakang ruangan. "Namamu?"

"Vernon, senior!"

"Ganteng! Bule ya?" Tanya Luhan semangat, lengkap dengan sebuah kedipan mata yang berhasil membuat Shixun merinding.

Vernon yang malang.

"I-iya, senior."

Sebelum Sehun sempat melanjutkan acara perkenalan dirinya, pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan memunculkan Jackson beserta Jaebum dan Mark diikuti oleh beberapa bocah-bocah baru lainnya. Sepertinya mereka baru saja menggulingkan sebuah kelompok Triad saingan.

"Nih! Ku bawakan bocah hijau baru. Mereka hasil rekrut paksa dari sekelompok Yakuza Jepang yang melintasi teritorial kita." Jackson berkata sambil mendorong para bocah-bocah yang jumlahnya belasan itu mendekati Shixun.

"Banyak sekali! Aku harus merapihkan paket-paket yang akan ku kirim ke Korea! Tidak bisakah orang lain yang melakukannya?!" Shixun protes.

Jaebum mengangkat kedua bahunya santai, "Yixing sedang teler, tadi baru saja ia mencoba jenis baru yang diimpor dari Afrika Tengah sana."

 _Yeah_ , satu hal yang mengejutkan adalah ternyata selama ini, Zhang Yixing, murid paling teladan sekaligus pemegang ranking nomor wahid di sekolah Shixun dan Luhan, merupakan anggota dari kelompok Triad milik Jaebum. Bahkan ia sudah lama bergabung dan termasuk jajaran senior paling senior di kelompok mereka. Membuat Shixun dan Luhan kaget seperempat hidup ketika mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh Yixing 3 tahun yang lalu.

" _Fine!_ " Shixun mengalah. "Tapi sebagai balasannya, kau harus memberiku jatah liburan seminggu di Korea sana."

"Lama banget." Jaebum mengernyit. "Kau tidak _selingkuh_ kan?"

Selingkuh di sini maksudnya adalah gabung dengan kelompok mafia lain secara diam-diam, alias berkhianat.

Shixun memutar matanya bosan, "tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin liburan dengan tenang sambil memakan berporsi-porsi kimchi hingga perutku penuh dengan gas." Kemdudian ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang terbengong. "Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah kangen sama mamanya, kasihan."

Chanyeol menatap Jaebum sambil memasang wajah minta dikasihani. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca dengan menyedihkan. Membuat kewibawaan Jaebum runtuh seketika.

"Baiklah, selama kau berhasil mengantarkan paket-paket itu dengan selamat, aku izinkan. Tapi hanya kau seorang saja—"

"Aku ikut!" Chanyeol dan Luhan memekik bersama sambil mengangkat tangan mereka dengan girang.

Jaebum menghela nafas pasrah, ketiga anak buahnya ini berhasil membuat kelompok Triad mereka terlihat konyol di hadapan banyak orang hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun, meskipun kemampuan mereka tidak ada duanya di bidang mereka masing-masing. Shixun memiliki posisi sebagai 'striker' alias penyerang, itu artinya ia harus turun ke lapangan dan membantai habis target mereka (karena Shixun dulu sering ikut tawuran antar sekolah). Chanyeol, berbekal otak encernya, ditempatkan dibagian keuangan, mengurusi segala _tetekbengek_ akuntansi kelompok Triad mereka. Sementara itu, Luhan bertahan di divisi Transportasi—pesawat dan helikopter pribadinya ternyata sangat berguna bagi kepentingan bersama.

Ketiga kurcaci orang itu sontak bersorak riang ketika pimpinan mereka itu menganggukkan kepalanya (Jaebum itu ternyata hanya sangar kepada orang-orang tertentu saja, sisanya ia bisa dirayu hanya dengan menampilkan _aegyo no jutsu_ atau _puppy eyes no jutsu._ ) Itu artinya, mereka akan menghabiskan liburan mereka di Korea sana, jauh-jauh dari Hong Kong dan pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk dan membuat mereka suntuk. _Hooraaaay!_

"MAMAAAH! AKHIRNYA YEOLLIE PULANGGGGG! YEEAHH!"

.

.

.

HAIIIII~

Akhirnya saya bisa update "cepet" hehehe karena saya udah bebas juga jadi ada banyak waktu luang buat lanjutin FF meskipun moodnya masih kek roller coaster(?) dan saya kembali dengan _good news_ dan _bad news_ ( _jeng jeng jenggg…_ )

 _Good_ newsnya~ Berdasarkan chapter yang lalu, mengenai penggunaan bahasa baru(?) di FF ini, ternyata hasilnya 50:50 gengs! Ada yang suka sama gaya bahasa yang lama…ada juga yang suka sama gaya bahasa yang baru…jadi saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memadukan dua gaya bahasa yang kalian suka, semoga kalian puaz!

 _Bad news_ nya…kemungkinan besar, chapter selanjutnya bakalan jadi chapter terakhir FF ini (yaahh!) tapi masih kemungkinan kok! Bisa jadi saya tambah satu chapter lagi muehehe, mungkin kalian para _readers_ mau request adegan apa gitu buat di FF ini, itung-itung jadi bahan inspirasi buat saya :v

TAPIIIII saya mau nanya nih, sebenarnya kalian itu setujunya siapa dipasangin sama siapa? Apakah kalian sukanya Kai-Sehun? Atau Kai-Shixun? Atau Chanyeol-Shixun? Chanyeol-Sehun? Yifan-Shixun? Chanyeol-Luhan(?) ? Atau jangan-jangan Sehun-Soojung? #ditabokreaders _Do let me know ya!_

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah mau baca FF ini, apalagi buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak berupa komentar ataupun di follow dan di like FF ini~~

 _Have a good day ahead~!_


	5. Chapter 5

_warning(s) : recehness and sadness_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

P.S: Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk syukuran atas putusnya mas Jongin dan mba 'anu'. Sekian.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Guangzhou, 11 tahun yang lalu._

" _KAU DAN ALKOHOLMU ITU LEBIH BAIK KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI!"_

" _BEGITU? KAU MENGUSIRKU? AKU INI ISTRIMU! IBU DARI ANAK-ANAKMU!"_

" _KALAU KAU MEMANG ISTRI DAN IBU DARI ANAK-ANAKKU, BUKTIKANLAH! KAU HANYA BISA MABUK-MABUKAN DAN MENGHAMBUR-HAMBURKAN UANG SAJA!"_

" _HENTIKAN!"_

" _Hyung…"_

 _Shixun menunduk untuk menatap Sehun yang kini berada di dalam pelukannya, air mata sudah membanjiri wajah adik kembarnya itu, isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Sehun yang bergetar._

" _Apakah ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja?"_

 _Suara pecahan beling yang keras membuat Shixun semakin merapatkan tangannya ke telinga sang adik, Sehun tidak boleh mendengar suara-suara bantingan barang itu. Ia harus menjaga sang adik._

" _Aku takut hyung…" Sebuah isakan keras meluncur keluar dari mulut Sehun yang semakin merapatkan pelukannya di badan Shixun._

" _Tidak apa-apa Sehun…" Shixun berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak ikut-ikutan turun membasahi pipinya, ia harus kuat, demi dirinya sendiri dan demi adiknya. Ia seorang kakak, ia tidak boleh lemah di hadapan sang adik, ia harus melindungi adiknya. "Hyung di sini…kau tidak perlu cemas…hyung akan selalu melindungimu…"_

 _._

" _KENAPA KAU MENCURI WU SHIXUN? JAWAB!"_

 _Satu pukulan keras melayang ke tubuh Shixun yang hanya berdiri dalam diam sambil menahan rasa sakit dan tangisannya. Ini entah sudah pukulan ke berapa, Shixun tidak ingat, namun ia tidak boleh menyerah, ia harus bertahan._

" _Tidak!" Shixun memejamkan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara Sehun yang berteriak dari kejauhan. "Jangan pukul hyungku!"_

" _DIAM SEHUN!" Kakek Wu membentak Sehun hingga anak itu tersentak kaget di pelukan sang ayah. "KAKAKMU INI HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN!"_

" _Jangan!" Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menangis sambil berteriak. "Itu bukan salah Shixun! Aku yang menginginkan mainan itu! Aku yang menyuruh hyung untuk cepat-cepat mengambil mainan itu karena ada orang lain yang juga menginginkan mainan itu!"_

" _Jangan berbohong untuk membela kakakmu, Sehun." Ayahnya berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Dia sudah mencuri dan ia patut di hukum oleh kakek."_

 _Satu pukulan lainnya kembali menghantam tubuh Shixun, anak itu kini sudah mulai mengeluarkan rintihan pelan dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit itu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, namun ia harus bertahan, Shixun harus kuat di hadapan Sehun._

" _Tapi itu bukan salah Shixun ayah…hiks…aku berkata sejujurnya!" Sehun kini berontak dalam kungkungan sang ayah, berusaha untuk menghampiri sang kakak, ia tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya itu dipukuli oleh kakek mereka hanya untuk melindungi dirinya. "Hentikan kakek!"_

" _Sudah cukup!" Teriakan Kakek Wu menggema di ruangan itu. "Cepat bawa anakmu itu keluar dari sini, urusanku dengan Shixun masih belum selesai." Ia memberikan satu tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun dan ayahnya._

" _TIDAK!" Sehun menjerit sekencang-kencangnya ketika sang ayah menggendongnya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu. "JANGAN HUKUM SHIXUN KAKEK! JANGAN SENTUH HYUNGKU! ITU BUKAN SALAH SHIXUN!"_

 _Kedua mata Sehun membelak ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Shixun yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruanga itu sambil menahan sakit. Ia mulai memberontak lagi dari pegangan ayahnya, namun tenaganya sudah habis dan ia kelelahan sekarang. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum pintu ruangan itu tertutup adalah senyuman lebar Shixun yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

" _TIDAAAK!"_

 _._

 _._

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Sehuunnaaaa! _Ouch_! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh ketika Baekhyun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman basah dikedua pipinya. Seminggu yang lalu ia telah memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai kunjungannya ke Korea yang langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh lelaki itu, bahkan Baekhyun sampai menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Sehun dan rombongannya di bandara.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung!" Sehun tersenyum sumringah sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Oh ya! Kenalkan ini Soojung dan Kai, tunangan dan calon kakak iparku."

Mata Baekhyun yang dibubuhi _eyeliner_ tebal melebar dengan sempurna. "Tunangan katamu?!"

Sehun menggaruk tenguknya dengan canggung. "Uh…kami di jodohkan."

" _Damn!"_ Baekhyun bersungut-sungut. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau malah membawa kabur Chanyeol hingga membuat Suho terkena serangan jantung dini. Ku kira kau sudah kawin lari dengan si caplang itu! Ternyata kau malah memperkenalkan orang lain sebagai calonmu." Ia mencibir di akhir kalimat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung, Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu jika yang membawa Chanyeol kabur itu Shixun, bukan dirinya.

"Tapi tidak mengapa! Setidaknya tunanganmu juga memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan dari si caplang itu." Baekhyun mendipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit ke arah Kai yang terbelak kaget.

"Eh? A-anu—"

"Aku juga tidak heran kalau kalian MBA lho! Hohoho!" Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sehun agar bisa berbisik di telinganya. "Dia sangat _hot_."

Sehun menghela nafas, "tunanganku itu Soojung, bukan Kai."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, namun ia nampak tidak malu sama sekali. "Oh? Benarkah?"

Kai dan Soojung melemparkan senyuman canggung secara bersamaan.

"Wow." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dari atas hingga kebawah. "Jadi kau sekarang sudah tidak…yah…kau tahu… _jeruk makan jeruk_ lagi?"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Ih! Jangan gunakan perumpamaan seperti itu dong!"

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku mengerti, adikku sayang. Unch!" Baekhyun segera memimpin pergerakan mereka menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir dengan manis tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Tapi apa kau tahu kabar Chanyeol sekarang? Anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius!"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Kami berpisah setelah kabur bersama waktu itu dan aku kehilangan kontaknya, sepertinya ia telah mengganti nomor hpnya." Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Baekhyun.

"Begitu ya." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mhmm.." Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai balasannya, pertama, karena ia tidak enak jika harus berbohong lebih lanjut kepada Baekhyun, kedua, suasana bandara yang ramai berhasil membuatnya harus berkonsentrasi agar tidak melindas kaki orang dengan kopernya.

"Bisa kita makan dulu?" Soojung membuka suaranya. "Aku belum makan dari tadi dan—OW!"

Ketiga lelaki itu sontak menoleh ketika mendengar jeritan perempuan satu-satunya diantara mereka, Sehun segera bergerak cepat menghampiri Soojung ketika ia melihat perempuan itu berjongkok sambil mengelus-elus kakinya.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

"Seseorang baru saja melindas kakiku dengan koper!" Soojung menggerutu kesal. "Ini sakit sekali! AWAS KAU WAHAI ORANG YANG TELAH MELINDAS KAKIKU! Ku doakan semoga kopermu bermasalah nanti!" Umpat Soojung.

"Sudahlah." Kai berkata dengan malas. "Kau masih bisa berjalan sendiri, kan? Karena kita tidak punya troli untuk dinaiki olehmu."

Soojung menatap saudara tirinya itu dengan sangsi. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Lagipula jika aku mau digendong, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menggendongku!"

"Aku juga tidak mau menggendongmu! Kau terlalu gendut!"

"APA?!"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita makan dulu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah restoran cepat saji yang terletak dihadapan mereka, kemudian ia membantu Soojung untuk berdiri lagi. "Aku akan membantumu berjalan." Kemudian pasangan itu berjalan duluan dan Soojung tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk _melet_ ke arah Kai yang hanya bersungut kesal.

"Nah, kau duduk di sini saja, biar aku yang pesan makanannya." Sehun berkata setelah ia mendudukkan Soojung di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

Wajah Soojung langsung berbinar, "aku ingin yang ini!" Ia menunjuk ke sebuah menu paket yang tertera di meja mereka.

"Jaga barang ya!" Kai menyeringai ke arah saudarinya itu ketika ia akan menyusul Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kini sudah berada di dekatt meja pemesanan.

"Hun, aku ke toilet dulu ya! Kebelet nih!" Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung ngibrit masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kai mengernyit melihat itu. "Lalu dia akan pesan apa?"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, "tenang, aku sudah tahu makanan favoritnya."

"Begitu…" Kai mengangguk. "Hey…apakah orang di depan kita itu artis?" Ia berbisik kepada Sehun, perkataannya itu berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah serong depan kiri.

Kalau di lihat-lihat, sosok orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, lengkap dengan sebuah _snapback_ sekaligus kaca mata hitam, ini malah terlihat seperti pencopet dibanding artis di mata seorang Wu Sehun.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Kai menunjuk orang itu menggunakan dagunya. "Lihat saja penampilannya, tertutup seperti itu. Seakan-akan ia sedang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya." Kai menatap orang itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Siapa tahu dia member _boyband_ …apa itu namanya? Yang disukai Soojung? Biksu? Bakso?"

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, "EXO."

"Ya ya ya! Itu dia!" Kai masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. "Minta foto bareng, yuk! Siapa tahu kita jadi ikutan terkenal."

" _Ngaco!"_ Semprot Sehun.

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya kembali ke meja mereka dengan membawa 2 nampan yang berisi makanan mereka. Soojung langsung melahap burgernya dengan semangat, Kai berusaha keras untuk membuka kaleng sodanya, sementara Sehun sedang menggerutu kesal karena tadi ada seseorang yang hampir saja menumpahkan minumannya ke lantai.

"Maaf! Tidak sengaja!" Orang itu berkata tanpa repot-repot menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan Sehun. Suasana restoran yang ramai membendung suara orang itu, hingga Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sebal!" Ini bukan Sehun yang berbicara, tapi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kembali dari toilet dengan wajah cemberut. "Tadi di toilet ada orang aneh yang kerjaannya marah-marah sendiri! Berisik! Bikin ritualku jadi tidak nikmat saja!"

Kai tertawa singkat. "Sepertinya hari ini hanya aku yang tidak kena sial."

"Heh!" Sehun menyiku pinggang Kai, membuat lelaki itu terlonjak. "Awas kena karma!"

Kai hanya mencibir.

.

"Grrrrh! Kemana saja kau caplang?!" Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh.

Chanyeol hanya cemberut, "maaf! Habisnya tempat sampahnya jauh sekali sih! Aku jadi harus terburu-buru kembali kesini, bahkan tadi sepertinya koperku sempat melindas kaki seorang perempuan."

Shixun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin, "lalu kau tidak meminta maaf kepadanya?"

"Tidak sempat." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menuduh. "Habisnya dari kejauhan aku sudah melihat ekspresi sok garang di wajah seorang lelaki sok manly—ADUH!"

"Banyak omong kau Park!" Luhan dengan beringas menjewer telinga Chanyeol. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan!" Kemudian lelaki itu menarik koper miliknya dengan cepat, diikuti oleh Shixun.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!"

Sontak, Shixun dan Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan sebuah _snapback_ dan kaca mata hitam dari tas ranselnya lalu memakai kedua benda itu dengan senyum narsis terpasang di bibirnya. Membuat Shixun dan Luhan kompak memutar kedua matanya jengah.

"Nah, ini baru namanya _Airport Fashion!_ " Chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dari balik kaca mata hitamnya.

"Kau bukan anggota _boyband_ Park! Sadarlah!" Shixun berkata dengan datar.

"Tapi semua orang akan mengira aku sebagai anggota _boyband_. Lihat saja nanti!" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan pongah.

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Benar ya? Kalau begitu, kau yang pesan makanan kami dan kita lihat apakah pelayannya itu akan meminta tanda tanganmu atau tidak."

"Hoo~ Kau menantangku Tuan Lu?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kalau mbak-mbaknya meminta tanda tanganku, kau harus mengerjakan laporan keuangan kita bulan depan!"

Shixun terkekeh, mana mungkin Luhan bisa mengerjakan laporan keuangan mereka? Lelaki itu bahkan perkalian saja masih suka lupa. Kalau ini beneran terjadi, bisa-bisa kelompok Triad mereka bangkrut mendadak.

"Kalau mbak-mbaknya tidak minta tanda tanganmu," Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit. "Kau harus bertanding futsal beneran denganku, dengan bola beneran, dan di lapangan beneran juga."

Shixun terbahak kali ini, Chanyeol itu memang jago nan ahli jika sudah bermain FIFA, namun _skill_ bermain bola aslinya sangat payah. Bahkan menendang bolanya saja ia terlihat loyo.

" _Deal!"_

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka di samping meja, Chanyeol langsung pergi menghampiri meja pemesanan untuk melaksanakan tugas negaranya, Luhan tanpa pamit langsung _ngibrit_ ke kamar mandi, sementara Shixun harus bersusah payah menjaga barang-barang mereka agar tidak disenggol orang-orang mengingat suasana restoran yang sumpek ini.

Setelah menunggu selama 7 menit, akhirnya Chanyeol datang membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan mereka, lengkap dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Shixun sudah menduga pasti dia memenangkan taruhan tadi.

"Kau tahu apa kata mbak-mbaknya tadi?" Chanyeol menopang dagunya menggunakan satu tangan. "Dia kira aku ini member EXO! Itu lho _boyband_ yang konsernya ditonton oleh Jackson bulan lalu."

Shixun pura-pura muntah ketika mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Lalu ku bilang saja aku ini memang member EXO yang bernama Chanyeol." Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ternyata member EXO itu ada yang namanya Chanyeol beneran! Makanya dia langsung bisik-bisik minta tanda tangan hehehe. Saking girangnya aku tadi hampir menyenggol minuman orang hingga tumpah, duh, malunya." Ia nyengir sekarang.

Luhan kembali dengan wajah tertekuk. Membuat Chanyeol dan Shixun berhenti memakan makanan mereka sejenak untuk mengamati wajah sobat mereka yang satu itu.

"Kesal sekali! Aku tadi habis bertengkar dengan seorang lelaki pendek dengan mata yang tebal akan _eyeliner_ di kamar mandi! Dia bilang aku ini lelaki biadab yang tidak tahu tata krama kamar mandi!" Luhan menggebrak meja mereka dengan sedikit kencang. "Dia tidak tahu saja aku ini anggota Triad kelas atas di Hong Kong! Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu, Lu." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Mungkin kau akan semakin merana ketika mengetahui kalau aku yang memenangkan taruhan kita."

Kedua mata Luhan membulat sempurna. "Tidak mungkin! Mana buktinya?!"

Chanyeol baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suaranya namun tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan mengenakan baju pelayan menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawakan kentang goreng pesanan mereka. Ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Chanyeol dan berbisik, " _Chanyeol oppa, saranghae!"_ Sambil membuat bentuk hati menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

" _Nado saranghae!_ " Chanyeol balas berbisik, membuat perempuan itu terkikik kecil sebelum mengundurkan dirinya untuk kembali ke meja pemesanan.

" _What the hell was that?"_ Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan ngeri, sementara si caplang hanya terkekeh-kekeh ria.

"Fansku, Lu. Kau punya fans tidak?"

"Sialan kau! Tanda tanganmu kan beda dengan Chanyeol EXO itu!" Luhan memekik tidak terima.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya cuek, "siapa yang peduli? Lagipula mbak-mbaknya yang tadi juga tidak keberatan kok."

Luhan cemberut.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil Baekhyun kini aman damai sentosa, Soojung tertidur di kursi belakang sambil mendengarkan lagu, Kai sibuk memainkan game di HPnya, Baekhyun sibuk menyetir sambil bersenandung, sementara Sehun sedang mengamati kota yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Wah…sepertinya Namsan Tower tambah tinggi!" Sehun berkomentar ketika mereka melewati Namsan.

Baekhyun mendengus, "konyol! Mana mungkin!"

Suasana Seoul memang tidak banyak berubah semenjak Sehun pergi meninggalkannya 3 tahun yang lalu. Memang setelah ia memutuskan untuk menggantikan Shixun dalam menyelesaikan masa SMA-nya selama setahun kemudian melanjutkan kuliahnya di Inggris sana, Sehun belum pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul sejak saat itu, meskipun ia tetap mengabari sang Ibu yang sekarang sudah tinggal di kawasan Gangnam.

Mobil mereka kini sedang berhenti karena lampu merah, Sehun cemberut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang berada di kawasan 'Lampu Merah Setan'—diberi nama seperti itu karena lampu merahnya lama sekali sementara lampu hijaunya cepat sekali. Dengan bosan, Sehun segera mengeluarkan HPnya dan tak lama kemudian matanya sibuk mengamati layar terang itu.

"Siapa sih yang menelfon?" Gerutu Sehun ketika acara nge _stalk_ Instangram orang-nya terganggu. "Halo?"

" _Bos!"_

Sehun mengernyit ketika ia mendengar suara pekikan seseorang yang ia kenal di seberang. "Joon? Kau telfon pakai nomor siapa?"

" _Ini nomor pacar saya bos! Pulsa saya habis hehe."_ Sehun memutar matanya mendengar tuturan anak buahnya itu, ya, anak buah yang ia suruh untuk mencari keberadaan Shixun dan kawan-kawan. " _Saya punya kabar baik bos!"_

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang saat ini.

" _Saya sudah tahu keberadaan Tuan Shixun sekarang bos!"_

"APAAA?" Sehun berteriak heboh, membuat Baekhyun berjengit dan Kai yang terlonjak kaget. "KATAKAN KEPADAKU ADA DIMANA DIA SEKARANG!"

Di seberang sana, Joon bahkan harus menjauhkan telinganya dari HP pacarnya karena teriakan Sehun yang membahana.

" _Tuan Shixun dan rombongannya sekarang sedang berada di Korea bos!"_ Nafas Sehun sudah sesak sekarang mendengar pernyataan Joon, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang ia sedang menghirup udara yang sama dengan kembarannya! " _Rencananya, mereka akan menginap di Seven Seasons Hotel bos!"_

"Seven Seasons?" Sehun mengernyit, rasanya nama hotel itu familiar.

" _Mereka baru saja mendarat di bandara sejam yang lalu bos!"_

"Sejam yang lalu?" Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam. Ketika otaknya sudah berhasil menggabungkan semua fakta yang ada, barulah lelaki berambut hitam itu menjerit. "AAAAAH! Berarti tadi mereka juga ada di bandara dong!"

" _Uh…iya?"_ Sekarang Joon heran dengan kelakuan atasannya itu.

"KERJA BAGUS JOON! BESOK GAJIMU AKAN KU _TRANSFER!_ " Sehun berteriak kencang hingga menyebabkan Soojung bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia buru-buru memutuskan sambungannya dengan Joon.

"Siapa sih? Siapa?" Tanya Kai penasaran, ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Sehun dengan kencang.

"S-s-s-s-s…" Sehun tergagap.

"Kau kesambet siluman ular atau apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"S-s-s-shixun—" Sehun masih tergagap.

Kedua mata Kai kini membulat. "Shixun? Ada apa dengannya?"

"D-d-dia…"

"Kenapa Shixun?!" Kai berteriak di depan wajah Sehun.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Kai!" Soojung memukul bagian belakang kepala kakaknya.

"A-a-a…"

"Ngomong yang benar dong!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut kesal karena Sehun dari tadi ngomong tidak selesai-selesai macam kaset rusak.

"S-shixun a-ada d-di—"

"DEMI JENGGOT NEPTUNUS! SHIXUN KENAPA?" Kai berteriak dengan gemas.

"SHIXUN ADA DI KOREA SEKARANG, CUK!" Sehun balas meneriaki Kai.

"APA?!" Kai dan Baekhyun berteriak bersama.

"Kau…serius?" Soojung bertanya dengan pelan dari belakang.

"B-bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol j-juga." Sehun merasa pusing sekarang.

"Yang benar?!"

Sehun mengangguk lesu.

"Mereka sekarang dimana?!"

"Mereka katanya akan menginap di hotel Seven Seasons." Setelah agak tenang sedikit akhirnya Sehun dapat berbicara dengan jelas. "Rasanya nama hotel itu familiar…" Ia merenung.

"Aaaakk! Itu nama hotel milik keluarga Luhan!" Kini giliran Kai yang memekik heboh.

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kai. "Serius kau, _dude_?!"

"Aku serius, _dude_!"

"Baek! Kita harus ke hotel Seven Seasons sekarang!"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Sekarang? Tapi kita sudah hampir sampai di Incheon, hotel itu ada di wilayah Hongdae…"

"LAKUKAN SAJA SEKARANG CEPAT!" Teriak Sehun gemas. "Putar balik!"

Meskipun masih dilanda kebingungan, ketika lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau, Baekhyun langsung menginjak pedal gas kemudian bermanuver dengan memutar mobilnya 180 derajat hingga menimbulkan suara decitan akibat gesekan antara ban mobil dan aspal. Kemudian mobil berwarna hitam itu segera meluncur dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju Hongdae, mengabaikan bunyi klakson mobil lain yang bersahut-sahutan meneriakkan protes massa karena aksi nekat Baekhyun tadi.

,

Shixun memejamkan matanya erat, pusing karena mendengarkan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tiada henti-hentinya berargumen. Mereka berdua meributkan semua hal, dari yang kecil, sedang, maupun yang besar. Dari mulai AC mobil yang terlalu dingin hingga lampu merah yang lamanya tidak keruan itu. Ia jadi menyesal duduk di depan, seharusnya tadi dia biarkan saja Chanyeol duduk di depan agar si caplang itu bisa bebas berdebat dengan Luhan.

"Ini namanya 'Lampu Merah Setan' begitu orang-orang menyebutnya." Chanyeol berceloteh bak pemandu wisata. "Diberi nama seperti itu karena lampu merahnya lemot sekali, sama seperti pengendara mobil ini yang lemot bin lambat."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol lewat kaca spion dengan tajam. "Kau mau ku tendang keluar dari mobil ini Park?"

Chanyeol mencibir, "kau tega sekali sih. Nanti kalau aku luka-luka bagaimana? Ibuku akan sedih jika tahu anaknya yang paling tampan ini wajahnya dipenuhi memar karena ditendang keluar mobil oleh rusa China sok manly."

"Berisik!" Luhan mengaum. "Aku yakin ibumu akan senang jika wajahmu memar hingga tak berbentuk lagi, malah beliau mungkin akan lebih senang lagi jika kau tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang."

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam perjalanan menuju Incheon, tempat dimana ibu dan adik-adik Chanyeol berada, menggunakan mobil yang telah Luhan sediakan. Meskipun diantara mereka hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki SIM Korea, tapi Luhan bersikeras agar ia yang mengemudikan mobil itu, alasannya hanya karena ia berasal dari divisi Transportasi. Setelah itu, barulah mereka kembali ke Hongdae untuk menginap di hotel milik keluarga Luhan dan melaksanakan transaksi jual-beli opium dengan klien mereka.

"Kalian ini bisa tidak berdamai sehariiiii saja?" Shixun menatap keduanya dengan kesal. "Aku lelah harus menjerit-jerit bak wasit sepak bola hanya untuk menenangkan kalian."

"Luhan yang memulainya!" Chanyeol merajuk seperti anak kecil. "Aku kan anak kalem, Xun."

"Ewh…" Luhan mendelik, kakinya sudah menekan pedal gas dengan pelan ketika lampu merahnya sudah akan berganti menjadi lampu hijau. "Jangan sok polos Park! Kau itu—E…E…EH! SIALAN!"

Shixun harus merelakan wajahnya berciuman dengan _dashboard_ mobil Luhan karena sang oknum pemilik mobil itu menginjak pedal rem secara tiba-tiba. Sementara Chanyeol yang malang hampir saja menyeruduk kedepan jika ia tidak berpegangan dengan pinggiran kursi Luhan dan Shixun. Namun naas, akibat aksi rem mendadak yang dilakukan Luhan, salah satu tas mereka terlempar dari bagasi hingga menabrak punggung Chanyeol.

" _SHIT! MADAFAKA!_ BAJINGAN! DASAR TIDAK TAHU TATA KRAMA JALANAN! BERANI-BERANINYA PUTAR BALIK MENDADAK!" Luhan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya untuk menyumpah-serapahi mobil di depan mereka yang telah seenak jidat supirnya putar balik mendadak tanpa aba-aba, namun sia-sia Luhan berteriak karena mobil itu sudah melesat kencang menuju arah sebaliknya.

"Adaw…" Shixun mengelus-elus jidatnya yang habis melakukan _french kiss_ dengan _dashboard_ mobil.

"Punggungkuuuu!" Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan di belakang.

"Huh!" Luhan mendengus sebal sembari kembali menjalankan mobil. "Semoga saja ban mobil syaiton itu kempes mendadak! Biar tahu rasa!"

"Jangan menyumpahi orang Lu." Chanyeol berkata dengan bijak, tangannya sibuk memijit-mijit bahunya yang sakit. "Lebih baik kau mendoakan dirimu sendiri yang baik-baik."

"Oh ya?" Luhan mencibir. "Katakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri ketika kau menyumpahi kopermu yang rodanya tiba-tiba copot sendiri tadi."

Shixun terbahak. "Sudah kubilang Chan, pasti orang yang tadi kakinya kau lindas itu yang mengutuk kopermu agar rusak. Makanya kau harusnya tadi meminta maaf."

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!" Protes Chanyeol, ia tidak terima jika harus disalahkan. "Kalau saja Luhan tidak memelototiku dari ujung sana, aku pasti akan lebih memperhatikan jalanku lagi."

"Alasan!"

"Itu benar!"

"HENTIKAN!"

.

"Sepertinya kita harus menginap di hotel ini." Kai menghela nafasnya sambil bangkit dari jongkoknya. "Ban mobil ini kempes parah dan tidak ada pompa ban di sekitar sini."

Sehun menatap cemas ban mobil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba kempes, tepat setelah mereka sampai di hotel Seven Seasons. "Tidak apa-apa nih? Aku tidak enak dengan keluargamu yang sudah menunggu di Incheon." Ia berkata dengan was-was.

"Tidak masalah." Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku akan menelfon mereka untuk memberi kabar bahwa ban mobil kita bermasalah." Kemudian ia menjauh untuk menghubungi keluarganya, Kai nampak tidak cemas sama sekali, lelaki itu malah terlihat…bahagia? Padahal dari kemarin Kai yang paling cerewet karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu kakek-neneknya di Incheon, tapi sekarang ia terlihat santai.

 _Mungkin pemikiran mengenai akan bertemu dengan Shixun kembali membuat dia senang_ , batin Sehun sambil memperhatikan Kai dari jauh.

"Akan ku pesankan kamar." Tawar Soojung yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Pesan 2 kamar saja." Ujar Sehun. "Aku, Kai, dan Baekhyun akan sekamar, kau satu kamar sendiri." Perintah Sehun yang langsung diangguki oleh Soojung, kemudian perempuan itu langsung berjalan menuju _front office_ hotel yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari parkiran.

"Aku sudah menelfon Chen untuk meminta bantuan." Baekhyun melapor. "Tapi dia baru bisa datang besok, ia harus menghadiri acara pembukaan _brand_ baru milik ibunya malam ini."

"Tidak masalah." Kata Sehun. "Kita akan menginap di hotel ini saja, siapa tahu kan…"

Baekhyun mengelus-elus pundak Sehun. "Kau pasti akan bertemu dia. Pasti." Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Baekhyun. Ia tadi sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, mulai dari insiden tukar tempat antara dirinya dengan Shixun sampai insiden kaburnya Shixun dan Chanyeol, sedikit merasa bersalah juga sih melihat ekspresi syok Baekhyun yang tidak ketulungan itu.

"Nenekku tidak keberatan jika kita sampai besok." Ujar Kai ketika ia telah selesai menelfon. "Katanya daripada memaksakan diri, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu setelah penerbangan jauh."

"Ini sudah jam 8 malam." Sehun bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, itu artinya mereka sudah berada di hotel ini selama kurang lebih 7 jam. "Tapi kenapa mereka belum muncul juga? Apa jangan-jangan Joon salah memberikan informasi? Atau karena mereka sudah melihat kita lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pindah hotel? Atau—"

"Jangan terlalu cemas memikirkannya." Kai menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun agar lelaki itu tenang. "Mungkin mereka mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. Siapa tahu kan?" Ia tersenyum meskipun Sehun tahu bahwa Kai hanya menyembunyikan kegelisahannya, sama seperti dirinya.

" _GUYS_!" Soojung berteriak heboh, perempuan itu tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga hotel dan berlari menuju mereka. "Aku punya kabar bagus!"

Kai menatap Soojung dengan malas. "Jangan bilang kau telah memesan kamar termahal di hotel ini."

Soojung nampak terhina mendengar ucapan kakak tirinya itu. "Bukan bodoh!" Kemudian ia menatap Sehun dengan semangat. "Tadi ketika aku hendak memesan kamar, aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan seorang resepsionis di telepon—"

"Dasar wanita."

"Diam!" Soojung mendelik ke arah Kai sebelum menatap Sehun lagi. "Yang membuatku tertarik adalah ketika resepsionis itu menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan," mata Sehun langsung membelak kaget, "entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tetapi aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor kamar mereka!"

"Yang benar?!" Kai menarik pundak Soojung agar perempuan itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Ternyata kau berguna juga ya."

Soojung memutar kedua matanya. "Aku ini pintar! Makanya setelah mengetahui nomor kamar mereka, aku langsung menyuruh resepsionisku untuk menempatkan kita di kamar yang tak jauh dari mereka."

Sehun dan Kai semakin tercengang mendengar perkataan Soojung.

"Yah, meskipun tidak bersebelahan atau berseberangan sih…tapi setidaknya kita berada di lantai yang sama dengan mereka." Soojung melanjutkan.

"B-berapa nomor kamar mereka?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"1204." Soojung menyeringai sambil memutar-mutar kunci kamar mereka. "Dan kamar kita 1220 dan 1221."

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus ke kamar!" Kai berkata dengan semangat sambil mengangkat koper mereka dari bagasi mobil, melihat itu, Shixun dan Baekhyun juga buru-buru mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari mobil.

Sesampainya di depan _lift_ , keempat orang itu harus bersabar menunggu lift yang kini sedang berada di lantai 42, sementara lift yang kedua sedang berada di lantai 50, lebih lama lagi, jadilah mau tak mau mereka harus menunggu dengan tabah.

"Masih lama nih. Ke toilet dulu ya!" Kai yang sudah kebelet langsung berlari menuju toilet yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lift.

"Tinggalin Kai yuk! Habis itu kita kunciin dia!" Bisik Soojung sadis. Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

Sementara itu, Kai yang sedang melaksanakan ritualnya di toilet, kaget ketika ia melihat sesosok laki-laki memakai pakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, sepertinya dia juga sedang melakukan ritual.

"Kau…" Kai memicingkan matanya, rasanya ia pernah melihat sosok ini, entah dimana.

"Aku?" Lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kai menahan nafasnya ketika ia sudah ingat akan sosok lelaki berpakaian serba hitam ini, mulutnya terbuka lebar, sementara matanya sudah akan meloncat ingin keluar saking kagetnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang itu di kamar mandi.

"KAU MEMBER BOYBAND YANG TADI AKU LIHAT DI RESTORAN BANDARA YA?"

Lelaki itu hanya mengusap tenguknya dengan canggung, "yah…mungkin hehehe…"

Kai buru-buru memasangkan kembali celananya, kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan lelaki itu. "Ya ampuun…adikku itu fans beratmu!"

"Benarkah?" Sosok itu tersenyum malu-malu.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "boleh minta tanda tangan untuk adikku?"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak punya kertas atau pulpen…"

 _Benar juga,_ pikir Kai. "Kalau begitu, kau ikut denganku dulu saja, sekalian bertemu dengan adikku. Dia pasti senang setengah mati!" Ia mengusulkan.

"Boleh saja."

Kai bersorak girang dalam hati, lumayan, dia bisa pamer ke Soojung kalau dia berhasil menemukan salah satu member boyband kesukaan adiknya itu, lalu pasti Soojung akan merasa berhutang budi kepadanya, dengan begitu Kai bisa bebas menyuruh-nyuruh adiknya itu untuk melakukan hal aneh sesuka hatinya.

 _Kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku Soojung._ Kai tertawa setan di dalam hati.

Ketika mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Kai langsung menunjuk rombongannya yang sedang berdiri-diri di depan lift. "Nah…yang perempuan itu adikku." Ia menoleh dan terkesiap kaget ketika ia melihat wajah anggota boyband itu pucat pasi. "Hey…kau kenapa?"

"A-ah…a-aku h-h-harus k-kembali ke kamar mandi…" Lelaki itu nampak putih seputih kertas. "Aku harus kembali ke kamar mandi!"

"Tunggu!" Kai mencegat lelaki itu dengan memegang tangannya. "Kau baru saja dari kamar mandi."

"S-sebenernya aku s-sedang…uh…" Sebutir keringat meluncur di pelipis lelaki itu. "Beser! Ya! Aku sedang beser! Pergi dulu!" Sejurus kemudian, lelaki itu langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi lagi, meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam heran sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tadi bertemu artis…" Kai berkata dengan pelan ketika ia sudah berada di dekat rombongannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Soojung.

"Member boyband kesukaanmu itu." Ujar Kai. "Yang tadi kita lihat di restoran." Ia berpaling ke arah Sehun.

"IH! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG KEPADAKU?" Protes Soojung.

"Dia beser." Kai berucap dengan geli. "Artis kok beser."

"Artis juga manusia!" Bentak Soojung sambil menatap Kai dengan kesal.

.

Shixun yang sedang menyeret kopernya dan koper Chanyeol secara bersamaan terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba paha kanannya terasa geli akibat getaran di saku celananya. Dengan helaan nafas, Shixun melepaskan koper Chanyeol dari genggaman sebelum mengambil hpnya, dahinya mengkerut ketika ia mendapati bahwa ternyata Chanyeol yang menelfonnya. _Why on earth_ lelaki itu pakai menelfonnya segala padahal mereka sedang berada di gedung yang sama.

"Hal—"

" _Shixun! Gawat! Gawat sekali! Gawat!"_

Shixun mengernyit heran. "Ada apa? Kau dimana? Masih di toilet kan?"

" _Jangan masuk dulu! Jangan masuk dulu!"_

"Kenapa sih?" Tuntut Shixun, heran karena Chanyeol di seberang sana berteriak-teriak heboh. "Aku sedang menunggu Luhan di _lobby_ , ada apa?"

Luhan tiba-tiba muncul sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menyeret koper berwarna pink polkadot miliknya. Shixun harus menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat koper itu, selera Luhan memang aneh.

"Ada apa?" Luhan menatap Shixun dengan pandangan bertanya.

Shixun mengucap nama Chanyeol tanpa suara.

" _Pokoknya kau dan Luhan jangan masuk ke dalam dulu!"_ Chanyeol memekik. " _Keadaan di dalam belum kondusif!"_

"Memangnya ada teroris di dalam, huh?" Shixun bersungut-sungut kesal sambil mengisyaratkan Luhan agar lelaki itu membawa koper Chanyeol ke dalam. "Kau panik sekali."

Di sebelah Shixun, Luhan terkekeh mendengar perkataannya. Mereka berdua kini baru saja melewati pintu masuk hotel dan salah seorang pelayan langsung mengenali Luhan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ini kunci kamar Anda, Tuan Lu." Pelayan itu ingin menyerahkan kunci kamar ke tangan Luhan namun Luhan menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan kunci itu ke tangan Shixun, membuat Shixun dengan susah payah mengambilnya meskipun tangannya sedang memegang hp sekarang.

" _Bukan itu! Tadi aku melihat—"_

"Apa Yeol? Kau melihat apa?" Ujar Shixun, ia tidak sempat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi karena tangannya harus terjulur untuk mengambil kunci, alhasil hpnya itu sempat berjauhan dengan telinganya sebentar.

" _Ah! Gawat! Ada orang masuk!"_ Kemudian Shixun menatap hpnya dengan alis terangkat ketika Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba memutuskan panggilan mereka.

Luhan dan Shixun kemudian berjalan bersisian menuju toilet, bermaksud untuk menjemput Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang membutuhkan pertolongan mereka, entah karena apa.

"Chanyeol kenapa?" Luhan bertanya kepada Shixun.

"Entahlah." Shixun menjawabnya dengan pelan, matanya terpaku kepada pintu lift yang terbuka sedikit, toiletnya ada di sebelah pintu lift, jadi Shixun mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Dari nada suaranya dia terdengar…panik?"

"Tolong tahan pintu liftnya!" Suara seorang pria membuat Shixun menoleh ke samping, ia sudah melewati lift dan kini berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

"Aku cek ke dalam ya." Luhan menawarkan diri, Shixun hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik untuk memperhatikan lift itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di dalam lift itu.

"Terima kasih nak." Ujar pria yang tadi baru memasuki lift itu.

"Sama-sama pak!" Kemudian pintu lift benar-benar tertutup. Shixun mengernyit heran, rasanya suara berat itu familiar di telinganya.

 _Hanya perasaanku saja._ Shixun berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Mundur sedikit bisa? Aku terancam terjepit di pintu lift kalau begini."

Soojung memundurkan dirinya beserta kopernya ke belakang agar Kai dapat dengan leluasa memasuki lift tanpa harus khawatir terjepit pintu liftnya.

"Kalian tinggi tinggi sekali sih! Jadinya sempit!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan protes.

"Apa hubungannya?" Sehun memutar matanya sambil berusaha untuk memasuki lift sambil menyeret koper hitamnya, ia dan Kai membiarkan Soojung dan Baekhyun masuk ke lift terlebih dahulu, alhasil mereka berdua kesulitan untuk berbalik badan karena lift yang sempit itu dan harus memunggungi pintu lift dan menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun dan Soojung.

Pintu lift itu baru saja tertutup sedikit, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang berteriak untuk menahan pintu lift tersebut. Sehun mau tak mau menuruti permintaan pria itu, toh, sepertinya lift ini mampu menampung satu orang lagi, jika orang itu tidak membawa koper. Syukurlah pria itu tidak membawa koper.

"Terima kasih nak." Ucap pria itu.

"Sama-sama pak!" Kai memamerkan senyumnya sambil menoleh ke arah pria itu.

Setelah berdesak-desakan di dalam lift, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di lantai tujuan mereka, lantai 12. Dengan perasaan lega, Sehun segera menyeret kopernya buru-buru keluar dari lift sumpek itu. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera beristirahat di dalam kamarnya, dan mungkin, jika ia beruntung, bisa bertemu dengan Shixun juga malam ini.

"Ooh…ini kamar 1204." Baekhyun menunjuk pintu cokelat dihiasi dengan angka 1204 berwarna emas yang terletak tak jauh dari lift itu. "Ini kamar mereka."

Sehun menatap pintu itu dengan gugup hingga perutnya terasa mulas. Sedikit lagi…sebentar lagi…ia akan berjumpa dengan kakak kembarnya yang sudah menghilang selama 3 tahun. Rasa gugup, senang, sedih, haru, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepalanya, bagaimana jika Shixun tidak senang berjumpa dengannya? Bagaimana jika Shixun tidak mengenalinya? (Padahal itu mustahil sekali mengingat wajah mereka sama) dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya, membuat kepala Sehun semakin pening.

"Kamar kita di sebelah sini." Kai menunjuk lorong yang berlawanan dari kamar Shixun. "Agak jauh sih, tapi setidaknya masih satu lantai."

"Tidak mengapa." Sehun menarik kopernya menuju kamar mereka, diikuti oleh ketiga orang lainnya di belakang. "Dimana kunci kamarku? Aku sudah lelah sekali."

Soojung buru-buru menyerahkan kunci kamar Sehun.

"Ah…kamar kita berhadap-hadapan rupanya." Kai berujar ketika Sehun sedang berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka. "Krys? Kau berani tidur sendiri kan?"

Soojung menyipitkan matanya ketika menatap Kai. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Kemudian perempuan itu segera membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu memasuki kamar itu sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Kai.

"Woah…" Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar, terpana akan keindahan kamar yang akan mereka tempati semalaman ini.

"Ranjangnya cukup besar untuk kita bertiga." Kai menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Aku pesan _extra bed_ saja." Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak mau tidur di tendangi Sehun!"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan disipitkan.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun saja yang tidur di _extra bed_. Kita berdua tidur di kasur super besar ini." Kai menyeringai jahil ke arah Sehun yang cemberut.

"Akan ku pesankan!" Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah pintu kamar.

"Kan bisa pakai telepon."

Baekhyun hanya memamerkan cengirannya. "Aku sekalian ingin pergi beli ramyeon di _minimarket_." Kemudian ia segera melesat keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai berduaan saja.

Sehun dengan gontai melemparkan dirinya ke kasur, tepat di sebelah Kai. Namun bedanya, ia memilih untuk tengkurap saja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

" _You okay?"_

" _Nope."_ Suara Sehun sedikit teredam oleh bantal, namun Kai bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas rasa gugup di suara lelaki itu.

" _Yeah…me too."_ Kai menatapi langit-langit kamar mereka.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum memiringkan kepalanya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Kai dari samping. "Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu Shixun…"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Dia akan berada di kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamar kita, memikirkannya saja membuatku gugup."

"Rasa sukamu tidak hilang-hilang ya?"

Kai tertawa miris, "sulit menghilangkan rasa sukaku kepadanya, Hun. Meskipun aku tahu perasaanku tidak akan pernah terbalas karena dia juga sudah menyukai orang lain." Suara Kai agak mengecil ketika ia menyebut kata 'orang lain'. "Ironis ya, aku dan dia sama-sama menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah bisa kita miliki."

Sehun menatap Kai dengan prihatin, "tapi belum tentu Shixun masih menyukai Yifan ge sampai sekarang, kan? Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, siapa tahu Shixun bertemu dengan orang lain di sana—eh! Maksudnya…uh…" Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena salah berbicara, padahal dia bermaksud untuk menghibur Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kai terkekeh pelan menyadari Sehun yang panik. "Aku juga tidak heran jika Shixun sudah menemukan orang lain di sana, dia itu punya wajah yang rupawan, pasti orang-orang banyak yang mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas. "Jangan pesimis begitu."

"Akan ku coba." Kai tersenyum kecil.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu lift dengan bosan, hanya memperhatikan layar yang menunjukkan posisi lift yang sekarang berada di lantai 9.

 _Sebentar lagi,_ pikirnya. Namun ia segera mengumpat kesal ketika ia sadar jika yang ia lihat itu ternyata lift yang menuju ke atas, sementara lift yang menuju ke bawah berada di lantai 14.

Pintu lift yang menuju ke bawah akhirnya terbuka. Dengan santai, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift itu dan memencet tombol 'B', kemudian pintu lift itu akhirnya tertutup. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa lift di sebelahnya, lift yang menuju ke atas, ikut-ikutan terbuka dan keluarlah tiga orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda sambil menyeret koper mereka masing-masing.

"Aku jadi penasaran mereka ada di kamar nomor berapa…" Shixun berkata dengan pelan.

"Nanti ku tanyakan kepada resepsionisnya." Balas Luhan sambil menguap lebar. "Ayo cepat! Aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera berpetualang ke alam mimpi."

"Tapi kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di hotel ini ya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran sambil menyeret kopernya bersisian dengan Shixun. "Maksudku, Sehun di sini bersama Kai, Soojung, dan Baekhyun. Kira-kira apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka?"

Shixun mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Mungkin Kai dan Sehun sudah berpacaran sekarang."

"Atau mungkin…" Chanyeol berkata sembari memasuki kamar mereka yang sudah dibuka oleh Luhan. "Sehun yang bertunangan dengan Soojung?"

Shixun menatap Chanyeol dengan kaget, "maksudmu?"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Yah…Sehun kan kita tinggal di Beijing waktu itu, siapa tahu dia melakukan hal-hal gila seperti menyetujui perjodohan itu untuk menggantikanmu. Kau tahu dia itu bagaimana."

Perkataan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Shixun termenung di depan pintu. "Bisa jadi…" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku juga." Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa. "Tapi jika kita memunculkan diri di hadapan mereka, bisa-bisa Sehun malah memaksa kita untuk kembali—demi Tuhan, aku pasti tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya. Sementara kita tidak bisa seenak jidat Luhan keluar dari kelompok Triad Jaebum."

Shixun mengangguk pelan, "kita telah berhutang banyak kepada Jaebum."

"Jangan patah semangat begitu." Luhan muncul sambil membawa sebuah apel di tangannya. "Kalian bertingkah seakan-akan sebentar lagi kiamat jika kalian tidak segera bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Benar juga…"

"Lagipula siapa tahu kalian akan bertemu ketika sarapan besok." Luhan berkata sebelum ia menggigit apelnya dengan santai.

"Benar juga…"

Shixun duduk di atas kasur, "tapi aku belum siap untuk bertemu mereka…"

"Siap atau tidak siap kau pasti bertemu dengan adikmu. Kita berada di hotel yang sama, kemungkinan kalian bertemu juga akan semakin besar."

" _Yeah_ …kau benar."

Keheningan melanda kamar itu, sampai akhirnya Luhan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka dan menoleh ke arah sepasang anak Adam yang sedang galau itu. "Aku ingin ke _minimarket_ , mau nitip apa?"

"Ramyeon." Jawab Shixun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya, " _as always_."

.

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil memasuki minimarket yang terletak di dekat parkiran hotel. Matanya dengan semangat menjelajahi isi minimarket itu, berusaha menemukan makanan-makanan menarik yang akan ia beli. Ia kemudian memekik kecil ketika menemukan _snack_ yang ia inginkan dari kemarin, namun belum sempat beli.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu! Uuh! _Chocopie_ -ku tersayang!" Baekhyun dengan dramatis memeluk sebungkus chocopie yang ia temukan.

Setelah ia mengumpulkan makanan yang ia inginkan, barulah ia teringat jika ia juga harus membelikan ramyeon untuk dirinya, Kai, dan juga Shixun. _Mungkin Soojung juga mau_ , pikirnya, lalu tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia segera berjalan menuju tempat persediaan ramyeon. Matanya membelak ketika ia menyadari bahwa hanya ada 1 ramyeon instan yang tersisa.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun menatap tidak suka tangan lain yang juga menyentuh ramyeon itu bersamaan dengan tangannya.

"Ini milikku!" Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang lelaki.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lelaki yang juga sedang memegang ramyeon pilihannya. Matanya membulat kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa ternyata itu adalah lelaki yang tadi bertengkar dengannya di toilet bandara.

"KAU!" Mereka berdua memekik bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Lagi-lagi mereka memekik bersama.

Baekhyun mengernyit sebal, begitu pula lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Aku menginap di hotel ini!" Lagi, lagi, dan lagi mereka memekik bersama.

"Ini ramyeonku!" Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di ramyeon yang masih terbungkus plastik itu. "Kau cari makanan lain saja sana!"

"Ini ramyeonku!" Lelaki itu berdesis. "Makananmu sudah sekeranjang penuh! Mengalah saja denganku!"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Tidak akan! Ini untuk temanku!"

"Ini untuk teman-temanku juga!"

"Belikan saja teman-temanmu makanan lain!"

"Tidak akan! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukan itu!"

"Ini milikku!"

"Bukan! Milikku!"

Baekhyun melotot garang. "PUNYAKU!"

"Terserah!" Lelaki itu akhirnya melepaskan ramyeon itu, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lelaki itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan dengusan. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli, yang penting ia sudah dapat ramyeonnya dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal membayarnya di kasir.

"Heh! Caplang! Aku kehabisan ramyeon untuk kita makan, bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika ia mendengar lelaki menyebalkan itu bebricara dengan seseorang menggunakan bahasa Mandarin di telepon—berterima kasihlah kepada pacaranya, Chen, yang sudah mengajarkannya bahasa Mandarin. Ia sebenarnya hanya penasaran sedikit ketika mendengar kata 'caplang' keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, mengingatkannya kepada—

"Apa?! Tapi aku tidak tahu harus membeli makanan itu dimana!" Kini lelaki itu bersungut-sungut kesal. "Ya..ya..ya…terserah! Pokoknya akan ku suruh bawahanku mengantarkan makanan yang enak-enak ke kamar kita, dan kau tidak akan ku beri sedikitpun!"

 _Cih, sok kaya!_ Baekhyun mendengus sambil memperhatikan belanjaannya yang sedang di hitung satu persatu. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat lelaki menyebalkan itu sudah berada di depan pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka. Baekhyun mendecih, ingin rasanya ia mendorong lelaki itu agar cepat-cepat keluar dari minimarket ini.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini pemilik hotel yang sedang kau tinggali ini, hah? Kau lupa?" Suara lelaki itu lama kelamaan semakin mengecil karena kini ia sudah berada di luar minimarket dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju hotel lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum lega karena itu.

Tapi…tunggu dulu…

Apa katanya tadi?

Pemilik hotel ini?

Baekhyun terkesiap kaget, "AAAKK! YANG TADI ITU TERNYATA LUHAN!"

.

Sehun menatap pintu masuk restoran dengan resah, jam sudah menujukkan puku 07.30 di pagi hari dan sampai sekarang Shixun dan rombongannya belum terlihat sama sekali batang hidungnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah sarapan duluan?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "tidak mungkin! Kita bahkan sudah berada di sini semenjak restoran ini belum buka."

"Atau mungkin mereka lebih memilih untuk makan di kamar, yah kau tahulah, berhubung Luhan pemilik hotel ini jadi mereka bisa melakukan hal apapun sesuka hati mereka." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Restoran ini terlalu ramai." Kai mengeluh. "Ada begitu banyak anak-anak ingusan."

Yah, mereka sekarang memang sedang terjebak di antara lautan anak-anak SMP yang sedang menginap juga di hotel ini, jumlah murid yang ikut tidak keruan membuat restoran ini terasa sumpek, padahal ukuran restoran ini juga cukup besar.

Sehun mendelik ke segerombolan anak perempuan yang memandangi Kai dengan tatapan penuh minat. "Apa lihat-lihat?!" Bentaknya.

"Oppa nya ganteng, jadi kita lihatin deh." Salah satu anak perempuan itu berkata dengan gamblangnya, diikuti oleh cekikikan dari teman-temannya. "Boleh kenalan gak, oppa?" Kai hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Dia udah _taken!_ Sori!" Semprot Sehun ganas. Akhirnya gerombolan anak perempuan itu menjauh dari meja mereka dengan loyo.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak muda jaman sekarang."

"Oh…berarti kau sudah tua dong?" Balas Soojung acuh tak acuh.

Kai baru saja ingin melemparkan serbet ke wajah Soojung jika saja ia tidak melihat sesosok lelaki pendek familiar, mirip dengan rusa, sedang memasuki restoran ini sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng.

"I-itu…L-luhan…" Kai menunjuk Luhan dengan tatapan horor, sontak membuat Sehun langsung menegakkan duduknya untuk dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas. Namun Kai tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk duduk-duduk diam saja, ia langsung loncat berdiri dari kursinya ketika ia melihat Luhan menghampiri seorang pelayan lelaki.

"Kai! Tunggu!"

"Nasi gorengnya terlalu pedas!" Luhan mengernyit ke arah pelayan yang berada di hadapannya. "Chanyeol tidak kuat pedas. Tolong ganti nasi gorengnya."

"Baik tuan." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat setelah mengambil piring yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Luhan!" Kai berteriak memanggil nama Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan menemukan Shixun sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil diikuti Chanyeol yang sedang mengipasi mulutnya sendiri. "Ada apa?"

"Klien kita sudah sampai." Shixun menyisir rambut pirangnya kebelakang menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Mereka sudah menunggu di sebuah kamar."

Kehadiran Shixun yang mendadak muncul berhasil membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, ia tertegun, berjuta-juta rasa rindu langsung mengaliri setiap inci tubuhnya yang kini sedang membeku kaget di tengah-tengah restoran. Matanya terus-terusan mengikuti gerak-gerik Shixun, ia bahkan harus menahan nafasnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Shixun kini berjuta-juta kali lebih menawan di banding terakhir kali mereka bertemu. _Thanks to puberty_.

"Saya di utus untuk menjemput Anda, Tuan Lu, Tuan Wu, dan Tuan Park." Seorang lelaki besar memakai pakaian formal muncul dari belakang Chanyeol yang masih megap-megap kepedesan. "Tolong ikuti saya, saya akan menunjukkan kamar yang di pakai oleh Tuan Lee."

"Tidak!" Kai berteriak ketika ia melihat Shixun mulai berjalan memasuki lift bersama Luhan dan 2 lelaki lain yang salah satunya ia rasa familiar. Namun ia tidak sempat memikirkan siapa sosok lelaki itu, yang penting sekarang ia harus segera menyusul sosok Shixun yang sudah berada di dalam lift itu.

Kai sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang kini menatapnya dengan aneh, ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menyusul Shixun. Nafasnya memburu ketika ia melihat pintu lift itu mulai tertutup, dan ketika ia sudah berhasil berhenti tepat di depan pintu lift itu, Kai dapat melihat sosok Shixun yang sedang tertawa, namun tawanya itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget ketika lelaki itu berhasil menangkap sosok Kai dari balik celah pintu lift yang sebentar lagi tertutup rapat.

"Shixun!"

.

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda." Shixun menjabat tangan kliennya dengan mantap, _mood_ nya sedang baik kali ini, ia baru saja melakukan transaksi opium yang ia selundupkan jauh-jauh dari Hong Kong ke Korea, dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, uang yang mereka dapat juga banyak, Jaebum pasti akan sangat girang mendengar hal ini.

"Tentu tentu. Ah…aku tidak menyangka kalian masih muda-muda tapi sudah jago bernegosiasi." Tuan Lee yang meminta dirinya di panggil dengan nama Donghae itu tersenyum miring. "Aku bisa memanfaatkan bakat-bakat muda seperti kalian, bagaimana kalau kalian _selingkuh?_ "

Shixun tertawa renyah, "ah…kami masih belum ada apa-apanya masa sudah berani selingkuh?"

Donghae ikut-ikutan tertawa, "aku mengerti." Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil merapihkan penampilannya. "Kalau kalian ingin selingkuh di masa depan, aku dengan senang hati akan menampung kalian." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Shixun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol, diikuti oleh anak buahnya.

Setelah pintu kamar itu di tutup, Shixun menghela nafas lega sementara Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah berjoget-joget ria.

"2 triliun dollar, _bro!_ Bayangkan apa yang bisa kita beli dengan uang sebanyak itu!" Luhan memekik girang.

"Aku sih langsung beli pulau untuk aku tinggali bersama ibu dan adik-adikku." Chanyeol mulai berangan-angan. "Lalu akan ku bangun taman hiburan pribadi, hanya untuk keluargaku!"

"Aku mungkin akan terdampar di sebuah kasino di Las Vegas sana." Ujar Luhan. "Berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan entah sampai kapan."

Shixun tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kalian ini ada-ada saja." Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa. "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

"Kau kenapa jadi diam begini, Xun?" Chanyeol menatap Shixun dengan heran, padahal biasanya kalau mereka habis dapat uang sebanyak ini, Shixun paling semangat untuk mengajak mereka beli ini itu.

"Aku hanya…" Shixun terdiam sebentar. "Lelah."

"Yah…lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar untuk berleha-leha sebentar, sehabis itu baru kita pergi keluar untuk _shopping_!" Luhan terkikik senang, ia berjalan menuju Shixun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Shixun memutar matanya, jengah akan kebiasaan Luhan yang satu itu. "Kau itu hanya memikirkan belanja atau gimana?" Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu kamar. "Sekali-kali pikirkanlah hal-hal yang berguna, misalnya—"

Sehun menatap seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar di hadapannya dengan kaget bukan main. Ia merasa sedang bercermin sekarang, namun bayangannya itu memantulkan warna rambut yang berbeda dari miliknya. Niat ingin kembali ke kamar, namun ia malah bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang selama ini ia car-cari. Wajah dihadapannya juga menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang sama dengan miliknya. Namun, bukan hanya mereka saja yang terkejut, Kai, Baekhyun, dan Soojung yang berdiri di dekatnya juga terkejut bukan kepalang.

"S-Shixun—"

 _Blam!_

Pintu itu langsung tertutup secara mendadak.

"Shixun! Buka pintunya! Shixun!" Sehun langsung menggedor-gedor pintu yang tadi sempat menampilkan sosok Shixun, begitu pula Kai yang kini juga menggedor-gedor pintu itu di sebelah Sehun.

"Sehun…Sehun ada di depan pintu!" Shixun berbisik dengan gemetar kepada Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

Chanyeol terkesiap kaget, " _what?"_

"A-aku belum siap bertemu mereka." Shixun menatap pintu itu dengan khawatir, suara pintu yang digedor-gedor semakin lama semakin kencang. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar dua suara yang berbeda meneriaki namanya berkali-kali, bahkan ia juga mendengar nama Chanyeol dan Luhan di sebut-sebut.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dari mereka," ujar Luhan pelan. "Ku buka ya pintunya?"

Shixun menatap Luhan dengan mata yang menyinarkan ketakutan dan kegugupan. Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa menangani ini." Setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Shixun, Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia memberikan Chanyeol dan Shixun satu tatapan terakhir sebelum ia akhirnya membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Luhan…" Kai berkata dengan suara tercekat ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Luhan yang tersenyum malas kepada mereka.

"Hai."

"Shixun..?" Tanya Sehun dengan resah.

"Ada di dalam." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Bersama Chanyeol juga. Kalian ingin masuk?"

Kai dan Sehun langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

Shixun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk bersama di pinggiran ranjang ketika Luhan kembali dengan dua orang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Shixun dapat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang, begitupula kedua orang lainnya yang ia kenali sebagai Kai dan Sehun.

Dan ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Shixun dapat merasakan seluruh kerinduan yang bertahun-tahun ia pendam kini sudah mengaliri tubuhnya, masuk ke sela-sela terdalam tubuhnya hingga terasa sesak dan berat. Matanya mulai memanas, tapi Shixun tidak bisa menangis sekarang, ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan sang adik.

Shixun tersenyum lemas ke arah Sehun dan Kai yang kini hanya diam membeku di hadapannya. "Hai…"

Hening sebentar. Namun Shixun bisa melihat jika adiknya itu sudah siap meledak kapan saja.

"Bodoh!" Tubuh Shixun hampir saja terbanting ke kasur ketika ia merasakan bahwa ada tubuh lain yang menerjangnya untuk sebuah pelukan keras. "Kenapa menghilang begitu saja hah?! Tidak memberi kabar sama sekali! Kenapa hyung?! Kenapa?! Hiks…"

Shixun tertawa kecil, adiknya ini dari dulu sampai sekarang masih saja cengeng. "Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku. Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku harus menghilang begitu saja dari kalian." Selama beberapa saat, kedua saudara kembar itu hanya saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan Sehun yang tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata, sementara Shixun bersusah payah agar ia tidak bertatapan mata dengan Kai.

"Kau jahat!" Sehun mengelap air matanya cepat-cepat ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang kakak, lalu ia berpaling ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menatapi dirinya dan Shixun yang berpelukan. "Kau juga! Dasar Park idiot!" Dengan keras, Sehun meninju bahu Chanyeol, namun yang ditinju hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalian berdua jahat!" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang Sehun peluk, pelukannya begitu kuat hingga Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, namun Sehun tidak peduli.

"Kau juga jahat Tuan Lu!" Sehun menunjuk Luhan dengan pandangan menuduh ketika ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol. "Kalian bertiga jahat!" Kemudian ia beralih untuk memeluk Luhan yang terkekeh.

"Kalian semua berhutang penjelasan kepadaku! Tidak—kepada kami lebih tepatnya!" Sehun menatap ketiga orang yang telah menghilang tanpa kabar selama 3 tahun dengan pandangan tajam. "Tidak boleh bohong!"

Shixun tertawa. "Baiklah cerewet! Lebih baik kau suruh masuk Baekhyun dan Soojung, mereka juga patut mendengar cerita kita." Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol. "Benarkan?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan mantap, tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul Shixun. "Kita akan mengadakan sesi jujur-jujuran 2.0" Ia menyeringai jahil ke arah Sehun.

.

"Jadi kalian sekarang anggota mafia, begitu?"

Shixun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan kompak menganggukan kepala mereka. "Ya."

"Dan kalian tidak bisa kembali ke China bersama kami?"

Shixun mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan pasrah, "begitulah, kami sekarang sudah punya tanggung jawab dan kewajiban masing-masing yang tidak bisa kami tinggalkan begitu saja."

"Kenapa?" Sehun menatap Shixun dengan wajah memelas. "Hyung tidak usah takut lagi! Aku kini yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga kita kok! Aku juga sudah bertunangan dengan Soojung, jadi hyung bisa bebas!"

"K-kalian sudah bertunangan?" Shixun menatap Sehun dan Soojung secara bergantian dengan kaget.

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, "itu bukan masalah! Jadi? Bagaimana hyung? Kalian bisa kan pulang dengan kami ke China?"

Shixun menatap adik kembarnya itu dengan menyesal, "tidak bisa, Hun. Maaf."

Kedua mata Sehun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, namun ia harus tahan agar tidak terus-terusan menangis di hadapan Shixun. "Kenapa? Apa karena kalian akan diancam kalau keluar dari kelompok mafia itu? Atau kalian harus membayar dengan uang yang banyak? Berapa hyung? Akan ku bayar!"

"Tidak Hun! Tidak!" Shixun tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan melihat kepolosan Sehun. "Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah kami, hanya saja…" Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Kami sudah lama bergabung dengan Triad Jaebum dan kami sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan kondisi kami yang sekarang ini…" Shixun tidak berani melanjutkannya karena melihat ekspresi terluka Sehun.

"Kau betah bergabung dengan kelompok mafia, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengusap tenguknya dengan canggung, "eh…bagaimana ya…aku mendapatkan posisi yang tidak sulit kok, gajinya juga besar! Jadi…yah…aku nyaman." Ia nyengir.

Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "memangnya posisimu apa?"

"Kepala Divisi Keuangan." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Luhan?"

"Kepala Divisi Transportasi." Luhan memamerkan senyum bangganya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kembarannya. "Kau?"

"Uh…striker?"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut heran mendengar perkataan Shixun. "Kau itu gabung dengan kelompok mafia atau tim sepak bola hah?"

"Maksudku, aku itu yang menyerang lawan." Shixun membela diri. "Kau tahu, turun kelapangan untuk bernegosiasi atau menghajar habis lawanku hinga penyak-penyok. Itu pekerjaanku." Ia tersenyum lebar, bangga akan keahlianya yang satu itu.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya, hobimu gebukin orang sampai sekarat." Shixun memicingkan pandangannye ke arah Kai yang tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Itu bukan hobi! Itu keahlianku!" Shixun protes, namun Kai hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat adegan itu, Kai sepertinya terlalu tegang jika berada di sekitar Shixun, sementara Shixun sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Kai dari duduknya. Sambil menghela nafas, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu agar bangun dari duduknya juga.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan heran.

"Uh…ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan," mata Sehun dengan cepat melirik Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk meminta pertolongan, "dengan Baekhyun hyung juga, ini…uh…tentang Suho hyung."

Mata Chanyeol langsung membelak. "Apakah ini gara-gara aku dan Shixun yang kabur dari perkemahan waktu itu?!" Ia memekik panik.

"Ya!" Baekhyun buru-buru menjawabnya. "Gara-gara itu." Ia melirik Shixun dengan cepat.

"Kita bicara di kamarku saja ya? Sepertinya Shixun, Luhan, dan Kai juga ingin reunian." Kai langsung melotot ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sehun, namun yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol memandangi Sehun dan Shixun secara bergantian dengan heran, namun tak lama kemudian ia akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Sehun melakukan semua ini. Shixun juga telah menceritakan kepadanya mengenai hubungan 'persahabatan'-nya dengan Kai dulu, jadi Chanyeol kira ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua itu.

"A-aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku saja." Soojung berkata dengan canggung sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar yang tadi di sewa oleh Donghae.

Sehun menepuk bahu Shixun yang kini terlihat pucat sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Soojung untuk keluar dari kamar itu, diikuti oleh Chanyeol—yang mengacak-acak rambut Shixun sebelum pergi—dan Baekhyun. Ketika pintu kamar itu akhirnya di tutup, keheningan langsung melanda seisi kamar yang kini hanya ditempati oleh tiga orang lelaki yang dulunya bersahabat itu.

"Jadi? Kau sudah tahu juga mengenai hubungan lama mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka bertiga berdiri di lorong hotel.

Sehun mengangguk, "sudah, Kai yang menceritakannya kepadaku." Ia menghela nafas berat. "Aku sangat tidak menyangka jika mereka dulunya bersahabat. Hubungan mereka sangat kacau saat ini, Kai masih menyukai Shixun, tapi…" Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Apa…Shixun masih menyukai Yifan ge?"

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, ia jarang sekali menyebut-nyebut nama Yifan ataupun Kai selama ini. Kakakmu itu semenjak bergabung dengan Triad berubah menjadi penggila kerja, kabar baiknya, ia sudah tidak terlalu sering menggunakan narkoba lagi!" Chanyeol berkata dengan riang. "Tapi karena posisinya sebagai striker, dia kadang-kadang harus berurusan dengan…yah kau tahu… _whores_."

" _What?_ " Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalau dia…"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Hun, _for your information_ , kakakmu itu bahkan sudah tidak perjaka lagi sejak kelas 1 SMA. Jadi berurusan dengan perempuan macam itu bukan masalah lagi baginya." Senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir lelaki caplang itu. "Yah, tenang saja, Shixun tidak selalu _tidur_ dengan mereka kok, terkadang ia hanya menggoda mereka untuk mendapatkan informasi yang kami butuhkan, itu saja."

"A-aku baru tahu…" Sehun menatap lantai dengan resah.

"Itu bukan hal besar, Hun." Kata Chanyeol santai. "Itu sebuah konsekuensi jika kita sudah bergabung dengan kelompok mafia macam Triad. Wanita malam seperti mereka itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi kami."

Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak terbaca. "Jangan-jangan…kau juga…"

"Aku kenapa?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, "k-kau…" Kepalanya terasa pening ketika memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin saja telah Chanyeol lakukan dengan para wanita penghibur itu. Chanyeol yang dulu bahkan canggung sekali jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita, tetapi sekarang? Ia benar-benar berubah, Sehun hampir tidak mengenali pria di hadapannya ini lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar berubah.

Namun, sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba hp Chanyeol berbunyi dan menyebabkan lelaki caplang itu harus mengundurkan dirinya sejenak.

"Dari bosku." Katanya singkat sebelum menjauh dari Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol terlihat…berbeda." Baekhyun berbisik kepada Sehun sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menelpon.

Sehun mengangguk lemah. "Ia nampak begitu jauh. Seakan-akan Hong Kong telah benar-benar merubahnya, ia bukan lagi Chanyeol yang kita kenal dulu, ini seperti ada yang merasuki tubuhnya atau apa."

"3 tahun itu waktu yang cukup untuk merubah karakter seseorang Hun." Baekhyun bergumam. "Bergabung dengan mafia…wow…itu sih sudah pasti merubah kepribadian Chanyeol."

" _Crap!"_ Chanyeol mengumpat pelan sebelum ia berbalik ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Aku mendapat perintah baru dari bosku. Maafkan aku Hun, tapi aku, Shixun, dan Luhan harus segera pergi." Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja bagi mafia seperti kita." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tapi jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik." Kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang masih diisi oleh Shixun, Luhan, dan Kai dan membukanya, Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung buru-buru mengikuti langkah Chanyeol itu.

"Xun, ada perintah baru dari bos." Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya ketika ia melihat Kai dan Shixun sedang berdiri sambil berhadap-hadapan. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Ada apa?" Shixun bertanya dengan kaku, sementara di pojokan, tubuh Luhan sudah menegang.

"Joker." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shixun untuk berbisik. "Dia tahu kita di sini."

"Yong Junhyung." Shixun menggeram rendah. "Jaebum memberi tahu kita lokasinya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "katanya kita harus berhati-hati, mereka punya _machine gun_." Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kita butuh helikopter."

Luhan mengangguk cepat sebelum ia mengambil hpnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Shixun menoleh ke arah Sehun yang terlihat sedih dan kecewa, ia merasa tidak enak dengan adiknya itu, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu dan sekarang mereka harus terpisah lagi. Namun ini sudah menjadi resiko pekerjaannya, ia tidak boleh mengeluh.

"Apa kalian harus benar-benar pergi?" Sehun bertanya dengan pelan.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Shixun melemparkan senyuman menyesal ke arah Sehun, sementara Chanyeol buru-buru keluar kamar untuk kembali ke kamar mereka dan mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu nanti?"

Shixun menggeleng. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa, Hun. Aku ini mafia sekarang, bukan orang biasa. Musuhku banyak dan mereka semua menginginkan aku mati. Jadi, jika ada orang yang terlihat dekat denganku dan bukan anggota dari kelomok mafia manapun, musuh-musuhku bisa saja menggunakan orang itu sebagai umpan agar mereka bisa menjebakku." Ia menatap adik kembarnya itu dalam-dalam. "Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Helikopter akan tiba 5 menit lagi." Luhan menginformasikan. "Chanyeol sudah siap dengan barang-barang kita?"

"Siap!" Chanyeol melemparkan dua buah pistol ke tangan Shixun dan Luhan, Sehun dengan ngeri menatap benda itu dan sedikit menjauh dari sang kakak yang kini di tangannya sedang menggenggam benda asing itu dengan erat.

" _Great!_ Kita berangkat sekarang." Shixun berkata sambil meletakkan pistol itu di saku belakang celananya sebelum merapihkan penampilannya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Hun-ah!" Luhan melemparkan satu cengiran ke arah Sehun sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu, namun ia sempat menatap Baekhyun dengan geli sebentar dan di balas dengan kerutan di dahi oleh Baekhyun.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun sebentar, kemudian ia memberikan Kai senyuman kecil dan usapan di kepala untuk Baekhyun sebelum menyusul Luhan keluar kamar.

"Kalian berdua baik-baiklah bersama." Shixun tersenyum, ia dengan canggung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai yang kelihatan pucat lalu memeluk Sehun dengan agak lama, tak lupa memberikan Baekhyun satu senyuman terakhir sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kamar itu.

Sehun terduduk di atas kasur bertepatan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan matanya hanya tertuju kepada lantai. _Mood_ nya benar-benar _down_ sekarang, ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Baru saja ia bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya dan sekarang kakaknya itu harus pergi lagi, bekerja dan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri dan juga Chanyeol dan Luhan. Terlebih lagi mereka terancam untuk tidak dapat bertemu kembali.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dengan hati-hati. "Kau oke?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mau kembali ke kamar kita?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan khawatir.

Kai menghela nafas sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Sehun. "Sehun-ah…"

Satu isakan keluar dari mulut Sehun begitu saja, membuat Kai memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah.

"Hun…"

"A-aku…" Sehun tidak dapat merangkai kata-kata saat ini, kepalanya hanya dapat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kepada kakaknya itu. Shixun sendiri tadi yang bilang jika banyak orang yang menginginkan dirinya mati, berarti kakaknya itu bisa mati kapan saja dan Sehun mungkin tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kai berjongkok di hadapan Sehun yang masih tertunduk. "Tapi kita memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kelompok mafia itu bukan suatu hal yang mudah ditaklukan, mereka kejam dan jahat, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah uang, alkohol, obat-obatan, perempuan…" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar itu. "Hanya orang-orang tangguh saja yang bergabung dengan Triad seperti itu, Shixun itu tangguh, makanya ia berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Kau tahu sebebal apa kakakmu itu." Kai tersenyum kecil di akhir.

"T-tapi…k-kami baru saja bertemu…"

"Dan kalian akan bertemu lagi nanti." Kai berjanji. "Sebentar lagi mobil baru kita akan datang menjemput kita dan kita belum berbenah sama sekali. Jadi, kuatkan dirimu dan tersenyumlah. Kau jelek kalau menangis terus."

Sehun mengelap air matanya sembari tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Nah…begini kan lebih baik." Kai bangkit lalu tersenyum. "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

.

"Xun, kau baik-baik saja?"

" _I'm fine_." Erang Shixun sambil menahan sakit di kakinya. "Hanya tiga peluru."

"Tiga peluru itu juga berbahaya!" Bisik Luhan dengan khawatir. "Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku dan Chanyeol yang maju."

"Jangan!" Luhan berhenti dari pergerakannya ketika Shixun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekeliling mereka dengan resah, saat ini mereka sedang berada di wilayah musuh mereka dan baru saja mereka melewati satu baku tembak dengan sepasukan anak buah musuh mereka. Namun, Shixun yang berada di baris depan waktu itu harus merelakan dirinya tertembak tiga peluru yang kini sedang bersarang di kaki dan lengan atasnya, menyebabkan dirinya harus dibantu berjalan oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Menurut informasi, ruangan pribadi Junhyung ada di lantai 3." Chanyeol berbisik. "Kita ada di lantai 2 sekarang itu artinya satu lantai lagi."

"Ada tangga di ujung lorong ini." Luhan mengangguk. "Kita bisa gunakan itu."

"Setuju."

"Yeol, _cover me, I'm going in."_ Luhan berkata sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk mendobrak pintu yang akan mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah lorong.

" _Roger!"_

"Tunggu! Bagaiman denganku?!" Pekik Shixun.

"Kau tunggu di sini, oke?" Chanyeol menatap luka Shixun yang tadi sudah ia tutupi dengan secarik kain agar lelaki itu tidak mengalami pendarahan. "Bersembunyi dengan baik dan tunggu kami kembali."

"T-tapi—"

" _Here."_ Luhan menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan Shixun. " _In case you're going to face an emergency situation, use this_." Kemudian ia memberikan sinyal kepada Chanyeol agar lelaki itu segera mendekat ke arahnya. Ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di sebelahnya, Luhan dengan cepat mendobrak pintu itu menggunakan kakinya dan perlahan menelusuri lorong itu diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang berjaga-jaga di belakangnya, meninggalkan Shixun yang kini hanya menyenderkan kepalanya dengan lemas di tembok.

Entah sudah berapa menit Chanyeol dan Luhan pergi meninggalkan Shixun, yang jelas, kini Shixun hanya terduduk bosan sambil sesekali merintih pelan karena rasa sakit akibat luka tembaknya tersebut. Untung saja peluru itu tidak mengenai bagian-bagian vital tubuhnya, Shixun mengucap syukur di dalam hati, ia masih ingin hidup, masih ingin main GTA lalu isengin Chanyeol dan Luhan, masih ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya, keluarganya, terutama Sehun, dan juga…Yifan ge, bahkan ia masih ingin bertemu Kai.

"Mereka tadi ke arah sini." Sekujur tubuh Shixun menegang ketika ia mendengar suara-suara asing bermunculan.

"Berapa jumlah mereka?" Ini suara Junhyung, Shixun menggeram pelan, ternyata targetnya itu sekarang berada di sini, Chanyeol dan Luhan akan sia-sia saja jika mereka naik ke lantai 3.

"Tiga orang, bos. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang kena tembak, sepertinya dia pemimpinnya."

"Ah…" Mendengar suara Junhyung yang tenang membuat Shixun geram sendiri. "Wu Shixun rupanya." Shixun memejamkan matanya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. "Cepat cari dia, bawa dia kemari hidup-hidup karena aku sendiri yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Baik bos!"

Shixun menghela nafas dengan bergetar ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauhi posisinya saat ini, namun tubuhnya masih tegang ketika ia menyadari bahwa Junhyung masih berada di ruangan itu. Ini saat yang tepat baginya jika ingin menembak mati lelaki itu. Dengan susah payah, Shixun bangkit dari duduknya sembari menahan sakit, tangan kanannya menggenggam pistolnya dengan erat sementara tangan kirinya menyembunyikan benda yang tadi diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Yong Junhyung!" Shixun berteriak, membuat Junhyung yang tadinya memunggungi dirinya kini berbalik dengan kaget. "Kita bertemu lagi."

"Wu Shixun." Seringaian lebar bermain-main di wajah lelaki itu, Junhyung segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shixun yang hanya terdiam di tempat. "Kau terlihat kacau."

Shixun hanya tersenyum miring ketika jarak antara Junhyung dengan dirinya hanya tinggal setengah meter, ia tidak takut. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir."

Junhyung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Aku akan bermain dengan adil. Tanpa senjata." Ia melempar sebuah pistol dari sakunya ke lantai. "Ayolah. Kemampuan bertarung dengan tangan kosongmu sudah terkenal dimana-mana, aku jadi penasaran, karena terakhir kali kita bertemu kita hanya saling menembaki satu sama lain." Ia menyeringai. "Lagipula aku tidak mau menembak seseorang yang sudah terkena tembakan, _what a loser_."

" _Fine."_ Shixun melemparkan pistolnya ke tanah, namun ia tetap menggenggam benda yang diberikan Luhan.

Junhyung mengangkat alisnya ketika ia melihat tangan kiri Shixun masih tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. "Jangan malu-malu, Wu. Ayo, perlihatkan tangan kirimu."

"Kau akan menyesal jika aku menunjukkan tangan kiri ku." Nafas Shixun memburu, matanya melirik sebuah jendela yang ada di ruangan itu, jendela yang cukup besar untuk dua orang terjun bebas melewatinya. Posisinya sekarang sudah pas, ia bisa saja menendang Junhyung ke jendela itu, namun…

Junhyung segera maju dan mencengkram bagian atas pakian Shixun sehingga membuat lelaki itu meringis karena lukanya tertekan oleh pakiannya. "Masih tidak menurut juga, Wu?"

Dengan susah payah, Shixun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk menggenggam tangan Junhyung yang berada di bajunya. "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Jangan main-main denganku." Shixun melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat sebilah pisau di dekatkan ke wajahnya. "Kau takut? Tentu saja! Karena aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu." Junhyung menyeringai lebar ketika ia berhasil menggores sedikit pipi Shixun hingga darah keluar dari situ.

"Aku tidak takut!" Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Shixun mendorong Junhyung dengan keras hingga pisau itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Sedikit lagi, hanya beberapa langkah lagi dan ia bisa menendang lelaki itu untuk terjun bebas dari lantai 2. "Hanya ada kita berdua, Yong. Kau bisa apa?"

Junhyung tertawa keras. "Berdua katamu?" Ia menyeringai. "Sayang sekali, anak buah ku sekarang sudah berada di belakangmu."

Shixun tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat anak buah Junhyung, telinganya sudah mendengar suara pistol yang kini dapat di pastikan mengarah kepadanya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka menembaki dirinya sampai mati, Shixun memejamkan matanya, satu rencana brilian muncul di kepalanya.

"Menyerah Wu?" Ingin rasanya Shixun menonjok wajah Junhyung agar ia tidak bisa lagi melihat senyuman menyebalkan itu.

Tangan kiri Shixun bergerak-gerak dengan lihai untuk membuka _lid_ dari benda yang diberikan Luhan tadi. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga saja anak buah Junhyung tidak melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini, rencananya bisa gagal total.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Shixun tersenyum lebar. "Justru aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu."

Junhyung mengkerutkan wajahnya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Shixun tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf jika aku membunuh anak buahmu dan mungkin juga membunuh kita berdua."

"Apa maksud—"

Sebuah ledakan hebat yang berasal dari granat yang dilempar Shixun ke arah anak buah Junhyung itu tak hanya berhasil mengguncangkan ruangan itu, namun juga berhasil memberikan tenaga tambahan berupa dorongan kepada Shixun agar ia dapat mendorong Junhyung sehingga menabrak jendela kaca yang berada di belakang lelaki itu. Namun sayangnya, Junhyung tetap tidak melepaskan genggamannya di pakaian Shixun yang menyebabkan lelaki itu harus ikut tertarik dengan tubuh Junhyung yang akan melakukan terjun bebas dari lantai 2.

 _Mungkin sampai di sini saja_. Shixun memejamkan matanya erat ketika serpihan kaca menghujani tubuhnya, dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya yang ternodai oleh darah. _Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Sepertinya hyung tidak bisa melindungimu lagi._

Ekspresi kaget yang tercetak jelas di wajah Junhyung adalah hal yang terakhir kali Shixun lihat sebelum kegelapan menariknya lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit kira-kira 3 bulan yang lalu, ketika dirinya terkena tifus karena kelelahan belajar menyambut ujian akhir yang berhasil membuat dirinya stres hingga jadwal makan dan tidurnya berantakan.

Sekarang, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kakak kembarnya kini sedang terbaring koma di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Tulang-tulangnya patah, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras, kehilangan banyak darah, dan di tubuhnya sempat bersarang 3 buah peluru dan serpihan-serpihan kaca. Meskipun menurut dokter kondisi kritisnya sudah lewat, namun Shixun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin bangun dari komanya.

" _Untungnya, tubuh Shixun bukan menjadi tubuh yang mengadakan kontak langsung dengan mobil yang mereka timpa, maka itu dia masih dapat kami selamatkan. Sementara lelaki yang tubuhnya mengadakan kontak langsung dengan mobil itu harus mengalami patah tulang belakang dan terancam lumpuh. Untung saja mobil itu ada, jika tidak pasti keduanya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi sekarang."_

Sehun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya. Matanya bengkak karena ia menangis tak henti-hentinya semenjak ia menerima telpon dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Shixun baru saja jatuh dari lantai 2 dan sekarang sedang di larikan ke rumah sakit. Sehun ingat ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di rumah kakek-nenek Kai, bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika Baekhyun sudah menyeretnya menaiki mobil Kai dan Kai yang menyetir seperti orang kesetanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Kumohon! Lakukan apa saja agar putraku kembali sehat seperti biasa, dokter! Saya mohon! Akan ku bayar berapapun biayanya! Tolonglah!"

Isakan Sehun semakin kencang ketika ia mendengar ayahnya yang memohon-mohon kepada dokter yang menangani Shixun. Bahkan ayahnya itu sampai bersimpuh di kaki dokter itu, memohon untuk keselamatan putranya yang telah menghilang selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Sementara itu, Kakek Wu hanya duduk terdiam di kursi tunggu sambil memeluk Nenek Wu yang menangis histeris, Yifan ge tidak terlihat di manapun, padahal Sehun yakin tadi ia melihat paman angkatnya itu kondisinya kacau balau ketika baru sampai di rumah sakit.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara wanita familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya. Itu suara ibunya.

"E-eomma…" Sehun tidak dapat lagi membendung tangisannya ketika sang ibu langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oh…astaga…" Sehun dapat merasakan bahunya basah, ibunya juga menangis. "Tenanglah nak. Shixun itu kuat. Dia anak yang kuat. Oh, putraku…"

Sekujur tubuh Sehun kini bergetar dipelukan sang ibu. Lorong rumah sakit itu kini dipenuhi oleh tangisan Sehun yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Seakan-akan ia juga dapat merasakan penderitaan yang sedang di alami Shixun sekarang. Seakan-akan tulang-tulangnya juga patah, darahnya juga habis, dan peluru itu juga bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Benturannya cukup kuat." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dokter yang menjelaskan kondisi Shixun. "Ada sedikit luka bakar di punggung Shixun, mungkin api itu juga yang membuat mereka terjatuh dari lantai 2. Tapi kepalanya terluka cukup parah, dan ada luka lain di kepalanya, mungkin sebelum kejadian ini kepala Shixun pernah terbentur sesuatu juga."

"Pernah." Suara berat Chanyeol menjawab dengan lesu. "Ia pernah mengalami gegar otak ringan tahun lalu."

"Kenapa?" Bisik ayahnya. "Kenapa putraku bisa terkena gegar otak ringan? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?"

Chanyeol diam membisu.

"Tuan…" Suara dokter itu terdengar kembali. "Kondisi putra Anda masih belum stabil saat ini, saya harap Anda dan keluarga dapat menemaninya selama ia di sini. Shixun butuh _support_ kalian, terutama dari saudara kembarnya. Anak kembar biasanya memiliki suatu ikatan batin. Cobalah pertemukan mereka berdua."

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Duduk di sebelah ranjang kembarannya sambil dengan pelan menggenggam tangan kiri Shixun yang terlilit selang infus. Dada Shixun naik turun dengan perlahan, menunjukkan bahwa ia dapat bernafas dengan lancar meskipun hidung dan mulutnya tertutupi dengan masker oksigen, hampir sekujur tubuhnya dililit oleh perban, mulai dari kaki hingga kepala. Begitu banyak alat bantu yang menopang Shixun, air mata Sehun mulai turun lagi melihat kondisi kakaknya yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. Kakaknya yang biasanya kuat dan tangguh kini harus terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Hyung…" Isak Sehun. "Bangunlah…hiks…hyung…"

Kedua mata Shixun masih terpejam erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Sehun mengubur wajahnya di atas tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Shixun. "Jangan…hyung…jangan pergi…"

Namun yang Sehun dengar hanyalah bunyi monitor yang menandakan bahwa jantung Shixun masih berdetak.

.

" _Hun, nanti kalau sudah besar kau mau jadi apa?"_

 _Sehun berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin jadi presiden!" Ia berkata dengan riang. "Kalau Shixun?"_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan jadi pengawal Sehun saja!"_

 _Sehun menatap kakak kembarnya itu dengan bingung. "Lho? Kenapa? Katanya hyung mau jadi pemain bola profesional?"_

 _Shixun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku ingin menjaga adikku saja, siapa tahu nanti jika sudah jadi presiden kau masih cengeng. HAHAHA."_

 _Sehun cemberut berat. "Jahat!"_

 _._

"Jaebum bilang dia sudah membakar habis markas milik Junhyung dan membantai seluruh anak buahnya." Luhan berujar pelan. "Ia sendiri juga sudah berhasil membunuh Junhyung ketika lelaki itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Jaebum bilang kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya Shixun terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini, eh?" Yifan berkata dengan getir, matanya menatap tubuh Shixun dengan sendu.

"Ini pertama kalinya Shixun terluka separah ini." Chanyeol menegaskan. "Aku tidak menyangka…dia melakukan itu…"

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, wajahnya memerah karena menangis terlalu lama. "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya…" Ia berkata dengan suara tercekat. "Seharusnya aku tidak memberinya granat itu…"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Lu." Chanyeol memegang bahu Luhan pelan. "Shixun tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu untuk ini."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan lemas, "tapi tetap saja Yeol…"

Sehun hanya menggenggam tangan Shixun dengan erat. Kini ia, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Yifan ge sedang berada di kamar Shixun setelah mereka berdua menawarkan diri untuk bergantian menjaga Shixun hari ini, berhubung sudah dua hari ayah dan ibu Sehun yang menjaga Shixun tanpa beristirahat sedikitpun. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya, Sehun langsung duduk di samping ranjang Shixun dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Meskipun ia sedikit heran ketika melihat Chanyeol yang nampak sangat menghindari ibunya.

"Kai…kemana?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ia hanya memandangi Shixun dari jendela sebelum ia berlari entah kemana."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Dalam dua hari ini, sudah banyak yang datang mengunjungi Shixun. Mulai dari keluarga Jung hingga keluarga Song sudah datang di hari pertama Shixun terbaring di rumah sakit ini, Qian dan Soojung bahkan meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar penjelasan Tuan Wu mengenai kondisi Shixun. Bahkan teman-teman Sehun pun hadir, dibimbing oleh Baekhyun, mulai dari Suho, Chen, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Changjo, Yoongi, Jungkook, Mino, Hanbin, dan beberapa anak perempuan seperti Mina, Moonbyul dan Jaekyung.

Di hari kedua, giliran teman-teman Shixun yang datang, ada Mark, Jackson, Zitao, dan Jia. Jaebum datang ditemani Yixing dan anggota Triad lainnya, bahkan ada beberapa wanita (yang sepertinya wanita penghibur) datang menjenguk Shixun, membuat Yifan ge dan Tuan Wu membelak kaget, heran kenapa Shixun bisa kenal dengan wanita seperti mereka. Keluarga Luhan juga sempat datang, disusul oleh teman-teman SMP dan SMA Shixun—Sehun terkejut ketika ia melihat Henry datang dengan wajah sedih. Sampai sekarang hanya Kai yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kamar inap Shixun.

"Malam ini giliran aku dan Sehun yang berjaga." Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan. "Kau dan Yifan ge boleh kembali ke hotel."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah. Kalian akan baik-baik saja kan? Bantal tambaban sudah ada? Selimut? Jaket?"

"Semua sudah siap." Chanyeol nyengir ke arah Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Yifan, Chanyeol segera membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa yang tersedia. Sofa itu berukuran lumayan besar untuk dua orang sebesar Chanyeol dan Sehun meniduri sofa itu. Namun di antara mereka berdua nampaknya belum ada yang ingin berkelana ke alam mimpi dulu.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu Hun?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Sehun memegangi perutnya, jujur saja ia memang lapar, tapi dia tidak bisa menjauhkan dirinya hanya sedetik saja dari kembarannya. "A-aku ingin makan ramyeon saja."

"Tak masalah." Chanyeol berkata dengan ringan. "Aku akan beli di bawah. Kau jaga Shixun ya." Kemudian lelaki caplang itu segera meninggalkan Sehun berduaan dengan Shixun.

Sehun menatap wajah Shixun di dalam kesunyian malam. Tangannya refleks bergerak untuk mengelus-elus tangan kembarannya yang sedang ia genggam, rasanya begitu dingin, membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit ketika pertama kali menggenggamnya.

"Kau tidak lelah memejamkan matamu terus?" Sehun bertanya degan pelan dan tentu saja ia tidak mendapat balasan dari Shixun.

"Bangunlah…" Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis lagi. "Semua orang merindukanmu, hyung…"

Beberapa menit telah berlalu tanpa ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shixun. Sehun menghela nafas pasrah, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil minum karena ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering sekarang. Tetapi ia dikecewakan dengan botol minuman yang kosong melompong, itu artinya ia harus keluar kamar dan mengambil minuman gratis di ujung lorong. Ia menatap Shixun sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar Shixun untuk mengambil botol air baru.

Sehun langsung mengambil dua botol besar sekaligus, untuk persediaan malam ini, berhubung Chanyeol itu seingatnya suka sekali minum. Sehun agak kewalahan sebenarnya mengangkat dua botol besar secara bersamaan, ia harus menjaga keduanya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai dan akhirnya tumpah.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Shixun, matanya membelak sempurna ketika mengetahui bahwa pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Perasaan was-was langsung menyelubungi tubuhnya, ia meletakkan satu botol air itu di lantai sebelum tangannya mendorong pintu dengan perlahan. Namun, apa yang ia lihat berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya saat itu juga.

.

Kai merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali, tenaganya seakan-akan telah terkuras habis hingga rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk menggerakkan tiap-tiap anggota tubuhnya. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini, bahkan ketika ia bertanding basket di tingkat nasional sekalipun. Dadanya terasa begitu berat hingga membuatnya sesak nafas. Ia tidak begitu mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi 2 hari belakangan ini, yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah pucat Shixun di ruang operasi ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit itu.

Bukannya Kai tidak ingin menjenguk Shixun, namun ia merasa takut, takut jika ia mengunjungi lelaki itu, Shixun malah menolak kehadirannya dan berakhir dengan kondisi kesehatan Shixun yang menurun. Selain itu, Kai juga belum siap. Ia takut seluruh pertahanannya akan runtuh ketika melihat tubuh Shixun yang terkapar dengan lemas di ranjang. Ia takut akan melakukan hal-hal yang tak terkendali.

Namun, ketika ia melihat Sehun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Shixun setelah sekian lamanya, Kai baru bisa memantapkan diri untuk mengunjungi Shixun. Maka ia membuka pintu kamar Shixun perlahan-lahan, tangannya bergetar ketika memegang gagang pintu yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan, langsung jatuh meluncur begitu saja ketika melihat tubuh Shixun di atas ranjang. Dengan langkah gontai, Kai berjalan mendekati ranjang Shixun dan duduk di sisi ranjang itu, tangannya masih bergetar ketika ia meraih tangan Shixun untuk ia genggam.

"Hai..." Ia tersenyum lemah. "Ini aku…"

Shixun tetap diam tidak bergerak.

"Sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, itu artinya sudah tiga tahun juga aku tidak menatap wajahmu." Kai tersenyum getir. "Setiap hari aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rupamu, meskipun aku sering bertemu Sehun, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melihatmu di wajah kembaranmu itu. Aku bahkan hampir gila ketika aku sadar bahwa aku hampir saja melupakan wajahmu."

Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku begitu merindukanmu hingga rasanya sakit di sini." Kai meremas bagian dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada. "Kau pergi begitu saja dari kehidupan ku, Shixun. Aku tak bisa…aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu di sisiku. Bagaimana ini?"

Kai semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup lagi jika ia harus menatap wajah Shixun lama-lama. "Bangunlah…" Ia berbisik pelan. "Kumohon…"

.

Sehun tertegun ketika ia melihat ada sesosok lelaki lain yang kini duduk di samping ranjang Shixun sambil memegang tangan kakaknya itu, posisi yang sama dengan posisi yang selalu ia lakukan. Sehun terkesiap ketika ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu Kai, tetapi Kai nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali di ruangan itu. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk memandangi Shixun dengan tatapan yang begitu tulus dan dalam, ia kenal jelas dengan tatapan itu, Kai pernah memandanginya dengan tatapan itu ketika lelaki itu mengiranya sebagai Shixun. Ketika ia bertatapan mata dengan Chanyeol pun, Chanyeol juga menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Samar-samar, Sehun dapat mendengar Kai sedang berbicara kepada Shixun. Suaranya begitu pelan, seperti bisikan, namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tangan kiri Kai menggenggam tangan Shixun sementara tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Shixun menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya saja, begitu pelan, seakan-akan ia takut untuk melukai wajah lelaki itu.

Seketika, Sehun langsung teringat perkataan Kai mengenai perasaanya terhadap Shixun yang laki-laki itu katakan kepadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun ingatan Sehun masih merekam dengan jelas tiap kata yang Kai ucapkan malam itu.

" _Meskipun begitu, aku masih menolak dengan keras untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya, karena aku tahu…jika aku mengakuinya…akan kucintai dia…selamanya."_

Dengan perlahan, Sehun menutup kembali pintu kamar Shixun ketika ia mendengar satu kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kai, satu kata terakhir yang dapat mengubah segalanya, satu kata terakhir yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Sehun membiarkan dirinya merosot di depan pintu kamar inap Shixun, tubuhnya bergetar karena air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya, tanganya dengan erat memeluk botol air minum yang dari tadi masih ia genggam, tidak peduli lagi jika ada orang yang melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Sehun membiarkan kepalanya memutar ulang bagaimana pelan dan dalamnya suara Kai ketika ia mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut, seakan-akan ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lain. Kali ini, Sehun tidak hanya membiarkan hatinya saja yang hancur berkeping-keping, tetapi juga harapan yang selama ini ia pendam. Semuanya hancur dalam sekejap hanya karena satu kata, satu kata yang mampu menyimpan berjuta-juta makna terpendam.

" _Wo ai ni."_

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

.

.

.

.  
 _._

 _._

 _SURPRISE~ !_

Ini gak jadi chapter terakhir ternyata hoho~ setelah saya ketik-ketik(?) ternyata saya butuh kira-kira satu atau dua chapter lagi buat mengakhiri FF ini :v maafkan kelabilan saya dalam menulis FF ini #bow maklum masih muda /eh

Tapi saya jadi takut ke ulang kayak gini lagi, niat pingin bikin chapter akhir malah kebablasan jadi nambah chapter-_- jadi ceritanya gak selesai-selesai huhu

Ini aja saya punya firasat chapter selanjutnya gak bakal jadi chapter terakhir lagi…trus saya nambah chapter lagi…nambah lagi…nambah lagi…terus nambahin chapter sampe bumi jadi kotak #abaikan, gak ada habisnya-_- padahal niat saya mau update FF berchapter lainnya yang udah bulukan gak saya update dari zaman baheula ;_;

 _But anyway!_ Terima kasih buat semuaaaaa pembaca setia saya! Terutama yang sering meninggalkan jejak dan menjadi sumber inspirasi saya di kolom komentar~ dan juga buat yang ngefollow dan favoritin FF abal ini~ tanpa kalian saya hanya butiran debu huhuhu

 _Have a nice day~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_warning(s) : recehness and sadness and….angst…_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

 _Beijing, 15 tahun yang lalu._

 _Kai tidak suka keramaian seperti ini. Sangat tidak suka. Tetapi ayahnya sering sekali membawanya ke pesta-pesta yang sama sekali tidak Kai mengerti. Ia hanya menurut saja, ia masih kecil, mana mungkin ia berani melawan ayahnya._

" _Soojung! Jangan berlarian!"_

 _Kai menatap adik tirinya itu yang kini sedang berlarian kesana-kemari hingga membuat bandana yang ia pakai melorot, dan ibu tirinya harus menunduk untuk membenahi penampilan putrinya itu sekaligus memberikan beberapa petuah agar Soojung berhenti bergerak-gerak._

" _Jongin." Kai menoleh ketika ayahnya menyebut namanya. "Beri salam kepada Tuan Wu."_

 _Kai menatap seorang lelaki tinggi di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya, ia pun balas tersenyum malu sambil membungkuk hormat. "Salam kenal." Kemudian dengan sesegera mungkin ia bersembunyi di balik kaki sang ayah._

" _Maaf ya, Jongin itu pemalu sekali." Tangan ayahnya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Kai. "Ia agak canggung jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang asing, persis ibunya."_

 _Tuan Wu tertawa sambil menatap Jongin yang mengintip dari balik ayahnya. "Aku mengerti, putra bungsuku pun juga begitu. Berkebalikan sekali dengan kakaknya."_

" _Omong-omong, kemana si kembar? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya?"_

" _Istriku tadi membawa si kembar ke kamar mandi gara-gara Shixun memanjat-manjat meja dan hampir menjatuhkan semua piring ke lantai." Tuan Wu menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Shixun pasti sedang kena marah sekarang."_

" _Sudah tidak lagi."_

 _Kai menatap seorang anak seumurannya, berambut pirang dan bermata tajam, kini berdiri di sebelah Tuan Wu dengan dahi mengkerut. "Aku sudah bebas dari mama!"_

" _Benarkah?" Tanya ayah Kai sambil tertawa kecil._

" _Benar!" Anak itu menjawabnya dengan tegas, membuat kedua pria itu tertawa._

" _Nah, Shixun." Tuan Wu menarik tubuh putranya itu agar berdiri di hadapannya. "Ayo beri salam kepada Tuan Jung dan putranya. Ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu."_

" _Salam kenal!" Kai tertegun dengan kelakuan anak itu, ia sangat ceria dan percaya diri, berbeda sekali dengan Kai. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kai langsung tergagap hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

" _Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" Kai menunduk ketika anak itu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Pengecut."_

" _Shixun!" Tuan Wu sedikit membentak putranya itu sementara ayah Kai hanya tertawa._

" _A-aku bukan pengecut!" Cicit Kai._

 _Shixun menatap Kai dengan pongah. "_ Really? _" Kai sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Shixun menyeringai ke arahnya. "Sayang sekali, wajahmu itu tampan, tapi kau pengecut."_

 _Wajah Kai sedikit memerah mendengar kata 'tampan' keluar dari mulut Shixun, namun ia tetap marah karena sebutan pecundang yang diberikan Shixun kepadanya. "Kau juga! Wajahmu boleh cantik, tetapi perkataanmu tidak!"_

 _Shxiun menyeringai, untuk ukuran anak 5 tahun, kelakuan dan gaya bicara Shixun memang sedikit berlebihan. "Jadi kau mengakui jika aku ini cantik, pengecut?"_

" _Sudah cukup!" Tuan Wu menarik tangan Shixun agar lelaki itu segera menjauh dari Kai yang semakin mundur. "Kembali ke ibu dan adikmu dan tunggu sampai ayah kembali!"_

 _Dengan setengah hati, Shixun melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menjauh dari Kai setelah ia berteriak ke arah Kai yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pakaian sang ayah. "Sampai nanti pengecut! HAHAHA." Shixun tertawa sementara Kai tertegun._

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Tuan Wu berkata dengan menyesal. "Putraku yang satu itu terlalu liar untuk di kendalikan. Dia hanya mau berhenti jika adiknya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Bahkan aku yang ayahnya saja tidak ia dengar."_

" _Dia akan tumbuh menjadi pria tangguh." Ayah Kai berkata. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir setidaknya untuk hal itu."_

 _Kai hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Shixun yang kini sudah berada di sisi seorang wanita cantik—pasti ibunya—namun seringaiannya masih tetap ada di mulut anak itu. Tetapi, bayangan akan tawa Shixun yang terdengar indah di telinga Kai terus berputar di telinganya tanpa henti._

" _Kau akan memaafkan Shixun kan Jongin?"_

 _Kai berpaling ke arah Tuan Wu yang sedang menunduk untuk menatapnya, "tentu saja." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku memaafkan Shixun."_

.

.

Lima hari setelah Shixun ditemukan terjun bebas dari lantai dua dan harus mendekam di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma, kedua mata yang selalu tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka.

Ketika Shixun sadar dari komanya, hanya ada Sehun dan Yifan saja di ruangan itu. Shixun membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat kembaran dan pamannya itu kaget setengah mati, meskipun akhirnya mereka sama-sama menyambut Shixun dengan tangisan bahagia. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang dokter di ikuti beberapa suster memasuki ruangan Shixun, butuh beberapa menit bagi sang dokter untuk mengecek keadaan Shixun. Sementara itu, Sehun dan Yifan menggunakan setiap waktu yang tersedia untuk menghubungi sanak saudara mereka satu persatu, bermaksud untuk menyebarkan kabar bahagia ini.

Keduanya pun menghela nafas lega ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Shixun baik-baik saja, meskipun memar-memarnya belum hilang. Tidak ada kerusakan yang berbahaya di organ vitalnya, Shixun tidak akan mengalami amnesia atau hal-hal lainnya walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu dokter bilang kepalanya terkena benturan yang cukup keras. Sehun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kedua orang tuanya tak henti-henti mengucapkan syukur sambil bergantian memeluk dan menciumi Shixun yang hanya tersenyum lemah. Kakek dan nenek mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama sementara Sehun dan Yifan hanya berdiri di pojok kamar dengan senyum di bibir masing-masing.

Chanyeol dan Luhan memasuki kamar Shixun dengan berderai air mata, dan hal itu berhasil membuat tawa keluar dari mulut Shixun. Membuat seisi ruangan tersenyum melihat Shixun yang akhirnya bisa tertawa kembali.

Semua teman-teman Shixun dan Sehun pun sudah datang kembali untuk melihat keadaan Shixun yang sekarang. Sehun merasa terharu ketika wajah kakaknya itu bereri-seri setiap di datangi oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka. Ia tahu, kakaknya itu tangguh.

Hampir semua orang sudah datang untuk menjenguk Shixun, namun hanya dua orang saja yang belum sempat mendatangi Shixun, yaitu Qian dan Kai.

Alasan Qian sederhana, perempuan itu masih melaksanakan tugas dinas nun jauh di Qingdao sana dan tidak bisa di tinggal begitu saja. Sementara Kai…

Sehun belum pernah melihat lelaki itu lagi setelah malam itu.

.

"Jadi, dokter? Kapan aku akan sembuh total?"

Dokter Jang menatap Shixun dengan senyum. "Seminggu lagi, Shixun. Bersabarlah."

"Itu terlalu lama." Shixun cemberut. "Aku tidak suka jika harus berdiam diri saja di kamar."

"Tubuhmu masih terlalu lemah, nak. Memar-memar di tubuhmu masih belum pulih seluruhnya, kami juga harus masih memantau kepalamu, benturan itu cukup keras jadi kami masih harus memeriksanya lebih jauh."

Shixun menghela nafas, "tapi aku bosaaaaan."

"Kau boleh berjalan-jalan menggunakan kursi roda mengelilingi rumah sakit ini kalau kau mau." Dokter Jang menyarankan. "Mungkin kau bisa ajak kembaranmu untuk menemanimu?"

Dan di sinilah Shixun, tersenyum lebar sambil duduk-duduk di kursi rodanya yang di dorong oleh Sehun. Lega rasanya bisa berjalan-jalan keluar kamar, ia memandangi tiap-tiap orang yang ia temui di jalan dengan antusias. Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kakak kembarnya yang terlalu bersemangat itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Cukup baik." Shixun bergumam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kenapa hanya cukup baik?" Sehun mengernyit.

Shixun mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya tidak terbiasa tidur-tiduran seperti ini. Aku lebih terbiasa...kerja."

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian ia berjalan dan menundukkan dirinya agar bisa mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pandangan Shixun. "Kau masih ingin kembali? Setelah semua kejadian ini?"

"Ini konsekuensi pekerjaanku." Shixun berkata pelan. "Ini konsekuensi menjadi mafia."

"Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menganggap dirimu seorang mafia?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada memohon. "Kau nyaris saja membuat semua orang terkena serangan jantung mendadak lima hari yang lalu ketika kami mendengar kabar jika kau terjun bebas dari lantai dua."

Shixun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau bertatapan muka dengan sang adik. "Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu…"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut. "Apa?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu." Shixun mengulangi perkataannya, kali ini ia mengatakannya sambil menatap Sehun tepat di mata. "Inilah alasan mengapa aku memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan kalian semua tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani oleh kalian. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku—"

"Kau masih kakakku!" Sehun menatap Shixun tidak percaya. "Kembaranku. Meskipun kau memutuskan hubungan dengan kami semua, tapi kau tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa kita ini kembar."

"Dan kau harus dapat menerima fakta bahwa kembaranmu ini sekarang seorang mafia." Shixun berdesis. "Sehun, hidupku yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanku yang dulu. Sudah ku bilang kepadamu jika banyak orang yang menginginkan aku mati, musuhku banyak. Dan hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah menyeret orang tak bersalah sepertimu ke dalam masalahku."

Sehun terdiam sambil berdiri tegak, namun ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shixun. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa tapi, sudah ku bilang kepadamu juga kalau kita ini kembar, jadi masalahmu itu masalahku juga. Titik."

Shixun menggeram. "Kau tidak mengerti—"

"Aku mengerti!" Nada suara Sehun meninggi. "Kau seorang mafia. Banyak yang mengincarmu. Tapi kau juga kembaranku, keluargaku, dan aku tidak akan menelantarkan keluargaku begitu saja hanya karena dia seorang mafia dan hidupnya berbahaya."

Shixun hanya menatap Sehun dalam-dalam sebelum ia angkat bicara lagi. "Antar saja aku kembali ke kamar. Aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan lagi."

.

Shixun menjadi pendiam setelah percakapan mereka kemarin, ia menolak berbicara kepada hampir semua orang, kecuali Chanyeol. Ya, hanya Chanyeol saja yang kini bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Shixun. Bukan Sehun, atau Luhan, atau ayah mereka dan ibu mereka, bahkan Yifan ge.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berkata pelan.

Shixun hanya memandangi jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau hanya ingin melindungiku. Aku tahu." Sehun menunduk untuk menatap kedua tangannya yang kaku. "Tapi aku sudah besar sekarang, kau tidak perlu lagi melindungiku seperti waktu kita kecil, aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Shixun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang kini membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu permintaanku ini konyol bagimu, tapi kumohon hyung…" Sehun meremas seprai kasur Shixun dengan erat. "Jangan kembali ke kehidupanmu yang sekarang hyung. Aku akan melakukan apa saja jika itu artinya kau dapan terbebas dari semua urusan mafia itu. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus menghadapimu yang seperti ini—"

" _I can't."_ Shixun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku yang seperti ini, hanya ada satu cara," Ia menatap sang adik dengan pandangan tak terbaca, "kita harus benar-benar memutuskan hubungan kita, dengan begitu kau bisa hidup di duniamu sendiri dan tidak perlu melihat kondisiku yang mengerikan seperti ini."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi jika aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu, lagi." Shixun berkata dengan tegas.

Sehun terkesiap. "K-kau…tidak a-akan melakukan—"

"Uh… _guys?"_ Kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Shixun. "Ada Yifan ge di sini."

Shixun menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut. "Biarkan dia masuk."

Sehun menghela nafas, sudah jelas sekali jika kakaknya itu tidak ingin membahas hal itu lebih jauh. Sebenarnya ia juga malas membicarakannya, sepertinya topik pembicaraan seperti itu sangat tidak di sukai oleh Shixun hingga membuat kakaknya itu _ngambek_ seperti ini.

"Shixun?" Yifan menyentuh bahu Shixun pelan. "Ada apa?"

Shixun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Yifan menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat, tetapi Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menjengukmu." Yifan melanjutkan dengan pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk menjengukmu besok saja kalau begitu." Ia berkata cepat-cepat.

" _No, I'm fine."_ Shixun mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari balik selimut agar bisa melihat wajah Yifan dengan jelas. "Siapa memangnya?"

Yifan menatap Shixun dengan gugup. "Dia—"

"Yifan?"

Sehun dan Shixun sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dimana seorang perempuan tinggi berdiri di situ sambil menatap Yifan dengan canggung. Sehun langsung mengenali orang itu dalam sekejap, sementara Shixun harus sedikit memutar otaknya untuk mengingat orang itu, dan ketika ia ingat siapa orang itu, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan wajah perempuan yang seingatnya merupakan tunangan Yifan.

"Qian." Yifan tersenyum sambil memberi gestur agar perempuan itu mendekat ke ranjang Shixun.

"Shixun." Qian tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh selimut Shixun dengan pelan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Mendingan." Shixun menjawab dengan kaku, kepalanya kini sedang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan, dan pertanyaan yang paling utama adalah 'apa hubungan wanita itu sekarang dengan Yifan ge?'

Senyuman Qian semakin melebar mendengar pernyataan Shixun. "Syukurlah, semoga kau cepat-cepat sembuh total dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini ya."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berdua bertemu, Shixun memberikan Qian senyuman yang tulus. "Terima kasih."

Keheningan canggung melanda ruangan itu, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman karena atmosfer yang berat seperti ini. Sehun, yang mengerti keadaan, langsung terbatuk kecil untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi…kenapa _noona_ tidak datang bersama Yifan ge tadi?" Sehun bertanya.

Wajah Qian dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis. "Oh…tadi a-aku habis menemui dokter."

Dari ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat tubuh Yifan yang menegang dan Shixun yang menatap Qian dengan penasaran. "Kau sakit juga?"

"Ah? Tidak kok!" Qian tertawa pelan, kemudian ia melirik Yifan sejenak. "Aku tidak sakit. Aku habis menemui dokter kandungan tadi."

Sehun menahan nafasnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa wajah kembarannya itu sudah pucat pasi. Shixun kini bolak-balik menatap Yifan dan Qian bergantian, menuntut penjelasan dari kedua orang yang kini sedang di tatapnya. Sementara itu, Yifan berusaha keras untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Shixun.

"D-dokter kandungan?" Bisik Shixun.

"Sayang, bisa keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Shixun." Bibir bawah Shixun bergetar ketika ia mendengar kata 'sayang' keluar dari mulut Yifan.

Qian menatap Yifan dan Shixun dengan pandangan bingung, namun ia tidak bertanya dan memilih untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun pun mengikutinya dari belakang, tak lupa sekaligus mendorong Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tidak hanya berdiri seperti patung di depan pintu. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu kamar Shixun dan membiarkan kedua orang itu berbicara di dalam.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu." Chanyeol berkata seriang mungkin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat oleh Qian. "Sudah berapa minggu, kalau boleh tahu?"

Qian menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan riang. "Terima kasih! Sudah 4 minggu, menurut dokter." Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu.

"Ahh…" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kau duduk saja di ruang tunggu, tidak baik jika ibu hamil terlalu lama berdiri." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Qian tertawa dengan pipi yang merona.

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka melihat adegan itu. Sejak kapan Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya kepada orang lain selain dirinya? Kenapa juga Chanyeol bersikap seperti _gentleman_ kepada wanita? Padahal seingatnya, Chanyeol itu sangat canggung jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita.

Oh ya, mungkin Sehun perlu diingatkan jika Chanyeol sudah bukan lagi pacarnya dan Chanyeol yang sekarang bukanlah Chanyeol yang dulu.

"Mungkin kau benar." Qian tersenyum, kemudian ia beralih kepada Sehun. "Bisa tolong katakan kepada Yifan jika aku menunggunya di ruang tunggu? Jika dia sudah selesai berbicara dengan Shixun, tentu saja."

"Tidak masalah." Sehun memberikan Qian senyuman terbaiknya dan wanita itu melangkah pergi dari situ.

"Tunggu! Biar ku antar!" Chanyeol segera menyusul Qian yang belum terlalu jauh berjalan, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di depan kamar Shixun. Sehun semakin mengkerutkan dahinya, tidak suka melihat adegan ganjil seperti itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil menyenderkan dirinya ke tembok, ia hanya bisa berharap, apapun yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Shixun dan Yifan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu kakaknya itu pasti syok karena Shixun nampaknya tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Yifan dan Qian sudah menikah dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Sehun tidak menyangka jika Shixun harus mengetahui kenyataan itu dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak masuk ke dalam?" Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara berhasil membuyarkan pikirannya mengenai Shixun dan Yifan.

"Kai…"

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil. Sehun membelakkan matanya ketika melihat kondisi lelaki itu sekarang, rambutnya acak-acakan, kantung mata besar tergantung di bawah matanya yang terlihat sayu, kulitnya sedikit pucat tetapi ia tetap saja _tampan_.

"Biar ku tebak…" Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Ada Yifan ge di dalam."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Matanya masih menatap penampilan Kai lekat-lekat.

Kai menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun, matanya menatap pintu kamar Shixun dengan tajam. "Ada apa?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini ia juga menatap pintu kamar Shixun. "Shixun tahu jika Qian noona hamil." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Padahal dia belum tahu jika mereka berdua sudah menikah dan harus menerima berita seperti ini."

"Jadi dia masih menyukai Yifan ge?"

Sehun berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan nada terluka di suara Kai. "Sepertinya."

Kedua lelaki itu kini hanya diam dan menatap pintu kamar Shixun, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu, namun belum ada yang berniat untuk bergerak, apalagi mengintip ke dalam kamar Shixun yang dari luar terlihat gelap dan mencekam. Sehun hanya menggerakkan matanya dengan resah, ingin rasanya ia mendobrak masuk ke dalam.

"Mereka belum keluar?" Suara Chanyeol berhasil membuat kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Ya." Sehun berkata dengan risau. "Lama sekali, apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Siapa tahu." Kemudian ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun, kini Sehun berada di tengah-tengah kedua lelaki yang berhasil membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

Rasanya sudah seperti berjam-jam mereka berdiri mematung di depan kamar Shixun sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah Yifan dengan mata yang memerah. Sontak, ketiga orang itu langsung menghampiri Yifan dengan khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

"Kalian temanilah dia." Hanya itu yang Yifan katakan sebelum lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar Shixun.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ketiga orang itu langsung buru-buru memasuki kamar Shixun dan gerakan mereka terhenti ketika melihat Shixun yang terbalut selimut kini sedang memunggungi mereka sambil menatap jendela.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun segera menghampiri Shixun dengan khawatir, dan ia memekik kencang ketika ia melihat banyak pecahan beling di lantai sekitar Shixun dan tangan kakaknya itu sekarang dibalut oleh darah.

"Chanyeol! Panggil dokter sekarang!" Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar ketika mendengar pekikan nyaring Sehun sementara Kai langsung berlari mendekati sepasang saudara kembar itu.

"Apa yang…terjadi?"

Shixun tertawa datar. "Kau lihat pecahan beling itu? Itu kondisi hatiku sekarang."

Sehun menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika Kai, tanpa mengindahkan pecahan beling itu, bergegas menghampiri Shixun dan membawa tangan berdarah-darah itu ke dalam genggamannnya.

"Jangan begini Shixun….kumohon jangan begini…" Kai memohon.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, Kai?" Shixun masih menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. "Hatiku sudah hancur sekarang. _Gone!_ Hilang! Di sini," ia membawa tangannya yang masih di genggam Kai menuju dada kirinya, "sudah kosong."

"Aku tidak peduli." Tangan Kai mengambil sebuah pecahan kaca berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi ternyata di genggam oleh Shixun, kemudian ia menenggelamkan pecahan kaca itu di tangannya hingga darahnya keluar, kini kedua darah lelaki itu tercampur ditautan tangan mereka. "Ambil hatiku kalau perlu, Shixun. Karena sedari dulu itu sudah menjadi milikmu, aku sudah memberikannya kepadamu."

Shixun tidak berkata apa-apa namun ia menjatuhkan kepalanya agar kini dapat bersandar di bahu Kai. Sehun dapat melihat tubuh kakaknya itu perlahan-lahan mulai bergetar dan isakan-isakan mulai keluar dari mulut Shixun. Sehun terhenyak, rasanya sudah berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat kakaknya itu menangis, mengingat Shixun itu jarang sekali menangis.

"Sakit sekali, Kai." Kedua tangan Shixun yang digenggam Kai bergetar hebat. "Sakit sekali rasanya."

"Aku tahu." Satu tangan Kai melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Shixun dan beralih untuk membawa lelaki itu ke pelukannya. Perlakuannya itu berhasil membuat isak tangis Shixun semakin kencang. "Jangan hancur sendiri, Shixun. Aku di sini. Aku sakit jika kau sakit. Aku hancur jika kau hancur. Jangan takut Shixun." Setetes air mata mulai membasahi wajah Kai. "Jangan takut."

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Shixun kembali ke kelompok mafia itu lagi." Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah sedang menatap Shixun—yang kini tertidur pulas setelah menangis berjam-jam dan dokter telah mengobati tangannya—dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. "Ia tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana."

Di sisi lain kasur, ibunya menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan yang juga tak terbaca. "Kau pikir Shixun akan mendengarkan omonganmu setelah semua ini?"

"Ia harus mendengarkan omonganku." Ayahnya berkata tanpa memandang ibunya. "Aku masih ayahnya dan ia masih anakku."

"Terkadang kau benar-benar mengingatkanku kepada ayahmu," Sehun merinding ketika ia mendengar suara dingin ibunya, "tak peduli sesering apapun kau berkata bahwa kau itu bukan ayahmu."

Suasana yang terasa berat seperti ini mengingatkan Sehun kepada masa kecilnya dimana ketika kedua orang tuanya masih bersama namun yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar setiap hari.

"Segera beritahu kami jika ada hal-hal lain yang menimpa kakakmu." Ayahnya menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. "Ayah harus kembali ke kantor. Sebentar lagi akan ada beberapa pengawal yang datang untuk menjaga kalian semua dari hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan, seperti kabur misalnya." Ayahnya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ibu juga harus pergi, ada rapat mengenai jadwal pemotretan." Ibunya mencium pipi Shixun dan Sehun bergantian sebelum kedua orang tuanya melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari kamar Shixun.

Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Shixun bangkit dari tidurnya secara mendadak. Membuat Chanyeol, Kai, dan juga Luhan—lelaki itu langsung buru-buru kembali dari kantin ketika tahu bahwa tangan Shixun berdarah-darah—ikut-ikutan terlonjak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Sehun memekik.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Shixun menatap pintu kamarnya dengan was-was.

"Ya, mereka sudah pergi." Sehun menatap kembarannya itu dengan heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Shixun kini berusaha untuk turun dari kasurnya. "Bagus, karena aku juga akan pergi dari sini."

"KAU GILA!" Sehun memekik bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan, sementara Kai hanya membuka mulutnya lebar.

Shixun menatap ketiga orang itu dengan kesal, "aku tidak gila, sialan. Daripada kalian terkaget-kaget begitu, lebih baik bantu aku melepaskan infus ini."

"TIDAK MAU!" Sehun lagi-lagi memekik bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan, namun kali ini Kai juga ikut-ikutan.

"Yasudah." Dengan santai, Shixun menarik lepas jarum infus yang terpasang di tangan kanannya dan membuat tangan kanannya itu berdarah, lagi.

"Kau ini!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Shixun dengan gemas. "Suka sekali berdarah! Jangan jadi masokis!"

Shixun tertawa singkat. "Aku bukan masokis adikku sayang." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Pinjam helikoptermu."

"Tidak!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menggunakan helikopterku untuk kabur, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur lagi!"

Shixun mengkerutkan dahinya, "yasudah, kalau begitu aku loncat saja dari jendela kamar ini untuk kabur."

"JANGAN!" Seisi ruangan itu langsung heboh berteriak sambil memasang wajah panik, membuat Shixun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lihat ekspresi kalian! HAHAHA."

Sehun mengernyit sambil mengambil perban yang tersedia di meja untuk di lilitkan di tangan Shixun yang masih mengucurkan darah, lagi. "Kemarikan dulu tanganmu baru kau boleh kabur." Shixun menyeringai lebar dan menyerahkan tangannya yang berdarah ke pangkuan Sehun.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum para pengawal itu datang." Shixun bergerak-gerak tidak sabar ketika Sehun masih membalut tangannya dengan perban. "Aku tidak sudi jika harus terjebak di keluarga ini lagi."

"Kita." Koreksi Chanyeol. "Bukan kau saja sendiri. Kau pergi, akupun ikut pergi. Titik."

"Aku juga." Kai menambahkan. "Kali ini kau tidak boleh seenaknya kabur tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Aku sih sudah pasti." Luhan ikut-ikutan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan helikopterku pergi begitu saja denganmu."

Shixun tersenyum kecil, "kalau begitu, biar Sehun saja yang tinggal—"

"Aku ikut." Sehun berkata dengan tegas. "Dan kau tidak boleh melarangku."

"Ugh…" Shixun cemberut. "Terserah! Pokoknya kita harus bergegas pergi sekarang juga."

"Gampang! Helikopterku sudah ada di atap rumah sakit ini." Luhan berkata dengan santai. "Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo beraksi!"

.

Kelima anak adam greget itu kini sedang berlarian di lorong sepi rumah sakit diikuti oleh sepasukan pria berpakaian hitam-hitam. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka berlarian di rumah sakit ini untuk menghindari pengawal yang di kirim oleh Tuan Wu untuk menjaga mereka. Ini semua bermula ketika mereka baru saja ingin menaiki tangga menuju atap dan sialnya malah bertemu dengan pengawal yang ingin menuju kamar inap Shixun.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu!" Luhan, yang berlari paling depan, tiba-tiba memekik panik. Membuat empat orang lainnya bertubrukan keras di belakangnya karena ia berhenti mendadak. "Kita akan memasuki wilayah kamar mayat! Ganti rute!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Shixun menggeram, sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang 'menabrak' kepala Luhan. "Masuk!" Lelaki itu mendorong Luhan agar sobatnya itu cepat-cepat memasuki wilayah kamar mayat di ikuti oleh ketiga lelaki lain di belakang mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka semua memasuki kamar mayat, namun bukan pertama kalinya bagi Shixun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan untuk melihat banyak mayat. Sementara Kai dan Sehun, yang belum pernah melihat banyak mayat, harus melintasi lorong kamar mayat itu dengan tegang dan berkeringat dingin.

"Uh…aku tidak suka di sini." Luhan menggigil. Meskipun ia sekarang seorang mafia, tetapi posisinya sebagai 'supir' dan penyedia alat transportasi tidak membuatnya terbiasa untuk melihat mayat, tidak seperti Shixun yang sudah sangat…sangat terbiasa.

"Kita harus cepat." Shixun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. "Mereka sudah dekat!"

"Kau tidak akan menyuruh kita untuk bersembunyi di salah satu kamar-kamar ini kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan gugup.

Suara derap langkah kaki langsung membuat mereka berhenti membeku.

"Sepertinya mereka ke arah kamar mayat."

 _Crap._ Itu suara pengawal suruhan Tuan Wu.

"Sembunyi _!_ " Shixun segera membuka salah satu pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu tanpa kenal takut, membuat keempat orang sisanya menganga lebar melihat kelakuan greget Shixun. Tapi toh akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke kamar itu juga.

Suasana kamar yang dingin mencekam, dilengkapi dengan kegelapan yang membuat merinding, berhasil membuat semua anak adam itu (kecuali Shixun) menggigil ketakutan. Sementara Shixun, dengan santainya mendudukan dirinya di dekat salah satu ranjang yang diisi oleh satu mayat yang ditutupi oleh secarik kain.

"Bagaimana ini?" Kai memeluk dirinya sendiri ketakutan, sementara di pojokan dekat pintu, Luhan dan Sehun sudah berpelukan sambil memejamkan mata mereka.

"Kita tunggu sebentar." Nada suara Shixun terdengar biasa-biasa saja.

"Huhuhu…" Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Sehun. "Aku ingin pulang…"

Chanyeol menatap Shixun, yang sedang kipas-kipasan sendiri, dengan ngeri. "Kau…tidak takut?"

Shixun hanya melirik Chanyeol sejenak. "Aku pernah melihat setumpukan mayat berdarah-darah. Ini bukan apa-apa." Chanyeol merinding.

Sudah lima menit mereka berada di ruangan penuh mayat itu, diliputi dengan suasana dingin mencekam. Setelah akhirnya memastikan kondisi yang aman, mereka semua keluar dengan perasaan lega. Terutama Luhan.

"Aku hampir saja pipis di celana!" Luhan misuh-misuh sendiri. "Untung saja kita segera keluar dari kamar itu!"

"Malu-maluin." Chanyeol mencibir.

"HEH!" Luhan mendelik tajam.

"Di ujung lorong ini ada tangga darurat, kita bisa gunakan tangga itu untuk pergi ke atap." Shixun melapor, dan sedetik kemudian mereka semua langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya, tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di wilayah kamar mayat, Shixun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Dua lantai lagi kawan!" Chanyeol berteriak menyemangati.

Shixun meringis pelan sambil memegangi tangannya. Memar-memar di tubunya belum seluruhnya pulih, sialan sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Shixun tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkan Kai yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. " _I'm fine_. Ayo, kita harus beregegas!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu di lantai terakhir terbuka dan menampilkan wajah para pengawal suruhan Tuan Wu yang melotot kaget. Shixun dan Kai, yang menjadi 'ekor' di rombongan mereka, langsung terkesiap.

"TANGKAP MEREKA!" Salah satu pengawal itu memekik kencang.

"LARIIIIIIII!" Shixun dan Kai memekik tak kalah kencang. Tak lama kemudian, tangga darurat itu kini dipenuhi oleh segerombolan pria berbaju hitam yang berdesak-desakkan mengejar kelima anak Adam greget itu yang sudah melesat ke arah pintu atap dengan cepat.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali membuka pintu atap itu, dan dia juga yang menutup pintu atap itu. Namun ia menjerit nista ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak memiliki kunci pintu itu.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Chanyeol menekan pintu itu menggunakan tubuhnya. "Seseorang harus menahan pintu ini!"

"Aku saja." Luhan berkata dengan lelah. "Kalian semua pergi saja. Aku yang akan menahan mereka."

Shixun menatap Luhan dengan heboh. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Luhan segera menggantikan posisi Chanyeol untuk menahan pintu itu. "Pergilah dan jangan lupa untuk menemuiku setelah semua ini berkahir agar aku bisa menghajarmu untuk ini."

"Kau memang sahabat terbaik!" Shixun menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "I LOVE YOU LU! MUAAAACHHHH!" Ia berteriak-teriak meskipun tangannya sudah di tarik oleh Kai menuju helikopter Luhan.

Keempat anak Adam yang tersisa kini sedang melakukan lomba lari menuju helikopter Luhan. Namun langkah mereka memelan ketika menyadari bahwa helikopter itu kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan sang pilot.

"Eh?! Lho? Bagaimana ini?! Pilotnya hilang!" Teriak Sehun panik.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol memanjat naik helikopter itu dan berusaha untuk membuka pintunya, _tadaa!_ Ternyata pintunya terbuka.

"Percuma!" Dengus Kai, tetapi ia tetap saja memanjat untuk masuk ke helikopter itu dan memilih untuk duduk di samping kursi pilot. "Tidak ada yang bisa menerbangkan helikopter di antara kita semua." Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menunduk lesu.

Mereka sudah memasrahkan diri mereka jika tiba-tiba anak buah Tuan Wu datang untuk menangkap mereka sampai akhirnya sebuah suara ragu-ragu mantap berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Aku bisa."

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai langsung menatap Shixun dengan pandangan _are-you-fucking-kidding-me?_

"Serius." Kata Shixun. "Aku bisa. Aku sering latihan menerbangkan helikopter." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan para penumpang lainnya, Shixun segera memasuki ruangan pilot dan duduk tepat di sebelah Kai.

"Uh…" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya heran, karena selama tiga tahun belakangan ini ia hampir setiap saat berada di sisi lelaki itu, dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat atau mendengar Shixun berlatih menerbangkan helikopter. "Dimana dan kapan kau belajar menerbangkan helikopter?"

"Setiap hari." Shixun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan memasang sabuk pengaman dan _headphone_ nya, diikuti oleh penumpang lainnya. "Di GTA."

Hening.

"GTA? Itu game kan?" Kai bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Yap!" Shixun—dengan ajaib—berhasil menyalakan helikopter itu dan kini saatnya untuk lepas landas.

"Bukannya kau takut dengan ketinggian?"

Shixun menarik setir helikopter itu dan seluruh penumpang terlonjak kaget karena helikopter itu tiba-tiba melayang-layang tidak stabil di udara. "S-semua orang punya caranya sendiri untuk mengatasi phobianya masing-masing." Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Shixun.

Sehun membelakkan matanya horor ketika helikopter itu oleng ke kiri. "Kau yakin bisa mengendalikannya dengan benar?!"

"Aku yakin!" Shixun berteriak. "Lagipula aku pernah ikut simulasi cara menerbangkan pesawat!" Suaranya bergetar gugup, kedua tangannya mencengkram setir dengan erat.

Keheningan lagi-lagi melanda helikopter itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sadar atau tidak, tapi…um…" Sehun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang panik. "Helikopter dan pesawat itu berbeda."

Helikopter Luhan meloncat ke atas ketika Shixun dengan tidak sengaja menarik setirnya terlalu kencang. "Maaf! Maaf!" Ia berkata dengan panik. Sementara itu, ketiga penumpang lainnya hanya terduduk kaku di kursi penumpang. Shixun berusaha untuk mengendalikan helikopter itu agar tidak menukik tajam ke arah bawah, namun gagal, alhasil sekarang helikopter itu sedang bermanuver naik-turun dengan mengerikan.

"Shixuuuuun!" Chanyeol memekik ketika perutnya terasa geli akibat gerakan menurun helikopter itu. "Aku tidak mau mati mudaaaa! Aaaaaaa!"

"Ya tuhan! Ya tuhan!" Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Kau yakin bisa menerbangkan helikopter ini?!" Ia bertanya dengan setengah berteriak kepada kakak kembarnya itu.

"Aku bisa! Aku dapat mengendalikannya! Aku yakin! Sangat yakin!" Shixun terdengar sangat tidak yakin. "Aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk—AAAAH!"

Helikopter itu tiba-tiba terbang melejit dengan kecepatan penuh hingga membuat seluruh penumpangnya menjerit. Kabar baiknya, mereka sudah menjauh dari bangunan rumah sakit. Kabar buruknya, Shixun masih belum bisa mengendalikan helikopternya dan sekarang helikopter itu masih bergoyang-goyang mengerikan di atas udara dengan ketinggian yang cukup membuat trauma.

"Coba pasang mode _autopilot_ nya!" Kai memekik.

Di belakang, Chanyeol dan Sehun menjerit-jerit karena badan mereka terlempar kesana-kemari.

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya!" Shixun balas memekik, ia menatap setir helikopter itu dengan parno.

"Cari tombolnya! Biasanya ada tulisan _autopilot_ nya!"

Shixun menatap tombol-tombol di hadapannya dengan bingung. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya pusing, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya membuat dia kesulitan untuk mencari tombol _autopilot_.

"JANGAN LEPAS SETIRNYA!" Kai memekik ketika Shixun melepas pegangannya dari setir dan mengakibatkan helikopter mereka menukik turun dengan tajam.

"MAAF!" Dengan panik, Shixun menarik setirnya itu kembali dan helikopter itu kini melonjak naik ke atas.

"Sehun! Jika aku tidak selamat dari kejadian ini! Tolong katakan kepada ibu dan adik-adikku kalau aku mencintai mereka!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

"Kau pikir aku juga akan selamat jika keadaannya seperti ini?!" Sehun balas berteriak, sebal karena Chanyeol itu sempat-sempatnya nitip salam di situasi mencekam seperti ini.

"KETEMU!" Kai segera memencet tombol _autopilot_ nya sementara Shixun masih linglung sendiri. "Kita bisa tenang sekarang." Ia tersenyum puas karena akhirnya nyawa mereka yang tadinya terancam sekarang sudah aman dan helikopter itu berhenti bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung mengerang lega di kursi belakang, meskipun badan mereka sakit-sakit karena benturan yang diterima akibat _atraksi_ Shixun tadi. Sementara Shixun sudah merosot di kursi pilot. Penampilannya sangat kacau sekarang, rambutnya berantakan, tangannya sakit karena lukanya masih belum kering dan ia tadi terlalu kencang mencengkram setir, ia bahkan masih memakai seragam dan sandal rumah sakit.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" Kai memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Shixun langsung terlonjak bangun. Benar juga. Ia belum kepikiran akan terbang kemana karena tadi terlalu sibuk menerbangkan helikopter ini. "Kau…" Ia menatap Kai dengan polos. "Maunya kemana?"

Kai memijit pelipisnya dengan penat. Kalau saja ia tidak mencintai lelaki di sebelahnya ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, pasti Shixun sudah ia tendang keluar dari helikopter ini. "Aku tahu sebuah tempat jika kalian ingin bersembunyi."

Shixun mengedikkan bahunya. Masalah selesai. "Baiklah, bangunkan aku jika kita sudah sampai." Ia bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Hei! Masa pilotnya tidur?!" Protes Kai ketika ia melihat Shixun sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lelah sekali." Shixun cemberut sambil memasang wajah semelas mungkin. "Biarkan aku tidur ya? Ya ? Ya ? _Please…"_

 _Ugh… jangan menatapku seperti itu._ Kai mengernyit, ingin rasanya ia mencium lelaki itu kalau saja keadaannya sedang tidak seperti ini. " _Fine!_ Tidur sana!" Shixun memekik kecil sebelum berkelana ke alam mimpi.

"Kai! Kita juga tidur ya! _Byeeee!"_ Suara berat Chanyeol dipadukan dengan suara cempreng Sehun terdengar di _headphone_ milik Kai, sementara Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya ia harus jaga-jaga kali ini.

.

Shixun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara-suara seperti alarm menyapa indera pendengarannya. Diliriknya Kai yang sepertinya juga jatuh tertidur di sampingnya, namun cahaya merah yang berasal dari panel helikopter itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Shixun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sebuah tulisan timbul-hilang yang tertera di monitor helikopter itu.

 _Low fuel_.

Otaknya bekerja super lambat karena efek baru bangun tidur. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi otak Shixun untuk mencerna arti dari tulisan tersebut.

 _Low fuel._

 _Bensin habis._

Shixun terkesiap.

 _Oh shit._

"WAAAA! KITA KEHABISAN BENSIN!" Shixun langsung berteriak. Teriakannya mampu membangunkan ketiga orang lainnya yang juga sedang berkelana di alam mimpi.

"HAH? APA?" Kai langsung bangun sepenuhnya ketika ia mendengar teriakan Shixun.

"BENSINNYA HABIS! BENSINNYA HABIS!" Shixun berteriak-teriak panik.

Helikopter Luhan kini sudah menikuk tajam ke arah bawah, mata Kai menangkap hamparan warna hijau membentang luas yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Entah mereka sekarang sedang berada dimana, namun yang pasti tak lama lagi helikopter mereka akan jatuh karena kehabisan bensin.

"Tarik setirnya!" Kai berteriak.

Shixun menarik setirnya dengan kalut hingga menyebabkan helikopter itu hampir saja melakukan salto di udara.

"Pelan-pelan saja, sayang." Kai berkata selembut mungkin meskipun jantungnya sudah ingin meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. "Jangan panik."

Shixun kini menarik setirnya dengan perlahan, namun tiba-tiba helikopter itu menukik turun ke bawah.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Shixun memekik panik.

"Terus lakukan yang tadi, Shixun!" Kai berusaha untuk mencari akal agar mereka tidak mendarat secara brutal. "Tarik setirnya lalu lepas. Ingat! Pelan-pelan saja."

Shixun berusaha untuk mengikuti arahan dari Kai dengan sebaik-baiknya, namun karena ia terlalu gugup dan phobia ketinggiannya mulai muncul, alih-alih menarik setirnya agar helikopter itu naik, ia malah menekan setirnya itu sehingga helikopternya semakin turun dengan tajam hingga membuat Kai memekik kaget.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" Pekik Sehun. Kini ia dan Chanyeol sedang berteriak-teriak ria di kursi penumpang. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerang langsung hilang dalam sekejap ketika ia merasakan seperti sedang menaiki _roller coaster._ Hanya saja _roller coaster_ yang sedang ia naiki kini berbentuk helikopter yang dikendarai oleh seorang pilot super amatir. "HOY! WU SHIXUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

" _HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, DUDE?!"_ Bentak Shixun. Lampu-lampu di panel helikopter itu mulai berkedip-kedip memberikan tanda bahwa helikopter itu sudah lelah dan ingin segera mendarat, bagaimanapun caranya. Membuat Shixun yang sudah panik menjadi semakin panik

"APA YANG BIASANYA KAU LAKUKAN DI GTA KALAU HELIKOPTERNYA SUDAH BEGINI?!" Teriak Kai dengan ngeri ketika ketinggian helikopter mereka sudah sangat rendah tetapi helikopter itu masih melaju dengan kencang. "LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" Seluruh badan Shixun bergetar hebat. "BIASANYA AKU LANGSUNG PENCET TOMBOL _RESTART GAME_!" Shixun berteriak nyaring. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi helikopter itu akan jatuh mencium bumi. Shixun, dengan asal-asalan, langsung menarik setir helikopter itu hingga mereka semua terpelanting ke belakang, namun itu berhasil mencegah tubuh helikopter itu menyentuh permukaan bumi. Kai diam-diam menghela nafas _sedikit_ lega.

"Bagaimana cara kita mendarat dengan selamat?!" Pekik Chanyeol, kini ia sedang bergelantungan di kursinya, begitu pula Sehun.

"JANGAN TANYA AKU!" Shixun membentak ganas. "AAAAAHH! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG SEDANG AKU LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"

Helikopter menukik turun dengan mendadak, menyebabkan semua penumpangnya (termasuk sang pilot) berteriak. "AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Mata Shixun kemudian menangkap sebuah warna kuning pucat yang membentuk sebuah gunung besar, satu ide gila langsung muncul di kepalanya. Ia segera menarik setirnya kembali hingga membuat helikopter itu lagi-lagi menikuk ke atas, lalu melepas setir itu dan membiarkan helikopternya menukik ke bawah. Ia lakukan itu terus berulang kali, membuat seisi penumpang berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Siap-siap kawan! Arghh!" Shixun berkata dengan gemas. Ia semakin menekan setirnya dan helikopter itu kini melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah bawah.

"WAAAAAAA!" Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun memkik bersamaan ketika helikopter itu menukik tajam ke arah bawah, mereka bersiap-siap untuk gerakan selanjutnya yaitu menukik ke arah atas, namun setelah di nanti-nanti, helikopter itu tidak menukik ke atas, malah tetap lanjut menukik ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! AAAAAAAA—" Kai berteriak kencang ketika ia melihat setumpukan jerami kini ada di depan mata. Apa yang sebenarnya Shixun pikirkan sih?

Sementara itu, Shixun si pilot amatir, kini menyeringai lebar ketika ia rasa rencananya akan berhasil.

" _INCOMIIIIIIIING_!"

"KYAAAAAHHH!"

 _Duar!_

Helikopter greget itu kini nyungsep di tumpukan jerami.

.

"Kita ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Sehun mabok.

"Mongolia…" Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah mabok dari Sehun. "Kita berada di Mongolia…"

Kai menatap prihatin helikopter Luhan yang kini sudah terlepas dari jeratan jerami-jerami berkat bantuan dari penduduk desa sekitar. Kini mereka semua sudah berhasil mendarat dengan selamat berkat aksi nekat Shixun. Tidak ada yang terluka, hanya saja Shixun harus mengganti perbannya yang koyak akibat pendaratan _kurang_ sempurna tadi.

"Aku punya kenalan di kota yang bisa membantu kita." Shixun berkata sambil mengusap-usap perban barunya yang tadi dipasangkan oleh seorang wanita tua yang ternyata pemilik dari tumpukan jerami yang mereka tabrak tadi. "Mungkin kita bisa meminjam helikopternya."

Ketiga orang sisanya langsung menatap Shixun dengan pandangan horor bercampur trauma. Shixun langsung meralat ucapannya, "tentu saja dengan pilot yang berpengalaman. Haha." Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang menawarkan tumpangan ke kota, kalau kita mau." Kai mengumumkan. "Bagaimana?"

"Wow. Kau bisa bahasa Mongol?" Tanya Shixun gak nyambung, namun ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan takjub.

Kai tersipu malu ditatap seperti itu oleh sang pujaan hati. "Ahaha tidak kok! Tadi pria itu berbicara pakai bahasa Inggris."

"Ooh."

"Terima saja tawarannya, minta tolong dia antarkan kita ke rumah kenalan Shixun kalau boleh." Ujar Chanyeol lelah. "Dan bilang kepadanya jangan biarkan Shixun mengendarai mobilnya. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Shixun menatap Chanyeol dengan sangsi. "Dasar jelek!"

"Kau sudah selesai muntahnya?" Kai berbalik untuk menatap Sehun yang kelihatan berwarna hijau sekarang.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan loyo. "Sudah." Demi apapun, badannya sangat lemas sekarang, dan ini semua berkat acara aksi nekat kabur kakaknya itu.

Kini mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap untuk menaiki mobil seorang pria baik hati yang akan mengantar mereka ke kota. Untung saja desa ini damai dan tenang, sehingga kelakuan nyentrik mereka tidak ketahuan polisi. Bisa gawat kalau mereka ketahuan mendarat di negara lain tanpa paspor.

"Bagaimana dengan helikopter Luhan?" Shixun bertanya resah sambil memandangi rongsokan yang dulunya helikopter mewah milik Luhan.

"Kau mau membawanya ke kota dan membiarkan kita di ciduk polisi setempat?" Kai bertanya, Shixun menggeleng pelan. "Nah, yasudah, biarkan saja itu di sini."

Shixun menatap Kai dengan aneh. "Ini sama saja seperti membuang sampah sembarangan!"

Kai balik menatap Shixun dengan pasrah. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tahu orang yang bisa mengangkut rongsokan itu pergi dari sini."

Shixun meloncat girang.

Perjalanan menuju kota ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama mengingat desa tempat mereka mendarat tadi itu berada di wilayah yang cukup terpencil. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kai sudah menawarkan diri mereka untuk gantian menyetir, namun pria itu menolaknya, menurutnya mereka harus banyak istirahat setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka tadi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah milik kenalan Shixun ketika langit sudah menjadi gelap. Udara dingin langsung membuat tubuh Shixun menggigil, maklum, ia masih memakai pakaian rumah sakitnya yang agak tipis.

"Permisi!" Shixun menggedor-gedor pintu rumah kenalannya itu. "PERMISI!"

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang lelaki bermata sayu familiar, sontak Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun memekik kaget.

"Yixing?!"

Yang disapa hanya melambai malas. "Hai _guys_."

"Kenalanmu itu maksudnya Yixing?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Betul sekali!" Shixun berkata dengan riang. "Kebetulan minggu lalu, ketika Jaebum membagikan tugas kepada kita, aku mendengar Yixing kebagian jaga di Mongolia, jadilah aku menghampirinya sekarang!"

"Oh tolong jangan panggil aku Yixing di sini." Kata Yixing. "Panggil aku Lay."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena nama Yixing terdengar China sekali. Aku sedang menyamar di sini." Ia berbisik sok misterius.

"Baiklah…" Chanyeol menatap Yixing dari atas hingga ke bawah. "L-lay."

Yixing—Lay tersenyum sumringah. "Chanyeol _my man!_ Ayo semua masuk!"

Suasana rumah yang aman, damai, tenang berhasil membuat tubuh keempat orang itu rileks setelah mengalami hari yang panjang. Mereka dapat mendengar Lay seperti sedang meneriakkan perintah untuk menyiapkan air hangat, pakaian bersih, kasur, dan oh! Makanan!

"Kalian lebih baik membenahi penampilan kalian yang…" Lay sepertinya sedang berpikir untuk menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan mereka yang kusam nan kucel. "Pokoknya kalian bersih-bersih dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama."

Ketika seluruh tubuhnya sudah memasuki _bathtub_ yang berisikan air hangat, rasanya Shixun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam situ selamanya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk menikmati air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya, seakan-akan semua beban hidupnya juga ikut hilang menguap terkena air hangat. Hampir saja ia tertidur jika ia tidak mendengar suara ribut-ribut berasal dari luar.

"AAAHH! ADA KECOAK!" Itu jeritan Sehun.

Shixun hanya memutar matanya malas, Sehun itu dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu takut dengan kecoak. Padahal makhluk kecil nan menggemaskan itu (menurut Shixun) tidak berdosa dan patut dibiarkan untuk hidup daripada dibantai dengan keji menggunakan sapu.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang sedang melintasi kamar mandi Sehun langsung siap siaga mengambil sapu terdekat untuk memukuli kecoak yang kini sedang berlarian di kamar mandi Sehun, sementara si empunya kamar mandi kini sedang berdiri di atas _bathtub_ sambil memeluk handuknya dengan erat.

"BUNUH DIA! BUNUH DIA!" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk kecoak yang kini sedang dikejar oleh Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

Kai yang mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi Sehun langsung tergopoh-gopoh datang menghampiri dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang bertarung mengejar seekor kecoak sementara Sehun sedang berdiri membatu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"KAI! BANTUIN CHANYEOL CEPAT!" Pekik Sehun. Kai, yang tidak tahu apa-apa, segera ikut-ikutan Chanyeol untuk mengejar kecoak yang sampai sekarang masih berlarian di atas lantai kamar mandi tanpa dosa.

"MATI KAU!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menyodok ganas kecoak itu menggunakan sapunya agar segera masuk ke lubang pembuangan air, sementara Kai langsung buru-buru mengambil ember agar lubang itu tertutup rapat dan kecoaknya tidak bisa keluar lagi.

"Nah…dengan begini kan aku bisa mandi dengan tenang." Sehun berkata dengan riang. "Pergi sana! Jasa kalian sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi!" Ia secara terang-terangan mengusir Chanyeol dan Kai yang tadi sudah bersusah payah mengusir makhluk kecil bernama kecoak yang ia takuti setengah mati.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan baju bersih, kini mereka semua sedang duduk melingkari meja yang penuh akan makanan. Shixun menatap makanan itu dengan semangat sampai-sampai ia terlonjak-lonjak sendiri di tempat duduknya, menyebabkan Sehun, yang sedang melilitkan perban baru di tangan kakaknya itu, mengomel karena ia kesulitan melilitkan perban ketika Shixun bertingkah seperti belatung jambu.

"Diam sebentar saja bisa tidak?!" Sehun menyubit pinggang Shixun gemas.

Setelah memasangkan perban di tangan Shixun, kini giliran tangan Kai yang harus dipasang perban.

"Kalian tumben sekali datang ke Mongolia." Lay memulai pembicaraan karena semua orang terlalu sibuk menyantap makanan.

"Ceritanya panjang tapi seru dan membuat trauma berkepanjangan." Chanyeol berkata dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi dan lauk, membuat Sehun melemparkan segumpal tisu yang langsung mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

"Telan dulu nasinya baru bicara!" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan ganas.

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Kalian kesini naik apa? Bukannya kau, Shixun, dan Luhan sedang berlibur di Korea?"

"Helikopternya Luhan, tetapi sekarang helikopternya sudah jadi almarhum." Shixun berkata dengan santai. "Sayang sekali aku harus memotong pendek liburan kami gara-gara satu hal. Tapi yah, toh sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke markas, mungkin meminta Jaebum untuk jatah liburan di negara lain."

Kai dan Sehun kompak melotot mendengar perkataan Shixun yang itu.

"Besok aku akan terbang ke Abu Dhabi." Ujar Yixing. "Kau mau ikut denganku atau bagaimana?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan ikut denganmu," Shixun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tajam ketika adiknya itu ingin memotong ucapannya, "tapi aku butuh pesawat untuk memulangkan kedua orang ini ke China."

"TIDAK!"

"Ya!" Shixun berkata dengan nada final. "Kalian berdua harus pulang ke China sementara aku dan Chanyeol akan ikut Yixing ke Abu Dhabi setelah menjemput Luhan di Korea. Keputusanku sudah final dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat." Shixun menatap Kai dan Sehun dengan tajam sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan mereka semua di meja makan.

Chanyeol menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian, "diantara kalian berdua sebaiknya ada satu orang yang bicara dengannya."

Kai menatap tempat yang tadi di duduki oleh Shixun dengan resah. "Bolehkah aku yang berbicara dengannya? Maksudku…kau bisa berbicara dengannya setelah aku—"

"Pergilah." Sehun berkata dengan muram, sementara Kai langsung bangkit untuk mengejar Shixun.

Lay, yang merasakan atmosfir berat di sekitarnya, diam-diam mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu dan hanya menyisakan Chanyeol dan Sehun berdua saja. Sepasang mantan kekasih itu hanya berdiam diri dengan canggung, Chanyeol terus-terusan memakan makanannya sementara Sehun hanya menatap piringnya dengan tidak minat.

"Aku bertemu dengan ibumu setahun yang lalu." Sehun berbicara pelan.

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan makannya, "apa?"

"Kau dengar aku." Sehun melanjutkan. "Aku bertemu ibumu dan beliau telah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

"Tentang?"

Sehun menghela nafas frustasi, "tentang perjanjian antara kau dan ibuku!" Tanpa sadar nada suaranya meninggi, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan lelah. "Alasan kenapa kau memutuskanku tanpa sebab waktu itu! Alasan kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk mengalah perihal beasiswa itu! Semuanya! Aku sudah tahu semuanya sekarang!"

Chanyeol memegang sumpitnya dengan keras, ia berusaha untuk mengatur emosinya agar tidak meledak-ledak. "Lalu apa? Sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah semua itu."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan kaget, namun cepat-cepat ia hapus ekspresi itu dari wajahnya. "Kau…" Suaranya bergetar menahan emosi. "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan…kau memutuskanku tanpa sebab…kita bahagia dulu—"

"Dulu." Chanyeol menekankan suaranya. "Dulu kita pernah bahagia. Sekarang kita sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing, dan jika dipikirkan kembali, kau juga sudah _move on_ dariku, jadi sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberikanmu penjelasan mengapa aku memutuskanmu waktu itu." Nada suara Chanyeol begitu dingin hingga membuat Sehun terhenyak, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Chanyeol sedingin itu.

"Begitu?" Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. "Kau pikir aku tidak butuh penjelasan?!"

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut, ekspresinya aneh. "Untuk apa? Kita sudah berpisah, kau hanya bagian dari masa laluku, begitu pula aku yang hanya menjadi bagian dari masa lalumu. Kau sudah punya Kai sekarang dan aku juga sudah menemukan seseorang—"

"S-siapa?" Sehun berbisik.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. "Siapa yang siapa?"

Sehun tanpa sadar menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Siapa seseorang itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Bukan itu intinya." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya santai, namun ia mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Kau…jangan bilang kau cemburu?"

Sehun gelagapan ketika ia mendengar kata 'cemburu' keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "A-aku tidak—"

"Shixun benar, seharusnya kami tidak bertemu lagi dengan kalian." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menghela nafas. "Ketika aku tidak berada di sisimu, kau yakin sekali dengan perasaanmu terhadap Kai. Tapi jika aku kembali ke sisimu, keyakinan itu menghilang karena kehadiranku."

Sehun menggeleng keras. "B-bukan—"

"Ibumu menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu karena menurutnya aku itu menghalang-halangimu menuju kesuksesan, awalnya aku tidak percaya, tetapi sekarang aku percaya." Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Kau sedang bingung dengan perasaanmu, Sehun. Kau ragu-ragu terhadap Kai hanya ketika ada Shixun dan diriku di dekat kalian—karena Kai masih menyukai Shixun dan karena kau masih menginginkan penjelasan dariku."

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya menatap Sehun dengan tajam namun masih ada kelembutan di dalam nada suaranya. "Kau hanya merasa bersalah kepadaku karena telah mengambil beasiswa itu, Sehun. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau mencintai Kai sekarang. Kehadiranku hanya akan membuatmu bingung, keputusan Shixun tadi sudah tepat. Aku tidak akan menghalang-halangimu lagi. Sehun-ah…"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan gemetar ketika Chanyeol memandanginya dengan pandangan penuh makna, "kumohon…jangan kejar kami lagi."

.

Shixun berjongkok sambil memelototi kolam ikan dengan kedua matanya. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang, perasaannya gelisah, tetapi ada sedikit amarah—entah karena apa—di dalam dirinya. Ia memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam kolam itu dengan tajam, pandangannya begitu menusuk hingga rasanya kolam ikan itu bisa meledak jika ia pandangi terus-terusan.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu di dekat kolam ikan, kau tercebur ke dalamnya dan menimpa ikan-ikan malang itu hingga mati."

Shixun tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya itu. Ia tersenyum miring ketika pemilik suara tadi itu duduk bersila di sebelahnya sambil menatap kolam ikan juga, di tangannya ada sebotol gin yang familiar.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu meminum gin, kita bertengkar hebat hingga melempari satu sama lain dengan botol gin."

Keheningan lama namun menenangkan menyelimuti kedua anak Adam itu yang kini masih menatapi ikan-ikan berenang di dalam kolam yang tenang.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk malam itu," Kai menghela nafasnya. "Aku berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih hingga tanpa sadar aku berteriak kepadamu—"

"Dan melempariku dengan botol." Tambah Shixun.

Selama sesaat, Kai hanya menatapinya. "Ya, itu juga."

"Aku juga minta maaf." Shixun berkata dengan pelan. "Aku juga berteriak dan melempari botol gin kepadamu, dan semua itu karena aku berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol juga." Shixun mengubah posisinya agar kini ia juga duduk di tanah. "Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu, bukan hak-ku melarangmu untuk mencari teman lain seperti Renjun. Itu kesalahanku. Salah satu kesalahanku yang terbesar."

Kai menggeleng lemah. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Aku menghancurkan persahabatan kita, Kai."

"Aku sudah terlebih dahulu menghancurkan persahabatan kita di detik ketika aku sadar jika aku menyukaimu!" Kai berkata dengan frustasi. "Kau ingat perjanjian konyol kita ketika kelas 1 SMP? Kau ingat?!"

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu._

" _Ku dengar Liuhua dan Siyuan bertengkar hebat tadi siang."_

 _Shixun menatap Luhan yang baru datang sudah menyebarkan gosip. "Kenapa? Bukannya mereka itu sahabat sejati hingga maut memisahkan?"_

 _Kai tertawa mendengar perkataan Shixun sementara Luhan membrengut kesal. "Katanya mereka bertengkar karena memperebutkan Yiyun."_

" _Yiyun? Bukankah Yiyun juga sahabat sejati sehidup semati mereka?"_

 _Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Betul sekali! Aku heran, hanya karena rasa suka atau cinta, mereka rela mempertaruhkan persahabatan mereka." Lelaki itu bergidik. "Kalau aku sih tidak akan pernah!"_

 _Shixun menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Kai hanya terdiam._

" _Aku juga!" Shixun menambahkan. "Jatuh cinta dengan sahabatmu sendiri? Itu konyol dan aneh."_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?" Luhan berkata dengan semangat. "Kita harus berjanji agar tidak menyukai atau bahkan mencintai satu sama lain, bagaimana?" Ia menatap kedua sahabatnnya itu._

 _Shixun tersenyum sumringah. "Aku setuju!"_

" _Aku…" Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu, ia tidak mau menyetujui perjanjian ini, sangat tidak mau. Tapi Shixun dan Luhan pasti akan langsung mencurigainya jika ia tidak menyetujui perjanjian konyol ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Shixun mengetahui perasaanya yang sebenarnya. "A-aku setuju."_

"Sejak kapan?"

Kai menatap Shixun dengan bingung. "Apanya?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah…mungkin sejak kau menatapku dengan pongah dan mengataiku pengecut?"

Di luar dugaan, Shixun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. " _Damn_ , sudah belasan tahun sejak pertemuan pertama kita dan kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas!"

"Kau meninggalkan kesan pertama yang mendalam setelah mengataiku pengecut dan memuji ketampananku." Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Memangnya kau tidak ingat?"

"Oh, aku ingat." Shixun berkata dengan santai. "Kau juga meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam setelah mengomentari perkataanku yang tidak secantik wajahku."

Wajah Kai menghangat ketika ia mengingat-ingat momen itu, "tapi aku berkata jujur! Kalau kau tidak cantik, kau tidak mungkin memenangkan kontes _Drag Queen_ yang diadakan di sekolah kita dulu!"

Shixun menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah, kemudian ia mendorong Kai yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa. "Jangan mengingatkanku akan kontes _Drag Queen_ gadungan itu, sialan!"

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ketika kau _twerking_ dengan dandananmu yang terlihat seperti Liza Milili."

"Yang benar Liza Minnelli, hitam!" Hardik Shixun. "Kau itu masih saja norak!"

"Siapa yang norak, cadel?!" Kai balas menghardik Shixun. "Mulutmu itu masih saja tajam."

"Oh ya?" Shixun mulai tersulut sekarang, namun ia merasa senang, sudah lama sekali ia tidak adu mulut dengan Kai. "Katakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri ketika kau mengatai dandanan _Madame_ Heenim yang mirip dengan Anne Boleyn berjakun!"

Kai membelakkan matanya ketika ia mengingat-ingat guru kesenian SMP-nya yang maniak _crossdressing_ itu. Gurunya itu (yang sebenarnya lelaki) cukup membuat Kai trauma untuk belajar melukis karena beliau senang sekali menggoda Kai yang (pada waktu itu) pendiam dan kikuk.

"Kau bahkan pernah menerima ciuman di pipi waktu itu!" Shixun melanjutkan.

Seluruh tubuh Kai merinding ketika ia mengingat-ingat ketika _Madame_ Heenim memberinya kecupan di pipi karena berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam materi kreasi tanah liat.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menggoda guru Bahasa Inggrisku agar mendapat nilai sempurna ketika ulangan." Kai balas mengatai Shixun. "Ingat ketika kau menggombali Miss Jessica?"

Mata Shixun membelak ketika Kai bersiap-siap untuk memperagakan bagaimana dirinya waktu itu menggombali guru Bahasa Inggrisnya dengan pede.

"Miss Jessica yang cantiiiikk~ Kalau Miss punya waktu luang, bagaimana kalau Miss menemaniku duduk-duduk? Iya, duduk-duduk di pelaminan tapi." Kai berkata dengan nada menggoda sambil menirukan suara cempreng milik Shixun.

Wajah Shixun memerah sempurna. "KAI!"

"Oh! Atau…" Kai terbatuk kecil sebelum melanjutkan. " _My dear_ Miss Jessica~ aku memang tidak jago berbahasa Inggris, tapi aku jago berbahasa Prancis, _the language of love_! _Je t'aime!"_

"Lucu sekali!" Shixun memutar kedua matanya. "Setidaknya aku tidak digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan _Madame_ Heenim."

Kai menatap Shixun dengan sudut bibir terangkat. "Hey! Setidaknya aku juga tidak digosipkan menjadi simpanan dari Miss Jessica."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama, semua itu berkat aksi nostalgia yang mereka lakukan secara mendadak ini.

"Masa SMP kita memang sedikit…barbar."

Shixun terkekeh. "Lebih dari sedikit barbar malah." Ia menoleh ke arah Kai. "Ingat ketika Luhan kena hukum berlari keliling lapangan 20 kali karena ketahuan sedang menari-nari dengan lagu _Toxic_ milik Britney Spears?"

Kai tertawa. "Ketika kita kabur dari pelajaran olahraga dan memilih bermain _Truth or Dare_ di ruangan loker?"

Shixun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku ingat betul ekspresi marah Ming _laoshi_."

"Ugh…guru itu." Kai bergidik mengingat guru olahraga SMP-nya yang hobi marah-marah dan menyumpahi semua muridnya, mungkin karena mereka dulu bersekolah disebuah _boarding school_ khusus untuk murid lelaki saja. "Aku bersumpah, dia pasti terkena PMS setiap hari."

Shixun menghela nafasnya. "Aku jadi ingin mengunjungi SMP kita dulu."

"Aku pun sama." Kai tersenyum kecil. "Aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Miss Jessica ketika beliau akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan muridnya yang dulu sering menggombalinya."

Shixun mendengus sebal. "Berani bertaruh, _Madame_ Heenim pasti akan langsung membawamu kabur jika dia melihat penampilanmu yang sekarang." Kai bergidik mendengarnya.

Hening sebentar.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi lagi?"

"Begitulah." Shixun mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Sehun bilang kepadaku katanya kau sekarang berkuliah di Inggris?"

" _Yeah_ , Oxford." Kai berkata muram.

Kedua mata Shixun membelak. "Wow! Itu mengesankan." Ia kemudian memperhatikan Kai yang hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi mendung. "Kau tidak tampak senang."

Kai menatap Shixun dengan memohon. "Kau tahu kenapa."

"Dengar, Kai." Shixun mengubah posisi duduknya agar kini ia dapat melihat lelaki tan itu dengan lebih jelas. "Kau itu lelaki baik-baik, kuliah di Oxford, pewaris perusahaan keluarga, masa depan cerah, semuanya sudah kau miliki. Kau harusnya merasa senang dan bahagia karena kau memiliki apa yang banyak orang damba-dambakan. Jangan hanya karena aku, semuanya jadi hancur, _I'm just a nobody_."

" _You ain't just a nobody for me_ , Shixun! Tidak bisa kah kau lihat?!" Kai berkata frustasi. "Aku rela membuang itu semua jika itu artinya aku bisa mendapatkanmu! Itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirimu!"

Shixun menghela nafas. "Aku terlalu berbahaya, Kai. Aku terlalu rusak—"

"Tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu!" Suara Kai bergertar karena emosi. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau itu seorang mafia! Aku tidak peduli jika kau memiliki banyak musuh! Aku tidak peduli! _I don't give a fuck_! Aku hanya peduli mengenai kau, kau, kau, dan KAU! Kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu!"

"Dengar Kai!" Shixun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. " _You deserve better._ Lelaki sepertimu lebih layak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku," Shixun menghirup udara pelan-pelan, "seperti adikku, misalnya."

"Aku tidak—tunggu!" Kai tercekat ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Shixun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Shixun tersenyum kecil. " _He loves you Kai, he always do."_

Seluruh wajah Kai memucat mendengar perkataan Shixun, ia kaget, _tentu saja._ Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya terhadap Kai selama ini dan Kai berpikir lelaki itu masih belum bisa _move on_ dari bayang-bayang Chanyeol. Lagi pula Sehun kan sudah bertunangan dengan Soojung, jadi Kai tidak pernah berpikir jika kembaran Shixun itu menyukainya.

Atau mungkin karena Kai terlalu sibuk _memandangi_ Shixun hingga tidak sadar jika Sehun juga sedang _memandanginya_.

" _Shit…_ Sehun…" Kai tergagap, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa dan sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah. "A-aku tidak tahu—"

"Tentu saja." Shixun memutar matanya.

"T-tidak! Maksudku—"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya _unrequited love_ ," Shixun menatap Kai dalam-dalam, "maka jangan biarkan adikku merasakannya juga."

"S-Shixun—" Ada ketakutan dan kepanikan di nada suara Kai.

"Kai…" Shixun menggenggam tangan Kai sambil tersenyum sedih, membuat lelaki di hadapannya itu semakin panik dan ketakutan akan hal-hal selanjutnya yang bisa saja terjadi—takut jika Shixun akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. "Kalau kau ingin melihatku bahagia, maka bahagiakanlah adikku, karena jika Sehun bahagia…" Kedua iris gelap Shixun berkaca-kaca membuat Kai tertegun, "maka aku juga akan bahagia."

.

Sehun menatap sebuah mobil Jeep yang baru saja berhenti di depan rumah Lay. Matanya melotot ketika ia melihat Luhan turun dari mobil itu bersama seorang lelaki lain yang tidak ia kenal.

"Luhan!"

"Hai!" Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Kemana yang lain?"

Sehun menunjuk ke dalam rumah, namun tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meloncat keluar sembari memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "HALOOOOOOO~"

"Berisik!" Ujar Luhan ganas. "Kalian sepertinya baik-baik saja, aku kaget sekali ketika Yixing—"

"Lay." Koreksi Lay.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya. "Ketika Lay menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kalian terdampar di Mongolia!" Ia menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Sebenarnya kenapa kalian bisa sampai di sini? Dimana Shixun dan Kai? Dimana helikopterku?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol memucat ketika Luhan menanyakan nasib helikopternya.

"Uh…lebih baik kita masuk dulu ke dalam." Chanyeol berkata dengan kaku.

Mereka semua kini sedang duduk-duduk di ruang santai, Shixun dan Kai sudah bergabung dengan mereka, meskipun tidak ada yang bertanya tentang apa saja yang telah mereka bicarakan tadi. Tetapi, Sehun dapat merasakan ada ketegangan yang mencekam di antara keduanya.

"Jadi…siapa namamu?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan menanyakan nama lelaki yang tadi datang bersama Luhan.

"Nama saya Ten, senior!"

"Halo Ten!" Chanyeol menyapa dengan riang. "Aku Nine!"

"Aku Eight." Lanjut Shixun datar.

"Aku Seven." Lay melanjutkan.

"Seven bukannya nama penyanyi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan asal.

"UGH!" Luhan dengan kesal melempari Chanyeol dengan kaos kaki yang baru dibukanya. Sementara itu Chanyeol, yang tidak siap menerima serangan kaos kaki Luhan, langsung menghindar dengan cepat, namun kaos kaki Luhan berhasil hinggap di rambutnya.

"Lu—aw!" Chanyeol memegangi kaos kaki Luhan dengan horor sebelum kembali melemparnya ke arah sang pemilik. "Kenapa hanya aku yang di lempari kaos kaki?!" Protesnya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan keki, "karena kau yang memulainya!"

Lay menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan sayu. "Berhenti bertengkar _lovebirds_."

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!" Muka Luhan memerah. "Aku tidak sudi jika harus disandingkan dengan lelaki macam dia ini!" Ia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan keji.

"Memangnya kau saja?! Aku juga tidak mau!" Chanyeol balas menatap Luhan dengan keji.

Shixun menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan bosan sebelum berpaling ke arah Lay. "Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku selalu memohon kepada Jaebum agar mengganti _partner_ -ku, kan?"

Lay mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "aku mengerti."

"Hmph…" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia merajuk rupanya.

Shixun menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Luhan dengan penuh makna.

"Apa?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Minta maaf!" Shixun balas berbisik. "Kau ini yang seme ngalah dong!"

"APA?!" Luhan menatap Shixun dan Chanyeol dengan raut wajah seakan-akan tadi ada seseorang yang memukul pantatnya. "MAKSUDMU AKU UKE?! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI UKE DIA! AKU TIDAK SUDIIIIIIII!

Lay menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan, "sudahlah, Lu. Tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu. Lelaki manly itu harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ayolah!"

Ekspresi wajah Luhan perlahan-lahan melunak.

" _Good boy!_ Nah sekarang," Lay kini menatap Shixun, "mereka jadi dipulangkan ke China?"

"Tidak, aku harus ke Inggris." Kai berkata dengan singat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kau dengar itu, Ten? Cepat pesankan tiket pesawat mereka untuk besok."

"Baik!" Ten langsung melesat pergi menuju ruang kerja milik Lay.

"Tunggu!" Sehun terlonjak kaget. "A-aku kan tidak membawa paspor—"

Lay tertawa kecil, "tenang saja, kami punya koneksi di bagian Imigrasi, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau pikir saja kenapa trio absurd ini," ia menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Shixun, "bisa keluar masuk banyak negara sambil membawa berkilo-kilo narkoba tanpa ketahuan."

Seorang lelaki kemudian menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan sebuah map cokelat ke tangan Lay, Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol langsung menatap map itu dengan semangat, Luhan langsung terduduk tegap, sementara Shixun langsung menegang.

"Jaebum sudah tahu kalian di sini, maka dari itu dia mengganti misiku agar dapat melibatkan kalian semua, kecuali Shixun, kalau dia mau." Lay menjelaskan.

Dahi Shixun mengkerut, "aku ikut."

Sehun harus menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin agar tidak menghalang-halangi kakaknya itu.

"Li Zhongxian?" Chanyeol menatap isi map itu dengan heran. "Rasanya nama itu familiar."

"Dia itu pemilik kartal terbesar di Afrika sana," Shixun menjelaskan. "Publik lebih mengenalnya sebagai pengusaha minyak tersukses di Asia, tetapi di balik itu semua dia menguasai hampir seluruh pasar gelap di Afrika dan Asia, belum lagi kasino-kasino dan prostitusi."

"Ah! Jangan bilang acara Pelelangan Manusia yang kita hadiri tahun lalu itu miliknya juga?" Luhan berspekulasi. "Karena aku melihatnya duduk di jajaran paling depan waktu itu."

Sekujur tubuh Sehun merinding mendengar diskusi mereka. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan topik-topik 'aneh' seperti ini, dan sepertinya Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama, terbukti ketika lelaki itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di duduknya.

"Tapi dia memliki 'barang' yang bagus." Chanyeol berujar santai. "Aku hampir saja membeli satu ketika datang ke pelelangan itu jika saja Luhan tidak berhenti menginjak kakiku keras-keras."

Perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Sehun tercekat.

Lay terkekeh, "aku setuju denganmu. Jaebum bahkan pernah membeli satu."

" _No way!"_ Shixun memekik kaget.

"Tapi sepertinya nanti kita harus mengeluarkan uang kita dalam jumlah banyak." Luhan berkata sambil memandangi kertas-kertas yang berada di dalam map itu. "Kita diperintahkan Jaebum untuk menyelamatkan seseorang." Kemudian ia melempar selembar kertas foto ke meja, sontak seluruh mata di ruangan itu memperhatikan foto itu.

"Ren." Shixun mengucapkan nama lelaki yang berada di foto itu.

"Cantik." Gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar, kemudian wajahnya memerah ketika ia menyadari bahwa semua orang kini sedang memandanginya, kecuali Sehun yang hanya menatap foto Ren itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Okeeeeh!" Lay berujar puas. "Sudah hampir tengah malam dan kita harus membicarakan strategi untuk misi ini."

" _Yeah_ , lebih baik kalian berdua tidur di kamar, kita harus _bekerja_." Shixun dengan terang-terangan mengusir Sehun dan Kai dari ruangan itu dan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan sang kakak, lalu tanpa berbicara satu kata pun ia langsung melesat keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru, meninggalkan para anggota Triad Jaebum itu dan juga Kai yang hanya berdiri mematung. Dadanya serasa terhimpit oleh batu besar, ia serasa tidak mengenali sosok Shixun di ruangan itu tadi. Kakaknya memancarkan aura yang berbeda hingga membuat lelaki itu terasa asing. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi yang pasti Sehun sangat bingung dengan kelakuan sang kakak.

Menghembuskan nafas dengan lelah, Sehun langsung bergelung di dalam selimutnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya itu.

.

Sehun terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dua orang yang familiar di telinganya. Dengan mata yang disipitkan, ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Shixun sedang tertawa-tawa. Ada yang aneh dengan pakaian mereka, mereka menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang nampak seperti pakaian untuk berlatih bela diri. Benar saja, Sehun tertegun ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mengambil sebuah tongkat dan mencoba untuk menyerang Shixun.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali jika kau harus memusatkan seluruh tumpuanmu di kaki!" Shixun dengan mudah menghindari serangan Chanyeol. "Fokus Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tongkatnya itu dengan gerakan menusuk, namun Shixun segera menunduk dan kakinya bergerak cepat untuk menendang kaki Chanyeol dan menyebabkan lelaki caplang itu hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"ARGGH! Aku lebih suka jika harus mengerjakan seratus soal Matematika daripada harus melawanmuuuu!" Chanyeol mengerang sambil memegangi kakinya yang tadi ditendang Shixun.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mendesak Shixun hingga membuat Shixun kewalahan, Chanyeol berhasil menjatuhkan tongkat Shixun dan membuat lelaki itu harus berpegangan dengan tongkatnya. Pijakan mereka yang tidak stabil membuat keduanya sulit untuk menemukan titik keseimbangan dan akhirnya kedua orang itu harus terjembab ke tanah dengan posisi Shixun di atas Chanyeol. Kini keduanya saling bertatapan dengan syok.

Sehun melotot kaget melihat kejadian itu, tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi mulutnya yang tadi sempat memekik kecil.

"Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk melakukan adegan seperti itu?" Lay tiba-tiba datang dan berkata sambil lalu, membuat wajah Shixun dan Chanyeol memerah tetapi keduanya enggan untuk merubah posisi masing-masing.

" _Incomiiiiingg!_ " Luhan tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sama dengan Shixun dan Chanyeol, lalu loncat dan menimpa tubuh Shixun sehingga kini mereka bertiga saling tumpuk-tumpukkan seperti _sandwich_ —dengan Shixun sebagai dagingnya. Luhan malah tertawa-tawa dengan riang tanpa mengindahkan Lay yang sudah melotot kaget dan Sehun yang nampak ingin pingsan.

"Kalian kenapa diam saja—OH ASTAGA!" Jeritan Luhan tedengar sangat melengking hingga membuat Shixun dan Chanyeol tersadar lalu mereka buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Shixun langsung berguling-guling di atas rumput sementara Chanyeol hanya terkapar kaget.

"MAAFKAN AKUUHH!" Luhan berteriak dengan panik.

"ARGH! LUHAAANN!" Kedua orang yang barusan 'berciuman' itu kompak menatap Luhan dengan pandangan membunuh.

"TAPIKAN ITU BUKAN _FIRST KISS_ KALIAN!"

"TETAP SAJA, SIALAN!"

.

" _So…This is a goodbye, then?"_

Shixun tersenyum miring sambil menatap Kai yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Dunia ini sempit, Kai. Kita bisa saja di masa depan saling berpapasan, tidak ada yang tahu itu."

"Mungkin." Kai berkata dengan muram, tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

"Hey." Shixun menepuk pelan wajah Kai hingga membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget. "Jangan bersedih."

Kai hanya terdiam.

"Sudah berpamitan dengan adikku?" Shixun melirik Sehun yang nampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol, tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan Kai.

"Untuk apa? Nanti aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Benar juga." Shixun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Jangan terlalu merindukanku, oke?"

Kai memalingkan wajahnya, "belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukanmu." Ia bergumam.

Shixun tertawa, Kai memandanginya dengan takjub dan sedih, ia harus mengingat-ingat dengan betul cara lelaki itu tertawa. "Fokus saja dengan kuliahmu dan janjimu untuk membahagiakan adikku, dengan begitu kau tidak akan merindukanku lagi."

"Aku…tidak tahu, Shixun. Bagaimana jika aku akhirnya malah membuat adikmu terluka hanya karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?" Kai menatap Shixun dengan terluka. "Dengan begitu aku akan menyakiti kalian berdua. Shixun, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku sampai menyakitimu."

"Kau pasti bisa melupakanku." Shixun berkata pelan. "Kau harus bisa melupakanku."

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari _speaker_ bandara yang mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi penerbangan dari Ulan Bator dengan tujuan London akan segera berangkat. Sehun dan Chanyeol kini sedang menatap Kai dan Shixun dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Itu sepertinya panggilan untukku." Kai berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum, namun gagal.

Shixun tersenyum, "berhati-hatilah, Kim."

Kai menghela nafas dengan bergetar sebelum ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Shixun. Ia pandangi sepasang iris gelap yang selalu berhasil membuatnya gila itu dalam-dalam. Kai tersenyum ketika ia melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Shixun, namun ia tetap memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium dahi Shixun dengan segenap perasaannya, dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

Kai membiarkan air matanya terjatuh perlahan-lahan sembari ia menyalurkan semua perasaannya terhadap lelaki yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang kini menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh, selama ia memiliki Shixun dipelukannya, semua terasa baik-baik saja.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kai menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Shixun, dan menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap kedua mata Shixun sekali lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dirinya terkesiap kaget ketika Shixun menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Shixun berbisik.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun datang menghampiri mereka dengan ragu-ragu.

"Selamat jalan, bung." Chanyeol memberikan Kai sebuah pelukan erat.

"Jaga Shixun baik-baik Chanyeol." Kai membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan tak kalah erat. Sementara Sehun dan Shixun hanya menatap kedua lelaki itu dengan canggung.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "kau juga jaga Sehun baik-baik." Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat, "kita tidak perlu berpisah sambil berderai air mata, kan?"

Sehun tertawa, "tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menemuimu di Inggris nanti."

"Hati-hati, Sehun." Kai memeluk Sehun.

"Kau juga hati-hati."

Suara wanita yang tadi terdengar kembali, dan kini ia mengumumkan bahwa penerbangan menuju Beijing sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Itu artinya Sehun juga harus bergegas.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku jika kau akan baik-baik saja." Sehun memeluk Shixun erat-erat. "Berjanjilah!"

Shixun hanya tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang adik. "Aku berjanji."

"Kau tetap kembaranku, apapun yang terjadi." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan meremas kedua bahu sang kakak dengan kencang. "Jangan kau lupakan itu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau baik-baik saja." Kata Shixun pelan. "Aku juga akan bahagia jika kau bahagia, Sehun." Ia melirik Kai dengan penuh makna.

Sehun, yang langsung mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan kakaknya itu, hanya bisa membelakkan kedua matanya. "H-hyung—"

Shixun menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat lalu menarik satu tangan Kai untuk diletakkan di atas tangan adiknya itu. Aksi mendadaknya itu menghadiahkan pekikan kaget keluar dari mulut Sehun dan Kai yang terkesiap. Namun Shixun hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka berdua sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Kai dan Sehun.

Chanyeol bergerak selangkah maju untuk merangkul Shixun, "berhati-hatilah kalian." Namun Kai dan Sehun masih tidak bergerak di tempat.

"Sudah cepat sana pergi sebelum kalian ketinggalan pesawat." Shixun mendorong tubuh Kai dan Sehun agar mereka berdua segera menggerakkan anggota badannya dan berjalan menuju _gate_ masing-masing.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh Shixun sementara matanya masih dengan jeli mengawasi pergerakan Kai dan Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju _gate_ mereka. "Tentu saja, mereka punya satu sama lain sekarang, kita tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu." Shixun bergumam. "Sudah rela melepaskan adikku, hm?"

"Sudah!" Chanyeol berkata dengan ringan. "Kau benar, Shixun. Kita terlalu berbahaya untuk orang-orang baik seperti mereka. Aku tidak menyesal telah melepas Sehun kepada Kai, mereka pasti butuh waktu, aku yakin itu. Tapi aku berharap mereka tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Shixun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, "aku tahu, Chanyeol." Ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **2 tahun kemudian**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Incheon, 2018**

"Lihat siapa yang akhirnya lulus kuliah!" Kai tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Sehun muncul di ambang pintu rumahnya. " _Congrats,_ Kai!"

Kai menarik Sehun kedalam sebuah pelukan sambil tertawa, "terima kasih, Sehun."

"Kau ingin hadiah apa?" Tanya Sehun santai ketika mereka sudah melepaskan pelukannya. "Katakan saja, tidak usah sungkan."

Kai mendengus, "jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah menjadi seorang CEO Wu Corp. kau jadi sombong, Wu."

Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa, "tapi aku serius, Kim. Kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Aku hanya lega karena akhirnya aku sudah menyelesaikan S1 ku sekarang." Kai tersenyum miring.

"Jangan begitu, sebentar lagi kau yang akan dilantik menjadi CEO Jung Holdings." Sehun menyeringai jahil ke arah Kai yang mengerang. "Kau akan merasakan bagaimana lelahnya menjadi CEO sepertiku."

Kai tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya ini karma—"

" _Oh my gosh!_ Sehun!" Soojung memekik sambil berlarian melintasi ruangan demi ruangan untuk menerjang Sehun dalam sebuah pelukan. " _You're here!"_

Sehun terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Soojung dengan pelan. "Hati-hati dengan kandunganmu, Soojung."

Soojung hanya melambaikan tangannya santai, "bayiku kuat seperti ayahnya, benarkan sayang?" Ia menoleh kepada seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya mengikutinya di belakang dengan kalem.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menikahi adikku yang cerewet ini, Minhyuk." Kai mendengus dan Minhyuk hanya tertawa.

" _Got a problem,_ Kim Kai?!" Soojung mendelik sinis.

Sementara itu Sehun dan Minhyuk hanya tertawa renyah sambil memperhatikan sepasang adik-kakak itu bertengkar. Kemudian, Soojung segera menarik Minhyuk menuju dapur karena sang ibu memanggilnya, meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana setelah makan, kau dan aku, berkeliling Incheon menggunakan mobil baruku?" Kai memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya dengan satu jari sambil menyeringai.

Kedua mata Sehun membelak kaget. "Mobil baru?"

Kai mengangguk, "hadiah kelulusan dari orang tuaku."

"Lalu kau kemanakan Lamborghini Aventador-mu?"

"Aku berikan ke Soojung." Jawab Kai santai. "Jadi? Bagaimana?" Seringaiannya semakin lebar.

Sehun tertawa, "sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

.

Mobil baru Kai, Lykan-Hyper Sport berwarna hitam, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melintasi jalanan sepi Incheon. Hari mulai sore dan kini mereka sudah hampir sejam mengelilingi Incheon sambil menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Sehun akhirnya membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Soojung setelah ia diangkat menjadi CEO dari Wu Corp. dan tak lama kemudian, Minhyuk—kekasih lama Soojung—segera melamar adik tiri Kai itu.

"Rasanya wilayah ini familiar." Gumam Sehun sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kau pernah ke sini mungkin."

Mata Sehun menangkap bangunan-bangunan yang familiar di matanya, namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan baik. "Ah…sudah lama aku tidak ke Incheon."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke Incheon?" Tanya Kai.

Nafas Sehun tercekat ketika ia mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya mengunjungi Incheon. "B-beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Kai melirik Sehun dengan ragu, "beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Setelah…yah…kau tahu."

 _Setelah kita bertemu dengan Shixun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun._

"Ah…" Kai mengangguk kaku. "Iya, aku ingat."

Keheningan melanda suasana mobil itu, yang terdengar hanya suara radio dan mesin mobil yang masih melaju di jalanan kota Incheon. Sampai akhirnya, mata Sehun menangkap sesosok wanita familiar yang sedang membawa bunga-bunga sambil menaiki tangga sebuah bangunan.

"I-itu…ibunya Chanyeol!" Sehun tercekat.

"Kau mau menghampirinya?" Tanya Kai sambil memelankan kecepatan mobilnya.

Sehun langsung mengangguk semangat.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kai segera mengajak Sehun untuk turun. Sehun lalu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ibu dari Chanyeol yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu.

"Omoni!" Sehun berkata dengan riang sembari tersenyum lebar.

Ibunda Chanyeol itu langsung tersenyum tak kalah lebar. "Sehun-ah!"

"Apa kabar omoni dan adik-adik?" Sehun bertanya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!"

"Ah! Kami baik-baik saja. Sehun sendiri bagaimana?" Ibu Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Saya juga baik-baik saja!" Sehun membalasnya tepat ketika Kai sudah berhasil menghampirinya. "Oh ya! Perkenalkan, ini temanku, namanya Kim Kai."

Kai segera membungkuk hormat untuk menyapa ibu Chanyeol. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Waah…tampannya." Puji ibunda Chanyeol, sementara Kai hanya tersenyum malu.

Sehun menatap bunga-bunga yang berada di genggaman ibu Chanyeol. "Omoni ingin mengunjungi abeoji? Kenapa bunganya banyak sekali?"

Ibu Chanyeol langsung tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Ah…b-bukan hanya abeoji saja Hun-ah…a-ada beberapa orang juga yang ingin omoni kunjungi."

"Oh ya? Boleh kami ikut?"

Sehun dapat melihat kedua tangan ibu Chanyeol yang sedang memegang bunga itu bergetar dan kedua mata yang mirip sekali dengan milik Chanyeol itu berkaca-kaca, ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Sehun terkesiap, mungkinkah adik-adik Chanyeol…

"Tentu saja boleh!" Ujar ibu Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar. "Ayo, masuklah." Kemudian mereka semua melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung pemakaman Incheon itu.

Tangga demi tangga mereka naiki, pemakaman milik ayah Chanyeol memang berada di sekitar puncak, beliau sendiri yang menginginkannya. Dulu, Sehun dan Chanyeol sering pergi ke sini untuk mengunjungi ayah Chanyeol. Tetapi semenjak mereka putus, Sehun belum pernah lagi berkunjung.

"Nah, kita sampai." Ujar ibu Chanyeol sambil meletakkan beberapa bunga di depan makam ayah Chanyeol.

"Beliau mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol." Kai berbisik sambil memperhatikan foto ayah Chanyeol yang terpampang di dekat nisan.

Sehun tersenyum, "aku tahu,kan?"

Setelah beberapa meluangkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mendoakan ayah Chanyeol, kemudian ibu Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Kai dan Sehun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ayo ikut omoni." Beliau berkata dengan senyuman pedih, membuat Sehun semakin was-was, perasaannya tidak enak sekarang.

Mereka berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga lain sebelum akhirnya sampai di wilayah puncak yang terbuka. Angin sore membuat rambut mereka acak-acakan dan membuat Sehun semakin menggigil. Suasana pemakaman yang sepi pengunjung membuat mereka tidak harus desak-desakan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Kai." Sehun berbisik dengan gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kai tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara ibu Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Kai dengan Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap kaget dan kepalanya langsung terasa berputar hingga ia harus berpegangan dengan Kai untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya. Sehun merasa tubuhnya sangat kaku seperti telah disiram oleh air keras. Kakinya bergetar hebat dan hampir saja ia jatuh terduduk di lantai jika Kai tidak menahan tubuhnya, meskipun Sehun tahu, Kai juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

 _ **Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol (1996-2017)**_

 _ **Lu Han (1996-2017)**_

 _ **Wu Shixun (1996-2017)**_

"T-tidak mungkin…" Sehun terisak, seluruh badannya bergetar hebat dan jantungnya serasa telah direnggut secara paksa dari tubuhnya. "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Di atas nisan itu, terpampang sebuah foto berukuran lumayan besar. Ada Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa lebar dipaling kiri, Luhan berdiri di tengah sambil merangkul kedua sobatnya itu lengkap dengan senyuman lebar, dan terakhir, dipaling kanan ada Shixun yang juga tertawa sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di bahunya. Ketiganya terlihat begitu bahagia sambil tertawa lepas, membuat air mata Sehun mengalir semakin deras.

"Tidak…" Sehun kesulitan untuk berbicara karena terguncang hebat.

"Sehun-ah…" Ibu Chanyeol berusaha untuk menenangkan Sehun yang semakin histeris.

"TIDAK!" Sehun berjalan mundur menjauhi pemakaman itu dengan terisak-isak. "INI PASTI HANYA TIPUAN! TIDAK MUNGKIN MEREKA…" Suaranya tercekat ketika ia ingin mengatakan kata _meninggal_.

Namun ibu Chanyeol hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih.

"KAI!" Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai yang hanya terdiam kaku sambil memandangi pemakaman itu. "KATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA SEMUA INI TIDAK BENAR! KATAKAN KEPADAKU KAI! KATAKAN KEPADAKU KALAU MEREKA SEMUA MASIH HIDUP!" Sehun semakin histeris ketika Kai tidak menjawabnya, kemudian dengan lemas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai, tangannya bergerak untuk meremas jaket yang ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

"Sehun…" Ibu Chanyeol bergegas untuk memeluk Sehun yang menangis histeris di lantai.

"Hyung…" Isak Sehun. "HYUNG!"

Pelukan ibu Chanyeol yang hangat semakin membuat Sehun histeris, kepalanya terasa berat, tubuhnya lemas tetapi tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, tidak ada hentinya Sehun berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil nama Shixun dan semakin lama teriakannya semakin kencang. Pikiran Sehun hanya di penuhi oleh Shixun sekarang, kakaknya, kembarannya, yang sudah tiada.

"Shixun…hyung…" Sehun berujar lemas sebelum kegelapan menariknya lebih dalam, dan raut wajah panik ibu Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir yang Sehun lihat sebelum kedua matanya terpejam.

.

Sehun menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Shixun itu dengan pandangan kosong. Kini pemakaman Incheon sedang ramai dengan banyak pengunjung terutama dari keluarga Wu, keluarga Lu, keluarga Park, bahkan keluarga Jung dan keluarga Song.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak ia dan Kai mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu dan sudah 4 hari juga Sehun tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Terkadang ia terbangun di tengah malam sambil menjeritkan nama Shixun atau Chanyeol. Sehun menolak untuk makan dan minum, ia hanya berdiam diri di kasur sambil otaknya memutar kembali hal-hal yang pernah ia lewati bersama mereka bertiga.

Bahkan keluarga Wu harus menunda upacara pemakaman Shixun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan (yang secara resmi) karena kondisi Sehun yang tidak stabil.

Kepala Sehun terasa pening ketika ia mengingat-ingat cerita ibu Chanyeol tentang penyebab kematian saudara kembarnya dan teman-temannya.

" _Mereka sedang menjalankan sebuah misi, katanya. Misi yang cukup berbahaya."_

" _Luhan yang pertama, dia mengorbankan dirinya ketika seseorang menghampiri mereka dengan bom. Luhan memberikan Chanyeol dan Shixun cukup waktu untuk mengejar target mereka yang sudah kabur ke atap dengan cara mendorong dirinya dan orang yang membawa bom itu jatuh ke lantai, namun sayangnya, bom itu meledak tak lama kemudian."_

" _Shixun dan Chanyeol…awalnya Chanyeol sudah berhasil membidik target mereka, namun ternyata ada beberapa anak buah target mereka yang sudah berjaga-jaga di gedung itu dan menembaki mereka. Shixun menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Chanyeol dari serangan peluru, Chanyeol yang geram akhirnya ia menembaki target mereka hingga tewas."_

" _Anak buah target mereka tidak tinggal diam, setelah mereka menyadari bahwa bos mereka telah tewas di tangan Chanyeol, mereka berusaha untuk membidik Chanyeol. Namun, Shixun lagi-lagi menghalanginya. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, ia kemudian menarik tubuh Shixun lalu memutar posisi mereka agar dialah yang terkena hujaman peluru, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri mereka terjun ke bawah."_

" _Anak buah Jaebum yang lain baru sampai ketika tubuh mereka sudah terkapar di tanah, berdarah-darah. Tak lama kemudian, gedung itu meledak dan rubuh. Tetapi Jaebum berhasil menangkap salah satu anak buah musuh mereka untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan ketiganya sebelum membunuhnya."_

" _Tubuh mereka hancur, hampir tidak dikenali lagi katanya. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membakar jasad mereka dan hanya menyerahkan abunya kepadaku. Chanyeol pernah berkata kepada Jaebum, jika mereka tewas dalam bertugas, dia ingin dimakamkan bersama kedua sobatnya, jadilah aku mengubur abu mereka di tempat yang sama, di Incehon."_

Sehun hanya diam ketika air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk menangis. Namun ia bisa melihat sang ayah yang hanya tertunduk menyesal di samping ibunya yang menangis histeris sambil memeluk foto Shixun. Yifan duduk bersama Qian dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakek dan Nenek Wu kini sedang meletakkan bunga di atas makam.

Sementara Kai—lelaki itu sama kacaunya dengan Sehun, atau mungkin lebih kacau. Ia memisahkan diri dari kerumunan orang yang melayat, namun Sehun mendapatinya sedang mengamati dari kejauhan. Soojung bercerita kepadanya bahwa Kai belum mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun semenjak 4 hari yang lalu, pandangannya kosong seakan-akan tubuhnya sudah tak berjiwa lagi, dan ia tidak merespon jika di ajak berbicara. Sehun mengerti betul perasaan lelaki itu.

"Anak buah Li Zhongxian yang bertanggung jawab." Sehun mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara sang ayah dan salah satu anak buahnya. "Sepertinya ada dendam tertentu, penyelidikanku menyatakan bahwa putra Anda sering sekali berurusan dengan Li Zhongxian."

"Batalkan semua jenis kerjasama yang perusahaan kita lakukan dengannya." Tuan Wu berkata dengan pelan. "Buat dia rugi sebesar-besarnya."

Upacara berakhir ketika matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, namun Sehun memilih untuk tetap berada di area pemakaman. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk meletakkan bunga terakhir, tanpa harus disaksikan banyak orang, ia butuh waktu sendirian, waktu terakhir bersama sang kakak.

"Ini aku…" Sehun berkata pelan sambil memandangi foto mereka bertiga yang terpampang di atas nisan. "Setahun…aku—kami baru tahu kalian pergi meninggalkan dunia ini setahun kemudian…"

Angin sore berhembus pelan membelari surai gelap Sehun. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kalian bertiga sangat tega…" Ia menunduk ketika merasakan matanya mulai perih. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian setega ini."

"Luhan…" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah ceria Luhan di foto. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku untuk waktu yang singkat di sekolah. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Shixun dan Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka selama ini…"

Sehun buru-buru mengelap air matanya ketika matanya berpaling ke wajah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol hyung…" Isaknya. "Maafkan aku…maafkan aku…seharusnya aku biarkan saja kau mengambil beasiswa itu jika begini akhirnya. Seharusnya aku tidak langsung meninggalkanmu saja ketika kau memutuskanku. Seharusnya…s-seharusnya…" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"T-tapi aku juga berterima kasih," Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "terima kasih karena telah menemaniku dan mengisi hari-hariku dengan menjadi kekasihku, terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang berharga bagiku, terima kasih karena telah menjaga dan menemani Shixun selama ini. Aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu untuk banyak hal." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau tenang saja…" Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat lemah. "A-aku akan menjaga omoni dan adik-adikmu mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga mereka, aku berjanji padamu. Kau tenang saja. Oh iya, aku titip salam untuk abeoji di sana, haha." Ia memaksakan tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sehun mendengar ada sebuah langkah kaki yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya, ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa itu, itu pasti Kai. Sehun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia akhirnya berpaling untuk menatap wajah Shixun, hatinya mencelos ketika ia melihat betapa bahagia raut wajah kakaknya itu, air matanya langsung keluar lagi tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

"Xunxun…" Hati Sehun semakin perih ketika ia memanggil Shixun dengan panggilan kecilnya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Suaranya bergetar. "Terima kasih karena selalu menjaga dan membelaku, terima kasih karena sudah menjadi pelindungku, terima kasih karena kau selalu membuatku bahagia dan bangga memiliki kakak sepertimu, terima kasih karena sudah terlahir menjadi kembaranku, terima kasih telah terlahir dengan darah yang sama denganku, terima kasih atas semua pengorbananmu…terima kasih hyung…terima kasih…"

Sehun mulai terisak lagi, "jangan marah kepadaku karena aku menangis, jangan marah kepadaku karena aku terlihat lemah, hanya untuk hari ini saja," ia mengambil nafas dengan susah payah, "tapi mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi! Aku sudah besar dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau dengar aku hyung? Aku baik-baik saja. Adikmu ini sudah besar. Mungkin aku butuh waktu, tetapi aku berjanji kepadamu bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, namun Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berhenti berbicara. "Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu, kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan berbicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa lagi seperti biasa. Lihat saja nanti hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja, karena aku kembaranmu, adikmu, adik dari seorang Wu Shixun yang luar biasa."

Matanya tak bisa lepas dari potret Shixun yang tertawa lepas, kakaknya terlihat begitu bahagia di foto itu, bahagia karena dikelilingi oleh kedua sobat seperjuangannya, dan Sehun sekarang harus rela jika kakaknya bahagia di alam sana, lagipula ada Luhan dan Chanyeol yang menemani Shixun, kakaknya itu pasti tidak akan merasa kesepian.

Sehun membiarkan dirinya semakin terisak-isak ketika Kai menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan, ia juga dapat merasakan bahwa lelaki itu juga menangis sama seperti dirinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, hyung." Sehun meremas-remas kedua tangannya yang bergetar sementara Kai semakin merapatkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun. "Aku akan selalu menyayangimu…"

Angin berhembus dengan kencang hingga membuat Sehun dan Kai mendongak kaget. Bunga-bunga yang berada di sekeliling makam mulai bergoyang-goyang dan beberapa kelopak bunga mulai berterbangan, Sehun terpana menyaksikan itu semua.

"Kau lihat itu Sehun?" Kai berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Mereka mendengar kita. Shixun mendengar kita. Perasaanmu tersalurkan kepadanya."

Dengan lembut, Sehun menyentuh sehelai kelopak bunga yang terbang ke arahnya sebelum angin membawanya pergi menjauhi mereka berdua. Senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya ketika ia mendongak untuk menatap langit yang mulai gelap, perasaan bahagia membuncah di dadanya, Shixun mendengar semua ucapannya!

"Kau dengar aku kan, hyung? Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Kai ikut-ikutan meneteskan air mata mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Aku berjanji. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Chanyeol juga tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kalian beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana." Sehun terisak namun senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kai yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sehun, kedua matanya terpejam erat menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya. Sementara di dalam hati, ia berjanji, berjanji kepada Shixun, berjanji bahwa ia akan menepati janji yang telah ia ucapkan kepada Shixun 2 tahun yang lalu.

 _Aku akan membuat adikmu bahagia Shixun, karena jika Sehun bahagia, aku tahu kau juga akan bahagia di sana._

.

 **Blackfriars Bridge, London, 2021**

Angin yang berhembus dari Sungai Thames berhasil membuat Sehun semakin merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan hari ini. Daun-daun yang berserakan melayang-layang kecil diterpa angin, namun Sehun tetap berjalan menerobos daun-daun tersebut. Langkahnya sedikit terburu-buru mengingat ia sudah telat 5 menit dari jadwal yang telah disepakati.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di titik pertemuan dan tidak menemukan sesosok orang yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai, Sehun menghela nafas lalu menumpukan tangannya di pinggiran jembatan sembari matanya mengamati aliran Sungai Thames. Pertama kali ia pergi mengunjungi Jembatan Blackfriars kira-kira 19 tahun yang lalu, bersama keluarganya. Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika ia mengingat betapa terkejutnya kedua orang tuanya ketika Shixun kecil hampir saja melompat ke dalam Sungai Thames.

Sudah empat tahun semenjak kakaknya itu pergi dari dunia ini. Sampai sekarang, kenangan akan Shixun (maupun Chanyeol atau Luhan) masih tetap menyakitkan jika ia ingat-ingat kembali. Beberapa bulan pertama sejak ia mengetahui kabar duka itu, semuanya begitu menyakitkan hingga Sehun tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia jadi gila kerja, melampiaskan semua emosinya kepada pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Kesehatannya semakin memburuk jika saja—

"Sehun?"

Sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

Suara itu…suara yang sudah tidak ia dengar selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Suara yang diam-diam selalu ia rindukan. Suara yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Suara yang menyimpan bejuta-juta kenangan akan masa lalunya…

Sehun memutar tubuhnya secara perlahan, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang hingga rasanya bisa meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya kapan saja, dan ketika matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki familiar yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu, nafasnya tercekat.

Tidak jauh darinya, berdirilah seorang Kim Kai, dengan senyuman menawannya, tatapan teduhnya, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan diterpa oleh angin Sungai Thames, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak baik-baik saja disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kai…" Sehun berbisik, namun senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hai." Kai berjalan semakin mendekatinya, kemudian ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun yang masih terdiam kaku. "Kau tampak…baik."

Sehun menatap Kai dari atas ke bawah. "Yah…kau juga nampaknya baik-baik saja."

Kai memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap aliran Sungai Thames yang berkilau karena cahaya matahari, "beberapa tahun belakangan ini menjadi tahun-tahun yang berat bagiku." Ia berkata pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sehun lagi. "Ku dengar kau berhasil mendapatkan gelar sebagai pengusaha muda tersukses abad ini? Selamat." Senyuman miring menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan selain bekerja, _workaholic_ , begitu Baekhyun menyebutku sekarang."

"Benar juga, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun sekarang?" Kai bertanya. "Sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengannya."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, " _well_ , _he's doing really great_. Ia sudah menikah dengan Jongdae dan memutuskan untuk membangun rumah di pinggir pantai."

"Menikmati masa tua?"

Sehun tertawa, "seperti itu lah kira-kira."

Kemudian keheningan canggung melanda mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun perlahan bertanya. "Apa rencanamu kedepannya?" _Kumohon, jangan pergi…_

Kai menunjukkan ekspresi keras selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "aku…tidak tahu. Mungkin…aku—" Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang mendebarkan dan hampir saja membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak karena suasana yang begitu meresahkan. "Ada saat-saat dimana aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun, tetapi ada juga saat-saat dimana aku ingin terbang melintasi separuh dunia hanya untuk membuat segalanya menjadi benar."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Semenjak Shixun…" Suara Kai tercekat. "Aku menghabiskan setiap detik, menit, jam, dan hariku untuk berpikir dan terus berpikir sambil berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menyalahkan diriku terus-menerus. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sehun hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lebih dari separuh hidupku aku biarkan Shixun menguasai hatiku, setelah dia pergi, kupikir dia benar-benar membawa seluruh hatiku pergi juga bersamanya." Kai menunduk untuk menatap tangannya yang menggenggam pinggiran jembatan dengan erat. "Namun ternyata tidak, kakakmu itu tidak membawa pergi seluruhnya, ia meninggalkan potongan yang cukup bagiku untuk memberikannya lagi kepada orang lain."

"K-Kai—"

"Setelah Chanyeol," Kai mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun tepat dimata. "Setelah Chanyeol…apa kau pernah benar-benar menyayangi seseorang yang lain?"

Sehun semakin tercekat, namun rasa bingung juga semakin meliputinya. "A-aku tidak—"

"Kau menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan Chanyeol. Kau mengenalnya luar dan dalam. Sementara kita tidak pernah memiliki waktu yang cukup hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol biasa, tapi…aku…" Kai terlihat resah, sementara Sehun hanya terdiam membisu, kepalanya terasa pening karena berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Kai tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun." Sehun terkejut ketika ia melihat Kai yang memucat. "A-aku seharusnya tidak—maafkan aku." Kemudian Kai segera berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang masih syok, namun langkah Kai begitu cepat dan dalam sekejap Sehun langsung kehilangan sosok Kai di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

 _Chanyeol._

Selama sesaat, Sehun ragu. Ia teringat perkataan Chanyeol mengenai perasaannya terhadap lelaki caplang itu dan perasaannya terhadap Kai. Chanyeol berkata kepadanya jika Sehun hanya sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, perasaannya terhadap Kai menjadi bimbang ketika Chanyeol berada di sisinya. Dan sampai sekarang, Sehun masih sering memikirkan hal itu hingga kepalanya sakit.

Namun, Sehun kehilangan Chanyeol akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Ia pernah kehilangan Chanyeol sekali ketika mereka putus, lalu ia membiarkan dirinya kehilangan Chanyeol lagi ketika lelaki itu kabur bersama Shixun pertama kalinya, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Dan penderitaannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, masih ada Shixun.

Sehun juga pernah kehilangan Shixun ketika orang tua mereka bercerai, kemudian ia kehilangan kakaknya lagi ketika Shixun sudah muak dengan keluarganya dan memutuskan untuk kabur, dan Sehun menyesali tiap detiknya ketika ia ingat bahwa ia tidak berada di sisi sang kembaran ketika Shixun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ia bahkan baru mengetahui kematian Shixun setahun kemudian.

Dan kali ini ia terancam akan kehilangan Kai. Kai yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya termenung di atas Jembatan Blackfriars. Seperti Shixun dan Chanyeol, Sehun bisa saja kehilangan Kai jika ia tidak bergegas mengejar lelaki itu. Jika kali ini ia membiarkan Kai pergi, ia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus menerima kabar duka lainnya secara mendadak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Tiba-tiba kakinya mulai bergerak. Sehun semakin lama semakin mempercepat langkahnya, mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, melanturkan permintaan maaf kecil setiap kali ia tidak sengaja menginjak kaki orang atau mendorongnya terlalu keras. Namun ia tidak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah seorang lelaki bernama Kim Kai yang entah berada dimana.

Ternyata Kai berdiri tak jauh dari tangga jembatan, tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya menatap aliran Sungai Thames dengan tajam. Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan kemudian menarik tubuh Kai agar lelaki itu berhadapan dengannya.

"S-Sehun?!" Kai memekik kaget.

"Kenapa kau lari?" Sehun langsung bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan perkataanmu?"

Dahi Kai mengkerut. "Kau…mengejarku?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Sehun hampir saja memutar kedua matanya. "Kau pergi begitu saja sebelum menjelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu!"

"A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak pandai menyusun kata. Mungkin karena itulah aku kehilangan Shixun." Kai tersenyum miris.

Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "kalau begitu biar aku yang bertanya kepadamu," ia menatap Kai tepat di mata. "Kau bilang, Shixun meninggalkan potongan hatimu yang cukup untuk kau berikan kepada orang lain," ada sedikit kepanikan di wajah Kai, "dan…dan kepada siapa akan kau berikan potongan itu?"

"Kepadamu." Kai berkata secara terus terang, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah padam ketika ia menyadari kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "M-maksudku, Shixun pernah berkata kepadaku untuk tidak membiarkanmu mengalami cinta tak terbalas, selama bertahun-tahun aku memikirkan perkataannya itu, dan aku sadar…"

"Sadar akan?"

"Sadar bahwa bukan Shixun yang meninggalkan potongan hati itu, tetapi memang aku sendiri yang menahannya untuk tetap bersamaku dan aku sudah berencana untuk memberikannya kepada orang lain…" Kai menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap dan sedikit kecemasan. "Kau."

Sehun menutup mulutnya menggunakan salah satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak untuk meremas jaketnya sendiri.

"Aku memang mencintai Shixun. Tetapi aku juga mencintaimu dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda karena kau Sehun, bukan Shixun. Dan aku harap kau juga mencintaiku dengan cara yang berbeda dengan cara kau mencintai Chanyeol." Harapan yang besar terkandung dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Ya Tuhan…" Suara Sehun mulai bergetar. "T-tentu saja! Kau Kai, bukan Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu selama bertahun-tahun bukan karena kau itu Chanyeol, tetapi karena kau itu Kai." Ia kemudian menautkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

Kai akhirnya tersenyum lebar, senyuman lega yang sudah lama sekali tidak Sehun lihat. Senyum yang bisa membuat dirinya terpana, senyum yang membuat Sehun ingat akan alasan mengapa ia jatuh cinta kepada lelaki ini.

Selama beberapa menit yang panjang, kedua lelaki itu hanya saling memandang dan bertukar senyum sambil berusaha untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaan yang terpendam selama ini lewat pandangan mata ke mata. Kedua iris gelap itu bertatapan. Kim dan Wu. Kai dan Sehun. Dan selama beberapa menit itu juga dunia seakan-akan berhenti berputar hanya untuk mereka berdua, segalanya menjadi masuk akal sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal.

"Aku baru sadar akan satu hal…" Kai berkata namun ia tidak memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Apa?" Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Kita tidak pernah berkenalan secara formal ternyata." Kai melangkah maju secara perlahan, ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal saja, Kai tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. "Hai! Namaku Kim Kai dan aku masih…" Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan jenaka. " _Single_."

Sehun membiarkan dirinya tertawa lepas akibat perkataan Kai itu setelah bertahun-tahun bersedih, kemudian dengan mantap, ia menyambut uluran tangan Kai dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar, senyuman yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya sudah baik-baik saja, meskipun rasa sakit akan kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat berharga baginya itu masih ada. "Halo Kim Kai! Namaku Wu Sehun, _and guess what?_ " Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kai yang tertawa. " _I'm single too_."

 _Kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Shixun…Chanyeol…kami akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

.

SELESAI BROOOOOOOHHH! /tebar bunga/

AKHIRNYAAAA :"""))

Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena saya buat endingnya begini T_T

Sejujurnya, bukan begini ending yang saya mau pas awal-awal nulis FF ini wqwq tapi di tengah jalan saya mikir, saya harus bikin ending yang 'beda' dan 'mengejutkan' dan 'tidak dapat di tebak' muehehe

Saya ngetik pas _death scene_ nya Shixun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan itu sambil nontonin film _Secretly Greatly_ nya akang Kim Soohyun dan mas Lee Hyunwoo, ending filmnya itu bikin saya nangis bombay dan saya putuskan untuk jadiin adegan itu inspirasi saya buat adegan itu :")

Adegan di jembatan blackfriars itu juga saya dapet inspirasinya pas abis baca salah satu novelnya Cassandra Clare yang (juga) bikin saya nangis bombay, bahkan saya ngetik adegan terakhir itu sambil guling-guling di kasur supaya dapet _feels_ yang tepat, sekaligus panik karena terlalu serius ngetik sampe gak sadar kalo bentar lagi sahur, ketauan emak bisa di ciduk saya nantinya-_-

Trus adegan yang pas Sehun ngasih pesan-pesan terakhir(?) buat si trio kwekwek itu, saya nulisnya sambil inget-inget adegan Naruto pas pisah sama _edo tensei_ bapake, Minato. Satu lagi adegan yang bikin saya nangis bombay_-_ tapi emang sedih banget sih huhuhu

Kalo adegan pas di helikopter itu…WAHAHA _no comment_ deh, itu mah hasil imajinasi saya sendiri

Sebenernya saya agak kesulitan pas nulis adegan Sehun sama Kai tau kalo si trio kwekwek itu udah pergi meninggalkan dunia(?) eeeh trus saya jadi keinget sama filmnya dek kyungsoo yang 'annoying brother' itu…jadilah saya ngetiknya sambil bayangin si dyo pas teriak-teriak manggil hyungnya itu T_T syedih…

TAPIIII….

Tenang aja, masih ada **epilog** nya kok HEHEHEHE epilognya juga udah selesai saya ketik, siap-siap buat sesuatu yang terjadi di epilognya nanti (jeng jeng jeng…) wanti-wanti aja sih :v

Dan terakhir…

Saya berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat semuaaaaaa readers yang sudah menemani saya dari awal sampai akhir atau dari pertengahan sampai akhir FF ini! Makasih udah mau meluangkan waktu kalian buat baca FF ini, makasih udah mau meninggalkan jejak berupa komen, saran, dan itu semua jadi bahan inspirasi dan penyemangat saya buat ngetik FF ini, makasih juga yang udah ngefavoritin dan follow FF ini, makasih banyak pokoknya! Saya persembahkan chapter terakhir ini untuk kalian-kalian semua! KALIAN SEMUA LUAR BIASA GREGET!

BYEE~ sampai ketemu nanti di epilog hehe :v

 _Have a nice day!_


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOG**

.

.

 **Blackfriars Bridge, London, 2021**

Sebuah mobil BMW 7 Series G11 berwarna hitam terparkir tak jauh dari Jembatan Blackfriars, dua pasang mata beriris gelap mengamati sepasang lelaki yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa sambil berbincang di atas Jembatan Blackfriars, tak lupa tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"AKH! Kenapa mereka tidak berciuman?!"

Lelaki yang duduk di kursi kemudi memutar matanya, "ini bukan drama picisan yang sering ibu-ibu tonton, oke?"

"Padahal aku sudah menanti-nantinya." Lelaki yang duduk di kursi penumpang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi…apa rencana kita sudah berhasil? Apa semua yang kita lakukan ini sudah benar?"

"Ini idemu, kau sendiri lah yang tahu."

"Tapi kau yang merencanakan semuanya, kau harusnya lebih tahu!"

"Dengar ya," kedua lelaki itu kini berpandangan, "jika kita tidak melakukan ini semua, Sehun dan Kai tidak akan pernah berbahagia. Mereka akan terus-terusan terperangkap di dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing. _We did a great job_. _Period."_

" _Well_ , berhubung rencana kita sudah terlaksana, kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan yang panjaaaaaaaaaaaaang kepadaku."

Lelaki yang lebih tua menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan bosan, "kau mau tahu apa saja, Shixun?"

Shixun (lelaki yang duduk di kursi penumpang) langsung tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya itu. "Semuanya! Mulai dari hubunganmu dengan Li Zhongxian sampai bagaimana caranya kau terlepas dari jeratan kakek, Yifan ge!"

Yifan, lelaki yang sedari tadi berada di dalam mobil bersama Shixun, hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Shixun yang super penasaran. "Li Zhongxian itu paman kandungku." Shixun melotot kaget. "Aku baru mengetahuinya semalam sebelum kau kabur bersama Chanyeol, setelah bertahun-tahun menggali informasi mengenai keluarga kandungku."

"Awalnya aku tidak mau mencari-cari keluarga kandungku, tapi suatu hari aku baru sadar bahwa ternyata aku memiliki 'perasaan' terhadap keponakan bandelku, dan ternyata perasaanku terbalas!" Shixun mencibir mendengarnya, "jadi aku mencari keluarga kandungku, berharap dengan itu aku bisa kembali kepada mereka, lalu aku bisa mengklaimmu tanpa harus menerima hujatan publik karena hubungan paman-keponakan kita."

"Benar juga…" Shixun termenung.

"Waktu kau kabur bersama Chanyeol, aku begitu kalut, dan tidak sadar telah meninggalkan sebuah 'bukti' bahwa Li Zhongxian itu ternyata pamanku di atas meja kerja, Qian membacanya, dan kemudian ia mengajakku berbicara dari hati ke hati."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Qian, termasuk tentang perasaanku kepadamu, dan Qian bilang dia sudah tahu, dia malah memarahiku karena tetap menyetujui perjodohan kami. Kemudian Qian berkata bahwa dia akan membantuku."

Shixun mengangkat kedua alisnya, "membantumu?"

"Yap!" Yifan tersenyum lebar. "Kita memang tetap menikah, tetapi kami tidak perlu melakukan hubungan intim pada malam pertama kami. Toh kami memang tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap satu sama lain."

"Lalu Qian sedang mengandung anak siapa?!"

"Pacarnya. Suaminya kalau sekarang. Dia lelaki yang pernah menjadi pacar Qian sebelum mereka putus karena Qian harus bertunangan denganku. Tapi nyatanya mereka selama ini diam-diam masih saling berhubungan, jadi yah…begitulah. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di markas Li Zhongxian, ingat? Tak lama setelah kau kabur dari rumah sakit?"

Wajah Shixun memerah malu. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa kabur dari kakek?!"

"Gampang. Aku bilang ke baba bahwa Li Zhongxian itu paman kandungku, dan aku bilang juga kepadanya bahwa aku tidak pantas lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Wu karena paman kandungku sendiri yang telah menyebabkan _kematianmu_." Yifan berkata dengan santai.

Shixun menatap Yifan dengan ragu, "dan kakek percaya?"

"Aku harus akting sesedih mungkin." Yifan mengangkat bahunya santai. "Aku harus mendramatisir keadaan, itu cara paling mudah agar baba dan gege percaya seluruhnya pada ceritaku, percaya dengan rencana kita, percaya dengan kematianmu yang hanya pura-pura itu. Lalu dengan alasan yang sama, aku menceraikan Qian, selesai."

Shixun menatap Yifan dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ternyata gegenya ini jago akting! Entah bagaimana akting Yifan saat itu tetapi Shixun yakin jika aktingnya sangat mengesankan berhubung Kakek Wu itu keras kepala sekali.

"Kau sepertinya yakin sekali jika kakek tidak akan menemukan kita."

Yifan menyeringai, "ayahmu memutuskan seluruh kontrak kerja yang terjalin bersama pamanku, ketika ia mengetahui bahwa penyebab 'kematianmu' adalah pamanku, sesuai perkiraanku. Itu akan mempersulit keadaan jika baba memutuskan untuk mencari-cariku di kemudian hari."

"Benar juga…aku tak menyangka kau memiliki rencana seperti itu." Shixun merenung.

" _Because I'm amazing~"_ Yifan tertawa. "Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Shixun, kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi mobil dan menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Pamanku telah berjanji untuk menyembunyikan kita, beliau bilang, akan lebih mudah lagi jika kita mengganti identitas kita yang sekarang. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama asliku." Yifan menjelaskan.

"Li Jiaheng." Gumam Shixun.

"Tepat sekali!" Yifan kemudian melirik Shixun. "Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang namaku?"

"Lumayan, meskipun aku masih belum familiar."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Itu namamu, aku pasti menyukainya."

"Li Shixun juga tidak begitu buruk."

Shixun terhenyak mendengar perkataan Yifan, wajahnya memerah parah, namun ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap _stay cool_. "E-enak saja mengganti-ganti margaku! Jangan sembarangan!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita menikah saja agar margamu berganti secara sah." Yifan berkata sambil mendegipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Shixun yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"H-hentikan!" Suara Shixun melengking karena gugup. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Kai dan Sehun sudah mulai pergi meninggalkan jembatan."

Yifan hanya tertawa melihat Shixun yang sedang salah tingkah, namun ia tetap menuruti perintah lelaki itu dengan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan pelan. "Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."

Shixun hanya menggerutu dipanggil seperti itu oleh Yifan.

"OH IYA!" Namun tiba-tiba Yifan menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak, membuat Shixun terjungkal ke depan dan bertabrakan dengan _dashboard_ mobil. Shixun menyumpah-nyumpah di dalam hati, tidak Yifan tidak Luhan, keduanya sama-sama suka menginjak rem secara mendadak.

"Apa?!" Tanya Shixun garang. Jidatnya sakit sekali.

Yifan kemudian menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Chanyeol dan Luhan bagaimana?"

.

 **Hong Kong, 2021**

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa si Ren ini hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja? Apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

"Tidak ada. Itu semua murni karena aku ini tampan."

"Aku serius Park!"

"Aku juga serius Lu."

Luhan menatap lelaki tinggi di hadapannya ini dengan berang, suasana hati Chanyeol nampaknya sedang bagus hari ini karena lelaki caplang itu selalu menganggap perkataannya dengan bercanda, padahal Luhan sedang serius disini.

"Jangan cemburu begitu." Chanyeol merangkul tubuh pendek Luhan. "Meskipun si Ren ini mungkin saja menyukaiku, aku tetap menyukaimu kok!"

"Apa-apaan!" Gerutu Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya, sementara itu pipinya mulai memerah karena perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

Ya, semenjak kejadian _pura-pura meninggal_ itu, mereka berdua memang semakin dekat. Shixun segera dibawa _kabur_ oleh Yifan entah kemana, namun mereka berjanji untuk tetap menghubungi satu sama lain. Sementara dirinya dan Chanyeol terpaksa kembali ke Hong Kong untuk sementara waktu karena belum memiliki tempat dan tujuan.

Semenjak saat itu juga lah, Chanyeol jadi suka menggodanya, entah itu menggombalinya atau bahkan memperlakukan Luhan dengan _gentle_. Dan semenjak saat itu juga, Luhan selalu merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan jika berada di sekitar Chanyeol, bahkan hatinya terasa panas jika melihat kedekatan antara Chanyeol dengan Ren.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, diikuti Luhan yang juga memasuki kamarnya dengan mulut masih menggerutu. "Kau ini sudah besar tetapi masih belum bisa _packing!_ "

"Kau itu sudah besar tetapi masih saja suka ngambek." Balas Chanyeol santai.

Luhan hampir saja melayangkan sebuah koper ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau mau aku bantu atau tidak?!"

Chanyeol cemberut. "Iya iya, tolong bantu aku _packing_."

"Begitu kan lebih baik." Luhan berkata sambil membuka lemari pakaian Chanyeol. "Kau mau mem _packing_ semua baju ini?"

"Semuanya, tolong." Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur.

"Ini juga?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat bokser merah jambu milik Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah malu, ia kemudian dengan cepat merebut bokser itu dari tangan Luhan. "Biar aku yang kemas pakaian dalamnya!"

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil sebelum ia mulai memasukkan pakaian-pakaian Chanyeol ke dalam koper dengan berat hati karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah, ia bahkan berkali-kali menghela nafas berat bersamaan dengan banyaknya pakaian yang sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam koper. Agak sedikit salah tingkah juga karena Chanyeol menatapinya dengan intens dari atas kasur.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Luhan sok garang.

"Kau cantik." Chanyeol berkata dengan senyuman.

Nah, mulai lagi Chanyeol dengan gombalannya. Luhan langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan pakaian Chanyeol sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah parah.

"Kau semangat sekali _packing_ nya." Komentar Chanyeol. "Jaga tenagamu, Lu. Kau harus _packing_ dua kali."

Pergerakan Luhan langsung terhenti. "Kenapa memangnya? Siapa lagi yang mau _packing?"_

Chanyeol hanya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil sebuah map, ia lalu menyerahkannya kepada Luhan yang mengernyit bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan pergi ke Amerika karena dapat beasiswa ke MIT." Luhan menatap _cover_ map itu yang bertuliskan MASSACHUSETTS INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY dengan ukuran super besar. "Kenapa kau memberikan ini kepadaku?"

"Buka saja." Chanyeol tersenyum misterius.

Luhan membuka map itu secara perlahan, mata rusanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika ia tidak hanya melihat satu tiket pesawat, melainkan dua! Apa ini maksudnya? Siapa yang akan pergi bersama Chanyeol? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol akan mengajak…Ren?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan untuk menahan nyeri di dadanya.

"J-jadi ada yang akan ikut denganmu?" Luhan lega karena suaranya terdengar biasa saja. "Siapa? Ren ya?"

"Hmm…Tebakan bagus." Chanyeol memasang wajah sok berpikir sementara Luhan hanya terdiam lemas. "Tapi jawabanmu salah!"

"Hah?" Apa Luhan tidak salah dengar? "B-bukan Ren?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Kau."

Pikiran Luhan menjadi kosong dalam seketika. "A-aku?"

Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya. "Iya kau. K-A-U. Luhan. Apa aku perlu mengeja namamu juga?"

"T-tidak! M-maksudku—k-kenapa aku?" Tanya Luhan kalut.

"Karena…" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Luhan, sementara itu yang didekati hanya melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan karena gugup. Ketika Chanyeol menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, lelaki caplang itu tersenyum lebar melihat raut wajah gugup milik Luhan. "Rahasia."

"Ugh! Kalau begitu aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!"

"Benar ya? Kalau begitu aku ajak Ren saja—" Chanyeol berbalik untuk menuju pintu kamarnya.

"JANGAN!" Luhan memekik panik, tangannya refleks menahan pergerakan tubuh Chanyeol. "E-eh…maksudku—"

"Maksudmu?"

Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Luhan. "A-aku…"

"Ya?"

"Uh…a-aku…"

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol iseng.

"IYA!" Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia sadar apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Ah…begitu rupanya." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sehelai bajunya yang sedari tadi diremas-remas oleh Luhan yang gugup. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu untuk _packing_ dan aku akan membereskan pakaianku sendiri, bagaimana?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku.

" _Good boy!_ " Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipi Luhan yang memerah. "Sekarang pergilah, aku ingin membereskan pakaian dalamku. Atau kau mau melihat-lihat pakaian dalamku?"

Luhan langsung berlari kabur dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tertawa. Yah…setidaknya di Amerika nanti dia tidak akan kesepian.

.

.

 **Beijing, China, 2025**

Sehun menatap sapu tangan biru familiar yang ia temukan di antara tumpukan pakaian milik Kai. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat bordiran di ujung sapu tangan itu, ibu jarinya tanpa sadar bergerak untuk menyentuh bordiran yang membentuk nama Shixun itu.

"Sehun apa kau melihat—oh…" Kai berdiri mematung di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

"Jadi kau anak yang berlumuran cat itu?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sapu tangan itu.

Kai melangkah maju agar kini ia berdiri di dekat Sehun. "Darimana kau tahu?" Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan ragu.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap Kai, "karena aku yang memberikanmu sapu tangan ini."

"Tunggu…" Kai menatap Sehun dengan kaget, "kau…yang memberikanku sapu tangan ini? Bukan Shixun?"

Sehun tertawa.

 _Guangzhou, beberapa tahun yang lalu._

" _Sehun-ah, dimana kakakmu?"_

 _Sehun, yang sedang memakai sepatunya, mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menatap ibunya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah dengan dua helai sapu tangan di tangannya. "Shixun sudah berada di mobil, ma."_

 _Ibunya menghela nafas pasrah, "berikan ini kepadanya ya, kakakmu itu melupakan sapu tangannya."_

 _Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju mobil yang sudah ditumpangi oleh Shixun di dalamnya._

" _Hyung, sapu tangan." Sehun menjulurkan dua helai sapu tangan ke arah Shixun._

 _Shixun dengan asal mengambil sapu tangan yang berwarna hijau, mengundang protes keluar dari mulut sang adik. "Yang hijau punyaku! Hyung yang biru!"_

" _Sama saja." Shixun berkata santai sambil memutar kedua matanya._

"A-aku kira…selama ini…" Kai tercekat, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sedih. "Pantas saja, ketika aku bertanya kepadanya apakah ia ingat dengan seorang anak kecil berlumuran cat di kamar mandi, Shixun tidak ingat sama sekali. Ternyata itu kau."

"Dan kau masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang." Sehun berkata pelan.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya, "ku kira itu milik kakakmu, aku tidak punya hal nyata yang merupakan peninggalan kakakmu, jadi ku simpan saja." Kai kemudian menatap Sehun dengan ragu. "K-kau marah?"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "aku? Marah? Tentu saja tidak!" Ia meletakkan sapu tangan itu di atas telapak tangan Kai. "Kau boleh menyimpannya, itu memang milik Shixun, hanya saja kebetulan waktu itu aku yang memberikannya kepadamu."

"Kau tahu, aku pernah berpikir jika kakakmu itu bipolar."

"Kenapa?" Sehun tertawa lagi.

"Karena ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Shixun di sebuah pesta, ia mengataiku pengecut." Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kemudian, ketika aku bertemu dengannya lagi di toilet, Shixun terlihat baik sekali waktu itu, meskipun aneh karena nampaknya ia tidak mengenaliku. Ternyata itu kau!"

"Yah, semuanya sudah terbongkar sekarang." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku untuk mengepak pakaian kita?"

" _I think I'll pass_." Kai berkata dengan santai. "Beres-beres itu tugas seorang istri."

Wajah Sehun memerah, namun ia berhasil memukul bahu Kai pelan. " _I'm not your wife!"_

"Sebentar lagi." Lelaki tan itu menyeringai.

.

 **Incheon, Korea Selatan, 2025**

" _What the hell?!"_ Sehun mengintip dari balik bahu Kai ketika ia mendengar lelaki itu memekik kesal. "Pemakamannya tutup?!"

"Ada perbaikan sementara di region tengah, Kai." Sehun berkata setelah membaca pengumuman yang tertempel di pintu masuk. "Nanti sore baru selesai."

Kai memutar kedua matanya kesal. "Apa boleh buat?"

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang masih seperti anak-anak itu, ia kemudian memeluk lengan kanan Kai dan menarik lelaki itu menuju taman yang terletak di seberang gedung pemakaman. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk-duduk di taman dulu?"

"Lalu kau akan membelikanku es krim?"

"Kau sudah besar, Kim."

"Baiklah, Kim."

Sehun mengernyit. "Margaku masih Wu!"

"Sebentar lagi." Kai menyeringai. Kemudian sepasang kekasih itu segera menduduki sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah jalanan.

Mata Sehun menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang sedang berlarian melintasi taman sambil mengejar bola. " _What do you think about children,_ Kai?"

" _I like them_." Kai menjawab singkat.

"Aku ingin punya anak tiga."

"Uh…" Kai merenung. "Boleh saja."

"Lalu aku akan menamai mereka Shixun, Chanyeol, Luhan."

"Boleh juga." Kai terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang perempuan?"

"Aku akan tetap menamainya seperti itu." Jawab Sehun mantap.

Kai menoleh untuk menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Serius?"

"Serius." Sehun menatap Kai dengan cemberut. "Kau keberatan?"

"T-tidak kok!" Kai langsung buru-buru tersenyum.

Sehun sontak berjengit kaget ketika ia melihat anak kecil yang tadi terjatuh ketika ia berusaha untuk menangkap bola yang ia kejar, tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri anak kecil yang terjatuh itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Anak kecil itu menunjuk kakinya yang memerah karena terjatuh, namun untungnya tidak ada darah yang keluar.

"Ingin di obati?"

Anak itu hanya menggeleng, kemudian ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Sehun hanya tersenyum sembari membantu anak itu untuk berdiri, ia jadi teringat sang kakak ketika melihat anak ini. Shixun dulu juga sering sekali terjatuh, namun tidak pernah kakaknya itu menangis ketika terluka.

" _Xie xie ni!_ " Anak itu berkata sambil tersenyum sebelum berlari menjauhi Sehun yang masih berjongkok. Mata Sehun tetap mengawasi anak itu sampai akhirnya anak itu berhenti di dekat seorang lelaki tinggi—mungkin ayahnya—yang kemudian menggendong anak itu dengan cepat. Posisi mereka yang membelakangi Sehun, membuat Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajah sang ayah, namun ia dapat mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di antara ayah dan anak itu.

" _Ni shou shang le ma?"_ Sang ayah bertanya dengan nada khawatir. _Apa kau terluka?_

" _Bie zhao ji, baba!"_ Anak itu membalasnya dengan riang, _jangan khawatir ayah._ Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan semakin menjauhi Sehun sehingga ia tidak dapat mendengar perkataan mereka selanjutnya. Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil bangkit dari jongkoknya, melihat interaksi yang terjadi di antara ayah dan anak itu membuat dadanya menghangat.

"Anaknya lucu." Komentar Kai.

"Dan juga kuat." Sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kita akan membuat anak-anak yang lucu dan kuat juga." Kai bergumam. "Harus."

Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja, apapun yang kau mau."

.

"TADAAAA~"

Shixun menatap dua orang yang memiliki tinggi yang berbeda agak jauh itu dengan jengah. "Kalian mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk pamer cincin?"

Luhan mengernyit. "Ini bukan sembarang cincin, tauk!"

"Kita sebentar lagi akan menikah!" Chanyeol berkata dengan bangga.

"Tidak mengejutkan." Shixun berkata sambil lalu. Sementara itu Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kaget karena ternyata kejutan mereka tidak berefek terhadap Shixun sama sekali.

"Tidak bisakah kau pura-pura kaget?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil cemberut.

Shixun memasang wajah pura-pura kaget. "Oh! WOW! Kalian akan menikah?! _Congrats!_ "

"Ugh!" Luhan dengan gemas menarik kedua pipi Shixun hingga membuat lelaki itu mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. "Setidaknya hubungan kami memiliki _progress_." Ia berkata sambil melepaskan cubitannya.

"Haha." Shixun tertawa datar. "Jadi kalian pikir aku dan Yifan ge tidak ada kemajuan, begitu?"

Chanyeol dan Luhan saling berpandangan. "Tentu saja!"

Shixun mendengus sambil memasang ekspresi pongah, kemudian ia menepuk tangannya dua kali seakan-akan ia sedang memanggil pelayan. Namun, alih-alih pelayan yang datang, pintu terbuka dan muncullah Yifan yang tersenyum sambil menggendong anak kecil yang juga sedang tersenyum.

" _WHAT?_!" Trio absurd itu berteriak bersamaan.

"Itu anakmu?! Kau sudah punya anak?!" Tanya Chanyeol parno.

Shixun mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa kau ikutan teriak?!" Tanya Luhan tak kalah parno dari Chanyeol.

"Lutut putraku lecet!" Shixun memekik nyaring. "Kenapa bisa?!"

"Jatuh." Jawab anak itu singkat, lengkap dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ugh…" Luhan merinding. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Shixun menatap Luhan dengan sangsi. "Dia anakku, Lu. Tentu saja dia mirip denganku." Kemudian ia bergegas untuk mengambil sang putra dari gendongan Yifan.

Chanyeol dengan semangat langsung menghampiri putra Shixun itu dan mencubit-cubit pipinya. "Uhh…lucunya!" Anak itu hanya tersenyum riang. "Siapa namanya?"

"Zhuyi." Yifan yang menjawabnya karena Shixun sedang misuh-misuh sendiri di depan lutut sang putra yang lecet.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa bisa begini?! Kenapa?! KENAPA?!" Ketiga orang dewasa lainnya hanya _facepalm_ sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shixun yang seperti emak-emak rempong hanya karena lutut anaknya tergores sedikiiiit saja.

Yifan tertawa. "Abaikan saja dia. Oh iya, tumben sekali kalian mengajak kami ketemuan di Incheon, ada apa?"

"Kita akan menikah." Chanyeol berkata sambil merangkul Luhan. "Aku ke Incheon sebenarnya ingin mengunjungi makam ayahku untuk meminta restu, tapi berhubung kalian juga sedang berada di Korea jadi sekalian saja ketemuan."

Shixun, yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu, langsung berhenti misuh-misuh. "Kau tidak _mengunjungi_ ibumu juga?"

"Sudah, yah, meskipun hanya melihat ibu dan adik-adikku dari jauh sih. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, Zhuyi sayang." Shixun menggendong sang putra menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Perkenalkan ini _uncle_ Chanyeol dan _aunty_ Lulu."

"APA?! AUNTY?!" Luhan meledak, tidak terima dipanggil aunty. "YAH! WU SHIXUN KAU—"

"Li Shixun." Koreksi Yifan.

Luhan memicingkan pandangannya ke arah Yifan. "Terserah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau dipanggil aunty!" Kemudian ia tersenyum manis ke arah Zhuyi. "Nah, Zhuyi yang tampan, panggil aku uncle ya! Uncle Luhan!"

"Aunty." Zhuyi berkata riang lengkap dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

" _That's my boy!"_ Shixun menciumi seluruh wajah sang putra sementara Luhan sudah hampir menangis di tempat.

.

"Ugh…" Luhan merinding. "Rasanya aneh memandangi pemakamanmu sendiri."

Kini mereka bertiga (Yifan sedang menemani Zhuyi ke toilet) sedang berdiri berjajar di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama-nama mereka. Baru saja mereka selesai mengunjungi makam mendiang ayah Chanyeol dan sekarang (karena bosan) mereka iseng-iseng pergi mengunjungi _makam_ yang telah ada di situ sejak 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Untung sepi ya pemakamannya." Chanyeol berkomentar. "Kalau ramai, bisa-bisa kita di kira hantu!"

"Aku terlalu tampan untuk jadi hantu." Kata Shixun datar. Sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung pura-pura muntah mendengarnya.

Mereka masih tertawa-tawa sembari mengejek satu sama lain ketika Yifan datang menghampiri mereka dengan terburu-buru sambil menggendong Zhuyi.

Shixun mengernyit melihat kelakuan suaminya itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa?"

"Sehun…" Yifan berusaha menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Kai…"

"Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol panik.

Yifan, yang sudah berhasil bernafas dengan normal, menunjuk ke arah tangga. "Mereka sedang menuju ke sini."

" _Fu—"_ Shixun buru-buru berhenti ketika Yifan memandanginya dengan tajam. " _Fudge!_ Kita harus sembunyi! Gege tetap di sini ya! Sambut mereka!" Kemudian Shixun segera mengambil Zhuyi dari Yifan sebelum berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik batu nisan orang lain yang cukup besar untuk menutupi mereka berempat, meninggalkan Yifan sendiri.

" _Dad,_ kenapa kita bersembunyi?" Tanya Zhuyi.

Shixun tertawa gugup. "Kita sedang bermain petak umpet sayang, baba yang jaga, kita harus mengumpat supaya tidak ketahuan baba, oke?"

"Oke!" Zhuyi berkata riang.

"Sial! Aku gugup sekali!" Chanyeol berbisik. "Kalau kita ketahuan, rencana kita selama ini akan sia-sia saja!"

Luhan memukul bagian belakang kepala calon suaminya itu. "Makanya kau jangan berisik, Park!"

"Kau juga akan jadi Park sebentar lagi!" Chanyeol menyuarakan protesnya.

"Enak saja! Kau yang seharusnya jadi Lu Chanyeol sebentar lagi!" Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Lu Chanyeol terdengar jelek! Park Han lebih bagus! Lagipula aku ini sememu!"

"Apa-apaan itu Park Han?! Lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi semeku?!"

"Margamu kan Lu, berarti nanti namamu akan berubah jadi Park Han!" Chanyeol mendengus. "Jangan sok jaim! Aku ini lebih tinggi daripada kau, tentu saja aku sememu! Kau itu pendek, cocoknya jadi uke!"

"Apa?!" Pekik Luhan, meskipun dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Luhan sudah tahu jika dia yang akan menjadi uke dalam hubungan mereka, tapi ia masih malu untuk mengakuinya, memang dasar sok jaim. "Diam saja kau Lu Chanyeol!"

"Park Han!"

"LU CHANYEOL!"

"PARK HAN!"

"BERISIK!"

Kedua sejoli itu langsung menoleh ke arah Shixun yang memasang wajah sebal dan Zhuyi yang hanya tertawa riang. "Kalian mau kita ketahuan hah?!"

"T-tidak!" Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Makanya DIAM!" Shixun berkata dengan ganas.

Keduanya langsung kicep.

.

Kai berlutut sambil meletakkan sebuket bunga di depan nisan yang bertuliskan nama tiga orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan Yifan yang sedang berbincang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang sebelum ia memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada makam di hadapannya itu.

"Delapan tahun…" Kai tersenyum kecil. "Sudah delapan tahun ternyata."

Matanya menatap foto Shixun lekat-lekat.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku melamar adikmu di London, di Jembatan Blackfriars lebih tepatnya—jembatan itu punya sejarah yang panjang bagi kami," Kai menghela nafas pelan-pelan. " _And he said yes_."

Angin berhembus pelan menyebabkan kelopak bunga di hadapannya bergoyang lembut.

"Aku sudah membuatnya bahagia beberapa tahun belakangan ini, dan aku akan membuatnya lebih bahagia lagi dengan menjadikannya suamiku." Tangan Kai bergerak untuk menyentuh foto ketiganya. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, terutama kau Chanyeol…Shixun…"

Sebuah tangan melingkari pundaknya dengan pelan, Kai hanya tersenyum ketika Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Kai.

" _They're happy_ Kai, _I know it."_ Sehun berkata dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja." Kai menoleh untuk menyentuh pelan hidung Sehun. "Karena kau bahagia."

"Kita, Kai. Kita yang berbahagia." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh foto Shixun sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Kai sambil tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kai balas tersenyum sebelum ia mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menghapus jarak yang ada di antara dirinya dengan Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

Sementara itu…tak jauh dari posisi Kai dan Sehun…

"Aww~ Mereka _so sweet_ sekali!" Shixun berbisik senang sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menutupi mata Zhuyi.

" _Dad,_ kenapa mata Zhuyi di tutup?" Putranya bertanya dengan polos.

Shixun terbatuk gugup. "Eh…karena Zhuyi masih kecil, sayang. Belum boleh lihat adegan itu."

Zhuyi cemberut. "Tapi aku pernah lihat daddy dan baba berciuman di depan mesin cuci!"

Wajah Shixun langsung memerah karena salah tingkah sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan bersusah payah untuk menahan tawa mereka.

"Pfft—"

"YAK!"

.

 **Beijing, China, 2025**

Yifan bukan ninja, tapi kemampuannya untuk bersembunyi dan menyelinap di antara kerumunan banyak orang patut diberi acungan jempol.

Kini lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayah dari satu anak itu sedang bersusah payah menyelinap di antara tamu-tamu undangan pernikahan Kai dan Sehun, sekaligus bersembunyi dari keluarga angkatnya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Niatnya ingin menyalami kedua mempelai, namun apa boleh buat, di dekat Sehun berdirilah serombongan Keluarga Wu. Yifan jadi tidak bisa dekat-dekat.

Menyerah, Yifan akhirnya memilih untuk menikmati keindahan gedung pernikahan yang dipilih oleh kedua sejoli yang sedang menikah hari ini. Gedungnya luas, sangat luas untuk menampung ribuan tamu yang datang (maklum, keduanya merupakan CEO dari perusahaan termaju abad ini), keindahan ruangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dengan adanya sebagian atap yang terbuat dari kaca, memperindah ruangan sekaligus menghemat listrik.

Yifan menghela nafas pasrah, atap kaca itu memang indah bak kristal, namun jika di perhatikan dengan lebih detail, kalian bisa melihat tiga bulatan kecil berbentuk kepala timbul di pinggiran kaca itu. Untungnya tidak ada orang yang tertarik untuk memperhatikan atap itu. Yifan hanya berkali-kali menutupi wajahnya karena malu dengan kelakuan trio absurd itu (yang salah satunya sudah beranak dan merupakan suaminya sendiri).

Sementara itu di atap…

"Kita terlihat seperti penguntit."

"Ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku memanjat bangunan orang bersamamu Shixun! Jangan sampai aku harus melempari kepala satpam yang menangkap basah kita menggunakan pot bunga lagi!"

Shixun hanya mengabaikan celotehan kedua orang di sampingnya itu, matanya dengan jeli sedang memperhatikan adik kembar dan sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum senang menyalami tiap-tiap tamu yang datang.

"Bisa diam tidak?! Aku tidak mau jika atap kaca ini pecah dan kita terjatuh ke bawah hanya karena kalian tidak bisa diam!" Shixun berkata dengan beringas.

"Itu ibuku!" Chanyeol memekik girang. "Dan adik-adikku! Oh! Mereka sudah besar!"

" _Shit!_ " Kini giliran Luhan yang memekik. "Ayahku sudah menggandeng istri baru lagi!"

"Huhuhuhu…Minjunnie sudah besar sekarang!" Chanyeol mengelap air mata bohongannya ketika ia melihat adik bungsunya.

"Ugh…wanita itu sok seksi sekali!" Luhan mengernyit sambil mengomentari penampilan ibu tiri barunya.

"Sunyoungie juga pasti sudah masuk kuliah sekarang!"

"Wanita itu pasti hanya menginginkan harta ayahku!"

"Aaaak! Jinyoungie sudah menggandeng seorang perempuan!"

"Lihat itu! Lihat! Wanita itu pasti umurnya tidak beda jauh denganku!"

" _What the hell?!_ Seojunnie mewarnai rambutnya! Adikku sudah besar!"

"Dasar wanita kegatelan! Awas saja jika aku masih ada!"

"Hey! Siapa itu yang mencium pipi Miyoungie?!"

"Bahkan mereka sudah punya anak! Eh? Anak…?"

"AAAK! Adik-adikku sudah punya pacar!"

"AAAK! Aku punya adik tiri!"

"AAAK!" Kini giliran Shixun yang berteriak. "Ayah dan ibuku berciuman!"

Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung memalingkan pandangan mereka dari keluarga masing-masing menuju kedua orang tua Shixun yang kini sedang berdansa pelan sambil menautkan bibir mereka.

"Oh…wow…" Chanyeol terpana. "Sepertinya mereka balikan."

"Ugh…" Shixun cemberut. "Rasanya aku ingin bangkit dari kubur saja!"

Luhan memutar matanya dengan jengah. "Plis Xun. Kita ini tidak mati beneran."

"Aku tahu! Tapi rasanya tidak adil jika orang tuaku rujuk kembali tapi aku tidak ada untuk menyaksikannya!" Shixun protes.

"Ayahku sudah menikah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan aku tidak ada untuk menyetujui wanita yang ia pilih!" Luhan akhirnya ikut-ikutan protes.

"Adik-adikku sudah punya pacar dan aku tidak ada untuk menyeleksi mereka! ARGH!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi.

"Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat." Kata Shixun santai. Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung cemberut.

.

Yifan akhirnya berhasil untuk menghampiri Sehun dan Kai setelah ia melihat kedua orang tua angkatnya sekaligus kakak angkatnya sedang berdansa di lantai dansa

" _Congratulations guys!_ " Yifan bergantian memeluk keduanya. "Kalian terlihat _amazing_ hari ini."

"Tentu saja ge! Ini hari pernikahan kami!" Sehun membalasnya sambil tertawa. "Aku harap gege juga bahagia seperti kami." Ia berkata sambil menatap Yifan dalam-dalam.

Uh-oh…sepertnya Yifan harus mulai akting sedih sekarang.

"Aku tahu…" Yifan tersenyum (pura-pura) sedih. "Aku hanya…belum menemukan kebahagiaanku saja."

 _Yeah…_ teruslah berakting Yifan.

"Tenang saja ge." Kai menepuk pelan bahu Yifan yang (pura-pura) melorot. "Aku yakin Shixun pasti sedang menyaksikan kita dari atas sana."

"Yah…" Yifan tersenyum kecut sambil menatap atap kaca. " _Tentu saja,_ Shixun pasti sedang _menyaksikan_ kita dari atas bersama Chanyeol dan juga Luhan." _Dari atap kaca, maksudnya,_ ujar Yifan dalam hati.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, Yifan segera mengundurkan diri karena acara dansanya sudah selesai. Ia tidak mau jika harus bertemu dengan Keluarga Wu, bisa-bisa mereka menahannya untuk pergi. Yifan tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa jika harus meninggalkan Shixun dan putra mereka Zhuyi, meskipun kelakuan keduanya terkadang membuat kepalanya pusing, tetapi Yifan tetap mencintai mereka.

"Y-Yifan?"

Yifan menoleh dengan kaku dan mendapati mantan kakak iparnya (atau sekarang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya lagi? Atau jadi ibu mertuanya?) sedang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Sementara itu, Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ke arah wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Shixun, suaminya, mungkin karena kakak iparnya itu kini sudah berubah status menjadi mertuanya.

Yah, sepertinya itu tanda bagi Yifan untuk segera kabur dari gedung itu.

.

Kembali lagi ke atap…

Kini trio absurd itu sedang bersusah payah untuk memanjat turun gedung pernikahan Kai dan Sehun yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Manison Keluarga Wu. Chanyeol berada di paling bawah, di susul oleh Luhan, dan terakhir Shixun yang mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit sendiri mengomentari ketinggian gedung ini yang berhasil membuatnya merinding.

"GAH!" Chanyeol memekik. "Tinggi sekali!"

" _Don't be such a pussy!"_ Luhan mencibir.

Setelah 15 menit berusaha untuk memanjat turun (ya, lama sekali karena Shixun terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menjerit ketakutan), akhirnya ketiga anak Adam itu berhasil menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah. Mereka baru saja akan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil ketika seorang satpam menangkap basah mereka.

"K-kalian—"

Shixun dan Chanyeol melotot kaget, mereka mengenali satpam itu, tentu saja, itu satpam yang bertahun-tahun lalu mereka timpuk kepalanya menggunakan pot bunga di Mansion Wu. Itu artinya, dia adalah satpam keluarga Wu, dan itu juga artinya satpam itu pasti tahu jika trio absurd itu harusnya sudah _meninggal_ , bukannya berkeliaran di alam bebas seperti ini.

"H-han…H-han…" Satpam itu menunjuk mereka dengan gemetaran.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol dengan bodoh menunjuk Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sementara Luhan juga hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan cengo.

"HANTU! AAAAAAKKKK!" Satpam itu kemudian segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari hadapan mereka, meninggalkan ketiganya terdiam dengan bodoh.

Shixun yang pertama kali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ah! Ternyata enak juga jadi _hantu_ ya."

"Kau lihat ekspresinya tadi?!" Chanyeol bertanya di sela-sela tawanya. " _Priceless!"_

"Kita harus mencobanya lagi kapan-kapan!" Luhan berkata sambil tertawa.

Ketiganya kemudian tertawa-tawa dengan heboh hingga terbatuk-batuk.

"OH! _WAIT!_ Aku punya ide!" Shixun berkata dengan mata yang bersinar jenaka, di hadapannya, Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam dan mengejutkan semua tamu yang ada?" Shixun menyeringai.

Ketiganya lalu saling berpandangan dengan jahil. Namun, sebelum mereka sempat untuk melaksanakan kejahilan yang terrencana itu. Sebuah suara peluit yang memekakan telinga terdengar hingga membuat ketiganya terpaksa menutup telinga.

"HEY KALIAN!" Itu satpam yang tadi, "PERGI DARI SINI!"

"AKH!" Ketiganya memekik ketika satpam itu menciprati mereka dengan air yang berbau seperti bunga lengkap dengan jampi-jampinya.

"PERGI DARI SINI! PERGI DARI SINI!" Satpam itu tak henti-hentinya menyumpahi mereka.

"AAA! Kita harus beneran pergi dari sini!" Chanyeol berteriak heboh.

"KYAA! PANAS! PANAS!" Luhan (pura-pura) kepanasan.

Sementara itu Shixun hanya tertawa-tawa (membuat sang satpam merinding), namun sejurus kemudian ia langsung menarik tangan kedua sobatnya itu agar mereka segera lari dari situ.

"SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI PAK!"

Yah…tak lupa memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir untuk satpam malang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Sehun dengan bangga menatap sang putra sulungnya yang kini sedang memperhatikan keseluruhan bangunan universitas barunya dengan semangat. Ia tidak menyangka, putranya yang dulu senang sekali mengompol kini sudah akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di salah satu perguruan tinggi terbaik di dunia, MIT.

"Shixun! Jangan berlarian!"

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara ketika ia melihat sang suami sedang berlari untuk menangkap putra bungsu mereka, yang baru berumur 7 tahun, sedang berlarian dengan riang tak jauh dari kakak sulungnya.

"Hyuuuuung! Jauhkan papa dariku!" Shixun kecil memekik nyaring sambil berusaha untuk sembunyi di balik kaki kakaknya.

" _Appa,_ " Sehun menoleh untuk menatap anak perempuannya yang berjalan di sisinya. "Chanyeol oppa jadi pindah ke sini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "oppamu itu harus belajar di sini, Lu. Tidak mungkin dia bolak-balik China-Amerika."

"Bagus lah!" Luhan—ya, putri mereka satu-satunya itu diberi nama Luhan atas perintah Sehun—itu mendengus. "Rumah rasanya damai jika tidak ada dia."

Sehun hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya itu yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sosok Chanyeol dan Luhan yang asli, selalu cekcok. Begitu pula putra bungsunya yang kenakalannya juga hampir sama dengan kakak kembarnya sendiri, lelaki yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan putra bungsunya, Shixun.

Keluarga Kim itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar tempat dimana para lulusan terbaik MIT terpampang nama-namanya. Chanyeol menatap ruangan itu dengan mulut terbuka, sementara Kai (yang sudah berhasil menangkap Shixun) kini berdiri di sebelah sang putra sulung, di ikuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol." Sehun mengelus kepala putra sulungnya. "Dia juga dulu bercita-cita sekolah di MIT."

" _Uncle_ Chanyeol? Bukannya dia memang bersekolah di MIT?" Tanya putranya dengan bingung.

Sehun balik menatap sang putra dengan bingung. "Chanyeol-ah, appa kan sudah cerita kalau uncle Chanyeol itu meninggal sebelum—"

"Ya, aku tahu." Putranya itu cemberut. "Tapi kenapa ada nama dan foto uncle Chanyeol di situ?" Chanyeol putranya menunjuk sebuah foto berukuran sedang terpampang di antara sekian banyaknya foto-foto lulusan MIT lain. Sehun terkesiap kaget, ia bahkan sampai terloncat mundur. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Di antara sekian banyaknya foto-foto para lulusan terbaik MIT, terdapat foto Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum, lengkap dengan toga dan topi kelulusannya, tidak salah lagi, itu Chanyeol _nya_ , bukan Chanyeol yang lain. Di bawah foto itu terdapat tulisan kecil, namun Sehun dapat membacanya dengan jelas.

 _ **The 168**_ _ **th**_ _ **Honour Student of Massachusetts Institute of Technology**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Academy Year : 2021-2024**_

Sehun terguncang.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Yaahh…gais…ini tamat beneran :")

Akhirnya…setelah berbulan-bulan akhirnya FF ini tamat~

Maaf telah membuat kalian sedih dengan mengira bahwa trio absurd itu meninggal di chap sebelumnya T^T tapi akhirnya mereka ternyata cuma pura-pura doang kok muehehe

Saya cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih buat teman-teman saya yang udah jadi inspirasi saya pas ngetik adegan-adegan di FF ini, mulai dari adegan tebak-tebakan gaje di bus, adegan ga bawa kolor pas kemping (ini bukan saya kok..), adegan berantem pas main PS, sampe adegan dikira hantu sama satpam ples dicipratin air kembang sambil dibacain jampi-jampi (ya, semua itu pengalaman nyata saya dan kawan-kawan seperjuangan-_-)

Oh ya! Saya juga udah punya satu ide lain buat FF berchapter saya yang selanjutnya. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya~

 _And the last but not least…_

Makasiiih banyak buat para readers sayaa~ aahhh pokoknya terima kasih! Thank you! Xie xie! Gomawo! Arigatou! Merci! Danke! Tanpa kalian semua FF ini ga ada apa-apanya huhu saya gabisa sebutin satu persatu karena kalian semua banyaaaak banget! Tapi saya bener-bener berterima kasih sama kalian! Terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu kalian buat baca FF ini hehe makasih udah komen, favoritin, dan follow FF ini juga~ _thank you thank you thank you_ KALIAN MEMANG LUAR BIASA~~

Selamat lebaran juga bagi yang merayakan ^^

 _See you on the next FF_ hehe BYE! _Have a nice day~_


End file.
